


Obediencia absoluta.

by LLGwekwik08



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BL, Bisexual, Dominant Masochism, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Master/Pet, Queer Themes, Snuff, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 115,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLGwekwik08/pseuds/LLGwekwik08
Summary: Keith Kogane un joven universitario tiene que maniobrar entre su vida estudiantil y su trabajo de medio tiempo. Su aparente pacífica vida se verá truncada por la aparición de un joven excéntrico como enigmático.Lance le ofrecerá todo. Keith debe obedecer solo tres simples reglas:— Se sumiso.— Se obediente.— Nada de besos.Keith se la verá difícil tratando de amoldarse a las exigencias de Lance, pero no podrá luchar contra sus propios deseos.Lo que en un principio parecían unas cuantas reglas se vuelven difíciles de obedecer. El tiempo pasa y poco a poco cada regla será rota llevándolos a un amor apasionado. Keith no podrá ser tan sumiso y obediente, pero a Lance parece gustarle eso.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió escribir este AU, amo escribir AUs.  
> Advertencia: algo de OoC.  
> Nota: Los personajes de Voltron no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran el Klance—Laith seria canon.
> 
> ***Los personajes son mayores de edad -wink wink-

El elegido.

I

Después de un largo día de clases y de mal dormir se dirigió a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Camino sobre la acera sin muchas ganas de llegar a su destino, necesitaba el dinero y la beca no le da resultaba mucho. Solo trabajaba dos días entre semana y los fines de semana. Cuatro horas al día. Lo suficiente para machacarle el ánimo. Necesitaba dinero para ayudar en los gastos de la escuela, la beca le ayudaba aun así los materiales cada vez eran más caros.

Llegó a su trabajo. Una cafetería moderna donde en su mayoría iban jóvenes de su edad, compraban café caro, ridículamente caro para él y tomaban fotos para luego subirlas a sus redes sociales.

Keith bufo ante lo sin sentido que eso le parecía, al final no era asunto suyo. Su único deber era servir el café y atender la caja.

Entró al establecimiento. No estaba tan lleno como esperaba.

— Llegas justo a tiempo—. Un joven más alto de cabello negro con un mechón blanco de flequillo y rasgos asiáticos le sonrió. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que Keith entrará.

— Iré al baño a ponerme el uniforme— dijo Keith al notar la insistencia del mayor.

— Estaré en bodega.

Keith entro al baño para cambiarse el uniforme de la universidad por el de trabajo. Salió del baño para ir a la bodega.

— ¿Paso algo? — preguntó entrando a la bodega al notar como Shiro fruncía el ceño — ¿Hice algo?

— No es eso Shiro relajó el rostro —Renunció uno sin avisar— se encogió de hombros —El gerente pondrá un anuncio, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pase para llenar la vacante.

Keith inmediatamente supo lo que el mayor le pediría.

— ¿Puedes trabajar toda la semana? — preguntó esperando una afirmación por parte de Keith.

— No sé— no quería rechazar la petición de Shiro ya que el mayor siempre era bueno con él y lo ayudaba si tenía algún problema en la escuela.

— El gerente hablara contigo, yo aceptaría, pero esta semana tengo unos proyectos en la universidad así que no tengo forma de ir y venir.

Al igual que él, Shiro es un estudiante universitario. Años por delante de él y estaba por graduarse.

— Aceptaré la oferta del gerente— sonrió de buena gana Keith —Si es solo por unos días no creo que me afecte en la escuela.

Shiro sonrió.

— Además te pagarán el doble.

—Y el dinero no me viene mal.

La jornada transcurrió normal hasta el día siguiente.

Por la mañana el gerente le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que si podía trabajar un par de horas extras. Los viernes sus clases terminaban a las doce y su horario de trabajo comenzaba a las dos de la tarde por lo que si aceptaba doblar turno saldría a las diez.

Miro el mensaje pensando. Su madre tenía turno nocturno en el hospital o al menos eso creía.

Mientras pensaba si aceptar o no el gerente le envió otro mensaje diciéndole que le pagaría el doble. El doble por los dos turnos lo que significaba que ganaría lo de tres días, se mordió los labios. Le envió un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que el gerente le ofreció doblar turno y luego le envió uno al gerente aceptando. Quería el dinero.

Llegó a las dos, Shiro abría unos paquetes de vasos para acomodarlos y servir.

— Me duele la espalda— se quejó. Entró al baño para cambiarse.

Shiro acomodar los vasos sobre la mesilla.

— Debe ser porque estás trabajando diario— dijo mientras limpiaba la barra —Ya han enviado solicitudes y el lunes son las entrevistas.

— Lo peor es que mañana tengo turno de nueve a una— suspiro. Masajeo un poco su cuello. Necesitaba un descanso. Urgentemente.

— Velo de esta forma— Shiro se inclinó sobre la barra —El sábado sales a la una y el domingo entras en la tarde, tendrás toda la tarde del sábado y la mañana del domingo para dormir.

Keith sonrió.

— No creo— se dejó caer sobre la silla detrás —Mi madre me hace limpiar la casa los domingos— se cruzó de brazos. Hizo un puchero.

— No lo pienses.

— Pensar me cansa.

Las horas pasaban deprisa. Durante el viernes por la noche el lugar se llenaba, atiborrandose de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos.

— Quédate en la caja— le pidió el gerente a Keith —Shiro y yo nos encargaremos de servir.

Keith aceptó. Odiaba esas horas llenas de gente. Estaba cansado por doblar turno, no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar ocho horas seguidas.

— Estoy cansado...— murmuró para sí mismo.

— Un café americano— escucho la voz de un hombre que inmediatamente captó su atención. Le gusto la voz, el tono y como decía "un café americano", alzó la vista para toparse con los oscuros ojos azules grisáceos de un joven más alto que el, de piel morena y cabello castaño. Keith lo miro casi embelesado.

El joven le regaló una sonrisa sexy.

Keith no pudo corresponder. Estaba mal coquetear con los clientes. Esa sonrisa fue bastante sugestiva.

Keith tomo la orden haciendo las típicas preguntas sobre qué quería que llevara y todo lo demás.

— ¿Como se llama? — preguntó casi tartamudeando.

— Lance— le respondía regalándole otra sonrisa más insinuante.

Keith se mordió el labio.

— Un café americano— lo sirvió Shiro.

Keith vio como el chico se sentaba en una mesa junto a él estaba otro chico y una chica de lentes.

La chica se levantó para pedir su orden, esta vez fue Shiro quien la atendió.

El trío se quedó un rato conversando.

Keith vio por el uniforme que venían de la universidad privada a la que él no pudo ir. Al final tuvo que conformarse con ser un estudiante becado en una universidad decente.

Por ratos Lance miraba a Keith. Notaba como el chico mordía sus labios ruborizándose cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Era completamente su tipo. De cabello oscuro, piel clara, más bajo que el pero no demasiado no muy delgado, si lo suficiente como para ser un twink. Le encanta los twinks como Keith.

Pasó algo más de una hora cuando Lance junto con Hunk y Pidge salieron de la cafetería.

Keith suspiro. Quizá esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

Cuando el lugar se vacío Keith limpio Las mesas.

—Miren, comamos un poco de tarta— el gerente le sirvió una rebanada a cada uno.

Shiro se sentó en una silla, Keith hizo lo mismo.

— Shiro miro el reloj pegado a la pared.

— Para nuestra buena suerte solo nos quedan dos horas de trabajo.

— Eso me anima bastante— río Keith.

— Hoy tuviste que trabajar horas extras.

—Espero no pase más que de esta semana— dijo el gerente comiendo la tarta.

—Si, yo también.

Ya eran pasadas las nueve treinta, le llevó solo un par de minutos limpiar todo para la mañana siguiente. Shiro se quedó a conversar con el gerente, sobre los horarios y capacitar al nuevo. Ambos tomaban el mismo autobús solo que él se quedaba unas cuadras antes que Shiro. Se quedó fuera de la cafetería parado en la banqueta. Debido a la hora, día y ubicación un montón de gente iba y venía. Se apoyó contra la pared, sacó su móvil para revisar si tenía algún mensaje, el único mensaje en su bandeja de entrada era el de su madre diciéndole que tenga cuidado y que no doblara turno. Mientras escribía una respuesta para su madre enviándole que ya estaba por tomar el autobús un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello pelirrojo como anaranjado vestido con un traje negro hecho a medida, su rostro lo adornaba un llamativo bigote meticulosamente peinado y cortado. El hombre se dirigió a él y sin decir media palabra le extendió un sobre.

Keith se quedó perplejo.

El hombre le ofrecía el sobre con aire majestuoso.

_ "Un viejo pervertido..." _

— Tome el sobre y lea el contenido.

Keith se sorprendió que pese a la llamativa apariencia del hombre este hablaba con una voz animada y en ningún momento perdió ese aire profesional.

Dudo un poco. Pensó en gritar por Shiro y correr, sacar el gas pimienta de su mochila y golpear al hombre. Cayó en cuenta que fuera lo que quisiera el hombre no iba hacerle nada al menos ahí, estaba en una banqueta atestada de gente que caminaba ignorándolos pero que si se armaba una discusión correrían a ver más por curiosidad que por deseos de ayudar.

Acepto el sobre. Sintió el material suave. No lo logro ver bien entre la noche iluminada por la luz artificial.

— Gracias...— dijo. No sabía qué más decir o si debía decir algo.

El hombre dio una ligera reverencia y se marchó.

Keith logro ver a él hombre subir a una camioneta azul oscuro y perderse entre el mar de autos. Una extraña curiosidad lo invadió y temor.

Shiro salió junto con el gerente. El gerente se despidió subiendo a su auto.

— Ya es un poco tarde, vamos o no alcanzaremos el último autobús.

Keith miro la hora en su móvil. Ya era pasadas las diez. El último autobús pasaba a las diez treinta.

— Hoy fue un día muy pesado— Shiro relajo los hombros.

— Si, lo fue— Keith pensó en el chico que había visto.

_ "Café americano..." _

— Menos mal el lunes tenemos las entrevistas, yo seré quien estará esta semana, mi proyecto ya finalizó.

— ¿Te fue bien? — pregunto.

— Si, eso creo, quedamos en segundo lugar.

— Al menos ya tendremos a alguien que nos ayude.

— Si, pero capacitar es lo más difícil.

— Bueno, yo solo arruine un par de cosas.

— Y dabas mal el cambio.

Keith hizo un puchero de niño ofendido.

— Has ido mejorando.

Quedaron justo en la parada, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando llegó el autobús, ambos subieron.

Keith sacó su móvil y se colocó sus audífonos. Quería escuchar música para relajarse.

Cuando cerró los ojos lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue la sonrisa sugerente del chico, la piel morena y los ojos azules. Se mordió el labio. Le gustó mucho. Luego pensó en el misterioso hombre jengibre de lujosa camioneta. Quizá debería contarle a Shiro por si acaso, no le gustaba salir demasiado tarde, sobre todo los fines de semana que el bar de enfrente se llenaba de gente y a veces personas ebrias entraban haciendo comentarios de mal gusto. Solo si el hombre volvía a aparecer y molestarlo hablaría con Shiro, no quería perder el trabajo solo por un acosador.

Vio que su parada estaba cerca. Se despidió de Shiro distraídamente, el mayor leía algo anotado en una libreta, bajo del autobús dando un salto. Camino todo el trayecto, los faros alumbraban su camino, recordó al chico de piel morena y ojos azules que lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo y luego del hombre extraño. Instintivamente giró para ver si alguien lo seguía. La calle estaba desierta, le quedaban un par de casas para llegar a la suya, apresuró su paso, quería cenar, bañarse y dormir. Llegó hasta su casa, sacó la llave de su mochila y al abrir se topó con su madre. Más alta que él y lo miraba enojada.

— ¡Te dije que no doblarás turno! — le regaño.

Keith sabía que su madre lo regañaría. Se encogió de hombros esperando el sermón.

— Ya es tarde ¿Qué tal si un día de estos te matan saliendo del trabajo? — dramatizó la mujer una cabeza más alta que su hijo.

— Tomo el autobús con Shiro.

— Eso no es excusa.

Keith se encerró en su habitación ignorando a su madre.

— ¡No te mandas solo!

Keith se dirigió al baño bajo la mirada enojada de su madre observándolo desde el pasillo.

— Voy a bañarme.

Entro al baño, puso seguro al pestillo, su madre era capaz de entrar al baño solo para seguir regañándolo.

Se quitó la ropa dejándola sobre el suelo.

Abrió la llave, el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo. Trabajar ocho horas no le sentaba bien. Estaba sudado y olía mal. Al menos logró conocer a ese chico.

— Lance...— murmuró.

— ¡No te voy a hacer de cenar! — escuchó a su madre gritar desde el otro extremo de la casa.

Keith frunció el ceño.

— Que molesta.

Salió del baño cubriéndose con la toalla, no escucho ningún ruido ni los gritos de ella. Supuso que se había cansado de regañarlo y se fue a dormir. Aliviado entró a su habitación para vestirse, sacó su móvil de la mochila para ponerlo a cargar mientras se vestía, vio el sobre entre todo el contenido. Lo olvidó por un momento. Lo tomo entre sus manos.

Era un sobre bastante elegante. Dorado con azul. Llevaba una firma y algo como un logo, un listón trenzado con cintas azul y dorado lo adornaba. Lo abrió curioso. Casi parecía una invitación elegante, de esas que dan en las bodas de gente rica. Igual y ahora solo enviando correos. Rompió el broche y el sobre se extendió como una hoja formato A4, dentro de este se leía solo un:

Llama a este número 000xxxx

Y adornado por una innecesaria gran firma. Observó la firma tratando de leer los garabatos, se sentó en la cama, el agua se escurría de su cabello y una gota cayó sobre el papel caro.

— Lance McClain— leyó en voz alta.

Se quedó en la cama pensativo. Como si tratara de que todo tuviera sentido en su cabeza.

— ¡Lance McClain! — grito sorprendido. Se quedó pasmado al darse cuenta de que grito. No quería que su madre se despertara —Mierda—apretó los labios.

No escucho los gritos de su madre diciéndole que se callara. Se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama mirando absorto el sobre. Se mordió los labios.

— Lance McClain— pronunció saboreando el nombre.


	2. Las cosas pasan por algo.

Las cosas pasan por algo.

II

Se durmió con la carta abrazada a su pecho. Pasó la noche rodando y enredándose en las sabanas pensando en si llamar o no llamar.

_ "Que sujeto tan extraño y sexy"  _ Con esa idea en mente se durmió.

Su madre lo despertó golpeando la puerta de su habitación, algo característico en ella.

— ¡Keith! — lo llamaba desde el otro extremo —Me voy al trabajo.

Keith despertó con el cabello revuelto. Durmió a deshoras. Soltó un gran bostezo, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, escucho el crujir de la carta. Quitó las sábanas, ahí estaba, algo arrugada, pero seguía ahí. La miró sin creérselo del todo, un chico que por primera vez en su vida había visto le daba una carta con su número telefónico entregado por un hombre jengibre de inusual bigote naranja. Algo que está escrito en la lista de cosas que no le pasarían a él.

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y su turno iniciaba a las diez. Dos horas para bañarse, comer e ir a tomar el autobús.

Salió de su casa justo a tiempo. El tráfico podía jugarle una mala pasaba, corrió hasta la parada, tomó el autobús. Estaba aliviado.

Miraba por la ventana los autos y la gente ir y venir. Rememoro todo lo ocurrido en su cabeza. El chico entrar, mirarlo con sus ojos azules, sonreírle de forma insinuante y durante toda su estadía mirarlo por momentos, luego el extraño hombre le entregó el sobre.

— Lance…

Bajo del autobús, este quedaba a una cuadra de la cafetería, camino sin más rumbo a su trabajo.

Llegó y vio a Shiro limpiando las mesas.

—Buenos días— lo saludo.

—Buenos días— le correspondió el saludo.

Entró a la bodega y dejó su mochila colgada en el perchero, se quitó su abrigo colocándolo junto a su mochila.

—Está muy tranquilo el día.

Giro para ver a Shiro, este dejaba en la bodega el limpiador de mesa.

— ¿No dormiste bien?

— ¿Ah?

—Tienes ojeras.

Keith se miró en el pequeño espejo pegado en la pared, era verdad, tenía ojeras.

—Me entretuve viendo una película— Mintió. No sabía si decirle lo del misterioso hombre de bigote anaranjado ni lo de Lance, tampoco sabía si a alguien como Shiro le importaban sus problemas personales.

—Debes dormir mejor— dijo el mayor saliendo de la bodega.

Keith lo siguió.

—No hay mucho que hacer— se cruzó de brazos Shiro.

— ¿Porque es sábado por la mañana?

— ¿No debería estar lleno porque es fin de semana?

—No lo sé, los sábados por la mañana son tranquilos.

Tal y como lo esperaba la mañana transcurrió tranquila y aburrida, el día se le iba lento, Shiro le dijo que limpiara la bodega mientras él enviaba unos correos al gerente sobre unos faltantes.

—Termina tu turno— Shiro entró a la bodega y detrás de él estaba otro chico que vestía el mismo uniforme.

Keith se paró. El tiempo se iba rápido si hacía algo para entretenerse.

—No he terminado.

—Déjalo, él se encargará de terminar— sonrió Shiro.

—Gracias.

— ¡Ugh! — se quejó el otro compañero.

El día fue tranquilo así que no estaba cansado, quería ver una película o hacer algo, quizá jugar videojuegos.

Tomo sus cosas y se despidió.

— Hasta luego.

Shiro se despidió con un gesto.

Keith tomó el autobús, leyó los mensajes en su móvil, sólo uno de su madre:

_ Mi turno termina a las seis. _

Eso significaba que estaría solo en la casa. Al menos llegaría y su madre no le diría algo.

Llegó a su casa, entró a su habitación y terminó por arrojarse en la cama, la carta aún estaba donde la había dejado, lo tomo como cuidado, se lamentó de que estuviera un poco arrugado debido a que durmió sobre la carta, la acarició sintiendo el suave material parecido al terciopelo.

— ¿Aún se usan estas cosas? — escudriñó el sobre.

Decidió encender su portátil para ver una película y pasar el rato antes de que su madre llegara y le pusiera a limpiar la casa, se puso a ver Star wars ya que era la única película que tenía pendiente por ver, las horas pasaron y escucho el auto de su madre, se hizo un ovillo, pero siguió viendo la película.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! — su madre abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí en la cama acostado de lado con las luces apagadas, lo único iluminado lo era la luz que salía de la pantalla. Ella encendió la luz.

— ¡No, apágala!

— ¿Lavaste los trastes?

— Ugh...— Keith puso en pausa la película, salió de su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, lavo los trastes pensado en Lance y en la carta ¿debía decirle a su madre?

— ¡Ya los lave! — grito parado en el marco de la habitación de su madre.

Ella lo vio extrañada.

— ¿Qué harías si alguien te envía una carta con su número telefónico diciéndole que le llames? — cuestiono a su madre.

La mujer se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Llamar? — respondió con otra pregunta.

— ¿No sería extraño? Quiero decir, es raro...

— No lo sabrás si no llamas.

Keith la dejo sin decir más, fue hasta su habitación, apagó su portátil. No pensaría bien, quería dormir, quizá cuando despertara se animaría a llamar.

Su móvil sonó, casi lo arroja al suelo, logró tomarlo y responder.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? — preguntó Shiro al otro lado de la línea.

Keith se incorporó sobre la cama.

— No, nada.

— Los chicos y yo iremos a un bar ¿Quieres venir?

—No sé si me dejen ir— resoplo.

— Pide permiso y me avisas— finalizar Shiro.

Keith fue a la habitación de su madre, ella seguía en la cama viendo algo por su portátil.

— ¿Puedo salir?

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por qué no.

— Pero nunca puedo salir.

— ¿A qué hora llegarías?

— ¿Dos?

— Como cenicienta antes de las doce.

— ¿Una?

— Ni más ni menos— acepto.

— Bien.

Asombrado porque su madre le diera permiso envió un mensaje a Shiro diciéndole que si iría y donde debían verse.

A los diez minutos Shiro lo llamo.

— ¿Te parece bien a las diez en la cafetería? Iremos al bar que está a dos cuadras de ahí.

— Si está bien— acepto Keith.

La llamada finalizó, Keith reviso la hora.

Ya eran pasadas las ocho, decidió terminar de ver la película y luego bañarse para salir. Pero primero se hizo un ovillo en la cama pensando en si llamar o no a Lance.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse tomó su móvil y audífonos junto con su cartera.

— ¡Me voy! — le gritó a su madre desde la sala con la esperanza de que le oyera.

— ¡Te quiero aquí antes de la una! — respondió ella gritando desde la habitación.

— ¡Ok!

Llegó hasta la cafetería y ahí estaba Shiro, llevaba una chamarra de cuero y parecía muy masculino.

— ¿Y los demás?

— Están por llegar, los otros están por terminar su turno, se cambiarán en el baño.

Keith espero junto a Shiro.

— Hace un poco de frío.

— Si...

—Creí que no te dejarían venir— Shiro miraba a los autos sobre la calle.

Se escucho la música del bar de frente.

— Yo también creí que no me dejarían venir.

Se escuchó como la cortina de metal era bajada y unos de los chicos colocaba los candados.

Justo en ese momento apareció el quinto.

El grupo caminó hasta llegar al lugar acordado, entraron, el lugar estaba repleto de gente. Las luces, los colores, personas bailando y bebiendo, se sentía fuera de lugar y entusiasmado. Solo un par de veces logró entrar a ese tipo de lugares infestados de personas.

— Apartamos una mesa— le dijo Shiro al oído.

Incluso con la música fuerte Keith logro oír lo que el mayor le decía.

— Pero está un poco al fondo.

— No importa.

Un grupo de cuerpos lo empujó y casi fue succionado por la masa de personas bailando, sintió una mano jalarle de la chamarra, era Shiro. El mayor logro sacarlo del gentío.

— Cuidado con la gente— Shiro río.

—Demasiada para mi gusto.

Lograron esquivar a toda la muchedumbre hasta llegar a la mesa reservada solo para cinco personas, el host quito el letrero de "reservado" y les hizo una señal para que se sentarán, todos tomaron su lugar.

Un joven mesero se acercó entregándoles un menudo a cada uno.

Keith lo miró sin mucho entusiasmo. Realmente no sabía qué pedir y tampoco traía mucho dinero. Vio los precios, enarcó las cejas para luego fruncir las. Todo a su parecer estaba demasiado caro. Vio el precio de una hamburguesa eso le alcanza para su almuerzo de tres días.

— Mierda...— refunfuñó.

— ¿Quieres algo? — preguntó Shiro al ver que el chico leía los precios con especial interés.

— No, solo veía— dijo el menú sobre la mesa.

Trato de no parecer tan interesado en la comida como realmente lo estaba.

— Yo invito— ofreció Shiro —Soy yo quien te trajo a este lugar, pide algo.

—No es necesario...

— No importa— negó Shiro.

Keith aceptó ante la insistencia del mayor, además realmente tenía hambre.

— ¿Va a ordenar algo? — se dirigió a él el mesero.

— Una hamburguesa— pidió Keith.

— ¿Algo de tomar?

Keith miro a Shiro.

Shiro conversaba con el grupo.

Todos miraron al mesero.

— Queremos la promoción de cinco litros.

Keith casi se atraganta al oír que pedían cinco litros de cerveza.

El mesero anoto todo.

— Y dos órdenes de alitas picantes.

Los chicos conversaban bastante animados sobre cosas triviales, chicas, escuela y trabajo.

Shiro hablo un poco sobre su proyecto en la universidad.

Keith trataba de oír con claridad las palabras. Le parecían un tanto inconexas debido al ruido petulante de la música contra sus oídos.

La próxima vez se quedaría en casa.

Un hombre robusto cargaba mostrando una gran experiencia el dispensador de cerveza oscura, lo dejo en medio de la mesa, detrás del hombre venía el mesero al igual que este dejó la hamburguesa.

— ¿Algo más? — preguntó con todo amable fingido.

— No es todo por ahora— respondió uno de los chicos.

El mesero volvió, pero esta vez con salsas y servilletas.

Keith agradeció, aunque estaba seguro de que al mesero no le importaba.

No lograba encajar en la plática por mucho que lo intentará, Shiro por momentos le preguntaba cosas y él respondía, así que se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Veía a los meseros ir y venir entre el gentío.

La música cambió a una más tranquila, las personas lentamente se sentaron, era casi como un ritual, si la música cambia es porque deben sentarse.

Keith miro la hora en su móvil, la luz le hizo daño en los ojos así que parpadeo, apenas eran las diez.

— ¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte? — preguntó Shiro. Logro oír la voz claramente

—Antes de la una, pero pediré un taxi.

— Oh, bueno.

Ya no era la música sino las voces y risas que lo llenaban todo.

Keith comía la hamburguesa y bebía un poco de cerveza.

Vio al mismo hosts pasar, esta vez parecía más amable, observó cómo tomaba el letrero de reservado en la mesa de enfrente, solo eran un grupo de cuatro personas, la luz de colores brillantes iluminaban los rostros así que no logro distinguirlos, vio a una chica de largo cabello blanco que caía en bucles sobre su espalda, aun chico que al igual que la chica tenía el cabello blanco solo que atado en una coleta, logro ver a un joven robusto que parecía bastante animado y luego entre todos ellos estaba Lance.

Casi se atraganta con un pedazo de papas fritas cuando vio al joven moreno sentado frente a él. Quiso salir corriendo y esconderse. Luego cayó en cuenta que Lance aun no lo había visto y que ponerse nervioso era estúpido. Tomó otro trago de cerveza para lograr pasar el pedazo de papa.

— Ugh...

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Giro el rostro para ver que Shiro lo miraba preocupado.

— Hiciste una cara rara.

— No, no es nada— negó —Solo trague mal.

— Ten más cuidado.

Keith pensó que era lo suficientemente idiota como para morir asfixiado por un pedazo de papa frita.

Aun así, seguido comiendo. Sintió como si alguien lo observa, ese sentimiento de "alguien me está viendo" que han desarrollado los humanos. Levantó la vista de su hamburguesa y vio los ojos de Lance sobre él.

Llevaba un rato mirándolo y Keith solo comía su hamburguesa como si nada. Ahora que lo pensaba Keith si era su tipo, no solo por verlo un tiempo en la cafetería, incluso le gustaba cómo comía la hamburguesa y por momentos tomaba un papa.

Keith se preguntó desde hacía cuando tiempo el moreno lo llevaba mirando, supo que su cara se puso roja, para su fortuna estaba en un lugar oscuro iluminado por luces de colores. Trago a duras penas el pedazo de hamburguesa que masticaba, trato de tomar un sorbo de cerveza, pero su vaso ya estaba vacío.

— ¿Quieres más?

Keith asintió a Shiro.

Shiro le sonrió.

Tomó el vaso de Keith y lo lleno, se lo dejo a un costado de plato.

— ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

Keith bebió del vaso.

— Si...

Miro para ver si Lance no fue una alucinación por el alcohol que empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza. Ahí estaba y seguía mirándolo, los ojos de Lance estaban fijó en él. Se mordió el labio por el nerviosismo.

Lance le sonrió.

El no hizo lo mismo, pero sus ojos quizá lo hicieron.

Lance llamo al mesero.

— ¿Vas a pedir algo más? — pregunto Allura.

— No es para mí— respondió sin mucho interés en la chica.

Ella cruzó los brazos y se recostó en la silla.

El mesero se acercó.

— Sí, dígame— dijo sacando el bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta.

— Llévale a todos los de esa mesa una margarita y cárgalo a mi cuenta.

El mesero miro a la mesa donde estaba Shiro y Keith junto con otros tres chicos.

— Cinco margaritas entonces— anotó.

Lance sonrió a Allura.

La chica enarcó las cejas como entendiéndolo todo, bebió de su copa.

—Bueno, en fin— hizo una mueca.

Keith termino de comer su hamburguesa y ahora se dedicaba a comer el resto de las papas, pidió que le llenaran su vaso otra vez. Quería que se le bajaran los nervios.

— No tienes mucha residencia al alcohol— Shiro parecía burlarse un poco.

— ¡No es así!

— Te acompañare a tu casa en taxi.

— Ah, gracias.

Lance observó como Keith conversaba animado con el chico de mechón blanco, rascó su barbilla, si no mal recordaba era su compañero en la cafetería, entre cerró los ojos, al parecer se llevaban bien.

Allura noto como Lance mantenía los ojos puestos en el chico de piel pálida y cabello oscuro.

— Al parecer no la tendrás fácil.

Lance soltó una risa.

— Ya lo veremos.

El mesero se acercó y despacho las cinco margaritas.

— No hemos pedido esto— interrumpió Shiro al mesero.

— No se preocupe— sonrió —Ya están pagadas.

Shiro se sorprendió.

El mesero continuó sirviéndolas.

— ¿Por quién? — cuestiono nuevamente.

— Por la mesa de enfrente— soltó el mesero.

Shiro dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde estaban Lance y Allura, no reconoció a Lance.

Keith noto que Lance aun lo miraba, Lance le sonrió otra vez.

— Esta bien...— acepto Shiro

— ¡Vaya, esto es genial! — tomó la margarita entusiasmado uno de los chicos.

Shiro miró la suya receloso.

Keith tomó la suya, bebió un poco.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Aún falta para la una— Keith dejó la margarita sobre la mesa. — ¿Por qué?

— No, por nada.

—Voy al baño— Keith se levantó tambaleando un poco.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No, estoy bien— dijo tratando de evadir a Shiro.

Shiro se quedó sentado viendo como Keith iba al baño. Su margarita seguía ahí, Keith se tomó toda la suya.

Lance conversaba con Allura y Hunk, Lotor se mofaba de algo.

Lance decidió mirar a Keith, lo vio y dirigirse al baño.

Allura también lo vio irse.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — dijo al notar las claras intenciones de Lance.

El moreno la ignoro.

Allura refunfuño indignada.

— Déjalo— la tomo del brazo Lotor.

Allura tiro de su brazo para quitarse la mano de Lotor, se sentó sin más.

Lance camino detrás de Keith sin que este lo notara.

Keith entró al baño sin ser consciente de que lo seguían. Entró al baño, quería orinar y evadir el ruido por un rato, se metió en un cubículo.

Lance decidió esperarlo apoyándose en la pared cerca del lavabo.

Su móvil vibró, lo sacó de su bolsillo para contestar, era su madre.

— ¿A qué hora llegas?

Keith salido del cubículo, se dirigió al lavabo, maniobró son el móvil entre su mejilla y hombro para lograr oírla.

— Antes de la una— abrió la llave para lavar sus manos, vertió un poco de jabón sobre su palma izquierda para lavarlas — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Tienes llave?

— Si...— cerro la llave y tomó una toalla de papel.

— No te esperare despierta, voy a dormir, pero pondré una alarma a la una y así sabré si llegaste a la hora.

Keith chasqueo la lengua.

— Ok.

Su madre cortó la llamada.

— Que molesta— murmuró. Justo cuando estaba por ir hacia la salida por el espejo vio a Lance, el moreno lo miraba aguantando la risa.

— ¿Tu madre es muy estricta? — preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Keith casi moría ahí. Su corazón latió fuerte contra su pecho, sus manos empezaron a sudar, apretó los puños.

— ¿Ah? — preguntó consternado.

— Pregunte que si tu madre es muy estricta.

Trago saliva.

Lance se acercó hasta quedar frente a Keith.

Keith miró hacia arriba un poco, había notado la vez de la cafetería que Lance era más alto que él pero le rebasaba casi por una cabeza.

— Algo...— balbuceo —Solo un poco.

Lance fingió pensar sobre eso.

— Estoy enojado contigo— se cruzó de brazos colocándose a lado de Keith.

Keith se mordió los labios nervioso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estuve esperando que me llamaras— dijo falso enojo.

— ¿Has estado siguiéndome? — Keith se alejó un poco.

— No, esto fue una agradable coincidencia, vengo aquí a menudo y pasó a la cafetería los viernes por la tarde.

— Oh...— dijo sorprendido.

— ¿Eres nuevo ahí? — Lance se acercó más hasta que sus hombros se rozaron.

Keith se tensó.

— No, bueno, trabajo los viernes, pero mi turno termina antes de las seis— explico intentando no tropezar con sus palabras entre los nervios.

— Ya veo— asintió Lance —Y supongo que tampoco vienes aquí seguido.

— Es mi primera vez, un amigo me invitó.

Lance pensó en el chico de mechón blanco.

— ¿Tu amigo el que está sentado al lado de ti?

— Shiro...

— ¿Shiro?

— Es mi compañero, el me invito.

— ¿Te llevas bien con él? — pregunto curioso por saber la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre ambos.

— Él es amable conmigo.

— ¿Te gustan que sean amables contigo?

Lance hizo contacto visual con Keith.

Keith se ruborizó.

Lance le sonrió.

— Supongo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me llamaste? — se acercó más al rostro pálido de Keith con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El chico retrocedió nervioso ante la cercanía de Lance.

— No sabía si debía llamar, quiero decir...— bajó la vista para no ver los ojos azules —...todo fue raro, el hombre extraño y el sobre.

— Creí que te gustaba— Lance parecía un poco decepcionado —Te la pasaste coqueteándome todo el rato que estuve en la cafetería.

—No estaba coqueteándote— Keith trato de salir por los costados, pero Lance colocó sus brazos apoyándolos sobre el lavabo para que Keith no se le escapara.

— ¿En serio?

—Si.

— Es una lástima— Lance se apartó escondiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos —A mi realmente me gustas— suspiro.

— ¿Gustar?

— No importa si no es mutuo.

— ¿Por eso el hombre extraño me dio el sobre con tu número? — cuestiono para aclarar las cosas.

— Se llama Koran, es mi mayordomo, supuse que no te dejan flirtear con los clientes así que le pedí que esperara hasta que salieras.

— ¿Eres algo así como alguien adinerado? — interrogó al moreno.

— ¿Lo dices por qué?

— No todos tienen un mayordomo que le haga mandados.

Lance soltó una risa.

Keith se puso nervioso.

— Es eso, bueno, él también es algo así como un guardaespaldas.

— ¿Eres importante?

— Mi padre, yo no, aun así, él hace ese tipo de cosas.

Keith entendió.

— ¿Y por qué las cartas a lo Jane Austen? ¿Eres algo así como un señor Darcy?

Lance volvió a reír, pero esta vez mal alto.

Keith hizo un puchero.

—No, nada de eso, no tenía tu número, tampoco sabía tu nombre así que ¿Como te llamas?

Keith cayó en cuenta que había estado flirteando con un chico del que sabía su nombre, pero el no.

Mordió sus labios al pensar en eso.

— Keith— dijo tan bajo que Lance no lo escucho.

— ¿Como?

— Keith— repitió esta vez más alto.

— ¿Entonces vas a llamarme?

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

A Lance le gusto la actitud retadora y evasiva del chico. Solo lograba que lo deseara a un más. Someter su pequeña arrogancia de niño bonito.

— Así que...— Lance se acercó cada vez más al rostro de Keith — ¿Te interesa?

Esta vez Keith no se alejó.

— Depende.

— Si llamas a ese número voy a explicarte todo detalle a detalle— ronroneo contra la oreja de Keith.

Sintió con una sensación eléctrica bajaba hasta su entrepierna y muslos.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Sobre que me gusta— acercó su entrepierna.

Keith era más bajito así que su entrepierna le llegaba al abdomen. —Y que te gusta a ti.

El pelinegro se mordió los labios ante la invitación.

— ¡Keith! — escuchó la voz de Shiro.

Lance se apartó rápidamente y fingió lavarse las manos, Keith quedó perplejo ante la reacción rápida del moreno.

— Ya son más de la una— dijo Shiro. No sospecho ni por asomo lo que pasaba.

— ¡Mierda!

Keith abandonó a Lance, se fue tras Shiro.

Lance secó sus manos mientras por el espejo veía a Keith marcharse.

Keith no imaginó ni en sus más locos sueños todo lo que sucedería después de que Lance le sonriera de forma sugerente, lo mirara con ojos hambrientos como si él fuera un corderito y Lance un lobo, pero Keith no era un corderito que obedecerá, el también podía gruñir y arañar.

Lance no había notado eso y si lo noto no le tomo importancia.


	3. La propuesta.

La propuesta.

III

El fin de semana desapareció y solo quedaba el recuerdo del olor a sudor y la voz de Lance diciéndole que lo llamara.

No lo llamo.

Quería llamarlo. No sabía qué decirle o si debía decirle algo, además no entendía por qué Lance habló sobre explicarle que le gustaba y que le gustaba a él. Sonaba como una propuesta extraña. Lance era extraño y sonreía como si él fuera algo que estuviera a punto de devorar de esa manera.

— ¿Keith?

La voz de Siro llamándolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Llevaba casi todo el día pensando en Lance y todo lo que le dijo, incluso un profesor le había llamado la atención.

— ¿Sí? — respondió al mayor.

Shiro lo miro extrañado.

— Llevas todo el rato pensativo ¿Ha pasado algo?

Keith pensó que a Shiro no le importaría lo que pasaba con Lance.

—No es nada— dijo. No le iba a contar. Quizá ni siquiera llamaría a Lance.

Había salido con un par de personas antes y todo terminaba al final, así que decidió centrarse en sus estudios y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y ganar dinero.

— Hoy son las entrevistas— Shiro hablaba con su habitual tono de voz.

— ¿Llegaron solicitudes? — preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta era un sí.

— Llegaron varias, el gerente quiere alguien con experiencia, que haya trabajado en este tipo de empleos.

Keith recordó cuando llego, no sabía nada, Shiro lo ayudó mucho y probablemente haría lo mismo con el nuevo.

— Cuando me gradúe de la universidad dejaré este trabajo— dijo doblando cuidadosamente el pañuelo. Lo dejo a un lado.

— Supongo— Keith estiró los brazos. Bostezo. —Mereces algo mejor que esto.

Shiro río entre dientes.

— No vayas a decir eso frente al gerente.

Keith río también.

— No, no lo diré.

Escucho la campana de la puerta y el chasquido del metal al abrirse.

Keith y Shiro miraron de inmediato.

Un chico de cabello castaño claro y lentes les sonrió nervioso.

— Buenas tardes— saludo con voz baja —Es por la entrevista, me enviaron un correo diciendo que venga a esta hora.

Keith miro el reloj pegado a la pared.

— Si, es por aquí— Shiro abrió la puertecilla de la barra para que el chico lograra entrar.

El gerente salió saludando al chico.

— La entrevista será en la bodega.

Ambos entraron. Keith y Shiro se quedaron fuera.

— ¿Es él? — Keith miro a Shiro.

Shiro miraba al gerente y al chico entrar.

— Si, creo que es él.

Lo único novedoso durante el día fue la llegada del chico, el resto del día siguió ordinario sin nada más que clientes esporádicos.

Shiro entró para conversar con el gerente, luego conversó con Keith sobre que el chico de lentes sería el nuevo empleado.

—Solo trabajará tres días a la semana.

— ¿Tres días?

—Si, además no es definitivo— Shiro se recostó sobre la barra —No parece una persona conflictiva.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente se encontraba en su casa. Todo el die se la paso pensando en Lance. Quería llamarlo, por eso estaba tendido sobre la cama tratando de contenerse.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse.

Miró su móvil sobre la mesilla de noche justo a su cama, lo miró como si fuera una criatura que se abalanzaría sobre él, pero era solo su teléfono.

Trago saliva. Pensar en llamar lograba que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones, su corazón latía con fuerza al pensar que si llamaba a ese número quien respondería sería Lance con su tono de voz y probablemente sonreiría al otro lado de la línea mientras él intentaba entenderlo todo.

Sintió el móvil entre sus dedos, lo sostuvo con su mano sudorosa y temblando, extendió la carta y observo el número. Toco cada dígito en la pantalla hasta que finalmente el número estaba marcado en esta, tocó el signo de llamar, colocó el aparato contra su oído y espero. Escucho el tintineo al otro lado y el miedo de que Lance no respondería se apoderó de él. Intento colgar y olvidar todo.

Escucho la voz. La voz de Lance.

Las ideas se le fueron de la mente.

Lance estaba sentado en su escritorio con la portátil encendida escribiendo un reporte justo cuando su móvil sonó tal y como esperaba era Keith.

— ¿Keith? — escucho su nombre ser pronunciado. — ¿Keith?

Se quedó perplejo. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que quien llamaba era él?

— Si, soy yo— respondió mordiéndose el labio — ¿Como sabes mi número?

Se oyó la risa de Lance entre un suspiro.

Supo que estaba sonriendo.

— No es gracioso— reprocho. — ¿Eres una especie de acosador?

— Nada de eso— negó Lance —Solo pensé que si no me llamabas sería yo quien lo haría, así que conseguí tu número.

Keith pudo escuchar su corazón latir contra su pecho. Lance pensaba en llamarlo si él no lo llamaba.

— Eso no te justifica.

— Lo siento— se disculpó.

Keith apretó su mano contra su móvil.

— Realmente me gustas.

— ¿Qué querías decir con explicarme cosas?

— Es algo que no sería bueno explicarlo por aquí— le dio guardar al archivo —Creo que es algo que deberíamos hablar en persona.

Cerró su portátil. Sonrió.

Keith rodó por su cama.

— ¿En persona?

— Si— afirmo Lance. Se relamió los labios.

— ¿Es muy necesario?

Lance pensó en la vez que Allura le dijo que sea lo que sea que haga debía irse con cuidado. Su familia era recelosa en ese aspecto y todo debía ser calculado. Después le dio el número de Keith.

— Sí— asintió al otro lado de la línea. Escucho el leve gruñido de Keith.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana? — propuso bastante interesado en recibir una afirmación?

— Mañana no trabajo.

—Ya veo— rasco su barbilla.

Tenía esa costumbre y durante los últimos años se divirtió con las personas, les ofrecía lujos si accedían a sus peticiones, la única persona que sabía sobre sus aficiones era Coran ya que le pagaba para que lo ayudará y luego se enteró Allura. Ella paulatinamente se enteraría de eso ya que tarde o temprano debía confrontarla, fue Allura quien le aconsejó de mala gana que debía tener cuidado con sus acciones y ser meticuloso. Así se la pasó los últimos meses, al final se cansaba y dejaba a las personas y gracias a que les hacía firmar un contrato de confidencialidad hasta ahora nada se le fue de las manos

Y luego vio a Keith.

Había pensado en sentar cabeza y dejar de lado su pasatiempo. Keith era todo lo que él buscaba, tenía la piel pálida como él quería y el cabello oscuro como le gustaba, ojos grandes y pestañas largas, si fuera una chica seria preciosa, para el Keith era precisos de esa manera, por eso fue Coran quien entregó el sobre y el número lo consiguió después.

Estaba por proponerle que lo pasaría a buscar después de la universidad, si iba a la universidad de Keith alguien lo vería y lo reconocería, y él no quería ser visto ni reconocido.

— Después de la universidad...— dijo dudando —...Camina una cuadra donde hay una florería.

Keith ya había visto esa florería. El año pasado para el día de las madres fue por un arreglo para la su mamá.

— Sí, ya sé dónde.

— Coran te esperará ahí y te traerá conmigo.

— Ugh...

— ¿No te gusta?

— No, solo es ¿raro?

Lance rio.

Keith refunfuñó.

— Cuando estemos los dos solos hablaremos de los que nos gusta— dijo con voz grave —Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, mañana podremos hablar toda la tarde.

— Ah, bueno, hasta luego.

— Hasta luego— se despidió.

Keith dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla junto con el sobre. Rodó por la cama envolviéndose en las sabanas. Debía dormir, mañana sería un día movido y extraño. Tal vez, solo tal vez aún podía darle marcha atrás a todo. No se atrevió a llamar otra vez para cancelar. En el fondo ansiaba ese momento. Lo deseaba.

Al igual que todos los días fue a la universidad. Tomo las clases como todos los días, camino por los pasillos como muchos días antes lo hizo. Algo era diferente, percibía el ambiente diferente. Sabía que muchos de los estudiantes no lo conocían y les importaba poco o nada su vida, así como a él le importaba poco o nada las de ellos. No le gustaban las muchedumbres. Se dirigió al lugar acordado, camino hasta la florería donde vio a Corazón parado de manera elegante mostrando su vistoso bigote naranja y el cabello cuidadosamente peinado, el hombre años mayor que él llevaba entre sus brazos un arreglo de rosas rojas bastante llamativo, las personas lo miraban señalando el arreglo, sin embargo, al hombre no parecía importarle, Keith llegó hasta quedar unos cincuenta centímetros del hombre, este le entregó el arreglo.

— Se lo manda él.

Keith entendió que por "él" se refería a Lance.

— Oh, gracias— dijo tomando el voluminoso arreglo.

— Agradéceselo a él cuando lo vea, yo solo soy un mayordomo.

Keith noto cierto tono despectivo en la voz de hombre y que daba la sensación de que aquello lo veía como algo rutinario.

Asintió sin más que decirle a hombre.

Lance le había dicho que aquel hombre trabajaba para él y le ayudaba. Pensó girar y salir huyendo.

Coran camino hacia la lujosa camioneta estacionada frente a la florería, abrió la puerta invitando a Keith.

El chico intentó entrar, pero el arreglo no le era de mucha ayuda.

— Dámelo— dijo el hombre ante la ineptitud de Keith.

Keith se lo entregó, logró entrar por completo, se sentó justo en la ventana, el hombre de bigote anaranjado maniobró con el arreglo hasta dejarlo a lado del chico, cerró la puerta, entro al auto, lo encendió y se marcharon.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto al caer en cuenta que el hombre no pensaba explicarle nada.

— A la casa de él.

— ¿Lance?

— Si, el joven Lance.

Keith se recostó en el asiento, dentro olía a vainilla, nunca en su vida se subió a un auto tan caro y probablemente nunca tendría uno. Noto que los cristales de las ventanas eran polarizados, él podía ver a la gente, la gente no podría verlo a él. Aquello le daba una sensación de alivio. Él tampoco quería ser visto.

Llegaron hasta una casa, lejos de ser ostentosa como Keith pensó era una casa grande pero sencilla, sin decorados extravagantes y plantas adornado sus alrededores.

Keith miro como Coran cerraba el auto activando la alarma y el portón eléctrico descendía lentamente hasta cerrarse por completo.

— Es por aquí— lo guió el hombro.

No vio cuando Coran camino hasta llegar delante de él. Abrió la puerta para que pasara.

El interior de la casa al igual que la fachada era simple, pero desprendía un aire de elegancia, había unos pocos cuadros y todo minimalista, como si quien viviera ahí no tuviera tiempo de dedicarse a decorar su casa o simplemente no le importara.

Siguió al hombre por todo un pasillo, la casa era más grande de lo que pensó al principio, no tenía segundo piso y entre más caminaba más habitaciones veía.

Coran se detuvo frente a una puerta y dio unos golpecitos.

— ¡Ya deja eso! — se escuchó una voz femenina venir del interior — ¡Las cosas no funcionan de esa forma!

—Si, pasa— era la voz de Lance.

Coran abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Keith.

El chico entró dudando.

Vio a una joven alta de piel morena y cabello blanco esponjoso. La reconoció al instante. La misma chica del bar.

Ella lo miró al principio con desdén y luego relajó sus facciones dejando ver su bonito rostro. Se levantó con brusquedad empujando la silla para lograr salir de entre la silla y el escritorio.

— Te lo advierto— siseo. Dicho esto, caminó dando largos pasos hasta salir de la habitación o más bien una oficina. Parecía improvisada y que no se habían esmerado en decorarla.

— Keith— Lance permaneció sentado sin tomarle importancia a la chica que acababa de salir. Se centró en Keith. —Siéntate— lo invitó como si lo anterior simplemente no hubiera ocurrido —Estaba esperándote.

— ¿Que paso con ella? — preguntó accediendo a sentarse donde antes la joven estuvo sentada.

— Nada importante— dijo dejando de lado su portátil — ¿Esto es un “sí”?

Keith no entendió la pregunta.

— ¿Esto?

— Si, ya sabes, que vinieras ¿Te gustaron las flores?

— Ah, sí, son bonitas.

Noto que Coran seguía detrás de él con los brazos cruzados sobre su espalda.

No lo miro.

— ¿Entonces es un “sí”?

Keith tragó saliva antes de responder. Mantenía la curiosidad por la propuesta de Lance y además le gustaba.

—Supongo.

Lance arqueo las cejas ante la vaga respuesta de Keith. Negó con la cabeza al oírla.

— Tienes que estar seguro.

Keith noto un extraño tinte de exigencia en la voz de Lance.

— Si, quiero decir, estoy seguro.

Lance se reclinó sobre la silla satisfecho, entrelazo sus manos sobre su rodilla.

— Me alegra.

— ¿Y que se supone que es exactamente todo esto?

Lance colocó su dedo índice de la mano izquierda sobre su labio, fingió pensar un largo rato. Sonrió casi burlándose.

— Para saber qué nos gusta a ambos— dijo en tono emocionado —Quiero decir ¿Tienes alguna preferencia sexual en específico?

Keith se puso nervioso al oír la pregunta de Lance y por un momento pensó que escucho mal.

— ¿Como? — titubeo.

— Ya sabes— dijo como si aquello fuera la cosa más normal del mundo —Las personas tienen exigencias durante el sexo, por ejemplo, algunos les gusta el sexo duro y a otros ser atados y amordazados.

Keith parpadeo. Ya había captado la idea. Bajo la vista mirando sus piernas, sentía la mirada expectante de Lance esperando su respuesta.

— No se balbuceo.

— ¿No hay algo que te guste?

— ¿Hay algo que te guste a ti?

— Hay varias cosas— hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda —Me gustan varias cosas, nada realmente extremo, una vez conocí a alguien que le gustaba que lo quemaran con cera caliente— rio animado.

— ¿Cera caliente? — recordó una vez que navego por una página pornográfica y se sorprendió así mismo mirando entre horrorizado y excitado como dos chicos quemaban con cera a otro atado. —Creo que sé algo sobre eso, pero no me llama la atención el dolor físico.

— A mí tampoco— dijo Lance mostrándose claramente satisfecho con la respuesta de Lance —No me llama mucho infligir y me niego a que me golpeen con un látigo de cuero.

— ¿Entonces qué te gusta? — cuestionó pensando que si Lance era de esos que le gustaba que le orinaran encima saldría corriendo y pediría una orden de restricción. Luego bebería una botella de vodka para tragar las emociones.

— Me gusta someter a las personas, que me obedezcan y sean sumisas— respondió apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras sonreía.

Keith trago saliva. Había oído sobre sumisión y obediencia en algunas conversaciones o blogs sobre BDSM, pero Lance fue claro diciendo que no quería ser golpeado o golpear a alguien, así que el BDSM estaba descartado.

— ¿Como? — la pregunta salió sin que fuera plenamente consciente de que la dijo. Apretó las piernas como intentando protegerse, algo en su cabeza le gritaba que se fuera, que Lance era un pervertido fetichista. No se movió. Se mordió los labios esperando la explicación de Lance — ¿Como sometes a las personas?

Los ojos de Lance brillaron. No veía maldad en ellos aun así sentía temor. La excitación le golpeó el estómago.

— Durante el sexo tú serás sumiso y me darás pleno control sobre su placer y yo seré tu amo— explicó de forma simple de tal modo que Keith entendiera.

Respiro con pesadez al oír las palabras de Lance. Pensó que se desmayaría, quedó atónito. Ser sometido, sumiso y obediente, no iba con su personalidad, sintió un calor llenar su cuerpo, la idea de ser sometido a los deseos sexuales de Lance le excitó. Pensar en ser tomado de esa manera hizo un eco en su cabeza. Lo deseaba. Su sentido común le hizo preguntar más.

— ¿Y qué harías conmigo si acepto?

— Por eso estamos aquí.

Keith miró a su alrededor. Coran seguía detrás suyo. No parecía importarle la conversación, no parecía asqueado ni los juzgaba, daba la impresión de que era solo algo más de su rutina como mayordomo.

— Para saber si te interesa tener este tipo de relación y cuando estemos a solas en la habitación no haya malentendidos y nos sintamos cómodos.

Respiro pausado.

Le agradaba el hecho de que Keith hiciera tantas preguntas porque eso demostraba que se trataba de una persona que no temía saciar su curiosidad.

— Aunque no me gusta causar dolor en las personas— continuó hablando bajo la mirada quisquillosa de Keith —Si desobedeces tendré que castigarte.

Keith trago saliva al escuchar "tendré que castigarte". No le gustaba el dolor físico, no quería que su piel fuera golpeada o magullada.

— Como has dicho no te gusta el dolor físico y a mí no me gusta infligirlo.

Keith subía y bajaba la cabeza afirmando.

— Por eso debes ser un buen chico y obedecer— sus ojos brillaron de deseo.

Keith mordió su labio inferior.

— Entiendo.

— Honestamente...— se sentía expuesto, casi desnudo. Lance lo observaba y por sus ojos veía que detonaba excitación, el mayordomo de vistoso bigote seguía ahí, no parecía tener intención de irse.

— Si acepto, ¿será así de simple? me refiero a que todo parece fácil.

— Bueno, hay un intercambio— Lance enderezó la espalda —Si quieres algo yo te lo daré, ya sabes, cosas como algo que te guste, ropa, zapatos, algo como un nuevo teléfono móvil, ese tipo de cosas, si lo pides te lo daré.

— ¿No eso sería como prostitución?

Lance soltó una carcajada.

Keith no sonrió.

Lance noto eso y recobro la compostura.

— No tiene nada que ver, la prostitución es diferente por mucho, no es como si te pagará en efectivo o solo fuera por sexo, tampoco hay muchos clientes, me refiero a que tú y yo tendríamos una relación de exclusividad y seria como los regalos que las parejas le dan a sus parejas, como el esposo que le lleva chocolates y flores a su esposa después de un día de trabajo, solo que tú debes decir exactamente que deseas— aclaró.

Keith dudo. Al mismo tiempo que su sentido común dudaba el deseo florecía.

— Está bien— dijo sin dudar. Apretó sus muslos.

— Me alegro— Lance dirigió su mirada a Coran.

Keith hizo lo mismo.

Lance soltó una risita al notar la reacción de Keith.

— Dile que pase.

— ¿Quien?

Coran obedeció saliendo de la oficina improvisada. Escucho la voz animada del hombre y luego a una mujer de no más de cuarenta años entrar con un maletín.

— Es solo por una muestra de sangre— explicó Lance.

— ¿Que? — retrocedió Keith sobre la silla.

— Es solo de rutina, para saber si eres un chico sano— le guiño un ojo.

Al igual que Coran la mujer no parecía interesada ni sorprendida, solo era un profesional haciendo el trabajo por el cual le pagaban.

— Solo será un piquete— dijo con la voz de una mujer cansada —Extiende el brazo.

Keith miro a Lance, el moreno sonreía. Extendió su brazo tal y como la mujer se lo pidió, esta sin más preparó todo, ato la liga al brazo del chico, abrió un sobre con algodón ya humedecido con alcohol, limpio el área y empezó a sacar la sangre.

Lance observaba atento todo.

La enferma guardó la muestra en un recipiente, coloco otro algodón sobre la parte donde había picado.

— Déjalo así por un rato— dijo como todos los médicos antes le habían dicho. —Es todo, los resultados estarán en tres días, se le enviarán por correo— guardó todos sus utensilios y abandonó el lugar.

— Coran, sal por un momento, no entres hasta que te llame.

El mayordomo obedeció y salió justo detrás de la mujer.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Keith no estaba enojado, más bien sentía una emoción ajena a todas las que había sentido antes. Expectante espero a que Lance dijera algo.

— ¿Te duele el brazo? — preguntó en un auténtico tono de preocupación.

Keith estiró su brazo extendiéndolo sobre el escritorio, ni siquiera podía ver donde había clavado la aguja.

— Abigail es muy hábil— dijo refiriéndose a la mujer —Es la doctora de la familia, bastante discreta— añadió.

Keith se mordió los labios. Quizá ya era momento de irse.

— Entra al baño y date una ducha rápida— pidió Lance mientras miraba su portátil sobre el escritorio —Deja tu ropa ahí y ponte la bata que está colgada.

— ¿Que?

Lance tecleo algo.

— Porque te lo estoy pidiendo— dijo como si aquello fuera suficiente.

No era suficiente para Keith. Aún así obedeció, entro al baño que estaba justo dentro de la oficina improvisada. Keith noto que era una habitación que Lance adaptó en una pequeña oficina. Al entrar en el baño vio que lejos del estilo minimalista de toda la casa el baño parecía un lugar alegre y colorido, vio la bata junto con una toalla y todo lo que una persona necesitaría para bañarse. Entró al cubículo y vio la regadera sobre su cabeza, dejó caer el agua sobre sí mismo, tomó la ducha rápida tal y como Lance se lo pidió, seco su cuerpo, su cabello estaba húmedo, dejó su ropa sobre un cesto y salió.

Lance ya no estaba sentado en el escritorio sino en el sofá justo enfrente de él.

— Tardaste más de lo que esperaba.

Keith soltó un bufido.

— ¿Que es todo esto?

Lance tenía una amplia sonrisa.

— Ven acércate— le invitó.

Keith lo hizo. Curioso por saber que iba a hacerle Lance. Quedó parado justo frente al moreno.

Lance desató el nudo que impedía la bata cayera del cuerpo del pelinegro.

— Espera...— Keith tomó las manos de Lance por las muñecas —...no estoy listo.

— No vamos a tener sexo— respondió mirando a los ojos a un confundido Keith —Sólo quiero ver tu cuerpo.

— ¿Para qué?

Lance rio bajo mientras quitaba la bata dejando expuesto a Keith.

Suspiro.

— Tienes un bonito cuerpo— murmuró casi para sí mismo —Me gusta— le dio una palmada en los muslos. Subió sus manos por el abdomen de Keith.

Sentía las manos del moreno deslizarse por su cuerpo. No lo hacía con saña ni para hacerlo sentir incómodo. Solo observaba cada centímetro de su piel.

— No hay marcas, ni cicatrices, es increíble.

El aliento de Lance le hizo cosquillas en el pecho.

— Date la vuelta.

Se mordió los labios al escuchar la petición de Lance.

— Esto me recuerda a la exhibición de ganado ¿Vas a marcarme con un hierro ardiendo?

Lance rio alto para molestia de Keith.

— Ahora que lo pienso es una buena idea ¿Qué te parece una L justo en tu nalga izquierda?

— No lo hagas— se estremeció.

— Ahora, date la vuelta— ordenó con voz ronca. Estaba excitado. No iba a tomarlo en ese momento. Aún no.

Sabía que si se daba la vuelta Lance vería todo. Ser exhibido de esa manera le avergonzaba y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo ardía por ser tomado.

— Bien...— se giró quedando de espalda a Lance. Se mordió los labios ante la expectación que le causaba el ser observando desde atrás.

— Que bonito— tal y como lo hizo cuando estaba de frente Lance acarició la suave y blanca piel, sus manos llegaron hasta los muslos los que palpo dedicándole su tiempo —Toma ponte la bata y ve a cambiarte.

Algo decepcionado tomo la bata y se la colocó de nuevo, camino en dirección al baño, se vistió no sin antes pensar en irse corriendo del lugar. Salió para encontrarse que Lance estaba nuevamente sentado en el escritorio mientras tecleaba algo rápido.

— ¿Y ahora? — pregunto con las cejas fruncidas Keith. — ¿Cómo sé que tú eres una persona saludable?

Lance seguía tecleando.

—No lo haría sino lo fuera— respondió mientras seguía escribiendo.

La impresora que estaba justo al lado del escritorio empezó a sonar y en la bandeja cayó un papel, luego dos y finalmente un tercero, Lance los tomó y se los entregó a Keith.

—Son los míos.

Keith lo acepto.

— ¿Gracias?

—Esto es todo por hoy.

Keith entrecerró los ojos observando como Lance seguía teclado en el pc.

—Supongo que es todo por hoy— dijo esperando a que lance hiciera algo más. Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes libre el fin de semana?

—El sábado por la tarde.

—Te enviare un mensaje, mientras tanto es todo por hoy.

Keith tuvo la sensación de que todo parecía como una entrevista de trabajo, como si estuviera por ser contratado en un empleo en el cual ansiaba trabajar, pero no estaba seguro de sus capacidades.

— ¡Coran! — llamó al mayordomo. El hombre no tardó en entrar a la oficina improvisada. —Llévalo a su casa.

Keith quería protestar. Solo apretó los labios y caminó detrás del hombre de bigote naranja.

—Ugh…

Junto con el mayordomo camino hasta donde se encontraba estacionada la camioneta azul, Coran le abrió la puerta, Keith se subió para toparse con el arreglo de flores, lo empujo para poder entrar, tomó su mochila y guardó de mala gana las tres hojas que Lance la entrego.

— ¿Debo darte mi dirección? — pregunto seguro de que el mayordomo probablemente ya la sabia.

El hombre arqueó las cejas ante la pregunta del chico.

—Efectivamente— respondió.

En cierta medida la sorprendió que Coran no supiera su dirección, se la explico, el hombre asentía. Entonces Keith lo entendió, Coran ya sabía la dirección, solo fingió no saberla.

—Solo llévame…

Coran estaciono la camioneta justo al lado de su casa, Keith bajo sujetando su mochila.

—Sus flores— le recordó Coran.

Keith giro para sacarlas, pero Coran ya las tenía en sus brazos entregándoselas.

—Gracias— Tras decir eso el hombre se marchó dejándolo con el arreglo entre las manos y varias interrogantes nadando en su cabeza. ¿Qué más sabía Lance sobre él?

Entró a su casa deseando no pensar en todo, pero las ideas y dudas llegaban. Aun así, no quería huir, deseaba quedarse y saber más. Todo lo que rodeaba a Lance era ajeno a su tranquila vida de estudiante universitario con un empleo a medio tiempo y era ese todo lo que no le permitió rechazar la oferta.

Dejo el arreglo sobre la mesa.

Todo era seductoramente llamativo y como un insecto hacia la luz decidió que quería saber hasta dónde llegarían las cosas.

La luz al final iba a quemarle.


	4. Pequeño gatito de juguete.

Pequeño gatito de juguete.

IV

Pasó los últimos días pensando en la oferta de Lance y en todo lo ocurrido ese día. La mujer tomando la muestra de sangre, Lance sonriéndole como si lo que ocurría fuera lo más normal del mundo, el arreglo de flores y el extraño mayordomo al que nada parecía importarle.

Suspiro. Todo era nuevo. En algunas ocasiones escucho sobre personas con fetiches sexuales, cosas que él pasaba de largo ya que no estaba interesado y ahora estaba ahí, esperando expectante el momento donde Lance le haría probar todo lo que él en un principio le fue indiferente.

Despertó, era sábado por la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su móvil, vio un mensaje de su madre diciéndole que tenía turno de doce horas y que le dejó dinero para que comprara algo de comer, luego recordó que ya era sábado, el día que había acordado verse con Lance, el moreno no le envió ningún mensaje desde el día que se vieron, extendió sus manos a los costados con el móvil a su lado.

Suspiro.

Quizá perdió el interés en él o cuando lo vio y no le agradó lo suficiente.

Miro el reloj, apenas eran las siete treinta, su turno comenzaba a la una, decidió dormir el resto del día, programo una alarma para despertar e irse al trabajo. En cierta medida era él quien estaba decepcionado.

La alarma sonó despertándolo a las once, se retorció, debía levantarse y comer algo, fue a la cocina y preparo un sándwich de mala gana, sobre la mesa vio el dinero que su madre le había dejado, se sentó a comer mientras contaba el dinero.

—Yo podría comprar mi comida…— refunfuño masticando.

Noto que dejó su móvil en su habitación, decidió bañarse para ir al trabajo y antes comprar algo para comer en el almuerzo, tras terminar de bañarse se vistió, tomó su móvil para ver la hora, había tres llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes, el número no era de alguno de sus contactos y los mensajes eran del mismo número abrió la bandeja para leerlos, al ver el remitente su corazón latió con fuerza, Lance le explicaba que Coran pasaría por él después de su trabajo a las seis treinta, estaba por responder con un “Ok” cuando cayó en cuenta que él nunca le dijo a Lance su horario de trabajo ni mucho menos que trabajaba los sábados.

—Ugh…

Respondió con un simple “ok” aunque en el fondo deseaba preguntar si era algún tipo de acosador. Se mordió el labio al pensar en ello.

Durante el trabajo se la vivió pensado en lo que pasaría después de las seis treinta, incluso Shiro le llamó la atención varias veces y el solo se excusaba diciendo que no se sentía bien en parte era verdad, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, para su suerte Shiro era bastante tolerante.

Mientras limpiaba una cafetera escucho la voz de Shiro diciéndole que su turno ya había acabado, el mayor estaba detrás de él doblando un pañuelo y dejándolo sobre otra cafetera.

—Ya puedes irte.

—Aún no he terminado de limpiar la cafetera.

—Entonces puedes irte cuando termines— dijo eso para luego alejarse en dirección a la caja.

Término para luego dejar las cosas acomodadas, fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa, se despidió de Shiro, apenas eran las seis con quince minutos, espero justo al lado de la cafetería, su móvil sonó, otro mensaje de Lance diciéndole que lo vería en la florería, camino en dirección al lugar, ahí estaba la camioneta azul con Coran a un lado, supo que Lance no vendría, el mayordomo de vistoso bigote abrió la puerta para que el entrara, al igual que la última vez vio un ramo de flores coloridas.

—Un regalo— dijo Coran subiéndose al auto.

Como la primera vez llegaron a la casa, Coran aparco el auto en el estacionamiento, Keith bajo nervioso.

—Lo espera abajo— explico —Después del primer pasillo justo a su izquierda ahí estará.

Keith memorizo las indicaciones del mayordomo, entró a la casa, miro el pasillo adentrándose, camino solo un par de metros hasta mirar a su izquierda y ver el lugar que Coran había indicado, abrió la puerta, su corazón latía frenético, sus manos sudaban, giro la perilla, al abrir la puerta vio a Lance sentado en un sofá, se quedó paralizado al verlo.

—Hola…— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que Lance se levantara para acercarse a él.

—Me alegra que vinieras— lo tomó del mentón mirándolo a los ojos —Ve y date una ducha, luego ven conmigo.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo junto con su chaqueta. Obedeció la orden de Lance tal y como lo hizo la última vez. Tal y como se supone debe hace de ahora en adelante.

Recibir órdenes le producía un sentimiento que desconocía hasta ahora. Las veces que recibía órdenes eran de su madre, los profesores o el trabajo, nunca de alguien más.

Entró al baño pensando en eso. Ya no se encontraba en el baño de la oficina improvisada de Lance, sabía que aquella habitación no era la habitación de Lance. Pensó en cómo sería la habitación donde dormía Lance ¿Sería igual de minimalista que el resto de la casa o tendría un decorado extravagante como la personalidad del moreno? Supo que nunca iría a esa habitación, no tenía una relación con Lance, él fue claro diciendo que, pese a ser una relación exclusiva él podía tener otras parejas, siempre que fueran personas saludables.

Se quitó la ropa pensando que pese a sentir miedo todo le era irresistible. Debía probarlo, si no le gustaba se iría. Por ahora no quería irse. Deseaba quedarse y probar un poco de todo lo que se le ofrecería.

Mordió sus labios al sentir el frío suelo contra su piel. Como la última vez se bañó poniendo especial atención en quedar limpio, el agua caí sobre su cuerpo más no disipaba la incertidumbre.

Secó su cuerpo con esmero, buscó un bata o ropa para cubrirse, pero no encontró nada.

— ¡Lance! — llamó al moreno.

— ¿Sí? — respondió al otro lado de la puerta.

— No hay una bata de baño...— dijo para luego entender que no debía haber una.

— Sal así.

— ¿Desnudo? — preguntó sintiéndose estúpido.

— Si, aquí tengo la ropa que debes usar, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

"La ropa que debes usar" floto en su cabeza "yo te ayudare". Para esos momentos de su vida sabía que Lance pese a su apariencia se trataba de un fetichista y que tenía algo en mente sobre la ropa.

Su cuerpo tembló al salir y ver a Lance parado frente a una mesa mientras acomodaba algo con esmero.

— Ya— aviso. Su piel desnuda sintió el aire frío. Avergonzado escondió su sexo.

Lance se giró para verlo, sus ojos azules irradiaban deseo.

Keith lo noto. Verse así mismo vulnerable y exhibido de esa forma lo asustó, y al mismo tiempo el deseo de saber que pasara le hizo avanzar hasta donde yacía Lance esperándolo.

Él le sonrió.

Keith no le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te cubres? — preguntó con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Se paró justo detrás de Keith.

El pelinegro miró asombrado lo que Lance había estado acomodando con esmero.

— No es como si no te hubiera visto desnudo antes.

Mientras observaba los diferentes objetos sobre la mesa recordó los ojos de Lance observando con detalle cada parte de su cuerpo y como palpaba la carne blanda.

— ¿Que es todo eso? — entre cerró los ojos para alzar la vista y ver a Lance.

— Son tus juguetes— respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Sudo frío al oír la voz animada de Lance decir: tus juguetes.

La curiosidad se apoderó de él y decidió mirar lo que según Lance ahora era suyo, su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso que llegó hasta su cuello, vio como varios, dildos y vibradores estaba estáticos sobre la mesa junto con lubricantes de diferentes, tamaños, marcas y sabores, guantes largos, vio ropa desde lencería hasta zapatos, algo llamó su atención poderosamente casi con magnetismo, un dildo que del colgaba algo parecido a una cola de gato a su lado una orejas de gato y después un collar con un cascabel.

Su respiración se agito, trago saliva. Repentinamente se sintió vulnerable y excitado, ver los objetos provocaba algo en su psique, algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

Vio su mano tratando de tomar algo y al darse cuenta de ello el cerro su mano en un puño dejándola a su costado.

Lance noto la acción del pelinegro.

— ¿Te gusto algo?

La voz de Lance preguntándole fue como un grito agudo diciéndole que era verdad, que estaba expuesto y a merced de él. Un tipo con gustos excéntricos y que lejos de estar asqueado o temeroso su cuerpo deseaba ser tomado de formas violentas, en el fondo contra lo que él mismo pensaba deseaba ser maltratado y humillado. Lance le ofrecía todo eso.

—Keith...— lo llamo Lance con algo de insistencia. —Si no te sientes bien podemos parar.

Keith desvío la vista de los objetos sobre la mesa y fijó sus ojos sobre los azules oscuros de Lance.

El moreno aun le sonreía.

— No— su voz estaba ronca —No quiero detenerme.

— Me alegro— deslizó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Keith.

Keith sintió las manos de Lance sobre su carne, lograba sentirlo palpitar, la calidez de su piel contra la suya. El deseo latiendo fuerte en ambos. Y el miedo.

— ¿Qué harás? — pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Que vas a hacerme?

Lance tomo de la mano a Keith era más pequeña y frágil que la suya, sus dedos largos y morenos lo tomaron guiandolo hacia un diván forrado de imitación de cuero negro.

Keith lo siguió sin titubear, a cada paso sus pies tocaban el duro suelo.

— Siéntate— ordenó.

Keith obedeció, el frío cuero de imitación chocó contras sus muslos recordando que estaba desnudo y expuesto. El rubor pintó sus mejillas.

— Cierra los ojos.

Cerró los ojos, mordió sus labios y apretó los puños.

Lance dejó a un temeroso Keith para dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba todos sus juguetes, no lo pensó mucho, sabía lo que quería usar, tomó el dildo del que colgaba la cola de gato, las orejas, un par de medias hasta los muslos junto con un par de guantes largos a juego con las medias, lubricante, un paquete de condones y el collar, camino nuevamente hasta Keith, noto que el cuerpo del chico temblaba y verlo de esa forma solo le hizo desear hacerle de todo.

— Puedes abrirlos— ordenó sentándose justo al lado de Keith, dejó a su costado todos los juguetes. —Desde ahora no tienes permitido hablar al menos que yo te de permiso o te pregunte algo.

Keith parpadeo ante lo dicho por Lance.

—Me gustan los gatos. pero soy alérgico a los animales— dijo con voz apenada —Así que tu serás mi gatito.

Los ojos grises de Keith se abrieron todo lo que le era posible al oír las tranquilas palabras de Lance. Sus ojos vieron lo que Lance llevaba entre sus manos.

— Recuéstate y extiende tus piernas sobre las mías.

Las órdenes de Lance no eran crueles, una voz animada pero firme. Aquello solo lo desconcertaba. Tenía vagos recuerdos de su madre vistiendose cuando era pequeño y de ahí nunca nadie lo hizo por él, Lance lo vestiría.

Se recostó esperando lo que ocurriría.

Lance agarró el par de medias negras.

— Las elegí especialmente para ti— las acarició entre sus largos dedos —Mira, tienen huellas en las patas— río.

Había escuchado sobre personas que le gustaban las medias durante el sexo, Lance dijo que le gustan las medias, ahora tenía sentido.

Lance levantó con cuidado las piernas derechas de Keith, separó las medias y colocó lentamente una, poniendo especial atención en que quedará perfecta.

Keith sentía la tela subir por su pierna y la aspereza de esta contra su piel al igual que la mirada de Lance.

De la misma forma que con la pierna derecha Lance hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, cuando hubo terminado se paró para mirar a Keith, pasó casi un minuto solo así, Keith solo se dejó observar, el castaño se sentó de nueva cuenta a su lado.

— Siéntate y dame tus manos.

Keith obedeció.

Lance le puso los guantes largos estos quedaban justo unos centímetros bajo los hombros.

Siempre pensó que vestirse solo era algo rutinario, algo sin gracia que debía hacer porque era lo correcto y ahora estaba ahí siendo vestido por alguien más, lograba percibir ese grado de intimidad y observar al moreno poner con cuidado cada pieza en su lugar.

— Ponte en cuatro.

La voz de su compañero sonó ronca. Keith dudó un momento mirando los ojos de Lance.

Lance hizo una señal con su mano indicándole que se girara.

— Pero...— titubeo.

Lance aún lo miraba.

Apretó los labios, giró apoyando sus manos en el reposabrazos, escuchó el crujido del mueble cuando sus rodillas se clavaban en este, el frío cuero era disipado por las medias.

— ¿Así?

El moreno lo observado un rato, los muslos pálidos y la suave carne entre ellos gritaba por ser tomada.

— Levanta las caderas un poco, no es una buena vista.

Keith se aferró al reposa brazos, levantó las caderas como se le fue ordenado.

Lance abrió los ojos extasiado, ahora lograba ver todo con detalle, los muslos y la hendidura rosácea.

La respiración de Keith se agito, mordió sus labios tratando de aguantar la vergüenza que todo eso le provocaba.

— Bien— Lance lo felicito —Para ser tu primera vez lo estas haciendo bien, quédate así, no cambias de posición hasta que te lo ordene.

Obediente mantuvo esa posición mientras Lance hacia algo que no lograba ver, solo escuchaba como movía cosas y abría algo.

—Relájate— pidió con voz gentil, lo tomó por los muslos.

Abrió el bote de lubricante vertiendo un poco entre sus manos para lubricar el dildo, así facilitaría la penetración.

Sintió como algo frío y duro entraba por su pequeño y apretado agujero, inconscientemente se movió.

—Tranquilo— Lance le dio una suave palmada en la nalga izquierda —Esto ayudará a que sea más fácil.

Keith sentía con claridad cómo el objeto entraba.

—Estas muy apretado— gruño al notar que pese al lubricante el objeto entraba con dificultad. —Ya está.

Keith respiro tratando se digerir todo, algo dentro del yacía mientras Lance apretaba su nalga izquierda.

— Levántate y arrodíllate frente a mí.

La vergüenza le nublaba la cabeza, bajo del diván quedando parado justo frente a Lance, dispuesto a arrodillarse frente al moreno este lo detuvo sujetándolo de la mano.

— Espera...— suavizó el agarre al notar que sujetaba demasiado fuerte la pálida y pequeña mano de Keith —Quédate así, justo frente a mí.

Obedientemente quedó parado frente a Lance, este lo miraba como si fuera algo digno de admiración, lo devoraba con los ojos.

—Te vez muy sexy— rio —Quiero decir, tenía una idea de cómo te verías si te ponías esta ropa, pero ahora que te veo luces mucho mejor que en mi cabeza.

Keith lo tomo como un extraño cumplido digno de una persona que por sí sola ya es extraña.

— ¡Ah, sí! estábamos en que te arrodillaras.

Después de todo lo dicho por Lance no le quedaba de otra más que hacer lo que le pedía, se arrodillo con la cara ardiéndole de vergüenza, quedó justo entre las piernas de Lance, levantó la vista para ver como Lance lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

— Lo elegí especialmente para ti— tomó el collar con el cascabel. Un collar de cuero con encaje rojo y un cascabel dorado que tintineaba —Es tuyo.

Keith sentía el collar enredarse en su cuello y como Lance lo ajustaba con cuidado para que no lo lastimar su piel. La sangre corría veloz por sus venas, Lance emitió un silbido mientras le coloca la diadema con orejas de gato, se alejó reclinándose para apreciar con detalle a Keith.

— Ahora eres mi mascota— le acarició la cabeza —Mi gatito— se inclinó para quedar justo frente a frente con Keith — ¿Como hacen los gatitos?

Casi gritaba cuando oyó lo último dicho por Lance.

— ¿Que?

— No, no— negó Lance al tiempo que también negaba con su cabeza —No te he dicho que hables.

Keith trago saliva.

— ¿Como hacen los gatitos?

Mordió sus labios de lo bochornoso que tornó todo. Los latidos de su pecho taladraba sus oídos "¿Como hacen los gatitos?" por un instante olvidó siquiera que era un gato y luego lo recordó como si fuera algo nuevo y extraordinario.

Dirigió sus ojos a los azules brillantes de Lance, separó los labios para emitir el sonido que le pedía.

Los ojos del más alto resplandecieron al escuchar el sonido venir de la pequeña boquita de Keith, se estremeció de solo oírlo, acercó sus manos tomando por los costados a Keith.

— Increíble— dijo completamente embelesado —Para ser tu primera vez lo hiciste increíble— se levantó del diván y alzó a Keith fácilmente. —Las gatas cuando están en celo si les acaricias la parte baja de la espalda justo antes de su cola la levantara dejando descubierta su entrada— explico mientras sostenía al Keith entre sus brazos.

Estar en los brazos de Lance era tentador, la manera en la que lo alzaba para dejarlo sobre el diván. Extendió sus piernas dejándose ver por completo, debido a la posición el dildo entraba más profundo, emitió un quejido tratando de obtener una posición más cómoda.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — preguntó para luego recordar que se suponía no debía hablar.

Lance enarcó las cejas al oír la voz del pelinegro y luego sonrió.

— Keith— negaba con la cabeza — ¿Que te he dicho?

Tembló ante la reprimenda del mayor.

— Que no debo hablar— se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que lo hizo de nuevo, estaba por disculparse por hablar cuando sintió las manos fuertes de Lance alzarlo, su interior se estremeció al percibir cómo el dildo se bajaba por las contracciones inconscientes de su cuerpo. Bajo la cabeza, como un cachorro siendo regañado por su amo.

—Dijiste que no te gustaba el dolor.

Keith apretó los labios.

— Pero lo has hecho bien— le felicito —Así que seré generoso contigo— Lance lo colocó de tal modo que los pies de Keith llegaran al suelo y este lograra pararse por sí mismo.

— Solo puedes hablar cuando yo te lo permita, ya habíamos hablado de eso— dijo sentándose en el diván — ¿No es así?

Keith asintió.

Lance miro la fusta sobre la mesa a lado de diván estaba por tomarla cuando recordó que era la primera sesión de Keith.

— No seré cruel contigo— sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia el chico —Acuéstate boca abajo sobre mis piernas— ordenó.

Keith acato la orden dirigiéndose hacia Lance. El dildo entre sus piernas empezaba a salirse poco a poco, al quedar justo frente a Lance jalo de la camisa de este en un intento de llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ante la insistencia de Keith.

— El dildo...— su voz parecía un leve gemido —...se está saliendo.

— ¡Ah! — Lance le dio un empujón al objeto para que entrara por completo en Keith — ¿Mejor?

El pelinegro asintió tras ahogar un quejido. Temeroso tomo la posición que Lance le ordenó, trataba de no caer y apaciguar su incomodidad quedo justo como se le fue ordenado, se apoyó en el diván extendiendo sus brazos de tal modo que lograra equilibrase, la posición era vergonzosa, dejaba sus nalgas al aire y completamente a la vista de Lance, al menos de esa manera lograba esconder su rostro, Lance no vería su vergüenza ni lo mucho que le gustaba todo eso.

—Como has sido un buen chico— deslizó su largo dedo por la espalda de Keith hasta llegar a la parte baja cerca de sus nalgas —No voy a golpearte con la fusta ni el látigo.

Keith soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Te golpearé con mi mano— dicho esto río un poco —No voy a hacerlo duró— acarició justo sobre el coxis de Keith —Así es como les hacen a las gatas en celo, aquí— tomo la cola que colgaba —Pero para que te folle tendré que quitártela.

Se tenso al sentir la mano quisquillosa juguetear con la cola y acariciar la piel.

Una sonora palmada hizo que su cuerpo se tensara y un quejido saliera de su boca, otra palmada lo hizo sentir indefenso y vulnerable la tercera provocó que se mordiera los labios tan fuertes que pudo saborear su sangre y la cuarta logró que su cara y nalgas ardieran de dolor y vergüenza. Gimoteo al darse cuenta de que Lance dejó de golpear sus nalgas, trato de incorporarse, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

— Tu piel es tan blanca que puedo ver claramente la marca de mi mano— se inclinó hasta llegar a la suave carne, la besó saboreandola.

Le escocían los ojos a causa de todo y la lengua de Lance deslizándose por la carne magullada lograba que el placer y el dolor se entremezclaran provocando que el juicio se le nublara.

— Mira— Lance lo cargo con la misma facilidad con que lo había cargado antes dejándolo completamente sobre el diván —Estas duro— señalo la erección de Keith — ¿Acaso eres un masoquista?

Keith retrocedió al darse cuenta de que era verdad lo que decía Lance.

— Eres un gatito desvergonzado— coloco su dedo en la cabeza del pene de Keith —Como una gata en celo.

Dio un respingo cuando Lance puso presión contra su pene.

— Ve a la cama y ponte en cuatro en la orilla.

Se paro como pudo, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía que caería, con cada paso que daba el consolador salía un poco de su interior y el cascabel tintineaba, tomo la posición que Lance le había indicado.

— Levanta las nalgas.

Keith las levantó dejando la piel enrojecida a la vista de su amo.

— Si, así, lo estás haciendo bien— le felicito.

Se percato de como Lance tomaba la cola jugueteando con ella.

— Voy a sacarlo— aviso.

Keith percibió el objeto salir de su interior, Lance suspiro.

— Meteré un dedo.

Gimió al notar como el dedo de Lance avanzaba adentrándose en su interior para removerlo un poco, luego sintió ambas manos separando sus muslos para mirar su entrada.

— Parece que está lo suficiente dilatado— dijo metiendo de nueva cuenta esta vez dos dedos —Voy a follarte.

Se removió al oír a Lance decir eso.

— Tranquilo— le palmo los muslos, se arrodillo para lamerlos y besarlos —Lamento castigarte, no lo hare si de ahora en adelante prometes ser un buen chico— beso la nalga izquierda —Voy a hacerte sentir bien y olvidaras el dolor.

Keith asintió, aunque Lance no lo vio, inconsciente levantó las caderas para recibir a Lance. Lo dejaría entrar por completo. Quería sentir a Lance en su interior tal y como lo había imaginado.

— Bien, eres un buen chico.

Se quito la camisa para luego quitarse los pantalones junto con el resto de su ropa. Se posicionó entre los muslos de Keith, coloco su miembro justo en la entrada, lo penetro lentamente hasta que las paredes del interior del pelinegro lo tomaron por completo.

Keith gimió al percibir la dureza invadir su delicado interior, mordió las sabanas tratando de apaciguar el calor que se vertía en sus entrañas.

— Voy a moverme.

Empezó lento, saco su miembro dejando apenas la punta dentro, pudo ver como la entrada se contraía por los espasmos. Sonrió. Volvió adentrarse excitándose aún más al oír los gemidos del chico que en vano trataba de apaciguarlos tras las duras embestidas.

Lo sentía todo, percibía cada centímetro entrando y saliendo, la carne dura y caliente invadirlo dándole el placer que añoro desde la primera vez que su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules de Lance.

Los gruñidos del más alto de mezclaban con los gemidos de placer de Keith, sabía que él lo disfrutaba tanto como él, tomo el miembro de su compañero para masturbarlo.

— ¡No! — dijo en un quejido —No.…— escondió su rostro contra las sábanas.

Lance lo jalo de las caderas logrando una penetración más profunda, estas se volvieron duras y agresivas.

— ¡Ah! — no podía esconder su voz —No tan duro...

Lance metió dos dedos en la boca de Keith.

— Los gatitos no hablan— gruño contra su oreja.

— Pero...— apretó los labios.

Lo abrazo por la cintura levantándolo, Keith quedó casi sobre las piernas de Lance, las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas llenándolo por completo, escuchaba el tintineo del cascabel que se movía al ritmo de las embestidas rebotando.

Gimió al sentir su orgasmo bajar por su abdomen hasta ser liberado, se dejó caer blando sin fuerzas y solo dejo que Lance siguiera penetrándolo.

— Tu interior es increíble— mordió la clavícula de Keith —Es como si quisieras succionarme por completo— alzo las piernas de Keith —Voy a correrme.

Tras una última estocada término en el interior del chico, lo sujeto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dejándolo sobre la cama, se acostó justo al lado de Keith, el pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados, vio las largas pestañas negras y los labios como el capullo de una flor.

—Voy a bañarme— se levantó dejando a un Keith exhausto en la cama que en vano trataba de procesar todo.

Cuando termino de bañarse se sentó en la cama mirando a Keith, este respiraba lento y pausado.

—Keith— lo llamo tocándole el hombro, vio la mordida en la clavícula —Voy a desvestirte— movió con cuidado el blando cuerpo que dormitaba lo desvistió quitando una a una las piezas hasta que finalmente llegó al collar, al tratar de desabrochar la correa se topó con los grandes y brillantes ojos de Keith que lo miraban de frente, se tensó al notar que Keith era más bonito de lo que en un principio noto —Deje la bañera lista para que bañes ¿Puedes ir por ti mismo?

Keith se incorporó soltando un quejido.

—Me duele la cadera.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — pregunto liberado a Keith del collar.

—No, puedo ir por mí mismo— intento levantarse, pero sus piernas le falsearon el dolor en su espalda baja se volvió agudo, Lance lo tomó entre sus brazos cargándolo.

—Te llevaré— dijo al tiempo que lo sostenía.

—Gracias.

Lance entro al baño con Keith entre sus brazos, la bañera estaba llena, Lance lo dejó con cuidado dentro de esta.

—Cuando termines de bañarte Coran te llevara a tu casa— acaricio el cabello oscuro húmedo por el sudor —Espero nos sigamos llevando bien— salió del baño dejando a un Keith confundido por todo.

Miro sus manos mojadas por el agua, su interior palpitaba y sus piernas le dolían, la piel escocida de sus muslos dejaba de molestar gracias al agua.

Al salir del baño Coran lo esperaba con su mochila y chaqueta en sus manos.

— ¿Y Lance?

—Se ha ido— respondió el hombre.

La idea de que Lance se fuera después del sexo le molesto más de lo que se imaginó. Usado y desechado. Tal vez no era el tipo de vida que buscaba. Aun deseaba más.


	5. El buen adiestramiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!

El buen adiestramiento.

  
  


V

Observo su reflejo en el oscuro líquido humeante, coloco la tapa para entregárselo a la joven clienta. Su mente divagaba entre todo lo ocurrido, como si lo sucedido una semana atrás nunca paso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de ensamblar sus ideas.

—Aquí tiene— entregó el pedido a la chica. Ella agradeció.

— ¿Has dormido bien? — pregunto Shiro dirigiéndose a Keith, el chico no pareció oírlo en un principio.

—Me desvele estudiando.

—Será mejor que duermas bien.

En parte era verdad y en parte mentira, no le iba mal en la escuela, la razón de su estado de ánimo se trataba de Lance, verse así mismo solo en una habitación luego de tener sexo le hizo sentir utilizado, Lance hablaba con términos que no entendía por completo, cosas como “sesiones”, tampoco recibió una llamada, un mensaje o el mínimo rastro de una disculpa.

_ No es como si debiera disculparse… _

__

Se reprocho el hecho de estar enojado, Lance fue claro desde el inicio y él acepto las condiciones, entonces ¿Por qué le afligía tanto?

Realmente le gustaba Lance, acepto las condiciones, así que no le provocaba la mínima gracia ver cuánto le afectaba eso y de repente se sentía triste y enojado, solo pasaron un par de días, quizá aún estaba a tiempo de dar por finalizado todo.

—Mierda…

—Si no te sientes bien puedes pedir el resto de la tarde libre— la voz de Shiro lo liberó de sus pensamientos —Pareces realmente cansado.

—No es nada, si voy a mi casa no tendré nada que hacer, además el día se va más rápido si estoy en el trabajo.

Una mentira obvia pese a la insistencia de Shiro.

El mayor lo noto. Por mucho que insistiera Keith no cambiaría de opinión.

—Está bien— se recargo sobre la barra observando a la gente pasar al otro lado del cristal —El lunes inicia el nuevo.

Keith se sentó en la silla para escuchar más cómodo a Shiro.

—Sabe lidiar con la gente, ya que no podrá seguir trabajando entre semana— se cruzó de brazos —Solo estaré aquí los fines de semana y quizá mi horario sea diferente así que tendrás que arreglártelas con Matt.

—Ah…

—No se te da bien conocer a las personas— dijo en una risa.

—Supongo.

A sus males se le agregó un nuevo compañero de trabajo y que la persona con la que trabajó el último año se iría.

Murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Aun así, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme.

La amable oferta de Shiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — se inclinó sobre la silla mirando sus pies, de algún amanera aspiraba a que Shiro le diera una respuesta más madura, el tipo de respuesta que no podría darse a sí mismo.

—Sí— respondió el más alto.

— ¿Qué opinas de las relaciones sin compromiso? — pregunto rápido.

Shiro enarcó las cejas para pensar su respuesta, ladeo la cabeza mostrando su desconcierto ante la pregunta del más joven.

—Pienso que está bien mientras ambas partes estén de acuerdo— respondió sin dar tantos rodeos.

La respuesta de Shiro no le sorprendió, él pensaba de la misma forma, lo único que no entendía era por qué verse abandona le caló tan hondo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Shiro lo miró entre sorprendido y curioso —No luces como alguien que le interese ese tipo de cosas.

Keith no sabía cómo lucía ante los ojos de otras personas y al igual que Shiro, él hace unas semanas atrás no se veía así mismo como alguien a quien le interesara ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora sí, junto con los juegos. Ni conocía a Lance.

—No es nada, leí algo así en internet— mintió —Solo me dio curiosidad— otra mentira.

—Si las cosas no se complican todo puede ir bien.

Keith soltó una risa forzada.

Shiro se percató de eso, miro detenidamente a Keith.

Lance le gusto desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron cuando el moreno entró a la cafetería, era el tipo de persona por la que se sentiría atraído al instante, de entre todo le gustaba la manera en que lo miraba y su sonrisa, cuando Lance le envió la carta y dijo estar interesado en él le pareció casi irreal, aunque por momentos Lance hacia cosas que no le gustaban del todo, como saber su dirección y número de celular, dejando todo eso de lado Lance fue amable y atento, incluso le regaló flores, nunca en su vida imagino que alguien le regalaría flores sobre todo un arreglo tan bonito y caro. Pese a que en un principio se sintió cohibido experimentar todo aquello junto a Lance fue estimulante y luego el verse abandonado en la habitación con el excéntrico mayordomo esperándolo para llevarlo a su casa le molesto. El estúpidamente espero más y nada de eso le sería dado. Lance no le ofrecía más de lo que en un principio acordaron.

—El día está muy tranquilo— dijo para cambiar el tema. Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

—Si, va bien— le siguió la conversación Shiro.

Escucho la alarma que marcaba la hora para hacer el corte de caja de la tarde.

—Iré yo— se ofreció el mayor.

Keith dejó caer sus manos a los costados, Shiro le hablo con honestidad, ese tipo de relaciones eran buenas si no se complicaban y dentro de su cabeza todo se complicó. Todo era unilateral.

Ya vio lo que quería ver, lo llamaría y terminaría todo.

—Ugh…

El resto del día transcurrió largo y aburrido hasta que finalmente su turno terminó.

Shiro se encargaba del corte de caja y enviaba los correos además de guardar el efectivo en la caja fuerte de la bodega. Keith por su parte barría para dejar el lugar limpio, termino y saco la basura.

—Listo.

Giro para toparse con Shiro colocándose su chaqueta.

Guardo la escoba y el recogedor en la bodega, salió para irse junto al mayor.

—Termine.

Juntos bajaron la cortina corrediza y colocaron los candados.

Shiro guardó la llave en su mochila.

Llegaron a la parada de autobús.

El autobús se detuvo.

Ambos subieron.

Shiro decía algo que él no lograba entender, sonaba como un murmullo lejano.

—Así que no te desanimes— dijo el mayor.

Supuso que lo estaba aconsejando.

—No lo des todo por perdido.

—Supongo que lo intentare.

Miro por la ventana observando cómo las cosas desaparecerían con el andar del autobús.

Llegó a su parada, se despidió de Shiro, bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo, resopló, el aire de la noche lo hizo sentir solitario, como si estuviera perdido. Llevaba todo el día pensando en Lance, Lance esto Lance lo otro. Al final la respuesta era la misma, no se le daría más de lo que le fue ofrecido.

—Soy un idiota— murmuro mirando su palma, deslizó su mano por su rostro como si de esa manera todo se olvidaría. Aun lo tenía dentro.

Entró a su casa, su madre aún no había llegado del trabajo, se dirigió a su habitación para echarse sobre la cama, estiró sus brazos y piernas. Necesitaba descansar.

Decidió bañarse, así tal vez dejaría de pensar tanto las cosas.

Al terminar de bañarse una parte de el logro reunir el valor suficiente para hacer la llamada que tanto temía y así terminar todo de tajo, llamó a Lance con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que casi podía oírlo.

— ¿Keith? — la voz animada de Lance le hizo olvidar por unos instantes el porqué de su llamada.

—Yo…— respiro tratando de buscar las palabras para decir lo que quería —…creo que lo mejor es no volvernos a ver.

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea, su respiración se agito junto con los latidos de su corazón.

—Ya veo— el tono de la voz no cambio — ¿Estás seguro?

Keith estaba por decir “sí” pero la voz de Lance lo interrumpió.

—Quiero decir, no te he mostrado ni la mitad de lo que podemos hacer.

Incluso por mucho que deseara saber todo lo que Lance podía ofrecerle algo en su cabeza le gritaba que lo mejor era terminar las cosas en ese instante. Aun así dudo.

—No lo sé…— apretó los labios. Contra su propio sentido común deseaba saber todo aquello de lo que Lance le hablaba. Desde la parte más oscura de su ser deseaba ser tratado de esa forma.

—Piénsalo hasta mañana en la noche, si mañana aun quieres terminar yo lo entenderé.

Mañana seria sábado, trabajaba de mañana y por la noche no tenía nada que hacer. Solo una última vez, solo un bocado más.

_ “Está bien si las cosas son se complican” _ oía la voz de Shiro en su cabeza casi como una advertencia. A su edad se consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, debió solo malinterpretar las cosas y si lograba dejar de lado todo lo demás podía continuar así un largo rato.

—Ah…— contuvo un quejido —Está bien— ladeo la cabeza.

El moreno le dio hasta mañana en la noche.

—Entonces hasta mañana— se despidió.

Al finalizar la llamada solo el silencio de la noche lo acompañó junto a sus dudas respecto a todo. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Lance se despidiera como si estuviera seguro de que lo llamaría, con un deje de arrogancia, se mordió el labio, debía pensar mucho las cosas. Se quedó un rato mirando su teléfono celular en su mano, Lance no sonó disgustado o sorprendido y el hecho de que él quisiera terminar las cosas no parecía importarle mucho, se dejó caer sobre la cama, tuvo la oportunidad entre sus manos y aun así la dejo ir.

—Mierda…— se reprochó.

Supo que al final terminaría por ceder.

El sábado por la mañana siguió su curso normal.

Su temor se hizo realidad cuando se vio así mismo llamando a Lance, sus manos sudaban, su garganta la sentía seca, como si el aire se le escapara de los pulmones, respiro profundo esperando desde el fondo de su corazón que Lance le respondiera.

—Me alegra que llamaras— escucho una voz femenina detrás de la voz feliz de Lance.

_ “Esta con una chica” _ pensó.

—Te llamare después, ahora estoy ocupado.

La llamada finalizo, se quedó petrificado ante la inesperada respuesta del moreno, se dejó caer en su cama, todas sus emociones fluyeron para luego la ansiedad apoderarse de él, se extendió sobre la cama invadiéndola por completo. Miro al techo.

— ¿Así es cómo termina?

La chica de largo cabello blanco esponjoso ojeaba un libro enojada.

—En algún momento alguien te descubrirá— le recrimino sabiendo de quien había sido la llamada de momentos atrás.

El ojiazul no parecía interesado en la conversación de la chica, solo quería que se fuera lo antes posible y así lograr hablar con Keith, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se iría hasta que dijera lo que quería, optó por esperar a que hablara y se fuera por su propio pie. Como lo hace siempre.

— ¿Quién era? — cuestionó —¿Otra de tus mascotas?— frunció el ceño molesta— Creí que ya habías dejado esa costumbre.

—Creíste mal— respondió jugando con un bolígrafo.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo el resto de tu vida?

—Mientras pueda tener una erección por mí mismo lo seguiré haciendo.

La chica gruño.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que esas personas sienten? — lo interrogó curiosa por la respuesta de Lance.

—No es algo que me importe.

Ella se sentó en una silla se reclinó sobre esta y lo miró con desdén.

—Por eso soy claro desde el principio, si ellos aceptan es porque están de acuerdo con mis condiciones, no les obligo a nada, ellos son libres de irse cuando quieran— movió su mano izquierda de lado a lado para restarle importancia al asunto —Y a ti tampoco debería importarte.

Aquello le crispó los nervios, se levantó agitada y estrelló su mano contra el escritorio de Lance.

Él no se sorprendió.

— ¡No me importas tú! Me importan esas personas y la manera en que las usas para luego desecharlas— lo señaló.

—No tiene sentido, Allura— se cruzó de brazos —No es algo que te afecte y si lo dices por la boda ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Allura estaba furiosa.

Ella era su prometida, su familia pese a estar en pleno siglo XXI acordó un matrimonio por amistad más que por dinero o poder, ni ella ni Lance estaban realmente interesados el uno por el otro.

En un principio le impresionó la afición de Lance por ese tipo de juegos y que al parecer los sentimientos de las personas no parecían importarle, a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo con quienes se revolcara su futuro esposo, le enojaba la manera en la que trataba a sus “mascotas”, como objetos; ella sería la más feliz de ver a Lance con el corazón roto por enamorarse de alguien que no lo amaba y quizá lograría romper el compromiso, pero ya que a ninguno de los dos le importaba realmente el otro,, el compromiso ha seguido igual.

Refunfuño con enojo.

—Oh bueno, supongo que incluso alguien como tu podría enamorarse.

Lance rio entre dientes, sabía a dónde quería llegar la chica.

—No tengo interés en eso— miro de reojo a Allura —Además me casare contigo— añadió con algo de burla.

—Ah…— ella suspiro —Algún día— se levantó para abandonar a Lance, antes de salir se detuvo en el marco de la puerta giró sobre sus talones para mirar al moreno que jugueteaba con el mismo bolígrafo.

—Espero que esa persona no te quiera— añadió con veneno.

No le sorprendieron las palabras desdeñosas de la chica ni el fuerte golpe de la puerta al estrellarse. El solo vivía por y para su placer y diversión, no entendía a por qué a Allura le enojaba tanto, ella no lo quería y él tampoco, no era como si tratara mal a sus mascotas, el uso y desuso se aplica en todo, objetos y personas ¿Por qué él debía ser diferente?

—Allura…

Se quedó un rato pensativo, prefirió ignorar a Allura por completo después de todo no estaba haciendo algo malo. Tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Keith.

Espero unos segundos a que su llamada fuera respondida.

— ¿Sí? — escucho la voz de Keith al otro lado.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó — ¿Qué has pensado?

Un silencio se creó, Lance espero la respuesta.

—Supongo que un poco más no está mal.

Lance asintió ante la afirmación de Keith.

—Me alegro de que cambiaras tu opinión ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

Nuevamente un silencio.

—Si.

Se cambió de ropa y esperó en la sala a que llegara Coran, miro la hora en su móvil, ya eran casi las nueve, le envió un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que saldría. Pasado uno veinte minutos vio por la ventana la camioneta, salió tomando su abrigo, Coran bajo para abrirle la puerta de los asientos traseros.

—Gracias— subió sentándose, miro por la ventanilla.

Coran arranco llevándolo hasta casa de Lance.

Durante todo el trayecto pensó en que sería lo que pasaría esa noche, nervioso solo espero fuera lo que fuera.

Llegaron, la puerta del garaje se abrió, Coran estaciono cuando el motor se pagó bajo del auto.

— ¿La misma habitación? — preguntó al mayordomo.

—La misma habitación.

Entró por la puerta delantera siguió el mismo pasillo de antes y llegó a la misma habitación, Lance estaba sentado en el sillón, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una bata larga azul.

Una oleada de incertidumbre recorrió su cuerpo al ver los mismos objetos de la vez pasada sobre la misma mesa.

— ¿Me baño? — pregunto antes de que Lance dijera algo.

Lance le sonrió.

—En el baño hay todo lo que necesitas.

Hizo lo que le fue pedido, se bañó limpiando su cuerpo.

Terminó por ceder, estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría el día siguiente pero no podía negarse a sí mismo el placer que todo aquello significaba, al salir de la ducha el frío hizo que su piel se erizara, seco su cuerpo con la suave toalla que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblada, salió del baño desnudo, Lance seguía sentado en el sofá parecía pensativo, noto la presencia de Keith hasta que el pelinegro lo llamo.

Levantó la vista para observar al chico.

—Puedo vestirme por mí mismo— dijo al ver que Lance tomaba la ropa.

—Me gusta vestir a las personas— sonrió en respuesta.

Keith no protesto, dejo que Lance se encargará de vestirlo y colocarle el collar.

El moreno tomó el mismo dildo, fue generoso con el lubricante que pese a su tamaño Keith lo acepto con facilidad.

—Listo— dio una suave caricia al muslo izquierdo —Arrodíllate frente a mí.

Aún no había logrado acostumbrarse a la invasión de su interior, pero obedeció.

Su rostro ardía de vergüenza al sentir la mirada de Lance, lo observaba como si fuera un platillo exquisito.

Estaba tal y como la última vez. Expuesto, desnudo y con su interior latiendo por ser tomado, quería rogar para que lo follara, pero su orgullo se le atoraba en la garganta.

Lance no le permitió hablar.

— ¿Se la has chupado alguna vez a alguien?

Keith bajo la mirada para observar sus piernas, recordó su yo de secundaria joven y asustado tratando de hacerle sexo oral a un chico un año mayor que él solo para que este le dijera lo malo que era.

—Solo una vez— apretó los labios.

Lance emitió un sonido como si pensara profundamente luego observo los labios de Keith, parecían el capullo de una flor.

—Chúpala— camina en cuatro y no uses las manos.

La vergüenza golpeó su rostro como un latigazo, anduvo en cuatro hasta llegar a Lance, el ojiazul se sentó en el sofá, separó las piernas e hizo a un lado la bata dejando expuesta su erección.

La tenía justo frente a su rostro, la cabeza era similar a una ciruela, daba ligeros espasmos moviéndose, la observó como si de algo maravillosos se tratase.

—Cuidado con los dientes— canturreo animado.

Abrió la boca para dar una corta lamida al miembro que se erguía frente a su rostro, trato de abrir más la boca en un intento de engullirla por completo, Lance empujo la cabeza de Keith logrando entrar en la pequeña boca del chico, Keith gimió ante la repentina acción.

Sintió el sabor de Lance hasta su garganta y como este se movía contra su paladar, el olor de Lance, el sabor de Lance todo ello lograba que se le nublara el juicio, lo saboreo esperando el chorro caliente, en vez de eso Lance se liberó de él para levantarse en un movimiento rápido, Keith lo miró sin entender se recargo en el sofá tratando de recobrar el aliento.

En vez de correrse en la boca del chico Lance optó por correrse dentro del tazón para mascotas, dejó que su esperma cayera dentro.

Keith miró atónito la acción, el aroma junto con el sabor ardían aún en su boca.

Sin más se dejó caer sobre el diván, el sudor se pegaba a su frente, miró con sus oscuro ojos azules el rostro perplejo de Keith, sonrió con malicia.

Keith entendió lo que pretendía.

— ¿Querías que me corriera dentro de tu boca? — preguntó haciéndole la señal para que se acercara —Si lo quieres tanto aquí está, tómalo.

El bochorno lo recorrió por completo al oír la orden de Lance, alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, Lance solo le sonreía como si todo eso le divirtiera.

Estaba divirtiéndose. Espero que obedeciera.

En un momento de ingenuidad creyó que todo era una broma, pero al notar que Lance lo miraba expectante entendió que no. No estaba jugando. Se estremeció ante la idea de hacer algo tan humillante y obsceno, y al mismo tiempo la emoción de verse así mismo bebiendo semen desde un tazón de mascota hizo que por muy humillado que se sintiera deseara hacerlo, ansiaba dolorosamente hacer lo que Lance le pedía, respiro agitado, se colocó en cuatro y gateo en dirección al tazón entre los pies del moreno, en cada movimiento que daba notaba cómo el dildo en su interior salía y al dar otro como el objeto se encarnaba aún más, el tintineo del cascabel junto con sus latido su respiración alterada lo volvían loco, la vergüenza dio paso al excitación, cuando estuvo frente al tazón acercó su cabeza para beber el líquido blanco y espeso que lo llenaba, el olor característico llegó hasta su nariz y el semen en su paladar se mezcló con su saliva bajando hasta su estómago, lo sintió cálido dentro, logro tomarlo todo, en el tazón ya no quedaba rastro de esperma, la vergüenza lo carcomía junto con la satisfacción de haberlo hecho. Miro a Lance quien lo miraba satisfecho.

—Eres un buen chico— dijo con dulzura.

Embelesado por los ojos azules no hizo más que asentir ante el cumplido.

—Las buenas mascotas merecen un premio— dijo inclinándose para tomar por los brazos a Keith y levantarlo.

Keith se alzó quedando frente a él, tuvo que levantar el mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vamos a la cama—le susurró al oído Lance.

Se dejó guiar por los pasos del más alto, Lance deslizó su mano por la cintura del pelinegro para bajar por sus muslos hasta sujetar el dildo, Keith gimoteo al notar como el objeto era empujado llenándolo, tembló e inconscientemente trato de alejarse, Lance lo sujeto impidiéndole que se alejara de él.

—Tranquilo— dijo como si hablara con un animal herido y asustado —No haré nada que no te haga sentir bien— le dio un ligero empujón para que subiera a la cama.

Keith se acostó boca arriba, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Lance, trago saliva, la posición en la estaba provocaba que el dildo llegará profundo dentro.

—No me gusta— se quejó.

Lance le sonrió.

Keith estaba preparado para lo que le diría.

—Las mascotas no hablan— siseo Lance. Lo tomo de las piernas alzándolas por los aires, lo abrió colocándose entre estas —Ya te lo había dicho antes.

Keith se encogió ante la advertencia de su compañero.

—Discúlpate o tendré que castigarte.

Apretó sus palmas contra las sábanas, olía tela recién lavaba.

—Lo siento…— mordió su labio —… ¿Amo?

—Buen chico.

Libero el dildo del interior de Keith, el chico gimió al sentir su interior vacío, se revolvió entre la cama.

—Abre más las piernas.

Lo hizo tanto como le fue posible dejándose expuesto, se ereccion y abertura dilatada. Lance podría entrar y salir fácilmente, se acomodó dejándose a merced de su compañero.

—Increíble— dijo maravillado —Incluso puedo ver dentro— se inclinó para jugar con el interior de Keith, metió dos dedos dentro — ¡Mira, ahora entran tres! Entran tan fácilmente.

Una satisfacción lo rodeo.

—Ahora sigo yo— Lance se despojó de la bata azul que cubría su cuerpo quedando completamente desnudo.

Keith lo observó, la piel morena y el pecho ligeramente marcado con sus ojos recorrió el camino del vello en el abdomen de Lance que llegaba hasta la prominente erección, trato de retroceder al percatarse del tamaño, Lance lo tomo por las caderas penetrándolo despacio.

Sintió como entraba lentamente en él, el calor como un remolino de sensaciones hizo que hundiera la cabeza en la almohada al sentir la dureza clavarse hasta el fondo, movió sus caderas tratando de sentirlo por completo.

—Ugh…

—Bien, bien— Lance lo acaricio —Excelente— colocó las piernas de Keith sobre sus hombros alzándolo, así llegaría más profundo, se agazapo sobre él —Puedo sentir tu interior apretarme ¿Te gusta?

El aliento de Lance en su cuello lo estremeció, pensó en si debía o no responder la pregunta.

—Si, me gusta— respondió mirando la luz del techo —Se siente bien— elevo su mano hasta lograr tocar el rostro de Lance en una suave caricia —Se siente bien cuando estás dentro.

La mano cálida contra su rostro le hizo sentir raro como ternura.

Estaba por decir algo, prefirió no hacerlo, continúo embistiéndolo, los gemidos de Keith solo lo excitaban más.

Keith arqueo la espalda al llegar al clímax.

Lance le siguió.

— ¡No te corras dentro! — una ruda embestida hizo un quejido agudo saliera de su boca, la sensación del líquido caliente en su interior provocó que intentara apartarse.

Lance se lo impidió tomándolo por las caderas aun dentro de él.

—Lo siento— se disculpó tratando de armonizar su respiración —Te ayudare con eso— salió del interior de Keith, se dejó caer sobre la cama a lado de él, escuchaba su respiración agitada, giro su rostro para mirarlo este mantenía la vista en el techo, el sudor perlaba su piel provocando que su cabello oscuro se pegara en su frente, se incorporó para colocarse nuevamente sobre Keith.

—Espera…— intentó detenerlo.

—Las mascotas no…

—Está dentro— lo miro a los ojos —Tu semen… se siente raro— dijo sentándose en la cama pese a su dolor en la espalda.

Lance solo observo en silencio pese a la desobediencia.

—No me gusta…— protesto sentándose en la orilla de la cama ignorando a un Lance perplejo.

Lo jalo del brazo, Keith soltó un quejido ante la acción.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Yo…quiero limpiarme.

Al entender lo que Keith trataba decirle lo soltó para que se fuera, se dejó caer sobre la cama observando como este se iba. Refunfuño.

Minutos después Keith salió.

— ¿Y ahora?

Lance dormitaba cuando la voz de Keith lo despertó, se rasco los ojos levantándose, caminó hasta el pelinegro, bajó la vista para mirar al chico de menor tamaño.

—No fuiste un buen chico.

Keith parpadeó al oír lo dicho por Lance, entre cerró los ojos.

—Tenía que ir al baño— trato de apartarlo.

Lance lo sujeto acercándose a él.

Logro sentir la erección del más alto en su abdomen.

—Te dije que no te vinieras dentro— le recrimino. —Pero tu…— no logro terminar de hablar cuando Lance lo sujetó con fuerza para cargarlo.

—Tienes que hacer lo que te diga— lo dejo de forma brusca sobre el diván.

— ¿Qué harás? — lo cuestiono —Se sentía raro…

Lance se dirigió al mueble, abrió uno de los cajones para sacar un vibrador con forma de huevo junto con el pequeño control de mano.

—No te quejaste cuando lo bebiste del tazón— dijo con sorna —Qué más da donde me venga, tu cara, tu boca o tu culo, al final sabes que te gusta.

Intentó defenderse de las acusaciones, Lance lo tomo por las caderas.

—Ábrelas.

Keith obedeció.

Metió el vibrador dentro, su interior aún estaba lubricado, Keith involuntariamente lo empujo.

—Espera…

Lance no quería esperar. Apretó el control entre sus manos.

—No empujes— musito.

Keith se recostó para estar un poco más cómodo.

—No me gustan las personas que desobedecen sobre todo cuando he sido claro desde el principio— encendió el vibrador lo escucho el sonido parecido a un ronroneo salir del interior del pelinegro.

Gimoteo al percibir cómo el vibrador se agitaba.

Lance aumento la velocidad.

Keith se aferró al diván.

—Discúlpate— espeto —Y promete que serás una buena mascota— lo tomó de las muñecas con violencia.

Deseo mandar a la mierda a Lance y sacarse el vibrador.

—Yo…— la velocidad aumentó, el objeto se removía en sus entrañas — ¡Lo siento! — grito —¡Lo lamento!— mordió sus labios tan fuerte que pudo saborear su sangre.

Lance lo miraba maravillado.

Al ver la lágrimas fluir cayó en cuenta que quizá estaba yendo demasiado lejos, apago el vibrador y se arrodillo junto a Keith.

—Lo siento— volvió a disculparse entre lágrimas.

Logró tomar con la punta de su dedo una de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de Keith, la observo.

—Espera aquí— le susurró al oído como intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Ugh…

Salió de la habitación.

Keith se sobresaltó al oír el crujir de la cerradura, Lance lo dejó solo, pensó en bañarse e irse, recordó que Lance le dijo que se quedara, acomodo su cabeza en un cojín, su espalda le dolía.

Camino hasta el baño principal de su casa, no se encontraba nadie salvo él y Keith, además de Coran, abrió la llave para que el agua fluyera y llenara la bañera, colocó su mano bajo el chorro del agua para medir la temperatura, no la quería demasiado caliente pero sí lo suficientemente cálida para relajar a Keith, la dejó llenar mientras buscaba las sales de baño, tras tomar el empaque entre sus manos noto que estaba siendo demasiado amable, el nunca antes se tomó la molestia de hacer algo como eso por alguien más, cerró la llave y dejó caer las sales dentro de la bañera, vio las pastillas soltar burbujas y mezclarse con el agua, recorrió el mismo trayecto hasta la habitación, sobre el diván estaba Keith recostado su rostro parecía afligido.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

Abrió los ojos para toparse con Lance.

—No lo sé…— intento sentarse solo par que una punzada de dolor le impidiera seguir moviéndose.

—Voy a cargarte— dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos —Cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo ordene.

Asintió bajando sus párpados, entre la oscuridad percibió como Lance lo alzaba con cuidado.

Llevó a Keith hasta el baño principal, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Percibió el olor de coco y vainilla dulce.

—Ábrelos.

Obedeció para observar el interior de un baño bastante espacioso, vio la bañera de la que salían ligeras burbujas, de ahí venía el aroma.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Nada— su voz fue extrañamente amable —Te vendrá bien un baño con agua caliente, te meteré a la bañera.

—Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

—Dijiste que te dolía la espalda.

Keith se encogió entre sus brazos, Lance lo metió con cuidado dejando que quedara sentado y se reclinara un poco.

—Gracias— le relajó la sensación del agua envolviendo su cuerpo.

—Tomate tu tiempo.

—Mi ropa…

—La traeré.

—Oh, gracias.

Dejo que el agua aliviara su dolor y las sensaciones que aún lo abrumaban, Lance fue cruel con él y ahora simplemente le había preparado el baño además de llevarlo cargado hasta ahí, se sumergió por completo quedándose así por un rato hasta que salió del agua.

— ¿Se te quito el dolor? — Lance yacía parado justo al lado de la bañera.

— ¡Ah! — soltó un grito, no lo escuchó llegar —Un poco.

—Te dejare tu ropa y una pastilla para el dolor— dijo dejando todo junto a un vaso de agua —Cuando termines Coran te llevara a tu casa.

Estaba por preguntar si eso significaba que su relación amo y mascota había terminado, pero antes de poder decir una palabra el moreno se había marchado.

—Está bien.

Decidió quedarse un poco más dentro de la bañera esta era grande y espacioso, fácilmente dos personas entrarían pensó que Lance entraría junto con él, tomó un poco del agua entre sus manos, olía a vainilla y coco, se levantó dejando que el agua se escurriera por su cuerpo, se vistió, su espalda aun le dolía pero podía caminar mejor, tomo las pastilla y un poco del agua en el vaso, abandonó el baño, caminó por el pasillo hasta toparse con Coran que parecía estar esperándolo.

—El auto está listo por si ya quiere marcharse.

Las palabras del hombre le sonaron extrañas, solo estaba ahí para tener sexo con Lance y luego irse.

—Entonces vámonos.

Coran asintió, Keith lo siguió, al salir vio que no era la camioneta de la última vez sino un auto azul moderno.

Resoplo.

Coran le abrió la puerta, entró sentándose, el interior del auto olía a vainilla también, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, la pastilla aun no le surtía efecto.

Llegó hasta su casa, entró adormilado, solo quería descansar, camino hasta su habitación acostándose en su cama, necesitaba una larga siesta aun lograba sentir a Lance palpitar en su interior, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y su voz diciéndole “Buen chico”.

—Que cruel…— murmuró.

  
  



	6. Chico mascota.

Chico mascota.

VI

Despertó sábado por la mañana. Miro el reloj, apenas eran las nueve y su turno no empezaría hasta dentro de cuatro horas aun así no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Había acordado verse con Lance todos los sábados al salir del trabajo, un mes y medio después logró acostumbrarse a todo en cierta medida. Los sábados Coran lo esperaría fuera del local para llevarlo a casa de Lance, ahí tendría sexo maravilloso y luego lo llevaría devuelta a su casa. Parpadeo. Los sábados estaba con Shiro y Matt, ellos se llevaban bien, Shiro tenía la facilidad para socializar y él se daba de topes tratando de conversar con extraños, los clientes eran otro tema, solo era cuestión de tratarlos bien.

Decidió dormir y despertar antes de que su turno iniciara, su madre dormía en la habitación contigua.

—Lance…

Término por llegar al trabajo diez minutos antes, Shiro conversaba con Matt detrás de la barra, el chico de lentes era bastante amigable y logró con suma facilidad llevarse bien con todos incluso él, al entrar ambos chicos giraron el rostro para verlo, Keith los saludo y ellos respondieron.

Shiro miró su reloj.

—Entonces podría ser esta noche— Shiro hablaba con Matt.

—No tengo nada más que hacer— aceptó el castaño de buena gana.

Keith dejaba su mochila en el perchero de la bodega, para luego salir de esta, escuchaba la conversación desde ahí.

—Iremos a un bar hoy en la noche.

Keith se percató de que el lugar estaba desierto.

—Hoy no podré— pensó en la noche que le esperaba con Lance.

Matt se reclinó sobre la barra.

—Oh, que mal.

—Sí…— respondió con la extraña sensación de estar de más.

—Entonces te veré ahí a las diez— Matt se dirigió a Shiro.

—Por mi está bien— asintió el más alto.

El pelinegro se apoyó sobre la pared, escuchó sin mucho interés la conversación de Matt y Shiro. Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. Lance ocupaba sus pensamientos, debía dejar de pensar tanto en él se reprendió.

—Ugh…

— ¿Vienes con nosotros el próximo viernes?

Keith distraído no escucho la pregunta de Shiro, hasta que noto que lo chicos le miraban.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Que si vienes con nosotros el próximo viernes? — repitió esta vez Matt.

—Si, está bien.

—Oh, bueno, ya que estas aquí mi turno termina— Matt entró a la bodega y tomo sus cosas. — ¡Nos vemos en la noche Shiro, hasta mañana! — se despidió.

Shiro se despidió de él con la mano, parecía contento.

—Para ser fin de semana no hay nadie— Keith miro alrededor.

—Quizá sea un día tranquilo.

—Él es realmente amigable. — trago saliva.

— ¿Matt? — Shiro se cruzó de brazos —Cuando llegó aquí su cara se me pareció familiar y resulta que estamos en la misma universidad e incluso la misma carrera— dijo claramente sorprendido —Solo que Matt es un grado menor, así que tenemos cosas en común.

Keith recordó que Lance asistía a la misma universidad de Shiro y que quizá se conocían, hurgó en su memoria para recordar el día que vio a Lance por primera vez este no saludó a Shiro así que probablemente no están en el mismo círculo, eso le era un alivio, viendo su relación con Lance lo mejor era estar en extremos opuestos y estudiar en universidades diferentes era una ventaja así no se lo toparía por las aulas ni tendrían los mismos amigos. Al menos eso pensaba.

Por su parte Lance comía un helado junto a sus dos únicos amigos: Pidge y Hunk.

—Estaba pensando que para el proyecto final podríamos hacer algo ecológico— dijo Pidge mientras comía helado de menta.

—Los ecológico está muy de moda— Hunk saboreaba un helado doble de chocolate.

—Estaba pensando en una aplicación que ayude a las personas a ser más ecológicas— Pidge dejó de lado su helado — ¿Tienes algo en mente, Lance?

—Algo para purificar agua, quiero decir, agua en grandes cantidades— dijo mientras tomaba algo de malteada.

—Matt está elaborando un proyecto para ahorrar agua y purificar.

Lance bufo.

—Él también está trabajando, dice que es un buen lugar.

— ¿Ah sí? — Lance reposo su cabeza en su mano derecha — ¿En dónde? Supongo debe ser un lugar que acepte estudiantes.

—Si, en una cafetería, la que está en el otro distrito frente a un bar, no recuerdo como se llama, pero ya hemos ido antes.

Si no se equivocaba Pidge hablaba del mismo lugar donde trabaja Keith, se tensó un poco, no quería que Keith terminará en su círculo social, ninguna de sus mascotas lo había hecho antes y él no sería la excepción.

—Dice que los chicos son buenos con él y que incluso uno de los que trabaja ahí va a la misma universidad que nosotros ¡Shiro! — dijo el nombre en voz alta —Y otro chico que se llama Keith.

Golpeo sus dedos contra la mesa escuchando con atención a la chica. Que pequeño era el mundo y que grandes las coincidencias.

—Normalmente está con el chico que se llama Keith, dice que no es muy conversador, pero es amable y le ayuda mucho.

En los casi tres meses que se ha estado enrollando con Keith nunca percibió amabilidad, pero sí que podía ser un tanto hablador, sobre todo cuando se le había prohibido.

—En fin ¿Cuál será nuestro proyecto final? — dijo para cambiar el tema.

Pidge siguió comiendo su helado.

—Tenemos dos meses para entregarlo…— dudo Hunk con un poco de helado en la boca —Yo digo que la aplicación para ayudar a reciclar no está mal.

—Pensemos en algo más.

Finalmente, no decidieron nada, pero acordaron cada uno llevar ideas antes de la próxima semana.

Hunk y Pidge se fueron por el mismo camino, Lance tomo su auto para ir directo a su casa, vio la hora en su reloj, aún tenía dos horas, debía decirles a los empleados que se fueran e indicarle al chef lo que debía preparar esa noche, había estado pensando en qué hacer con Keith ese fin de semana y terminó por hacer un pedido exprés desde Japón. Rio en sus adentros. Solo dos horas más y haría de las suyas.

Llegó a su casa, le tomó por sorpresa ver el auto de Allura además de la camioneta de Coran. Bajo de mala gana pensando en qué le diría hoy Allura, ya casi podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza sermoneándole, entró dispuesto a echarla de la casa, miró otra vez el reloj, ahora solo le quedaba una hora y cuarenta minutos.

—Será mejor que te vayas porque tengo cosas que hacer y no estoy de…— no termino de hablar cuando vio a su madre sentada en la sala junto a Allura — ¿Mamá?

—No es forma de hablarle a Allura— le reprendió.

Lance le dirijo una mirada furiosa a Allura pero la chica parecía igual de desconcertada que él, entre señas le dijo que no sabía por qué su madre estaba ahí.

—No es nada, Lance y yo nos llevamos así, y bueno, yo solo venia por una carpeta que deje aquí el otro día— intentó persuadir a la mujer.

—No se me hace una buena manera de hablarle a tu futura esposa.

—No es eso, sabes que te quiero a ti y Allura— mintió sobre querer a Allura, se rasco la cabeza —Sabes tengo cosas que hacer, debo iniciar un proyecto y no pienso dormir en toda la noche ¿Por qué no van y toman algo por ahí? — dijo con la intención de deshacerse de su madre y Allura.

— ¡Si! — dijo con entusiasmo la morena —Vamos a comer algo por ahí señora, Lance está ocupado además necesito ir a comprar un libro a la biblioteca.

—Estaría bien— la mujer mayor no parecía convencida —Vamos.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa.

Lance suspiro aliviado, miró el reloj, perdió otros quince minutos. Observó por la ventana como su madre se iba con Allura y tras esperar diez minutos más la chef llegó dando largos pasos. Abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—El tráfico está terrible— la chef vestía el típico traje y llevaba una nevera entre sus brazos.

—Si, como sea.

— ¿Empiezo a cocinar?

—Si, ¿En cuánto tiempo estará listo?

—Como en dos horas o más.

Lance chasqueo la lengua.

—Está bien— hizo un ademán para que se fuera.

Saco a los dos únicos empleados de la casa y dejó solo a Coran y la chef, tras ver que faltaban diez minutos para las seis fue por Coran a decirle que fuera de inmediato por Keith, el mayordomo hizo lo que se le fue pedido.

Al terminar con su trabajo salió, caminó una cuadra hasta llegar donde le esperaba Corán, subió al auto antes de que este se bajara para abrir la puerta.

—Yo puedo hacerlo— insistió.

Coran se alejó un poco ofendido.

Más que entusiasmado estaba nervioso, ideas iban y venían en su cabeza, la ansiedad por saber qué haría Lance hoy le carcomía. Una mezcla de miedo y excitación.

Pasado unos diez minutos se encontraba frente a la casa de Lance, Coran estaciono el auto en la entrada, Keith bajo antes de que el mayordomo lo hiciera, cerró la puerta tras de sí, percibió el aroma de algo hornearse, olía bien.

—En la habitación de siempre— dijo Coran abriendo la puerta de la entrada, enarco las cejas.

—Oh, gracias.

Se adentro en la casa dejando detrás al mayordomo, el olor a comida lo impregnaba todo, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, cuando estuvo dentro no vio a Lance por ninguna parte, espero un rato hasta que encontró una nota sobre la cama.

_ “Vístete por ti mismo y usa todo lo que está en la mesa” _

Trago saliva al ver lo que Lance le pedía usar.

Receloso se desvistió para darse un baño, al salir tenía la ligera esperanza de ver a Lance en la habitación, pero tal y como cuando llegó estaba vacía, se vistió pese a que la ropa era vergonzosa; el conjunto solo consistía en un par de medias negras hasta los muslos, guantes largos, la diadema con orejas de gato y una diminuta tanga que apenas cubriría lo necesario, indeciso se negó a ponérsela hasta notar que no había nada más con lo que pudiera cubrirse.

—Lance lo espera en el jardín— escuchó la voz de Corán hablarle al otro lado de la puerta.

Ahora tenía sentido porque no estaba en la habitación, miro la diminuta prenda oscura, tendria que pasearse con la ropa por toda la casa consciente de que podría ser visto por algún empleado. Pese a la vergüenza decidió ponérsela de mala gana.

Miro a todas partes al salir de la habitación, su aspecto era vergonzoso y no quería ser visto por nadie, noto que no había nadie salvo él y Coran ya no estaba por ningún lado. Siguió su andar buscando la salida, abrió la puerta y visualizó a Lance sentado en una mesa con un mantel blanco y rojo, el parecía alegre y sonrió al verlo. Keith se acercó temeroso de que algún empleado lo viera con semejante atuendo.

—Te ves increíble— lo adulo al tenerlo cerca, rozó la pálida piel —Sabía que te quedaría bien.

— ¿Que es todo esto?

—Hay que variar de vez en cuando— respondió con una amplia sonrisa —Déjame ponerte tu collar.

Se acercó aún más para que Lance le colocará el collar, el cuero frio lo tenso.

—Ahora esto— saco un par de pinzas para pezones.

Keith retrocedió al verlo. Sabía lo que eran ese para de objetos, Lance lo tomó del brazo jalandolo hacia él para acarició el pecho y pellizcar ligeramente uno de los pezones, soltó un suspiro al sentir las caricias, colocó con cuidado cada pinza para después dejar caer la cadena, sintió como sus pezones eran apretados con fuerza se quejó ante el dolor, Lance lo consoló besándole el cuello, el peso de la cadena que colgaba hacía que doliera más.

Respiro al percibir que el dolor ya no era tan intenso.

Lance rio suave.

—No es tan doloroso.

—Si…

Lance le acarició los muslos jalando la pequeña ropa que cubría a Keith.

—Te ves muy sexy.

—Gracias— no supo qué otra cosa decir.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó jalando ligeramente una de las pinzas.

Keith negó con la cabeza evitando la mirada burlona de Lance.

Lance sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, mostrandoselo a Keith. Se trataba de un vibrador inalámbrico de un rosa pálido.

—Chupalo— dijo con tono autoritario para luego sonreír —Será mejor que pongas mucha saliva porque será tu único lubricante.

Desconcertado separó los labios para dejar entrar el objeto, lo chupo hasta que Lance lo saco.

—Bien— musito —Separa un poco las piernas.

Dejo que Lance introdujera el objeto en su interior lubricado por su propia saliva, pese a el temor de que doliera le sorprendió el hecho de que entrara fácilmente.

—Ugh…

—Toma— le entregó un cojín forrado de terciopelo rojo como bordes dorados —Ponte a mi lado y arrodíllate sobre el cojín, no harás nada hasta que te lo ordene.

Yacía en la posición que Lance le había ordenado, con la cabeza baja y los brazos sobre sus piernas, en esa posición de rodillas el vibrador en su interior llegaba profundo, un tanto incómodo se removió en un intento de obtener una posición más cómoda.

Lance no le prestaba atención, leía y enviaba mensajes en su móvil, la situación le divertía bastante teniendo a Keith arrodillado justo a su costado izquierdo.

Completamente desnudó la brisa en el jardín lograba hacerlo sentir avergonzado, Lance le dijo que nadie los vería desde afuera ya que las plantas altas y frondosas que adornaban los alrededores de la casa impedían que alguien mirara desde la calle además las rejas no permitían que alguien entrara y si por casualidad una persona decidiera husmear lo verían desde la cámara de seguridad que era custodiada por Coran quien observaba las pantallas, se percataría de inmediato, todo era vergonzoso pero saber que solo sería Lance quien lo vería en ese estado tan lamentable logró tranquilizarlo. Respiro profundo.

Escuchó el chirrido de algo acercarse, de la puerta trasera vio salir a una mujer robusta que vestía un traje de chef blanco, ella empujaba un carrito de buffet, Keith alzó la vista para verla, ella lo miró de reojo, Keith no noto sorpresa ni espanto mucho menos disgusto en el rostro de la mujer le daba la sensación de que ella se había topado con una escena similar antes y aquello le era cotidiano.

Keith se mordió los labios, todos actuaban como si la situación fuera normal, el mayordomo, la doctora, la servidumbre y la cocinera ¿Acaso era él el único que se sentía extraño?

Bajo la cabeza nuevamente.

Escuchó como la mujer servía la comida, el leve sonido de la charola contra la mesa, la cristalería junto con los cubiertos y una botella de vino, tras dejar todo la mujer regresó a la cocina llevándose consigo el carrito.

El olor de carne recién salida de horno llegó hasta su nariz, olía delicioso e instintivamente miró de donde provenía el olor, al hacerlo se topó con los ojos de Lance que lo observaba.

—Ah…— estaba por decir algo, pero se detuvo al notar que Lance dejó de sonreír.

—Levántate y siéntate en mi regazo— ordenó con voz jovial.

Keith se levantó en cada paso el vibrador de salia un poco intento no pensar en ello y solo obedecer, pasó de estar arrodillado en una almohada sobre el pasto a caminar en un piso de mosaicos beige y terminar en el regazo de Lance, al sentarse pudo percibir la erección del moreno.

— ¿Huele bien la comida? — preguntó con los ojos fijos en él.

Keith asintió.

—Huele bien.

—Me alegra que te guste— sonrió —Sabes, tengo hambre.

Keith ladeo la cabeza al oír lo dicho por Lance, no le tomo importancia y solo siguió mirándolo.

— ¿Que se supone que vas a hacer? — lo cuestiono tras unos segundos de silencio.

Lance se reclinó sobre la silla.

—No es lo que haré yo sino lo que harás tú.

Keith entendió que todo se trataba de uno de los muchos juegos de Lance.

— ¿Entonces?

Lance rio ante la insistencia.

— ¿Adivida?

Resoplo ante la vaga respuesta de ojiazul, miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar una pista, la luz que salía de la cocina se apagó y escucho a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, supuso que la cocinera se marcharía.

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros —No soy bueno adivinando cosas.

—Ya veo— Lance acarició la mejilla derecha de Keith —Sírveme un poco de vino.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es una orden— dijo apartando su mano del rostro de Keith.

Keith tomó con cuidado la botella, se percató que estaba sellada por el corcho.

—No se abrirla…

Lance le señaló el destapa corchos junto al plato donde reposaba la carne.

Tomó el destapa corchos e intentó abrir la botella luego de intentarlo supo que no podría, tras contemplar unos segundos a Lance con los ojos entornados el moreno suspiro.

—Dámelo— Lance tomó la botella y Keith observó —Solo gírala— dijo con un tono de fastidio.

—Lo siento.

Lance dejó caer el corcho junto con el destapador a un lado de la mesa.

— ¿Al menos sabes servir bebidas?

Keith frunció el ceño ante el comentario burlón de Lance.

—Si…

—Entonces hazlo.

Refunfuño un poco.

—Nunca he servido vino

Lance alzó la mano mostrando el control del vibrador entre sus dedos.

Keith trago saliva ante la advertencia y tomó de nueva cuenta la botella que sostenía Lance, sirvió el vino en la copa llenadora hasta donde le indico.

—Bien— lo felicito hablándole al oído.

Su cuerpo reacciono al sentir el aliento cálido en su piel.

—Eres un buen chico.

Se sonrojo, la voz de Lance era como la de alguien que le habla a su perro o gato felicitándolo por ser obediente, enderezo la espalda mirando a los ojos a Lance.

— ¿Por qué no me das un poco de vino?

Keith pareció no entender.

—Esta noche serás tú quien me dé de comer, por eso estas aquí— lo sujeto de la cintura ciñéndolo a su cuerpo —Y es una orden.

Sujeto la copa colocándola entre los labios del moreno la elevó de tal modo que el líquido llegara hasta la boca de su compañero, este bebió con aire juguetón, hizo una señal con su mano para que Keith se detuviera, el pelinegro obedeció, dejó la copa a un lado.

—Excelente— le ronroneo al oído —Si sigues así de eficiente ya no necesitaré nunca más mis manos— dijo acariciando y apretando los muslos de Keith.

Las manos curiosas de Lance recorrieron su cuerpo, gimió ante la intromisión de Lance entre sus piernas.

—Espera…

—Ahora dame de comer— sacó su mano de entre las piernas de Keith y sonrió malicioso —Toma los cubiertos y corta un pedazo de carne, dámela en la boca.

Sostuvo los cubiertos y cortó un trozo de carne para llevarlo a la boca de Lance, pese a la incómoda posición logró ingeniárselas.

Al darse cuenta de la eficiencia de Keith para darle la comida quiso hacerle las cosas más difíciles, apretó el botón de encendido y lo puso en la velocidad media, Keith dio un salto ante la oleada de sensaciones que producían las vibraciones en su interior.

— ¡Lance! — sollozo —Por favor…

—No he terminado de comer— dijo ignorando la súplica del pelinegro. —No dejes que la carne se enfríe.

Pese a las vibraciones dentro de su cuerpo trató de mantenerse firme y no flaquear. Lance se divertía, pero él no podía ser el único en hacerlo. Guió el tenedor hasta la boca de Lance, su mano temblaba e inconscientemente meneaba las caderas para sentir la erección de Lance contra su culo, sabía que Lance estaba resistiéndose a no mandar todo a la mierda y follarlo contra el suelo del jardín, mordió su labio al imaginar cómo sería hacerlo sobre el césped.

—Está bastante buena.

Espera a que este terminara de masticar.

—Dame más vino.

Dejó los cubiertos y sujeto la copa para llevarla a los labios de Lance, bebió y trago.

—Más carne.

Cortó otro pedazo y antes de llevarla a la boca de Lance una sensación abrumadora le recorrió como una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, Lance puso al máximo el vibrador, sus entrañas se retorcían, Lance lo sujeto empujándolo hasta abajo para que sus piernas contra sus muslos lograron que llegara más profundo, gimió al no poder hacer nada, sus manos se abrieron dejando caer los cubiertos junto con el trozo de carne que había cortado. Las vibraciones no se detuvieron, se aferró al brazo de Lance.

—Mira lo que has hecho— movió la cabeza de lado a lado mostrando decepción fingida.

Keith gimió.

— ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la carne que acabas de tirar al suelo? — pregunto ignorando a Keith que se retorcía gimoteando sobre él —Es una carne bastante cara— rasco su barbilla.

—Es tu culpa…

—Yo no lo tire, fuiste tú.

—Tu encendiste el maldito vibrador.

Lance rio alto.

—Nada de malas palabras, la carne kobe es bastante cara.

— ¡Apágalo! — suplico.

—No— negó con la cabeza sonriendo —No solo tiras la comida al suelo además dices malas palabras y gritas ¿No crees que mereces un castigo?

—Tu…

Keith se sobresaltó sobre su regazo.

La reacción del pelinegro casi le provocaba que se echara a reír, pero se contuvo.

Hizo a un lado todo sobre la mesa, alzó a Keith dejándolo boca abajo, sus pies casi tocaban el suelo, trató de levantarse, pero Lance le dio una nalgada.

—Quédate así— acarició la pálida espalda del chico —Mereces un castigo.

—No…— replicó aún con las vibraciones viajando por todo su cuerpo.

Lance saco una maleta bajo la mesa sacando una fusta de cuero negro brillante lo único que la adornaba era una cinta azul que caí al final del mango, deslizó su dedo índice por los bordes.

—Parece ser que darte de nalgadas no es suficiente contigo, así que usare otros métodos— rio bajo.

Keith se removió tratando de levantar la cabeza y ver qué fue lo que saco Lance de la maleta, vio al más alto que sostenía la fusta mirándolo divertido.

— ¿No es así?

Lance movía la fusta mostrándosela a Keith mientras se regocijaba.

—Tienes que aprender a ser un buen chico— palmeó los muslos —O siempre terminaré por castigarte— apretó las nalgas con fuerza.

Asestó un primer golpe suave probando la resistencia del chico.

Dio un quejido al percibir el cuero contra su delicada piel.

—Me duele.

—Apenas estamos empezando, ten, puedes morder esto— le puso entre los labios un pedazo de tela.

Tras hacer eso lo golpeó por segunda vez, un gemido ahogado salió de la garganta del chico, al dar el tercer golpe la aleta se estrelló contra la blanda carne logrando que las líneas rojas se formarán de inmediato, el cuarto y el último fue más suave como una caricia.

Keith respiraba con dificultad.

Saco la tela de entre los labios del pelinegro estaba húmeda por la saliva, los sollozos bajitos llegaron hasta sus oídos, acercó la fusta a sus labios y la beso.

— ¿Serás un buen chico? — beso los muslos escocidos por los golpes, los lamió y mordisqueó.

Keith asintió con la cabeza. Las nalgas le ardían y el vibrador seguía moviéndose en su interior.

—Me alegro— se paró detrás observándolo de espaldas. Tomo el vibrador sacándolo del pelinegro, este dio un gemido cuando salió por completo. —Voy a cambiar este vibrador por mi pene— dijo en tono soez. —Levanta el culo.

Keith obedeció.

—Excelente.

Lo penetro con lentitud, su piel rozó la carne herida la sintió caliente, unas lentas y pausadas embestidas comenzaron logrando que su interior ardiera, nada se comparaba con tener una polla caliente dentro y los gemidos de Keith lo demostraban.

—Parece que eres un masoquista.

Keith lloriqueo.

—No está mal, me gusta probar cosas nuevas.

Sus caderas se movieron veloz logrando que las penetraciones fueran duras y profundas, apretaba sus puños mordiendo sus labios.

— ¡Ah! — grito.

Lance lo alzó girándolo, ahora estaban frente a frente, vio maravillado el rostro sonrojado, sudoroso y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, los labios estaban hinchados de tanto ser mordidos y desprendían un rojo sangre, la vista era excitante, con rudeza se aferró de la cintura de Keith metiéndosela hasta que ya nada los separara, beso el cuello blanco lamiéndolo apasionado, jugueteo con la pequeña oreja, bajó hasta los pezones mordisqueándolos. Lo levantó de la mesa para llevarlo al interior de la casa llegando a la habitación, lo arrojó sobre la cama, Keith intentó procesar dónde estaba, lo penetro nuevamente.

Se dejó tomar sobre la cama sin oponer resistencia dejando que el placer le nublara el pensamiento.

Termino exhausto, Keith se durmió, pensó en despertarlo, pero luego de todo lo que le hizo sintió que lo mejor era solo dejarlo dormir; por su parte se dirigió a darse una ducha y terminar durmiendo en su habitación.

Despertó solo en la cama, Lance no estaba por ninguna parte, pero aquello ya no le sorprendía, le dolía la cadera y sus pezones estaban hinchados por las pinzas, sus muslos le ardían, el sudor lo hacía sentir pegajoso, lo único que quería era bañarse e irse a su casa.

Se marchó de la habitación, al salir vio que Coran lo esperaba sentado en un sillón, el hombre se levantó, vio como este se alejaba en dirección a la cocina y regresar con un pedazo de carne congelada.

—Es para usted.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Carne Kobe, de la mejor calidad.

—Ah…— aceptó el regalo desconcertado —Gracias.

Lo último que necesitaba era un pedazo de carne.


	7. Una buena mascota.

Una buena mascota.

VII

Los exámenes finales se acercaban y la entrega de proyectos cada vez estaba más cerca y con ello las exposiciones, ensayos e informes. Sus días se llenarían de trabajos universitarios por lo que solo le quedaba enfocarse y dejar sus pasatiempos por un rato. Optó por escribir un mensaje a sus mascotas informándoles que no habría sesiones en los próximos días, se limitó a decir que era por problemas personales después de todo no está obligado a dar explicaciones.

Mientras redactaba el mensaje uno llegó a su móvil, lo ignoro y continúo escribiendo, al terminar reviso el mensaje, era de Keith, si no mal recordaba Keith era el chico gato, cabello negro, piel pálida, ojos grandes y que tenía la mala costumbre de hablar y quejarse por todo. No poseía un especial interés en memorizar los nombres de sus mascotas y solo recordaba sus características físicas, el sexo era su único interés por ellos a los nombres no les daba importancia. El mensaje de Keith era simple, solo decía que no estaría disponible en los próximos días, pero podrían acordar algo después, solo respondió con un “Ok” sin prestarle más atención al asunto.

Envió el mensaje al resto de sus mascotas. Justo cuando estaba por levantarse e irse escuchó el sonido de tacones golpeando el piso, solo conocía a una persona que producía ese sonido al andar por la casa así que supuso se trataba de Allura. Suspiro pensando en que se quejaría hoy, ya que ella siempre tenía algo que decir.

Ella entró dando un portazo, dando largos pasos jalo una silla sentándose en está frente a Lance.

Lance solo le sonrió.

— ¿Qué dirás si alguien se entera? — preguntó acomodándose en la silla y dejando su bolso sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tus pasatiempos— lo escudriño con la mirada esperando esta vez una respuesta que fuera de su agrado.

—Lo negare— respondió sin más.

— ¿Y si hay pruebas?

—Lo negare y destruiré las pruebas.

— ¿Y si no puedes destruir las pruebas? – insistió ante las respuestas del moreno.

—Diré que todo es un malentendido.

Allura golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos mientras mascullaba algo. Realmente le enojaba la actitud de Lance.

—Bueno…— ladeo la cabeza — ¿Y si te enamoras?

Lance rio alto para molestia de la chica. Ella solo se cruzó de brazos indignada.

—Eso no va a pasar— negó riendo — ¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

Allura hizo un puchero.

—Dijiste que no te importan los sentimientos de esas personas— dijo con el ceño fruncido — ¿Realmente no te importa?

Lance dejó de reír.

—Es un acuerdo, no hay sentimientos de por medio, no es como esas novelas que lees, no existen los señores Darcy.

—Nunca sabes— cruzó las piernas —Si yo conociera a alguien cancelaría la boda, pero todos son unos idiotas.

—Bien, bien— se levantó de su silla algo molesto por la insistencia de Allura —Debo hacer unas cosas, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo sobre tu mala suerte en el amor y mi inexistente interés en enamorarme, pero a diferencia tuya yo si tengo cosas que hacer.

—No pensé que fueras tan insensible— se encogió en la silla —Al menos yo si tengo esperanza de conocer al alguien.

Lance le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de seguir su camino a la salida.

—Iré a comprar unas cosas para mi proyecto final y lárgate de mi casa— cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando dentro a una risueña Allura que imaginaba algún día enamorarse de alguien.

Salió de la casa para subir a su auto. Había quedado de verse en una cafetería con Pidge y Hunk. Al llegar se encontró solo con Hunk.

—Pidge aún no ha llegado— dijo el chico de aspecto robusto que comía un dona.

Lance dejó su portátil sobre la mesa, la encendió para buscar unos archivos y mostrandoselos a su compañero.

Pidge llegó dando largas zancadas hasta sentarse junto a Hunk.

— ¿Tienes el informe? — pregunto apenas sentarse.

—Si, lo termine.

—Envíanoslo a nuestro correo.

—Lo estoy enviando.

—Esa cosa no enciende— Pidge estaba enojada — ¡Tenemos el informe, pero el prototipo no funciona!

— ¡Debe funcionar! — Hunk casi se atraganta con el pedazo de dona que masticaba — ¡O perderemos el semestre!

—Tranquilo Hunk, solo es cosa de unos ajustes.

—Solo faltan quince días para entregar el prototipo y dos meses para que termine el semestre.

—Aún tenemos tiempo— Lance estaba tranquilo lejos de la incertidumbre de sus compañeros.

El resto de la semana se desveló reescribiendo el informe y revisando el prototipo, al final se resignó dejándolo en manos de Pidge, él solo terminaría de escribir.

La semana más pesada casi terminada, solo le faltaban algunos exámenes. El alivio se disipó cuando su madre le habló sobre el regreso de su padre antes de lo previsto, también mencionó que lo asignaron una empresa local y que sus constantes viajes se daban por finalizados.

Suspiraba mientras contaba el dinero de la caja dejándola a un costado para que Shiro guardara el dinero en sobres.

Todo parecía estar en orden e incluso la escuela no le pesaba tanto.

— ¿Estarás ocupado el próximo sábado? — pregunto Shiro ordenado los sobres y anotando la cantidad de dinero en cada uno.

—No ¿Por qué? — le entregó unos billetes.

—Un amigo trabaja en una empresa que organiza eventos y están cortos de meseros para un evento la próxima semana, me preguntó si estaba interesado en trabajar, me pidió que le ayudará a conseguir más personas, solo son unas cuantas horas, Matt ira, la paga es bastante buena.

— ¿En serio? — se mostró interesado.

— ¿Cuento contigo?

—Si, no me vendría mal un poco más de dinero— acepto. Quería comprar un par de cosas y la arcilla se le estaba acabando.

—El evento iniciará a las ocho de la noche, aunque nosotros llegaremos media hora antes, le diré que anote a uno más— metió los último billetes en el sobre —Iré a guardar esto en la caja fuerte— tomó los sobres y se dirigió a la bodega dejando a Keith solo en la caja.

Pese a las exigencias de la escuela se negó a pedir días libres tal y como Shiro le aconsejo, prefería pasar los días ocupados ya que si se quedaba solo en su casa terminaría por pensar demasiado las cosas.

La semana paso hasta el día del evento. Llegó al lugar donde acordaron verse. Al llegar vio a lo lejos como Matt y Shiro conversaban junto con un grupo de chicos y chicas.

Matt fue el primero en verlo, lo saludo al tiempo que Shiro también lo veía.

— ¿Llegue tarde? — pregunto agitado. Corrió al creer que estaba por llegar tarde.

—No, estas a buena hora— respondió Matt.

—Vendrán a buscarnos aquí— Shiro miro la hora en su reloj —Así que aún estamos a tiempo.

Keith se paró junto a ellos, conversaron un rato sobre la universidad, los exámenes y temas triviales.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando llegaron dos camionetas blancas con el eslogan de la empresa organizadora de la que Shiro le hablo.

Shiro conversaba con un chico y luego se dirigió a Matt.

—Nos iremos en esas camionetas, ellos nos llevarán al evento.

—Eso suena bien— Matt leía las palabras escritas en las camionetas.

—Por mi está bien— se encogió de hombros Keith.

Cuando llegaron al salón los hicieron entrar por la parte trasera que daba justo a la cocina, dentro una mujer amable, pero agitaba por todo les dio lo que se suponía eran sus uniformes que no era más que una cinta atada a sus brazos, el resto solo era la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro que se les pidió traer.

Matt ataba la cinta en el brazo de Shiro, Keith por su parte intentaba atar el suyo solo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — pregunto Shiro al notar que a Keith parecía dificultarse.

—Si, gracias.

—Ok, escúchenme todo— La mujer que era la encargada del evento entró —Tenemos un horario que seguir así que después de las ocho quince saldrán a ofrecer bebidas, tenemos desde preparados, refrescos o solo agua, pueden ofrecer tequila, vodka o whisky, pasada las diez serviremos la comida, esta fiesta terminara no antes de las doce de la noche, si rompen algo se les descontará y antes de irse se les dará su paga— tras decir eso salió de la cocina.

Shiro miro a Matt y Matt miró a Keith.

—Son solo cuatro horas.

Era no más de dos docenas de meseros que correteaban por el salón para atender a la gran cantidad de invitados. Gente adinerada y de familias acomodadas.

Keith resopló al ver el salón repleto de personas. La paga era buena, pero todas esas miradas quisquillosas sobre él le provocaba espanto. El dinero no le venía mal y realmente necesitaba comprar para lo que estaba ahorrando. Antes de salir de la cocina para servir unas bebidas que fueron ordenadas miro su celular, ahora solo le faltaban tres horas de cuatro, animado porque el tiempo tomo la charola y se dispuso a salir. El cotilleo de las personas llegó hasta sus oídos, las mesas adornadas con manteles largos y el decorado le daba un aire elegante a todo donde él no encajaba, rodeado de caras que nunca había visto y quizá nunca volvería a ver y se alegraba de ello.

Camino por el estrecho pasillo que dejaba las mesas ordenadas de tal modo que la gente lograra salir sin molestar a la de mesa continua. Shiro le pidió que entregara una orden de dos cócteles y un vaso de agua, guiado por las indicaciones del mayor llegó hasta la mesa. Para su horror se topó con Lance que conversaba con una mujer mayor, el moreno no lo vio, aquello lo tranquilizo hasta que cayó en cuenta que esa era la mesa del pedido. Una joven de cabello blanco y esponjoso lo miró, ella le sonrió por cortesía.

—Es aquí— le hablo la joven con voz amable —Lance, tu cóctel— al oír como la chica hablaba con tanta familiaridad a Lance su estómago se le encogió de dolor. Cuando los ojos azules de Lance lo miraron solo lo ignoro, actuó como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto como si de un extraño se tratase y no significaba nada para él, por un momento casi se iba de espaldas, sirvió las bebidas y se fue a paso rápido sin que se notara que huía con su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos y los ojos ardiendo.

—Mi turno— Matt salió de la cocina al ver entrar a Keith —Ya no hay más pedidos así que puedes descargar— señaló un lugar donde Shiro conversaba con algunos meseros.

Solo se dejó caer en una de las sillas, estaba pálido y agitado

—Ugh…

Shiro dejó al grupo para ir con Keith.

Keith parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Paso algo? — preguntó inclinándose para quedar frente al pálido rostro del chico.

—No es nada— respondió con la mirada baja en un intento de esconder su miseria.

—Descansa si quieres, por ahora no hay tanto movimiento y aún nos queda tiempo para que la comida se sirva— colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Keith, este solo suspiro.

—Voy al baño— levantándose de golpe hizo un lado a Shiro.

— ¡Keith! — fue tras este.

—Solo quiero ir al baño— corrió hasta el baño de empleados encerrándose dentro. Su corazón latía con fuerza y un dolor punzante resonaba en su cabeza, está por llorar, se negaba así mismo llorar por algo que sabía terminaría por pasar, pese a ser una ciudad grande tarde o temprano se toparía con Lance fuera de la habitación, Lance le fue claro desde el inicio, si algún día lo veía solo lo ignoraría y ahí estaba él, llorando como un idiota incapaz de controlar sus propios sentimientos. Toparse con la dura indiferencia fue duro y brutal, como si lo golpearan fuerte en el estómago y el no lograra defenderse.

—Si pasa algo puedes decirme…— no logro terminar de hablar cuando la voz tranquila de Keith lo interrumpió.

—No es nada— cubrió su rostro con sus palmas —Gracias, Shiro.

—Está bien, no tardes mucho, aún queda servir la comida— lo dejó para irse con el resto. Pese a que su relación con Keith era a su parecer buena siempre mantenía la sensación de que el chico lo repelía.

Luego de pensarlo un largo rato terminó por salir, no podía comportarse de esa forma, sobre todo con Shiro quien siempre ha sido amable con él o incluso Matt. Salió tratando de poner su mejor cara, se miró en el espejo, para su fortuna sus ojos no estaban hinchados y solo se veían un poco rojos, enjuago su rostro; se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — le pregunto Shiro al verlo llegar.

—Si, es nada, gracias por preocuparte.

—Es hora de servir la comida— anunció la organizadora.

Aún no se sentía de ánimos para enfrentar otra vez a Lance, pero no se permitiría solo esconderse, tomo la charola y junto con el resto sirvió los platos, trato de servir lejos de Lance y luego solo meterse de nuevo a la cocina.

Cuando terminó todo les pagaron, tal y como Shiro le había dicho la paga fue buena, los organizadores llevaron a cada uno a sus casas, se despidió de Shiro y Matt. Entró a su casa, vio que las luces estaban apagadas, se metió a su habitación, solo quería dormir y no terminar pensando las cosas.


	8. El gato que no obedece.

El gato que no obedece.

  
  


VIII 

  
  
  


Allura entró agitada a la oficina improvisada de Lance. Parecía asustada.

Lance por su parte no se inmuto ante la presencia de la chica. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella entrara y saliera como se le diera la gana.

La chica jalo una silla arrastrándola y sentándose con brusquedad.

—Tu madre me llamó para decir que después de tu graduación quiere que nos casemos— se removió nerviosa sobre la silla.

Lance continuo con lo suyo, no parecía importarle lo que ella decía.

— ¿Tienes alguna fecha en mente? — pregunto sin despegar la mirada de su portátil.

—Lance— lo llamo.

Dejó de escribir al percatarse del tono de voz en Allura, sonaba enojada, la miro para notar que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras honesto con tu familia.

— ¿Por qué dices esto ahora? — dejó su portátil de lado para centrarse en lo que ella decía.

—Quiero decir…— dudo si sus palabras serían las correctas — ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?

—No me queda de otra— respondió como si aquello fuera un hecho inevitable. —Y no empieces con eso de que algún día me enamoraré de alguien porque eso no va a pasar.

—No iba a decir eso— mintió. Estaba por usar ese argumento en su contra. — ¿Sabes lo que significa estar casados? — pregunto ya fastidiada por la actitud arrogante de Lance.

—Si, un contrato entre dos personas.

— ¿Y qué hay del amor?

—El amor no existe, son solo químicos que produce tu cerebro ¿Entiendes?

Ella gruño al oírle decir eso. Le enojaba de sobre manera las respuestas crueles de Lance.

—Yo sí creo que exista— dijo a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos.

—No empecemos con esto otra vez, es un fastidio, siempre eso lo mismo contigo, hablas del amor esto y el amor lo otro, eres demasiado infantil.

— ¡Y yo pienso que tú eres demasiado estúpido! — lo señaló al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla para salir de la oficina. No soportaba ese tipo de comentarios.

Lance solo la observó salir sin el menor interés de ir tras ella y disculparse.

—Es un idiota— masculló al salir por la puerta principal. Las palabras crueles no le gustaban, incluso cuando sabía que Lance era honesto y lo que decía era verdad, es consiente que el amor ideal no existe, no es como si tuviera el síndrome de madame Bovary y tampoco era tan ingenua, Lance no rascaba la superficie de lo que se supone es una buena relación. No concebía la idea de casarse y estar atada a alguien que no compartía sus ideales ni sentimientos, un amor insípido y sin amor de por medio. Aun con esa idea en mente no poseía el valor de enfrentar a su familia.

  
  
  
  


Para su fortuna las semanas de examen finalizó. Entrego el examen y abandonó el aula. Esperaba obtener buenas calificaciones o de lo contrario terminaría tomando clases extras en vacaciones. Su madre estaba bastante emocionada ya que llevaba planeando desde el año pasado un viaje en crucero, si terminaba por reprobar estaba seguro de que su madre no dudaron en dejarlo e irse de viaje sola, no era como si le emocionara, pero consideraba que irse una temporada de ayudaría a ordenar sus pensamientos y así alejarse un tiempo de Lance, las últimas dos semanas no tuvo contacto con él, ningún mensaje o llamada, le asustaba la idea de que Lance desapareciera de su vida como había llegado, de un día para otro. Sabía que nada saldría de ello, quizá lo dejo de lado y se enredó con alguien más, él no estaba en posición de reclamar o exigir, acepto las condiciones y por mucho que le doliera solo le quedaba aceptar y agradecer lo que se le daba.

Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y al revisar los mensajes se sorprendió de encontrar uno de Lance, su mandíbula tembló, eso significaba que Lance no lo había dejado de lado como pensaba, emocionado leyó el mensaje que solo consistía en Lance preguntándole si podían acordar algo ese fin de semana, entusiasmado respondió con un “Si” y espero el próximo mensaje.

Después de clases se dirigió a su trabajo, al llegar se topó con Matt, el chico se encargaba del inventario.

—Qué bueno que llegaste— dijo al verlo mientras contaba los vasos de papel —Tenemos que hacer el inventario.

Keith entró por la puerta de la barra, vio como detrás de esta se amontonaban paquetes de mercancía recién llegada.

—Está bien, solo iré a dejar mi mochila.

Pasaron el resto de la jornada contando y haciendo el inventario.

— ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes? — preguntó Matt al notar lo poco conversador que era Keith.

—Hoy fue mi último examen, espero salir bien.

—Ya casi terminan las clases— dijo entusiasmado —Y Shiro se graduará, para graduarse está haciendo un proyecto e incluso la universidad organizó un evento donde los estudiantes pueden mostrar sus proyectos.

— ¿En serio?

Matt asintió dejando de lado una pila de tapas.

— ¿Y tú en qué año vas?

—Apenas estoy en mi segundo año.

—Ya veo, aun así, es difícil, recuerdo cuando apenas comenzaba.

— ¿Estás en la misma universidad que Shiro?

—Sí, pero él es un año mayor.

—Ya veo, supongo se conocían de antes.

—No, lo había visto en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca hablamos, él es como un ídolo en la universidad, todo el mundo quiere ser como el— río —Es bueno en todo lo que hace, me sorprendí cuando supe que él trabajara medio tiempo aquí.

—No sabía…

—Él no es muy dado a hablar de sus logros, pero es bastante popular, me sorprende que no salga con nadie, las personas siempre están detrás de él.

—Vaya…— pese a trabajar con Shiro por casi un año comprendió que no sabía nada realmente de él, no es como si fueran un par de extraños así que escuchar a Matt hablar con tanta familiaridad de Shiro le provocó cierta envidia. Tampoco conocía mucho de Lance. El moreno no hablaba con él de temas personales y al final lo único que sabía era lo que se suponía debía saber daba la naturaleza de su relación con Lance. Todo eso le dejó un mal sabor de boca, porque comprendía que no era lo suficiente importante como para que Lance  le contara cosas personales.

Después del trabajo reviso los mensajes, tal y como esperaba Lance respondió. El mensaje al igual que todos los que le enviaba era breve y directo.

“Mañana Coran pasara por ti después del trabajo”

La felicidad lo invadió. Luego de tanto tiempo sin verse al fin estarían juntos. No fue dejado de lado como temía e ingenuamente creyó que Lance lo quería de alguna manera. Aquello estaba lejos de la realidad.

El sábado después del trabajo y despedirse de Shiro se dirigió a la florería donde al igual que las Semanas anteriores Coran lo esperaba con el auto aparcado a un costado. El mayordomo discreto como siempre no hizo preguntas ni lo miro de mala manera. Sostenía un gran ramo de orquídeas púrpura, se lo entregó.

—Un regalo.

—Gracias…

—Agradézcale a Lance— asintió.

—Son muy bonitas.

—Solo compramos lo mejor.

Pese a que conocía muy poco de Lance sabía que no era el tipo de persona que se conformaba con cualquier cosa que le fuera ofrecido a diferencia de el que se conformaba con las caricias frívolas.

Se mordió los labios.

Coran abrió la puerta para que entrara, agradeció la amabilidad del hombre, entro dejando el ramo sobre sus piernas.

El auto fue aparcado en la cochera, vio que la ventana de la oficina de Lance estaba encendida, supuso que estaba ahí. Coran bajó para abrirle la puerta, salió del auto dejando su mochila junto con el ramo dentro, tras cerrar la puerta Coran le hizo una señal para que entrara.

—Él dijo que todo lo que necesita está en la habitación.

—Bueno…— ladeo la cabeza. Entró a la casa y se dirigió al lugar de siempre, las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas, vio sobre la gran cama ropa y una nota de Lance diciéndole que utilizara esas ropas durante la noche. Keith observó lo que se suponía era ropa y que a su parecer no eran más que retazos de tela con listones que a duras penas cubrirán algo. Camino al baño para estar limpio cuando Lance llegase. Escucho alguien entrar mientras tarareaba algo, supo que se trataba de Lance, escucho como abría cajones y sacaba cosas.

—Supongo estas en el baño— dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

Oír la voz de Lance después de tanto tiempo hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco. Luego de dos semanas estaba ahí a solo unos pasos de él.

—Te espero fuera.

Le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, no parecía la misma persona que lo ignoro hace quince días como si de nadie se tratara. Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, lo mejor para él era aceptar las cosas tal y como son. Solo la verdad, nada de autoengaños. Secó su cuerpo, sintió áspera la toalla contra su piel.

Empezó a vestirse, tomó la diminuta tanga de encaje con listones a los costados, la miró avergonzado, estaba seguro de que se trataba de lencería femenina, después de ponérsela a regañadientes se colocó las medias y salió del baño, su cabello estaba húmedo aún.

Los ojos carismáticos pero vacíos de amor observaron con atención sus pasos.

—Para la próxima un traje de mesera te quedará genial, te veías bien con tu traje de mesero.

—Creí que no me habías visto— dijo ignorando el hecho de que sus miradas se cruzaron en un brevísimo instante esa noche.

—Si, te vi— respondió mientras tomaba el collar de mascota que yacía sobre la mesa.

—Me ignoraste—. Aun no olvidaba el dolor que le provocó ser ignorado.

—Si, era obvio que lo haría— dijo deleitándose con la esbelta figura frente a él. Extendió su brazo derecho para acariciar con los dedos el liso abdomen de su compañero.

Keith se estremeció al sentir la mano acariciarle. Apretó los labios al oír la respuesta de Lance. No esperaba menos de él. La idea de que él le diera una respuesta que le gustara se desvaneció.

—Fue cruel— dijo con reproche. La indiferencia aun le dolía, en el fondo entendía cuál era su lugar, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Era su culpa por esperar algo que no le sería ofrecido. Debía vaciar su corazón de toda esperanza.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? — preguntó con su típico tono de voz despreocupado — ¿Qué te presentará a todos? — rio mientras lo decía porque para él aquello no tenía importancia y si producía dolor no le interesaba.

No dijo nada. No existía respuesta que pudiera darle.

—Algo como: esta es la persona que me follo todos los fines de semana – Volvió a reír —No soy idiota para decir eso frente a mi familia, además estabas en tu trabajo— dijo lo último pretendiendo excusarse.

Keith supo que ni por asomo existía mor en ese lugar.

— ¿Quién era la chica? — pregunto al recordar a la joven que con tanta familiaridad hablaba con Lance ajena a la situación de ambos.

—No es importante— respondió omitiendo que se trataba de su prometida. Al menos para él es algo que Keith no debe saber. Entre más lejos lo mantuviera de sus asuntos personales más fácil le sería manejar las cosas.

—Supongo…— intento ignorar todo. Solo quería sentí a Lance dentro y fuera de él. Deseaba que fuera suyo solo por esa noche, solo por una vez. Después no pediría nada. Incluso si sólo se trataba de una inmunda mentira, ansiaba la sensación de un mundo solo para ellos dos, no le importaba si ese mundo solo duraba una hora o un par de noche más.

—No hablemos de eso— deslizó su mano por la espalda de Keith atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo —Es molesto— beso el pecho cálido lamiendo los pezones erectos.

Solo se dejó llevar por las caricias suaves y la lengua húmeda saboreando su cuerpo.

—Me encanta como se te ve esa ropa— jalo uno de los listones de la diminuta lencería —La compre pensando en ti.

Por un breve instante se sintió feliz de que Lance comprara algo pensando en él. No es el amor del que ha escuchado.

Aun con los pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza dejo que Lance lo cargara dejándolo sobre el diván. Otra vez así. A la merced de Lance y ese amor que no sería correspondido. Después de todo solo le quedaba resignarse a no tener más que sexo y palabras frívolas.

La lengua caliente recorriendo su pecho y cuello, las manos morenas acariciándole, las sensaciones abrumadoras eclipsaron su mente, después de dos semanas sin ser tocado el tacto de piel contra piel lo percibía más vivido que nunca.

—Sabes bien— le ronroneo Lance al oído —Hueles bien.

El aliento caliente provocó que deseara ser tomado de forma feroz. La vergüenza no cabía entre él y el moreno. Solo el deseo y el placer. Si no podía ser amado al menos quería ser deseado. Quedó acostado sobre el diván, Lance le sonrió, sus ojos destellaron de lujuria, tomo el collar que antes sostenía y lo colocó en el delgado cuello de Keith.

—Excelente.

Se levantó para tomar un dilatador anal. Keith giro su rostro para verlo. Lance tomó el bote de lubricante y se dirigió de nueva cuenta en donde yacía Keith.

—Pareces ansioso, quizá fueron unas largas semanas— con cuidado separó las piernas del pelinegro —Si tan ansioso te pone la falta de sexo ¿Por qué no consigues otro compañero sexual?

Keith se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Lance.

— ¿No te importaría?

— ¿Tiene que importarme? — empapo de lubricante sus dedos junto con el dilatador —Si es una persona saludable no tiene por qué importarme con quien te acuestes.

Cerró los ojos, las caricias cubrían su cuerpo y la idea de que Lance no le importara si tenía otro compañero sexual le dolió. Quiso correr y salir del lugar, no logró moverse, sintió el material frío hundirse en su interior, levantó la cabeza para ver a Lance entre sus piernas jugueteando con su entrada.

—Parece que te gusta— lo miro sonriendoles. Dio un empujón metiendo el dilatador por completo.

Keith gimió al percibir como su interior se llenaba.

— ¿Te duele?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo dejaré un rato así— de nueva cuenta se levantó para ir a la mesa.

Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era el hecho de que a Lance no le importaba si el salia con otras personas, eso solo podría significarse que el salia con alguien más. Bajo la cabeza para ver como el dilatador anal salía de entre sus muslos.

—Buen— Lance camino hasta él. Llevaba algo entre las manos.

Keith lo distinguió. Pinzas para pezones.

—Ya que eres un masoquista— dijo burlón —Supuse que un poco de dolor no te vendría mal.

Quiso alejarse, pero Lance coloco las pinzas en sus pezones erectos, se quejó por el dolor e intentó quitárselos.

—No te los quites— ordenó Lance.

—Me duele…— lloriqueo —Por favor— suplico.

—No digas eso cuando estás duro.

Keith vio su propia erección, intentó cerrar sus piernas, Lance se lo impidió.

—Por favor…

El moreno lo sujeto fuerte y con su mano libre saco el dilatador con brusquedad.

—No estoy para tus quejas— gruño quitándose la bata que lo cubría —No es divertido si solo estás quejándote.

—Ugh…— lloro. Intento no hacerlo, pero al final termino por llorar.

—Que fastidio— Lance se levantó con la intención de irse y dejar a Keith —No soporto que la gente llore.

— ¡No te vayas!

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lance.

—Solo continúa.

—Se supone que las mascotas no hablan— rozo con su dedo los labios de Keith —Quédate callado y se una buena mascota.

—Si…— acepto.

—Bien— se colocó sobre Keith —Abre las piernas.

Keith obedeció.

Lance tomo un condón, tras ponérselo penetró a Keith. Se quedó unos momentos dentro sin moverse. Lo tomo por las caderas e inició con las embestidas.

Keith gemía al sentirlo entrar y salir.

— ¡Ah, no tan duro!

—Las mascotas son hablan— escuchó decir a Lance con la respiración agitada.

Mordió sus labios. No quería decir eso. Deseaba ser amado y al final solo recibía malos tratos— Los ojos le ardían, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, escondió su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

La mano de Lance lo masturbaba mientras lo penetraba. Escuchaba el tintineo del cascabel y el chirrido del diván al recibir los bruscos movimientos. Sus pezones le dolían, no se movió hasta que Lance se corrió y el después. Se quedó inmóvil mirando a Lance levantarse para ir al baño. Cerró los ojos.

“Esto es todo lo que vas a recibir ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?” se dijo así mismo.


	9. El sexo no une los corazones.

El sexo no une los corazones.

  
  


IX

  
  


Ni una llamada ni un mensaje desde la última vez que se vieron. No le sorprendía. Las cosas se tornaron de esa manera sin que él lograra detenerlo. Las lágrimas solo salieron, no pudo controlarlas. A Lance no le importaba ¿Por qué a él debía importarle? Incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos terminó por enamorarse de alguien que no le correspondería ni le ofrecería el amor que está buscando y aun con eso no deseaba apartarse de Lance, por mucho que le doliera no ser querido llevaba días esperando alguna llamada o mensaje. Tan solo a unos días del sábado y ninguna noticia por parte del moreno.

Después de la universidad llegó a su casa. Quería dormir. No necesitaba más que eso. Se encontró con el auto estacionado de su madre. Recordó que hoy es su día libre, se encogió de hombros. Abrió la puerta desganado.

— ¡Nos mudaremos de casa!

Se topó con su madre quien estaba bastante feliz.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto apenas oír lo que ella decía.

—Si, esta casa ya es demasiado vieja, ahora viviremos en un mejor lugar ¡Y está más cerca de la universidad!

— ¿Por qué?

—Nos viene mejor un lugar más cerca de la ciudad— ella se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa de la sala. Keith hizo lo mismo — ¿No te agrada la idea?

—Pero aquí vivíamos con papa…

Ella dejó de sonreír al oírle decir eso.

—Antes de que tu padre muriera pensamos mudarnos de casa— dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa —Quiero hacer lo que ya teníamos planeado.

Keith sonrió al entender los sentimientos de su madre.

— ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

—Aún estoy en eso, pero sería a mediados del próximo mes, mande a hacer unos cambios además pienso agregar algunas cosas, te gustara es incluso más grande que está ¡Podríamos tener un perro!

—Siempre he querido uno.

Siguió conversando un largo rato con su madre, cosas sobre la escuela y como era la nueva casa.

Tras terminar de conversar con su madre ella se fue a su habitación y él se quedó un poco más sentado pensativo, por un momento había olvidado todo y a Lance entre esas cosas, tomó su móvil y lo reviso con la vaga esperanza de tener algún mensaje, desanimado de no tener ninguno se levantó de la silla con la intención de al igual que su madre ir a su habitación y dormir, aun debía hacer su tarea, no podía perder el día pensando en Lance y el poco interés que el moreno tenía en él; justo cuando estaba por irse a su habitación escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, extrañado ya que nunca recibían visitas al menos que su madre le avisara antes y tampoco esperaban algún envió, camino hasta la puerta y al abrirla se topó con un joven repartidor, este le sonrió, llevaba un paquete de tamaño mediano en sus manos.

—Entrega para Keith— dijo con voz amable.

—No he pedido nada— dijo con la intención de cerrar la puerta.

—Es un envío especial— insistió.

Acepto el paquete firmando el recibo, el joven repartidor agradeció para luego marcharse.

Entró a su casa llevando el paquete entre sus manos, luego pensó en que tal vez fuera un paquete enviado por Lance y que sea lo que fuera su contenido era la explicación de por qué no le ha llamado, emocionado fue hasta su habitación ansioso por ver el contenido, abrió el paquete y lo primero que vio fue una nota doblada, reconoció la hoja ya que era del mismo material y color de la primera nota enviada por Lance, la tomo desdoblándola para leerla.

  
  


_ “Estoy ocupado, podría haber enviado solo un mensaje a tu teléfono y luego pensé que debía enviarte algunos regalos para que uses el sábado en la noche ya que ese día Coran no ira por ti” _

__

La nota finalizaba con la firma de Lance.

No comprendió de qué se trataba todo eso porque Lance decía que ese sábado Coran no iría por él. Su atención se concentró en ver el resto del contenido, dejo la nota de lado y solo con echar un vistazo vio todo lo que esta contenía.

—Ese pervertido…— masculló mientras sacaba uno a uno los objetos dentro de la caja. Tampoco era como si estuviera sorprendido, observó los objetos, dildos, lubricantes, ropa, pinzas para pezones y un collar similar al que Lance le hacía usar durante las sesiones. Se trataba de lo que normalmente usaba cuando estaban juntos, lo que no lograba comprender era por que se los enviaba. Algo sin sentido, al menos para él.

  
  


Para acabar con sus dudas decidió llamarlo. Necesitaba saber por qué le fue enviado todo eso. Llamó con la esperanza de que respondiera y explicara todo.

—Hola— la voz animada respondió al otro lado de la línea. Keith supo por el tono de la voz que esperaba su llamada — ¿Recibiste el paquete? Supongo que por eso llamas.

—Sí— respondió — ¿Por qué enviaste todo eso y por qué Coran no irá por mí el sábado? — pregunto sin rodeos.

—No podremos vernos este fin de semana, mi madre vendrá de visita y se quedará aquí unos días y como entenderás no sería bueno para mí que ella te viera o sospechara algo.

Keith lo comprendió. Lance no deseaba que nadie se enterara de sus pasatiempos y eso lo incluye a él.

— ¿Y por qué enviaste todo eso? — continuo con las preguntas.

— ¡Tengamos sexo por video llamada! — dijo alegre. Parecía bastante emocionado como si todo aquello le divirtiera.

Keith no respondió al instante. Nunca cruzó por su cabeza hacer algo como eso y ahora se lo pedía como si nada.

—Tu madre estará ahí…

—Todo eso será cuando ella este dormida, así que no se dará cuenta.

—Yo nunca he hecho algo como eso  — . Se encogió de hombros. No quería que Lance se enojara y lo dejara de lado, pero tampoco deseaba exponerse de esa manera. — No grabaras nada ¿verdad?

Escucho como Lance reía al otro lado. Eso le incómodo.

— ¿Lance?

—No, no grabare.

—Entonces supongo está bien— aceptó sin estar del todo seguro de su decisión, Lance sonaba tan contento que no se podía resistir. Siempre sería el niño tonto que termina por ceder.

—El sábado te enviare un mensaje con la hora, no estoy seguro, será antes de la media noche.

—Ok…

— ¡Hasta luego!

La llamada finalizó. Lance se escuchó todo el rato contento, como si disfrutara de atormentarlo de esa manera y el termino por aceptar. Ahora que ya tenía la respuesta que quería se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Así que es eso…

Metió todo dentro de la caja, decidió esconderla bajo su cama, su madre nunca entraba a su habitación así que las posibilidades de que ella encontrara la caja eran nulas. Debía sacar a Lance de su cabeza, aún faltaban días para el sábado.

Dedicó los últimos dos días a sus tareas y elaborar su proyecto final, el viernes por la tarde ayudó a Matt con el inventario de ingredientes, para su sorpresa no pensó tanto en Lance como temía. Aquello le tranquilizo, no deseaba que Lance ocupara sus pensamientos todo el día.

Y así antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo a unas cuantas horas de verse por video llamada.

Llegó a su trabajo. Shiro estaba junto con Matt conversando. Ambos giraron el rostro al verlo llegar y le saludaron. Como siempre dejo su mochila en el perchero de la pequeña bodega y se puso su uniforme, salió para ver que ambos chicos seguían con su conversación sin prestarle mucha atención, se paró a lado de Shiro.

—Buenas tardes…— murmuró bajo.

—Hola Keith— lo saludo Shiro.

Matt lo saludo con un ademán de su mano.

—Hoy el día está bastante tranquilo— dijo Matt mirando en dirección a la puerta delantera.

—Es porque aún es temprano— Shiro dejo unos papeles junto a la caja registradora.

—Iré a la bodega por vasos— dijo Matt para luego dejarlos.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunto Keith.

—Dejaré el trabajo— Shiro se reclinó contra la pared —La universidad consumirá todo mi tiempo a partir del siguiente semestre.

Keith sabía que Shiro algún día se iría del lugar así que no hizo más que solo entender al mayor.

— ¿Te iras ahora?

—No, antes de que inicie el próximo semestre— aclaro —Me quedaré aquí por ahora, pero no renovare mi contrato.

—Yo también me iré.

— ¿Por qué?

—Quiero dedicar más tiempo a la universidad.

—Eso es bueno— lo felicito Shiro —Es mejor dar todo en la universidad y así no maniobrar entre el trabajo y tus estudios.

—Iremos a tomar algo hoy en la noche— Matt dejó los paquetes de vasos sobre la barra — ¿Vienes con nosotros? — preguntó dirigiéndose a Keith.

—No, no podre— respondió ante la oferta del castaño.

—Últimamente solo hemos salido Shiro y yo— dijo en un intento de convencer al chico — ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

El rostro antes pálido de Keith se ruborizó al oír lo dicho por Matt.

Matt soltó una risita y miró de reojo a Shiro que también sonreía.

—No…— negó —No estoy saliendo con nadie— su relación con Lance se reducía solo al sexo, incluso si él quería algo más no se le sería dado.

—Entonces solo seremos Matt y yo— interrumpió Shiro.

—Es por la universidad— se excusó.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió normal. Matt se despidió y antes de irse acordó llamara Shiro.

—Parecen llevarse bien— Keith estaba sentado. Casi nadie venía.

—Es agradable.

Su peculiar relación con Lance se extendió casi seis meses sin que se diera cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Con encuentros todos los sábados a la misma hora.

Suspiro abrumado por todo.

— ¿Tienes mucho qué estudiar? — pregunto Shiro.

—Sí…— mintió —Un poco.

Procuro estar ocupado durante el resto de las horas que quedaban por delante, si se quedaba sentado sin hacer nada lo primero que pasaría por su cabeza sería Lance y sus sentimientos por él. Su amor no correspondido y lo mucho que le afligía. Si Lance no lo amaba él buscaría la forma de deshacerse de sus propios sentimientos, quizá debería salir y conocer gente, tal vez entre la muchedumbre conocería a la persona que lo amara tanto como él quería ser amado y esa persona contra sus deseos no sería Lance.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras contaba las tapas de café para luego guardarlas.

—No puedo seguir de esta manera…

—Keith tu turno término— Shiro lo llamó desde la caja registradora.

Termino de contar las tapas, se levantó, fue a la bodega para cambiarse de ropa. Miro la hora en su móvil, apenas eran las seis con diez minutos, Lance le había dicho que lo llamaría antes de las once aún así esperaba, aunque sea un mensaje o saludo. Tomo su mochila.

— ¡Hasta mañana!— se despidió de Shiro.

—Hasta mañana.

Salió del local, camino hasta la parada de autobús, hoy no lo pasaría a buscar Coran en la florería así que tomaría el autobús para ir a su casa.

Llegó a su casa con la intención de dormir el resto de la tarde.

  
  


Su madre preparaba la cena incluso cuando él le insistió que no lo hiciera. Adoraba a su madre, pero le arruinó la noche con Keith, aun así, esperaba que ella se durmiera temprano para así poder tener la video llamada con el pelinegro.

Allura entró a la casa buscando a Lance o a su madre.

—Te dije que la cena es a las ocho— Lance estaba parado en la cocina con una botella de vino en su mano.

—Si, tu madre me pidió que llegara antes, ella dijo que había unas cosas que quería mostrarme.

Lance murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Ella está arriba, en su habitación, no dejes que te llene de ideas raras, amo a mi madre, pero ella es…

— ¿Insistente?

—Si, eso— salió de la cocina dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que tu mascota no vendrá hoy.

—Supones bien y no hables de eso cuando mi madre esté cerca.

—Si, si, como sea, iré con ella.

—La cena está lista— dijo la cocinera.

Lance miro la hora en su reloj, aún faltaban quince minutos para las ocho.

—Iré por ellas— dejó a la cocinera —Mamá, Allura la cena está…

Al entrar a la habitación de topo con su madre quien emocionada le enseñaba un catálogo de vestidos de novia a Allura, la chica sonreía tratando de ser amable con la mujer y no salir huyendo.

— ¡Lance! — su madre caminó hasta él tomándolo de la mano —Allura y yo estamos viendo vestidos ¡Todos son tan bonitos!

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¡Todos son divinos! dicen que ver a la novia con el vestido de bodas es de mala suerte— sacó a su hijo con brusquedad de la habitación.

—Ya tengo mala suerte…— dio un respingo al oír el portazo detrás de él —Esta boda ya está maldita— bufo — ¡La cena ya está lista!

— ¡Iremos pronto!

Se sirvió una copa de vino con la intención de beberla mientras esperaba a su madre y Allura. Mientras la bebía vio como ambas aparecían para sentarse en la mesa.

— ¡Hay vestidos tan lindos! — decía su madre emocionada —Allura se verá preciosa con cualquiera, deberíamos salir y ver vestidos de novia en alguna boutique.

—Me encantaría señora— asentía Allura.

—Entre más pronto mejor.

Lance solo bebía escuchando a su madre hablar sobre la boda y vestidos, por ratos Allura lo miraba preocupada, el solo desviaba la mirada y se servía más vino. Toda su vida tuvo en cuenta que algún día terminaría por casarse con la chica de esponjoso cabello blanco y ahora la boda se acercaba y él trataba de contener su horror y ganas de huir de todo. No quería a Allura, no quería nadie en particular, nunca tuvo ese sentimiento de amar a alguien que no sea de su familia ni siquiera cuando gran parte de su vida la pasó junto con Allura, jamás desarrollo ese sentimiento. Allura creía en el amor, siempre hablaba de eso ¿Qué era el amor en sí y por qué no lograba sentirlo? Vio su reflejo en la copa de vino.

— ¿Lance? — la voz de su madre le hizo concentrarse en la cena.

—Aún no nos graduamos de la universidad— interrumpió a su madre —Y eso será hasta dentro de dos años— agregó para luego darle un largo sorbo a la copa.

—Entre más pronto organicemos las cosas será mejor— insistió su madre.

—Está bien— trato de mostrarse sonriente. Su sonrisa falsa al igual que la de Allura.

La comida se sirvió. Le supo insípida. Su madre hablaba sobre la boda y los arreglos, el solo la escuchaba y asentía. Cuando la comida terminó se marchó a su oficina con la excusa de que debía hacer un ensayo, le dio un falso beso a Allura solo para tener contenta a su madre.

—Me iré, ella aun quiere conversar.

—Habla con ella de lo que sea— se marchó.

Allura conversó otro rato con la mujer y luego se fue. Su madre decidió dormir, Lance salió de su oficina, entró a la habitación de su madre para asegurarse de que ella ya estaba dormida.

—Bien— salió de la habitación al ver que ella estaba completamente dormida.

Envió un mensaje a Keith pidiéndole que dejara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo y se preparara para la video llamada, espero la respuesta que llegó unos minutos después.

_ Usa todo lo que te envié. _

__

Decía el último mensaje.

Sin refunfuñar obedeció la orden de Lance, odiaba terminar siendo sumiso y aun con eso en mente terminaba por acatar cada orden que le fuera dada. Se baño, supuso que Lance le pediría  _ ciertas  _ cosas. Uso la ropa diminuta junto con las medias, se colocó el collar de mascota, lubrico el dildo con cola de gato para que lograra entrar en él. Se sentía aliviado de que su madre no estuviera en casa, así no sería descubierto. Encendió su portátil, vio la hora, aun eran las diez, Lance dijo que lo llamaría antes de la media noche, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Soy un idiota…

Pese a la vergüenza inicial no podía negar que todo le emocionaba, pensada en sí mismo como en un perrito obediente en vez de un gato. No quería perder contacto con Lance y si se negaba probablemente terminaría por ser dejado de lado. Consciente de que lo mejor para él sería apartarse lo antes posible ya que solo terminaría herido en todo ese remolino de emociones. Mordió sus labios con fuerza.

El sonido de la video llamada le hizo abrir los ojos, la pantalla brillaba y logró leer el nombre de usuario que Lance le envió antes, aceptó la llamada, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Lance.

No dijo nada. Espero las instrucciones.

—Ponte unos audífonos.

—Nadie va a oír.

—Será mejor que tenga seguro tu puerta.

Aunque su madre no estaba en casa puso seguro a su puerta y bajó el volumen lo suficiente para escuchar la voz de Lance decirle lo que debía hacer.

—Bien— la voz de Lance sonaba como un ronroneo —Haz lo que te diga.

Keith sintió. No imaginaba lo que Lance le pediría hacer, pero por todo lo que le envió tenía la vaga idea, su corazón latía en un golpeteo bombeando su sangre ruborizando sus pálidas mejillas. Todo lo que Lance le envió lo coloco a su costado.

Los ojos azules lo miraban al otro lado.

—Ponte en el suelo.

—Pero…

—Y lleva tu portátil contigo.

Se levantó de la cama para hacer lo que le fue ordenado.

—Coloca la cámara para que pueda verte.

— No estas grabando ¿verdad?

Lance rio.

—No, no estoy grabando.

Bajo de la cama y colocó la portátil en el suelo, se sentó frente a esta.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Las mascotas no hablan.

Keith hizo un puchero.

—Usarás todo lo que te di.

—Si.

— ¿Te preparaste antes?

Keith asintió.

Lance mostró una gran sonrisa.

—Quiero que te masturbes con todo lo que te envié.

Avergonzado miró todo lo que Lance le envió.

—Es vergonzoso.

—Acuéstate en el suelo y abre las piernas para que pueda ver— ordeno.

Obedeció tumbandose sobre el frío suelo, abrió las piernas para que Lance lograra verlo.

—Bien, ahora juega contigo.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que haga…

—Usa tus dedos para jugar con tu culo.

Abochornado tomó el bote de lubricante y con sus manos temblorosas mojos sus dedos con el líquido. Nunca se tomó la molestia de explorar su propio cuerpo siempre dejaba que Lance hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, no tenía la menor idea de cómo se sentía su interior.

—Si, lo haces bien— decía con voz provocadora Lance. —Mete y saca tus dedos.

Completamente sometido a la voluntad de Lance experimentaba como era jugar con su cuerpo de esa manera.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué se siente jugar contigo mismo?

—Se siente raro…— dijo entre gemidos que intentaba acallar. Estaba solo y su madre no llegaría hasta el día siguiente —…nunca hice algo como esto antes.

—Así que es tu primera vez haciendo este tipo de cosas— Se acercó todo lo que le fue posible a la pantalla, logró ver con claridad las manos tímidas de Keith jugar con su cuerpo, el rostro ruborizado y las gotas de sudor deslizarse por su frente. Una visión erótica que no podía tocar con sus manos.

—Me duelen los pezones…— gimoteo. Las pinzas estrujaban su piel.

—No te quejes, sabes que eres un masoquista.

—Ugh…

Continúo jugando con su cuerpo. Sus dedos no se compraban con ser embestido con fuerza, no alcanzaba la profundidad ni el grosor. Todo empezaba a volverse frustrante.

—No puedo— se quejó.

— ¿No puedes qué?

—Quiero llegar más profundo— dijo suplicante.

Rio entre dientes. Se estaba perdiendo de una increíble noche.

—Bien, si quieres algo más profundo usa el dildo.

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me gusta más cuando lo hace tú.

—Usa el dildo e imagina que soy yo follandote.

Keith cambio de posición quedando sentado frente a la pantalla. Tomó el dildo y lo empapo con el resto de lubricante.

— ¿Solo así?

—Has que quede parado sobre el suelo y ponte sobre él hasta que lo tengas dentro.

Ruborizado hizo lo que le fue indicado.

—Abre más las piernas.

Quedo a horcajadas sobre el dildo tratando de mantener el equilibrio, bajo sus caderas con lentitud hasta lograr tenerlo dentro. Respiro con dificultad. Mantuvo la posición un rato tratando de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión.

—Lo haces increíble— le felicito Lance —Ahora sube y baja tus caderas.

Imagino estar sobre Lance, que era Lance quien lo penetraba y no solo un frío objeto de silicón suave, imitaba los movimientos que Lance le había enseñado antes. El movimiento de sube y baja provocaba que la pinzas se balancearan de lado a lado, sus pezones le dolían.

Lance lo miraba todo. La escena por sí sola era excitante. Fascinado por como Keith obedecía cada una de sus órdenes y lo veía follarse a sí mismo. Esta duro por todo lo que veía.

—Keith, Keith— murmuraba el nombre del chico mientras se masturbaba.

— ¿Lo hago bien?— preguntaba entre gemidos.

—Lo haces maravilloso— respondió con voz ronca y jadeante —Será mejor que no hagas tanto ruido o tu familia podría despertar.

—Estoy solo en mi casa.

— ¿Solo?

Keith se detuvo para armonizar su respiración.

—Mi madre no regresará hasta mañana.

La idea surgió dentro de su cabeza. Keith solo en su casa. Su madre dormida en su habitación, si abandonaba su casa a esas horas nadie lo notaría.

— ¿Entonces estas solo?

—Sí— respondió Keith.

—Iré— dijo por impulso —Iré a tu casa.

— ¿Qué? — su pregunta no fue respondida. La video llamada finalizó enviándolo al menú de inicio. Parpadeó sin entender lo que pasó. Lance vendría a su casa. Nunca invito a algún amigo o pareja y ahora Lance llegaría. Como dos amantes escabulléndose en la noche cuando el resto de la gente duerme. Se sentó en el suelo, ya era más de las doce y Lance se hallaba a menos de veinte minutos de su casa. Fantaseo con eso hasta que minutos después escuchó el sonido de un auto frente a su casa y el motor apagarse. Miro por la ventana que daba justo a la calle, el auto azul y el moreno bajar de este escondiéndose bajo una sudadera con capucha, lo oyó golpear la puerta con insistencia. Y ahí estaba él, desnudo y avergonzado con la cara roja y el cuerpo empapado de sudor, salido de su habitación para recibir a Lance. Apenas abrió la puerta y este entro rápido, como su huyera de algo. De ser visto y reconocido.

—Vamos a tu habitación— dijo apenas dando unos tres pasos dentro.

Lo olvidó por un segundo. La razón de por qué él estaba ahí: sexo. Nada de amantes viéndose a escondidas del mundo.

—Es por aquí— guió al moreno.

El solo lo siguió.

—Bien— escucho la voz de Lance dentro de las cuatro paredes.

Se giró para toparse con el que solo se quitaba la sudadera dejando ver su rostro. Estaba compartiendo ese grado de intimidad y a Lance no parecía importarle pese al significado que pare él tenía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — la voz con cierto tono mordaz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Entrecerró los ojos para mirar a su inesperado invitado. Se sentía como un estúpido.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Hay que ir a la cama— dijo con una sonrisa mirando la pequeña cama individual.

Estaba por decir algo cuando Lance camino sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Le sonrió.

—Ponte sobre mí— ordenó dándose palmadas en las piernas invitando a Keith.

Su cuerpo añoraba ser tomado y sometido. Dio unos pocos pasos quedando frente a Lance. El castaño jalo las pinzas mientras lamia y mordisqueaba el pecho pálido, sus manos jugueteaban con los muslos del chico apretandolos. Keith solo soltaba jadeos.

— ¿Te duelen mucho los pezones?

Keith asintió con la cabeza mordiendo sus labios.

Lance rio soez.

—Si haces esa cara solo lograras que quiera hacerte cosas terribles— dijo abriendo las pinzas liberando así los adoloridos pezones.

—Graci…— no logro terminar de hablar cuando sintió que Lance mordía sus inflamados pezones, gimoteo intentado alejarse, el moreno lo tomó de la cintura impidiendo así que este se escabullera de sus brazos, lo sentó en sus piernas.

—Duele— lloriqueo.

—Se un buen chico y deja que te folle.

Keith se mantuvo en esa posición esperando a que Lance como siempre tomara el control de todo.

Lance por su parte no deseaba alargar las cosas. Su único propósito era tener sexo e irse lo más pronto posible. Ir hasta casa de Keith fue motivado solo por sus impulsos, siempre se esmeraba en ser cuidadoso con no relacionarse de esa manera con sus mascotas, mantenerse alejado de sus vidas le resultaba más fácil, lo único que deseaba son sus cuerpos y luego se vio así mismo en esa habitación sobre una pequeña cama subyugado por sus propios deseos.

_ ¡Hazlo y vete!  _ escucho su propia voz gritarle. Gruño desabrochando su cinturón para bajar sus pantalones lo suficiente dejando así su erección salir.

—Condón— de su cartera sacó el pequeño empaque, lo colocó en su miembro lo más rápido que le fue posible. Alzó a Keith para acomodarlo en la posición que deseaba. El cuerpo delgado y más pequeño se amoldaba a sus exigencias dejándose tomar. La penetración fue lenta, ya estaba listo desde antes así que entrar en él fue fácil. Lo que inició con una suave embestida se tornaron rápidas y profundas. Lance gruñía y jadeaba apretando el cuerpo de Keith al suyo.

_ ¡Hazlo y vete! _

Los gemidos del pelinegro solo lograban provocarlo más. El olor del oscuro cabello contra su nariz, el sudor perlando la piel y el rubor adornando sus mejillas. Termino por correrse observando embelesado cada gesto de su compañero.

Keith yacía sobre él respirando con fuerza, Lance lo apartó dejándolo con cuidado sobre la cama.

—Debo irme— dijo cubriendo su rostro con su mano.

— ¿No quieres ir al baño?

Le tembló la mandíbula, observó de reojo a Keith que permanecía sobre la cama, sus ojos oscuros brillaban en la penumbra.

—No gracias— negó con la mano. —Me voy— tomo su chaqueta y abandonó a paso rápido la casa.

Keith escucho la puerta delantera cerrarse y el auto partir. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos y estaba seguro de que incluso con eso si Lance volvía a llamarle él correría a sus brazos sin dudarlo un solo instante. No se levantó para bañarse, solo durmió en un intento de apaciguar su propio llanto.


	10. Un gato obediente.

Un gato obediente.

X

Lance se marchó sin decir nada. Después de su partida Keith solo durmió. No deseaba moverse. No deseaba hacer nada, solo dormir y evitar el tormento que significaba ser afligido por sus propios sentimientos.

El día siguiente transcurrió normal, el siguiente y el siguiente hasta llegar a jueves.

Se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando no se mortificaba pensando en Lance.

Y así llegó viernes.

—Shiro y yo saldremos hoy en la noche ¿Vienes? —. Matt amable y simpático iniciaba una conversación con tal naturalidad que Keith sentía cierta enviada.

—Si— Acepto —Solo le avisare a mi madre.

— ¿En serio? Creí que te negarias como siempre.

Keith se encogió de hombros. Ya mañana seria sábado y su cabeza se llenaría de Lance. No le vendría mal salir y divertirse un rato.

—No, no— negó —No tengo nada más que hacer.

—Shiro vendrá después de la hora de cierre.

Las horas continuaron tranquilas y al terminar la jornada ambos cerraron la tienda y esperaron pacientes a Shiro.

—Está tardando— dijo Keith al notar que Matt se apoyaba contra la pared.

—Si…— miro en su teléfono móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje.

Keith vio a Shiro llegar, Matt no se percató de su llegada hasta que Keith saludo al mayor cuando este se encontraba cerca.

—Lamento la demora— se disculpó.

—No te preocupes— Matt le restó importancia al asunto.

—Creí que no vendrías— se dirigió a Keith —Me alegra que vinieras.

Luego de conversar un rato más el trío abordó un taxi que los llevaría al bar donde habían acordado; entre la charla Keith recordó que la segunda vez que se topó con Lance fue en ese mismo bar, sería demasiada coincidencia encontrarse otra vez esa misma noche, si eso ocurría estaba seguro de que Lance lo ignoraría y el no sabría cómo lidiar con ello. Intento en vano decir algo para lograr que Shiro y Matt cambiaran de opinión, pero antes de decir algo se resignó.

El taxi se detuvo a unos metros del bar, para ese momento Keith ya no conservaba el ánimo de ir y pasar un buen rato.

—Hay mucha gente— dijo Matt descendiendo del auto.

—Si, quizá no alcancemos mesa— se cruzó de brazos Shiro.

Pese al desánimo de sus amigos Keith se alivió de no entrar.

Entraron al lugar para toparse con el gentío de personas entrando y saliendo. Shiro se adelantó dejando a Matt y Keith detrás.

—Veré si encuentro algo— dijo alejándose.

Matt jalo de la chaqueta a Keith para mantenerlo a su lado.

—No vayas a perderte— se burló.

De entre la multitud lo vio. Como se lo temía Lance bebía alegre con sus amigos en la zona VIP que quedaba justo a su costado. Matt le decía algo que no lograba oír por la música. Su atención se redujo a Lance. Lo contempló de reojo. Estaba rodeado de personas que él nunca en su vida vio, lindas chicas a las que les sonreía y ellas les coqueteaban con descaro y Lance no se resistía a ellas. Irritado por la escena volteo a mirar a Matt.

—No me siento bien— dijo bajo.

— ¿Qué? — Matt acercó su rostro para oírlo mejor.

—No me siento bien…— repitió.

— ¡Ahí viene Shiro!

—No hay mesas.

—Keith no se siente bien.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, tengo hambre.

—Este lugar esta llenísimo— Matt miró a su alrededor —Mejor vayamos a comer algo.

— ¡Matt!

Matt reconoció la voz de su hermana menor, giro para divisar como ella lo saludaba entre la muchedumbre.

— ¡Matt, Matt! — lo llamaba agitando su mano para que la viera.

— ¡Pidge! — se acercó a la zona VIP donde se encontraba la chica.

Keith se percató de que Matt se alejaba para acercarse a la chica. Lo entendió al momento, el parecido era notable, el mismo color de cabello. Al lado de la chica yacía Lance conversando con una joven, Keith sudo frio al ver como Lance dejaba de lado a la joven para centrar su atención en su amiga que saludaba a Matt.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

—No creí que nos encontraríamos, estábamos por irnos.

— ¡Shiro!— la chica saludo enérgica al mayor del trío.

—Es bueno verte, Katie— correspondió el saludo.

La intranquilidad se apoderó de él al comprender lo pequeño que era el mundo. Se conocían entre ellos. El ajeno a la situación decidió mantenerse al margen.

— ¿Por qué se van?

—El lugar está muy lleno, además Keith tiene hambre.

— ¿Keith?

—Él es Keith— Matt jalo del brazo al pelinegro para presentarlo a su hermana —Es algo testarudo y gruñón, pero es un buen chico, ella es mi hermana Katie, la apodamos Pidge.

—Hola— saludo a Keith —Ellos son mis amigos, Hunk y Lance— señaló a los chicos —Hunk es bueno en la cocina y Lance le gusta coquetear con las chicas.

“Coquetear con las chicas”

Su rostro no cambió. Todos excepto Lance y él eran ajenos a la situación. Si Lance lo ignoraba él también lo haría. Dos puedes jugar el mismo juego.

—Ya nos vamos— se despidió Matt de su hermana.

—Siéntense con nosotros— los invito.

Un escalofrío estremeció a Keith. Estaba por oponerse cuando Matt acepto.

—Si, está bien ¿Vienen?

—Por mi está bien— acepto Shiro — ¿Qué te parece? — pregunto a Keith.

—Ok— solo asintió.

—Podemos pedir algo de comer aquí— decía amable desconociendo la situación entre Lance y Keith

—Estaría bien, tengo hambre— respondía al mayor centrándose en él.

—Hay sillas vacías— decía Pidge jalando una para que los tres lograran sentarse.

Shiro, Matt y Keith se sentaron juntos. Keith se mantuvo cerca de Shiro hasta quedar al otro extremo. No quería estar cerca de Lance.

Pidió algo del menú y conversó con Shiro, Matt le hablaba por ratos y por momentos percibía la mirada de Lance sobre él. No le hablo en ningún momento, tal y como dijo Pidge él solo se dedicaba a coquetear con chicas. Se sintió pequeño e insignificante al ver como hermosas chicas de largas cabelleras aparecían para conversar con Lancet el solo las aceptaba como si nada.

La noche terminó sin más. Keith se despidió del resto, partió junto con Shiro y un mal sabor de boca ¿Si ha Lance le gustaban tanto las chicas entonces porque estaba con él? Por momentos sentía el impulso de levantarse y contar todo, pero sabía que hacer eso solo lo mortificaba más. No podía hacer nada y alejarse de Lance no lo veía como una opción que le gustaría.

El sábado por la tarde se encontraba en su trabajo de medio tiempo. Shiro se dedicaba a lo suyo al igual que él.   
Estaba enojado, irritado y dolido.   
A Lance le gusta coquetear con las chicas.   
Las palabras sonaban en su cabeza como un repiqueteo molesto. Desolado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior limpiaba las mesas en un intento de apartar su mente de todo. Se dedicó toda la tarde a mantenerse activo, conversaba con Shiro sobre cosas triviales, acomodaba los estantes e ingredientes y finalmente cuando la hora de cierre llegó partió junto con Shiro a la parada de autobús. Reviso su móvil para encontrar que hace más de una hora Lance le envió un mensaje diciéndole que Coran lo pasaría a buscar en el lugar de siempre. Estaba por responder con un “No”, sus manos temblaron incapaz de escribir esa simple palabra.   
—Tengo algo que hacer.   
Shiro volteo para verlo y asintió con la cabeza.   
—Nos vemos mañana— se despidió.   
—Nos vemos mañana.   
Entendió que no podría resistirse cuando vio el mensaje de Lance en su bandeja de entrada. Por mucho que intentara negarlo cayó de cabeza enamorado de una persona que desde el principio le advirtió que no se enamorara de él. Lance fue honesto, a su manera, pero lo fue y él aun sabiendo los términos y condiciones se encontraba afligido por los sentimientos que no podrían ser correspondidos. Y ahí estaba, parada a un costado de la florería esperando a Coran para que lo llevara con Lance. Deseaba verlos, añoraba sentirlo. El auto llegó deteniéndose frente a él, el mayordomo bajo de este para abrir la puerta trasera, Keith entro. Seis meses atrapados entre su sentido común y el deseo de estar con Lance. La noche anterior la indiferencia dolió más no fue inesperada. De alguna manera aun esperaba que Lance lo mirara de otra manera. Respiro profundo dejando que el auto lo llevara a su destino. El mayordomo silencioso no hablo ni cuestiono.   
Llegaron hasta la casa. Coran abrió la puerta para que Keith lograra bajar, el agradeció solo asintiendo con la cabeza, el mayordomo hizo lo mismo.   
El pelinegro entro a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación, caminó todo el pasillo ansioso de llegar, entro a la habitación para darse cuenta de que el moreno no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Miró a su alrededor, su vista se fijó en una caja azul sobre la cama, camino hasta llegar a la cama, abrió la caja quitando la tapa de esta y encontrar que dentro había una nota y bajo esta vio tela y encajes. Leyó la nota. Lance pedía que usara la ropa y fuera al jardín donde lo estaría esperando para jugar. Saco todo del interior de la caja, observó confundido un vestido negro con encajes y volantes.   
—Ese pervertido…— masculló. Sorprendido notó que además del vestido dentro de la caja se encontraba lencería y un par de zapatillas. Abochornado se cambió de ropa. Aun no se acostumbraba de todo a los fetiches de Lance, le parecía excitante y al mismo tiempo se asustaba. Entre el miedo encontró el placer que nunca imaginó sentir.

La chef de aspecto robusto camino hasta Lance quitándose su sombrero blanco.

— ¿Quiere que sirva la comida? — pregunto a un Lance que lucía emocionado. Este le sonrió, ella extrañada devolvió la sonrisa. No era habitual que Lance sonriera a sus empleados.

—No, alguien servirá mi comida, solo deja todo listo y puedes retirarte. Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sorprendida dio una ligera reverencia.

—Que tenga una buena noche— se despidió.

—Será maravillosa— Dijo entre dientes.

La mujer se marchó dejándolo solo. Bebió de su copa de vino, relamió sus labios emocionado. Sea una buena noche. Al menos así lo tenía planeado. Tarareaba una canción cuando se percató de la presencia de Keith, el chico vestía el pomposo vestido de sirvienta, la cofia de encajes adornaba su oscuro cabello, las medias y los guantes cubrían su cuerpo dejando el resto a su imaginación. Permaneció un largo rato observándolo hasta que noto que Keith no traía puesta las zapatillas, frunció el ceño antes ese detalle.

—Ponte los zapatos— ordenó.

Keith bajó la vista mirando sus pies.

—No puedo caminar bien— refunfuño.

—Póntelos.

—Ugh…— obedeció colocándose las zapatillas avergonzado camino tratando de no caerse.

Lance se divertía con la escena.

Keith quedó justo a un costado de él en silencio esperando las órdenes.

—Que sexy— rio.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Lance señaló el collar sobre la mesa.

—Acércate.

Obedeció acercándose todo lo que le fue posible. Lance colocó rápido el collar para luego darle una palmada en los muslos.

Estaba por alejarse cuando Lance lo tomó del brazo.

—Aún no he terminado— sonrió con malicia —Te falta algo— de su bolsillo sacó unas bolas anales que se balancearon en el aire.

Keith trato de retroceder, la mano fuerte de Lance se lo impidió.

—No irás a ninguna parte—. El realmente estaba divirtiéndose.

Keith dijo de forcejear, apretó sus labios tratando de contener un grito.

Lance se levantó de la silla sosteniendo las bolas anales y sujetando a Keith del brazo.

—Inclínate sobre la mesa, Keith— susurro a su oído. Una oleada electrizante recorrió su cuerpo desde sus muslos hasta su oído —Se un buen gato y obedece a tu amo. Cuando sintió que Lance lo liberaba de su agarre a regañadientes se inclinó sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos.

Lance le dio un ligero empujón para que alzara las caderas quedando a su altura, levantó la falda del vestido dejando que esta cayera sobre la espalda de Keith.

—Bien, relájate. Tomo el bote de lubricante dejando una cantidad razonable en su mano con las que empapó las bolas —Veamos si entra todo— se inclinó cobre Keith palpando los muslos expuestos, bajo la lencería femenina hasta llegar al lugar donde quería jugar, metió con cuidado una a una las bolas.

Gimió al percibir su interior llenarse con lentitud, Lance parecía divertirse más prolongando todo, como cada una de las esferas entraba siendo empujada por las manos ociosas.

—Están entrando todas, estoy seguro de que puede entrar más— dijo metiendo la última — ¡Listo! — le dio una nalgada tras meter la última y más grande.

Keith se mantuvo en esa posición como si esperara algo más.

Acomodo la ropa interior y la falda.

—Párate.

Obedeció a Lance parándose, su interior lo percibía lleno y caliente, la posición logró que sintiera como las bolas se movían en su interior acomodándose, además que al pararse sus muslos se apretaban impidiendo que algo saliera. Se tambaleo tratando que sus piernas no le fallaran. Levantó la vista para toparse con Lance que se divertía con la escena, entre burla y excitación.

—Ahora eres una sirvienta— dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Keith estaba por decir algo cuando Lance lo interrumpió.

—También puedes ser un buen mesero ¿mesera? — su voz sonaba ronca —Se una buena sirvienta y trae mi comida— ordenó para luego retroceder mirando con intensidad al pelinegro.

—Es incomodo…— se quejó.

—Solo ve a la cocina y trae la comida, hay un carrito de buffet así que no será difícil.

Le costaba caminar con las zapatillas y las bolas en su interior. Lance se divertía avergonzándolo y aun así feliz le pedía que le sirviera su comida. Temía que si se negaba Lance lo echara de la casa y de su vida, así que pese a la vergüenza e incomodidad obediente camino hasta la cocina seguro de que Lance lo seguía con la mirada. Intenta no tropezar y caer al suelo. Llegó hasta la cocina y vio como todo ya estaba listo, tal y como Lance dijo solo debía llevarlo, tomo la charola junto con la carne en el horno, los platos y cubiertos colocando todo sobre el carrito de cocina. Con cada paso que daba sentía como las bolas bajaban y al dar otro las sentía introducirse más a fondo. De regreso logró mantener el equilibrio gracias a que se apoyó en el carrito de buffet así caminaba con mayor facilidad. Logró llegar hasta la mesa donde le esperaba Lance que bebía vino sin tomarle mucha importancia a la llegada de Keith.

—Buen chico— lo felicito —Te dije que no sería complicado. Ahora sirve la comida, también comerás tú, es carne de excelente calidad.

—Primero haz algo por mi— dijo levantándose hasta quedar unos centímetros de Keith — ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato antes de comer?

Dejó los cubiertos a un costado bajo la atenta mirada de Lance que tranquilo lo miraba.

— ¿Qué quieres? — cada movimiento que hacía lograba hacerle sentir más. Ahora era más consciente de su cuerpo.

—Hazme una mamada— dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja —Y luego comeremos.

Su cara se tornó roja al oirá a Lance hablar animado y sin dejar un solo instante de sonreír.

—Ugh…

Lance empujo su cuerpo junto con la silla dejando un espacio entre sus piernas y la mesa, espacio por donde Keith se escabullo arrodillándose. Sintió el duro suelo contra sus rodillas y la aspereza traspasar la delgada tela de sus medias. Sus manos temblaron, no era la primera vez y aun así no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a las extravagancias que el moreno pedía, intentó que sus manos no temblaran y no verse estúpido frente a Lance. Bajo el cierre de los pantalones.

Lance rio bajo. La escena le parecía graciosa.

—Déjame te ayudo con eso, lo demás lo harás por ti mismo— dicho esto bajo parte de sus pantalones dejando a la vista su inflamado miembro.

Incluso con todo lo hecho antes aún le provocaba vergüenza lo descarado que podría llegar a ser Lance. Lamió saboreandolo duro contra su paladar, su lengua jugueteó con este. Movía su cabeza en un vaivén y disfrutaba en silencio los roncos gemidos de Lance.

—Voy a correrme…

Por impulso lo engullo por completo esperando el líquido caliente contra su paladar.

—En serio tu…

Keith se alejó manteniéndose aún en esa posición. El líquido se deslizaba por sus comisuras, limpio su boca con una servilleta que le entregó Lance. Aun lo percibía dentro. El calor y el sabor salado de la piel.

—Ahora es el turno de la comida, aunque tú ya  _ comiste—  _ dijo burlón acomodando sus pantalones.

Keith hizo un puchero.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Deslizó la silla junto a Lance para sentarse, sorprendido vio un dildo pegado a ella, lo observó unos instantes para luego mirar a Lance.

El moreno mantenía las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos sobre la mesa observando expectante cada una de sus reacciones.

—Yo…— balbuceo aturdido —No podré sentarme…— entendió que por “sentarse” debía hacerlo sobre el dildo y aun en su interior yacían las bolas anales.

Lance rasco su barbilla fingiendo pensar.

— ¡Ah, es verdad! Estás  _ lleno,  _ acércate— extendió su brazo para alcanzar al chico con disfraz de sirvienta —Me encargare de eso.

Obediente camino hasta Lance.

—Acércate más— dijo jalandolo del brazo. Sus manos juguetonas se adentraron en el interior de los suaves muslos húmedos buscando y palpando. —Son ocho— sonrió como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura. Jalo del hilo que quedaba fuera haciéndolo con lentitud —Una…

Keith dio un respingo al sentir como su interior era vaciado.

—Dos…— lo hizo más lento —Tres.

Cerró sus ojos.

—Cuatro, cinco, seis— observaba embelesado los gestos de Keith tratando de aguantar todo —Siente y ocho.

La última bola y la más pequeña salió sin que él lo notara. Sintió que caería, pero Lance lo sostuvo.

—Aún no hemos terminado, siéntate— ordenó.

—Pero…

—Siéntate.

Su corazón latiendo fuerte por la excitación y la cara roja por la vergüenza se sentó en la silla. Trato de mantener el equilibrio colocando una mano sobre la mesa y la otra sobre la silla, lento deslizó el dildo en su interior quedando a duras penas sentado.

—No puedo sentarme por completo.

—Está bien, ahora comamos, sirve el resto de la comida.

Maniobrando entre estar sentado y servir la comida cumplió la orden de Lance.

El ojiazul aplaudió asombrado.

Término de servir la comida. Exhaló aliviado.

Lance comenzó a comer.

—Come— dijo. No sonó como una orden sino más bien lo invitaba.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Lance terminó de comer, observó a Keith que aun comía.

—Continua— dijo cuando Keith lo miró y se detuvo.

Siguió comiendo bajo la mirada quisquillosa de Lance. Termino de comer limpiando su boca. Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara.

Lance soltó una risa. Extendió su brazo en un puño colocándolo sobre la mesa, abrió su mano y sobre su palma dejó ver un pequeño control.

—Que es…? — entendió lo que era. El control del vibrador.

Keith trato de levantarse, pero Lance se lo impido tomándolo del brazo.

—Deten…— gimió.

Lance miraba con detalle cada una de las reacciones. Como el cuerpo se movía involuntariamente y los gestos en el rostro del chico.

—No más…— se aferró al mantel de la mesa.

De nueva cuenta Lance lo ignoro. Aumentó la velocidad al máximo provocando que el pelinegro gritara al sentir como el objeto se movía violento en su interior.

De forma abrupta apago el vibrador dejando a un Keith consternado y frustrado.

  
  
  


—Recoge los platos y llévalos a la cocina.   
Obedeció levantándose. Sus piernas temblaban y las sensaciones aún se esparcían por su cuerpo. Acomodo todo sobre el carrito de buffet y se dirigió a la cocina manteniendo el equilibrio. Regreso tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible pese a la molestia que eran las zapatillas. Quería sentarse y luego recordó dónde debía sentarse.   
Lance mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa observando con una gran sonrisa como Keith caminaba.   
—Lo estás haciendo bien— decía burlón.   
Frunció el ceño y miró a Lance entre enojado y excitado.   
—Tu erección alza la falda.   
Su rostro se ruborizo por completo al notar que lo dicho por Lance era verdad.   
El moreno se levantó tomándolo del brazo.   
—No es divertido si soy el único desesperado— dijo con voz ronca y baja.   
— ¿Qué?   
—Se un buen chico y ponte contra la mesa.   
—Pero…   
—Nadie nos verá— dijo oliendo el oscuro cabello.   
—Se un buen chico y ponte contra la mesa.   
Se recostó un poco sobre la mesa.   
—Levanta las caderas, nuestra diferencia de estatura no me deja…— lo tomó de las caderas alzándolo —Si, así está mejor— dijo mientras levantaba la falda dejando los muslos expuestos, quito la diminuta lencería que le cubría.   
Sintió como Lance jugueteaba con sus muslos separándolo para lento meterse entre ellos.   
—Es fácil porque ya está listo, estás suave y calientito— decía entrando cada vez más profundo.   
— ¿Te gusta?   
Keith asintió en un jadeo.   
—Tu interior es tan apretado, es incluso mejor que cualquier vagina.   
— ¿Por qué haces esto si te gustan las chicas?   
—Las chicas son lindas— respondió en un ronroneo —Pero también me gustas tú.   
Estaba por decir algo cuando Lance comenzó con unas duras y rudas embestidas.   
— ¡No!   
—No digas “no” cuando estás apretando tan fuerte— mordisqueó su cuello. Con vehemencia continuo el vaivén.   
El pelinegro entre gemidos se retorcía jalando el mantel. Se aferraba a la tela tratando de no caer.   
—Increíble…— el aliento caliente llegó hasta su oído —Se siente increíble cuando te lo hago a ti.   
Keith solo alcanzaba a gemir y jadear. No podía más. Estaba cansado. Terminaría por desmayarse antes de siquiera tener un orgasmo. Una dura y profunda embestida logró que se corriera soltando un agudo gemido. Sus piernas le fallaron, Lance lo sujeto subiendolo por completo a la mesa para así continuar embistiendolo. Los gemidos de Keith solo lograban que deseara continuar follándolo toda la noche. Término en el interior del chico. Keith lucia exhausto, su rostro sonrojado lo hacía lucir sexy. Lo cargo para llevarlo a la habitación.

Sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban para alzarlo sujetándolo con cuidado, intentó oponerse, pero estaba tan cansado que no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse llevar.

La luz del sol le daba directo en el rostro, masculló algo para luego notar que no estaba en su habitación. Se levantó asustado, era la habitación de juegos de Lance, se encontraba desnudo y desorientado, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, vio una nota sobre el burro, no era más que Lance diciéndole que cuando se levantara desayunara y Coran lo llevaría a su casa. Se bañó y vistió. Salió de la habitación para toparse en la sala con Coran.

— ¿Tiene hambre? — preguntó mientras acomodaba su bigote.

—Sí— respondió mirando a todas partes — ¿Y Lance?

—El joven se ha ido.

Coran sirvió el desayuno. Keith noto la presencia de una empleada que lo miraba por ratos. Estaba seguro de que sabía su relación con Lance. La ignoro.

Después de desayunar partió rumbo a su casa siendo llevado por Coran, su madre no estaba así que solo se echó a dormir.

Por la tarde fue a su trabajo siguiendo su rutina normal. Por primera vez durmió en la casa de Lance y al moreno no pareció molestarle. Pensar en eso solo lograba que se ilusionara más. Aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

Matt acomodaba unos recibos guardandolos en una carpeta que dejó dentro de la bodega, al salir se topó con Keith que parecía irritado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó al notar que la cara de Keith era la de alguien que estaba por echarse a llorar desconsolado.

Keith miro a Matt al oír que el chico le hablaba.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — insistió cauteloso. Shiro le había contado que Keith podía ser temperamental y tampoco quería ser un entrometido.

Al oír la última pregunta del castaño algo en su cabeza reaccionó. De una u otra manera necesitaba sacar todo lo que traía dentro o terminaría por hacer una locura. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada preocupada. Mordió sus labios tratando de no decirlo. Termino diciéndole.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo? — dijo acercándose a Matt. Quedaron frente a frente.

Dio un paso hacia atrás al notar la cercanía del pelinegro.

—Ah, sí.

—Pero no le digas nada a Shiro.

Matt asintió en silencio y Keith decidió que ya era hora de contarle a alguien los últimos seis meses de su vida y Lance.

  
  
  
  



	11. La verdad que no quería ver.

La verdad que no quería ver.

XI

—Estoy saliendo con una persona— no sabía si decir  _ Saliendo  _ era el término correcto para su relación con Lance y aun así no buscaba otro. —Pero todo es complicado— la última sílaba se le escapó junto con un suspiro. Sexo y sentimientos no correspondidos. 

— ¿Complicado en qué sentido? — preguntó el mayor.

_ Soy yo quien lo complicó todo. _

—No estamos saliendo…— se cruzó de brazos ante lo contradictorio que se escucho —Solo tenemos sexo— por que esa era la verdad.

—Oh…— se le escapó al oír lo dicho por Keith —Ya veo— comprendió a qué tipo de relación se refería.

Keith asintió. De algún modo decirlo logró que el peso sobre sus hombros se esfumara por un instante, aunque el sentimiento de nostalgia permanecía ahí.

—Supongo te enamoraste de él.

—Ah, sí— respondió asombrado de que Matt lo adivinara. —Pero él no me quiere.

— ¿Sale con otras personas?

—No estoy seguro.

—Deberías preguntarle— le aconsejo.

—No puedo reclamarle nada.

—Si tienen ese tipo de relación saber eso te ayudara a ver las cosas de forma distinta.

—No lo sé…

Matt estaba por decir algo más cuando un cliente entró.

—Voy yo, hablamos luego, solo debes preguntarle— se alejó para atender al cliente.

Por su parte Keith enjuago las lágrimas que se le escaparon sin darse cuenta. Una mezcla de pesadez se aglomeraba en su pecho, sentía que lo costaba respirar. No quería mortificarse más. Debía terminarlo todo.

Y así con ese sentimiento en su pecho continuó con la rutina del día hasta llegar a su casa y dormir. Solo le quedaba esperar que el tiempo se llevara ese sentimiento.

Al día siguiente su madre tenía el día libre y el trabajo por la mañana. Su madre logró sacarlo de la casa para pasar tiempo con su hijo. Ella hablaba del trabajo, lo difícil que a veces es lidiar con la gente y las personas enfermas, su vida parecía girar en torno a su trabajo dejando de lado a su hijo.

Así que no les venía mal salir juntos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Keith acepto y aprovecho para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Decidieron visitar un museo donde pasaron casi una hora observando cuadros, luego optaron por ir a una exhibición de vinos. Keith no estaba interesado, pero su madre insistió en ir solo a observar. Entraron a un salón acomodado de forma elegante entre estantes y mesas de largos manteles se exponían vinos de diferentes marcas y añejamientos.

—Son tan caros— Decía su madre que observaba las botellas —Es mi sueldo de tres meses— señalaba una.

Keith al igual que ella recorría el lugar sin prestarle mucha atención a todo. Entre los estantes reconoció una botella de una marca cara, leyó el precio, era exagerado, se apartó por miedo a tirar alguna. La marca era la misma que Lance le regalo.

—Hay una exhibición de postres, vayamos— dijo su madre casi arrastrándolo.

_ Es ridículo el precio _

Mientras caminaba detrás de su madre su mente siempre terminaba pensando en Lance.

Miércoles por la tarde durante un paseo con su madre cayó en cuenta que no podría continuar con ese juego y que tampoco quería perder a Lance. Por mucho que le doliera y le diera vueltas al asunto su mente terminaba por darle la misma solución.

_ Solo hasta que termine  _ se repetía. No quería que terminara.

_ No vale la pena _ era consciente de ello.

_ Él no te ama _ le dolía y al final esa era la única verdadera respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — su madre se acercó al notar su rostro afligido.

—No es nada— mintió. No alzó la cabeza para verla.

—Vayamos al refugio de animales, dijiste que siempre habías querido un perro.

Por un instante dejo de pensar en Lancé, la idea de tener un perro le emocionaba. No debía continuar de esa manera.

Salieron del centro comercial, subieron al auto rumbo al refugio animal.

Keith observaba la ciudad a través de la ventana. Contemplaba los edificios alejarse y los autos ir y venir.    
Suspiro.   
El auto se detuvo en un semáforo quedando frente a un lujoso restaurante, mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de color vio a Lance bajar de un auto gris acompañado de la misma chica que vio la noche que estuvo como mesero en esa fiesta, la reconocería al instante por su esponjosa cabellera blanca.   
_ Hay más personas… _ _   
_ _ A Lance le gusta coquetear con las chicas. _ _   
_ Su mandíbula se tensó crujiendo. El término por ser solo uno más en la larga lista de parejas que tenía Lance. De alguna manera no estaba sorprendido, le dolía aceptarlo. Cerró los puños. Quería llorar, su madre a su costado le contaba algo que él no entendía del todo y solo decía “sí” como respuesta, ella estaba tan emocionada por la mudanza e ir al refugio, no podía pedirle que regresara de inmediato a la casa.   
Llegaron al refugio. Entraron y una joven les atendió.   
— ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? — preguntó dirigiéndose a ellos.   
—Queremos adoptar un perro— dijo Krolia en respuesta —Un cachorro estará bien, es más fácil que se adapte.   
—Tengo varios cachorros, síganme, se los mostrare.   
Madre e hijo siguieron a la joven. Llegaron a la parte trasera donde en una amplia jaula había varios cachorros de una camada.   
—Ellos acaban de llegar, tienen más de un mes.   
Los cachorros jugaban en la jaula, la joven abrió la reja para dejarlos salir.   
—Son muy juguetones.   
— ¿Quieres elegir alguno? — preguntó su madre al notar que Keith los miraba.   
De entre todos los cachorros hubo uno que llamó más su atención, uno negro similar a un pequeño lobo.   
—Este— se arrodillo para tomarlo, el cachorro se acercó a él juguetón.   
—Solo hay que llenar unos papeles— la chica tomo uno a uno a los cachorros para meterlos de nuevo a la jaula.   
Keith tomo al suyo cargandolo.   
—Es muy bonito— su madre acarició la cabeza del perro. —Solo hay que comprarle comida y juguetes ¡Oh, y un collar!   
Llenaron los papeles. Keith estaba contento con su nueva mascota y lo llevaba sobre su regazo. Solo faltaba la mudanza. No pensó en Lance por el resto del dia.

Al final tal y como lo temía tuvo que enfrentarse a Lance. El sábado por la llamada recibió el mensaje. Era como el resto. Diciendo que Coran pasaría por él en el mismo lugar. La rutina de los últimos meses.

Durante el trabajo conversó con Matt antes de la llegada de Shiro. Matt lo escucho y aconsejo, no le dijo que lo vería después del trabajo solo que su intención era aclarar las cosas. No sabía qué era lo que quería aclarar, si ya todo estaba dicho.

Camino hasta el lugar de encuentro. Coran ya estaba ahí estacionado con un ramo de flores que entregó a Keith. El solo las acepto.

—Gracias…

_ ¿Flores? _

Con la ausencia de conversación que es habitual entre el mayordomo y él se dirigieron a la casa. Bajo del auto y entro a esta. Ahora estaba ahí. Tembló al no encontrar a Lance y luego el moreno apareció con su sonrisa. Parecía contento.

—Iré a tomar una ducha— dijo antes de que Lance pudiera decir algo. Tras decirlo entro al baño dando largas zancadas. Al final del día era incapaz de enfrentarlo.

Cuando salió del baño y estuvo frente a Lance se preparó para decirle lo que pensaba y sus sentimientos. Lance por su parte se paseaba por la habitación sacando cosas de los cajones y colocándolas sobre la mesa.

—Hoy vamos a jugar algo diferente, ahora que sé que eres un masoquista podríamos intentar cosas nuevas— dijo dejando una fusta sobre la mesa.

—Yo…

Lance lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo.

Debía decirlo. Sacarlo de su sistema o terminaría por asfixiarse.

—Lance— lo llamo.

El moreno se detuvo, giró para verlo.

— ¿Sí?

Al percibir la mirada sobre sí mismo balbuceo algo. Término por no poder decirlo, los ojos de Lance continuaban sobre él esperando sea lo que fuera a decir.

—No quiero que duela…

—Tampoco soy un sádico— dijo fingiendo ofenderse —Si dices que me detenga me detendré.

_ Si te pido que me ames ¿Lo harás?  _ Pensó en ello para luego comprender que las cosas no serían de esa manera.

Vistió la ropa que Lance le entregó y pese a dolor en su pecho se dejó tomar por las caricias frívolas. No dijo nada, solo sintió las sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo, el calor de piel contra piel.

Lance se incorporó sobre la cama para ir al baño. Sudo mucho y empezaba a oler mal.

Abrió los ojos y pese a la oscuridad logró ver entre la penumbra la silueta de Lance alejarse. debía preguntarle. Necesitaba saberlo. ¿Qué ganaría con saberlo? ¿Prolongar su tormento?

_ Deberías preguntarle, si tienen ese tipo de relación saber eso te ayudaría a ver las cosas de forma distinta _ . Fue lo que dijo Matt con la intención de ayudarle.

Quedó sentado sobre la cama, su cuerpo le dolía un poco, su corazón palpitaba y sus sentimientos amenazaban con liberarse. Apretó los labios. Forzó su visión para ver mejor a Lance.

— ¿Hay otras personas? — pregunto sin pensar del todo bien su pregunta. No importaba, solo ansiaba la respuesta.

Escucho la pregunta. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta del baño. Sabía que algún día lo preguntaría, todos al final lo hacen, cuando esta por acabar, cuando comprenden que él nunca los amara. A su parecer ya se había tardado, usualmente no duran más de tres meses y se van, pero Keith no, él estaba ahí después de más de seis meses.

—Si— respondió de inmediato. Dicho esto, colocó su mano sobre la perilla con la intención de abrirla y entrar.

— ¿Quiénes? — cuestionó con voz temblorosa de alguien que intenta ahogar su llanto.

Lance se percató de eso. Lo ignoro.

—No es algo que debas saber— respondió tratando de zanjar la conversación.

—Dime…— insistió.

—En todo caso no es asunto tuyo— miro a Keith que yacía sobre la cama observándolo con sus ojos grandes y oscuros. Los distinguió entre la oscuridad. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, la expresión plasmada en el pálido rostro del chico. —Si tanto te interesa es un perro y un conejo— respondió. Una extraña sensación le invadió al responder. Como si quisiera disculparse por haber hecho algo malo. Entro al baño con la intención de evitar a Keith. Como si quisiera esconderse.

El pelinegro se quedó en la cama. Deseaba correr y huir del lugar, en vez de eso permaneció ahí estático. Las palabras crueles, la indiferencia. Desesperado se aferró a la idea de que su amor fuera correspondido. Escucho como el agua de la regadera golpeaba el suelo y Lance tarareaba una canción que le resultaba familiar. No quería estar ahí. De un salto se levantó de la cama, estuvo a punto de tropezar, un dolor punzante logró que soltara un quejido. debía marcharse lo antes posible. Su huida no valdría la pena. Terminaría por volver. Tarde o temprano. Fue consciente de eso.

Abandonó la habitación. Al salir Coran lo esperaba.

—Me iré por mí mismo— dijo al notar que el mayordomo caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

—No puedo dejar que se vaya solo— respondió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque usted es importante, a estas horas si sale solo algo podría pasarle— sonó como un sermón.

A regañadientes accedió a ser llevado por Coran. No tenía más que perder y sí lo tenía no le importaba mucho. Solo anhelaba que su amor fuera correspondido.

  
  



	12. Un perro y un conejo.

Un perro y un conejo.

XII

El domingo por la mañana a primera hora despertó para hacer las maletas y acomodar las cosas en las cajas para la mudanza. Su madre trabajaría hasta la tarde así que tendría que empacar todo para que ella llegara junto con el camión de mudanza. Pidió el día libre así que se dedicó a empacar. Si se dedicaba a hacer algo no pensaría en Lance.

Su madre llegó y le ayudo con lo que quedaba de las cajas. Junto con los de la mudanza acomodo todo en el camión. No tenían demasiadas cosas y aun así serian dos viajes de ida y vuelta. Tomó a su pequeño perro subiéndose al auto llevándolo en su regazo. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo. Su madre seguía con el auto al camión de la mudanza.

—Será como comenzar de nuevo— decía ella al volante.

_ ¿Un nuevo comienzo? _

Incluso si lo intentaban el pasado permanecería ahí intacto.

Llegaron a la nueva casa. Su madre solo se la mostró en fotos y como ella dijo era mucho más grande que la anterior.

—Es muy bonita— dijo entrando y dejando al cachorro en el suelo.

—Me alegra que te guste— ambos entraron a la casa.

—El patio es bastante grande.

La otra casa fue traspasada a una inmobiliaria que se encargaría de su venta. Ahora solo les quedaba iniciar de nuevo o al menos intentarlo.

Los días continuaron.

Después de clases se dirigió a su trabajo, últimamente se le empezaba a complicar lidiar con la escuela y el trabajo además de que tenía demasiados proyectos en equipo. Llegó a la cafetería. Matt estaba ahí sentado en una mesa jugando con su móvil.

—Hola, Keith— le saludo.

—Hola— devolvió el saludo. Entró a la bodega para dejar su mochila, se cambió el uniforme y salió.

—Hoy el día está tranquilo— dijo al ver a Keith salir, guardó su móvil en su bolsillo y se recostó en la mesa.

Keith se sentó en la silla vacía.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con tu amor complicado? — pregunto interesado.

Keith suspiro.

—Eso es un ¿No me fue bien?

—No logre hablar…— se lamentó —Solo no pude decir nada.

—Deberías buscar algo diferente— dijo tratando de motivarle —El solo parece causarte dolor ¿Quién es?

—No puedo decirle a nadie— se mordió el labio inferior —Él no quiere que nadie nos relacione.

—Busca otro tipo de relación, si esa persona te trata así no vale la pena— apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

—Pero quiero intentarlo…

— A veces las cosas no son como queremos.

Keith pensó en como reaccionaria Matt si se enterara que esa persona es Lance el amigo de su hermana. Quizá que solo son demasiadas coincidencias o que Lance no luce como ese tipo de personas.

Se escuchó el sonido metálico de la puerta principal abrirse y Shiro entrar saludando.

— ¡Hola Shiro! — lo saludo Matt al tiempo que el mayor pasaba junto a ellos.

—Buenas tardes— saludo a ambos.

—Si él no te da lo que necesitas no tiene sentido seguir con algo que solo te atormenta— dijo Matt casi en un murmuro al ver alejarse a Shiro —Eres joven Keith.

—Sonaste como un viejo.

Matt rio alto.

—Pero gracias— asintió Keith.

El turno de Matt terminó, salió de la tienda despidiéndose de todos.

—Pareces cansado ¿Ha pasado algo?— se acercó Shiro al notar el rostro afligido de Keith.

—No, no es nada, solo la escuela— mintió.

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

Keith agradeció el gesto.

—Si la escuela se vuelve pesada puedo asesorarte.

—Si, creo que es eso lo que necesito, además la mudanza y todo eso— rió de forma forzada.

Pese a que apenas era lunes no podía dejar de pensar en el viernes por la noche. No quería enfrentarse a Lance y al final tendría que hacerlo consciente de que el resultado no sería el que deseaba. No podía posponerlo más. 

El resto de la semana transcurrió entre acomodar la casa, ir a comprarle accesorios a su perro y conversaciones vagas con Shiro y Matt. Así hasta llegar al viernes. Se sentía mal y estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con el día. Salía de la universidad rumbo al trabajo, el bullicio de los estudiantes dirigiéndose a sus casas, recibió un mensaje de Lance diciéndole que la reunión de hoy sería especial. Tuvo el presentimiento de que por  _ especial _ se refería a algo malo para él. Medito si ir o no, ¿Tendría el valor de enfrentarlo? ¿De ser honesto o terminaría por ceder como la semana pasada?

Terminó por ir a la casa. Otra vez ahí. Aunque esta vez percibió el aura diferente.

Entró a la habitación donde la semana anterior entró de igual forma. Solo que para su sorpresa en vez de encontrarse con Lance dentro de esta esperándolo vio que había otras personas haciéndole compañía. Entendió que de eso se trataba lo especial. Lance lo esperaba junto con un chico y una chica. Ver la escena fue como si lo golpearan en el estómago sacándole tomo el aire, el sentimiento de ver aquello era como si le echaran agua hirviendo.

Lance le entregaba algo a la chica mientras que el chico reía. Parecían llevarse bien y estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones. Lance no lo vio llegar así que entro por completo dejando su mochila en el suelo, está al impactar con el suelo produjo un sonido que provocó que Lance lo mirara. Se quitó la chaqueta.

_ Deberías buscar algo diferente _ Aun lograba oír la voz amable de Matt hablándole  _ Él solo parece causarte dolor. _

Sus ojos le escocían, le ardían por las lágrimas que no dejaba salir.

Lance le dejó las cosas claras desde el principio y el incrédulo creyó que la cosas podrían ser diferentes. Fue estúpido de su parte, lo admitió.

_ Quizá con el tiempo se enamore de mi…. _

Y tal como lo esperaba aquello no pasó. Lance no se enamoraría de él solo porque lo deseara, las cosas no funcionan de esa manera. El sexo provoca placer, pero no une los corazones y su corazón estaba lejos de Lance.

Le dolió mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado que doliera. No lloro, pese a que sus labios temblaban. Escucho la risa aguda de la chica. Ella se estaba divirtiendo.

—Empieza por bañarte— la voz de Lance la percibió extraña. Giro para verlo y lo que vio fue a Lance acomodándole unas orejas de conejo a la chica, ella también traía puesto un collar y vestía de la misma manera que él había vestido semanas atrás, solo que su traje era blanco.

El solo era uno más.

Un conejo.

Un perro.

Y un gato.

Tal y como Lance le dijo la semana pasada.

_ Si tanto te interesa es un perro y un conejo. _

Camino hasta el baño con el corazón estrujándosele en el pecho.

_ Soy un idiota _ se reprochó.

Un idiota que creyó que lograría ser amado. Entro al baño, el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo haciéndole daño, nunca pensó que el agua podría herirle o solo era la sensación de su corazón destrozado. Todo le dolía en ese momento. Incluso respirar le provocaba dolor, se tragó sus lágrimas junto con la última esperanza de que Lance le correspondiera.

Secó su cuerpo, la aspereza de la toalla se llevó la humedad, así como la vergüenza, salió del baño para ver al chico y a la chica arrodillados frente a Lance.

Lance lo miró de la misma forma que miraba al par. Ni diferente ni especial.

—Ven, voy a vestirte.

Keith obedeció. Saboreo en su piel las manos de Lance vistiéndolo, el collar en su cuello y el dildo penetrándolo.

—Arrodíllate junto a los demás— ordenó.

Él obedeció. Se colocó justo al lado de la chica conejo de largo cabello rubio y lencería blanca. El otro era un chico de cabello castaño claro vestido de igual manera solo que en gris.

Exhalo. Ahora lo entendía todo. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, no, todo comenzó a dolerle. El aire le faltaba.

_ Será como un nuevo comienzo _ la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza.

_ Deberías buscar otro tipo de relación _ Al igual que la voz de Matt.

_ Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo _ Junto con la voz de Shiro.

— ¿Keith?

Las voces iban y venían. La maraña en su mente comenzaba a tomar forma.

— ¡Keith!

Sintió como unas manos fuertes lo tomaban de los costados, y luego su cuerpo ser dejado sobre la cama.

—No me siento bien…— dijo tratando de levantarse —Lo mejor será que me vaya.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron entre enfadados y sorprendidos.

Lance frunció el ceño al escuchar lo dicho por Keith.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó enojado el moreno al ver como Keith se alejaba — ¿Qué pasa contigo? — lo jalo del brazo —Lo estás arruinado— recrimino.

—No te preocupes— apartó a Lance de él. Entro al baño, se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo dejándola esparcida por el suelo, se vistió, abrió la puerta y al salir con lo que se topó fue a Lance sobre la chica.

_ A veces las cosas no son como nosotros queremos _ Decía Matt en su cabeza.

_ Si necesitas algo llámame. _

Salió de la habitación huyendo. Coran parecía estarlo esperando. Escucho los gemidos agudos de la mujer venir de la habitación.

—El auto está listo por si quiere irse— dijo el mayordomo como si ver personas salir de esa casa con el corazón roto fuera lo normal para él. Keith entendió que así era. Subió al auto sin esperar que Coran abriera la puerta, el mayordomo hizo lo mismo. Sacó su teléfono móvil para llamar a Shiro. Miro la hora, apenas darían las nueve la tienda cerraba a las nueve treinta.

— ¿Keith? — escucho la voz de Shiro al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Estas aun en el trabajo? — pregunto con las palabras atorándosele en la garganta.

—Si, Matt y yo casi salimos ¿Paso algo? Te escuchas agitado.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? — escucho el silencio al otro lado. Si Shiro lo rechazaba terminaría por ahogarse en su propias lágrimas y miseria.

—Está bien ¿Te espero aquí o te veo en algún lugar? Matt está conmigo ¿Le digo que vaya?

— ¡Si! — grito.

—Te veo entonces.

La llamada finalizo y un vacío se hizo en su pecho, alzó la vista para percatarse que Coran lo miraba con un aire de lástima.

_ No me veas así… _

—Luce mal.

Keith se sorprendió al oír que el mayordomo le hablaba, era la primera vez que se dirigía a él de esa manera, ya no como solo un mayordomo sino como una persona.

—Creo entender cómo se siente— dijo asintiendo con lastima —No juzgo al joven Lance ni a usted.

Keith abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible, le ardían, pero no lloraría. No ganaría nada llorando y esa noche ya había perdido algo muy valioso.

—Usted busca algo diferente y eso está bien, pero es algo que el joven Lance no puede ofrecerle y es por eso, si no soy muy entrometido debo aconsejarle que busque lo que usted necesita, no todos puedes ir y tomar lo que quieren y no todos toleran ver a quien aman con alguien más.

Ahogó su llanto en un suspiro.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrara algo mejor.

—No me lleves a mi casa— olvidó decirle que se mudó. Ya no importaba decirlo. Ya no podía seguir huyendo. Después de esta noche no más. Mañana lo enfrentaría. Mañana lo diría todo solo para liberarse de ese peso.

—Llévame a la cafetería.

—Entendido.


	13. Bastaba.

Bastaba.

  
  


XIII

  
  


Coran lo dejo en la entrada de la cafetería, Keith estuvo por caer del auto al intentar bajarse apresurado, logró mantener el equilibrio. Las luces de la cafetería aún estaban encendidas y a través del cristal logró ver a Shiro y Matt conversando en la barra, con el cuerpo aun temblándole entró empujando la puerta principal para lograr entrar. Shiro y Matt lo vieron entrar.

Keith corrió al baño sin decir nada.

— ¿Keith? — Shiro estaba por ir tras él, pero Matt lo detuvo, el mayor giro para preguntarle por qué lo detenía. Matt solo negó con la cabeza.

—Después…— asintió sonriendo —…lo sabrás después.

Pasada las nueve y treinta Matt y Shiro empezaron a cerrar la tienda.

Matt miraba a Keith con lastima. Comprendió que las cosas no salieron bien, quería preguntar, pero Shiro los escucharía así que evito hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta.

La tienda cerró y el trío tomó un taxi rumbo a un restaurante ya que Matt insistió en ir a comer.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto Shiro.

—Solo tengo hambre— respondió suspirando.

—Hoy hace un buen clima— interrumpió Matt adrede —Es ese restaurante venden buena comida, te va a gustar— decía Matt en un intento de alegrar a Keith.

—Quizá solo necesitas una buena cena— dijo Shiro.

—Si, solo es eso— dio una media sonrisa.

El resto de la comida transcurrió normal. Hablaron del trabajo, la escuela, Shiro les habló sobre su proyecto final para graduarse. Fue una buena noche, durante el resto de la noche olvido a Lance, por su parte Keith habló sobre su nueva casa y su perro.

De regreso a sus casas todos abordaron el mismo taxi. Cuando llegó a su casa bajó del taxi agradeciéndole a los chicos su compañía. Shiro bajó tras él, Matt estaba por detenerlo, pero el mayor se escabullo.

— ¡Keith! — lo llamó antes de que el pelinegro entrara a su casa —No sé qué haya pasado y entiendo si no quieres contarme, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

—Gracias, Shiro.

Se despidieron. Shiro subió al taxi junto con Matt.

Keith mañana tendría un largo día por delante.

Apenas despertó por la mañana y lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue llamar a Lance y decirle que necesitaba hablar con él. Pasó gran parte del día evitando hacer la llamada, al final entendió que evitar esa conversación solo complicaría lo que ella por sí solo es complicado. No le quedaba más que enfrentarlo.

Lo llamo.

Lo escucho responder al otro lado, su voz sonaba como siempre.

—Hola...

—Necesito decirte algo— dijo sin dejar que Lance terminara de saludarle —Hoy…

— ¿Es necesario que sea hoy? — pregunto sin mostrar mucho interés en la insistencia de Keith.

—Si.

—Solo dímelo por aquí, hoy estaré un poco ocupado.

—No puedo decirlo por aquí…— suspiro —…es importante.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que no puedas decirlo por teléfono?

Trago saliva nervioso. Solo quedaba decirlo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti…

Un silencio desolador se hizo al otro lado de la línea, creyó que Lance le había colgado y luego lo escucho suspirar.

—Ven a mi casa por la tarde— la llamada fue finalizada por Lance.

Una tenue esperanza floreció en su pecho.

Después del trabajo y de responder vagamente las preguntas de Shiro tomó un taxi para ir a casa de Lance.

Al llegar bajo del taxi pagando al chofer. Coran lo vio acercarse a la reja.

—El joven Lance...— dijo tratando de detener a Keith.

—Él sabe que vine— respondió esquivando al hombre. Empujo la puerta para entrar, caminó por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo. Luego de su declaración de amor su corazón latía feroz. Necesitaba verlo, solo una vez más. Entró a la oficina para encontrarse a Lance sentado en el escritorio esperándole, lo vio entrar, sus miradas se cruzaron.

No estaba contento.

—Lance…— farfulló con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿No fui claro desde el principio? — se levantó de la silla quedando frente a Keith.

—Yo…

—Te advertí que no te enamoraras de mí.

Lo sabía. Sabía cuáles fueron los termino y condiciones y aun con todo ello fue inevitable.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo— Lance negaba con la cabeza. Parecía un adulto regañando a un niño pequeño. Suspiro con desaliento —En fin.

Keith vio como Lance sacaba una carpeta de entre el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio, la abrió dejándola sobre este.

—Fírmalo— pidió. Sus ojos fríos con un deje de amargura en ellos.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto pese a ya saberlo. Solo quería escucharlo.

—Un contrato de confidencialidad— respondió sin más.

El dolor del menosprecio se incrusto en su pecho provocándole que el aire se le escapara asfixiándolo.

—No le diré a nadie— bajó la cabeza como si acabara de hacer algo terrible. —Así que no te preocupes.

—Tu palabra no sirve de mucho, solo fírmalo y puedes irte— fue consciente de su crueldad y del daño irreparable que estaba provocando.

_ Allura es una buena chica, será una excelente esposa se bueno con ella _ Fue lo que su madre dijo.

No podía solo firmarlo en ese momento. Se vio así mismo incapaz de tomar el bolígrafo y escribir su nombre. Lo que en otras oportunidades le fue una tarea simple ahora le mortificaba por completo. Lloro y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel formando círculos más oscuros. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el llanto.

—No puedo— negaba con la cabeza —No puedo…— repetía con voz temblorosa opacada por las lágrimas.

—Fírmalo— La voz de Lance se escuchaba como si pretendiera aliviarlo consciente de su propia crueldad.

Keith sollozo. No lograba controlarse. Mordió sus labios en un intento de apaciguar su llanto, el dolor de la carne herida no logró que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir.

_ Fírmalo y todo acabo _

No quería que las cosas terminaran así. Cogió el bolígrafo en un esfuerzo de hacer lo que se propuso: terminar con ese desastre.

Sus ojos se clavaron en como Keith lograba firmar con su mano temblorosa sobre el papel empapado por sus propias lágrimas. Escucho el sonido bajo de la pluma siendo dejada sobre el escritorio.

—Te amo— la voz se alzó entre un sollozo —Te amo— repetía lamentándose.

_ ¡Tómalo! _

__ Se crispó como si hubiera dicho la palabra en voz alta y lo único que escuchó fue el llanto desconsolado de Keith. Veía la cabeza del chico y los oscuros cabellos. Lo oía llorar. Al verlo tan afligido pensó en pedirle a la sirvienta que le trajera un té caliente para que se tranquilizara y luego cayó en cuenta de lo estúpido de ese pensamiento. Estaba ahí obligándolo a firmar un contrato de confidencialidad no para tomar el té.

Tras firmar estaba por levantarse e irse de ahí. Por impulso se abalanzó sobre Lance, el moreno se tambaleó, pero no cayó, Keith lo tomó del rostro y jalándole del cabello lo beso. Si ese era el fin deseaba terminarlo con un beso.

Lance se mantuvo rígido recibiendo el beso. Entre la sorpresa del acto lo correspondió por un segundo, luego lo apartó.

—Te amo, Lance.

Lance no lo miro.

—No va a funcionar— se sorprendió por el tono de su voz. Sonaba como si lamentara ese hecho. Se alejó marcando la distancia.

Se miraron.

Keith entendió que todo había terminado. Tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación entre un sollozo. No existía una razón para estar ahí.

—Lo llevare a su…— Coran estaba por abrir la puerta. Keith lo evito adelantándose, salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Después de la partida de Keith se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. Pensó en dicho, en lo cruel y el llanto del chico, se quedó un largo rato pensando en ello, no podía permanecer todo el tiempo así. Fue a la sala, tomó una botella de licor y se sentó en el sofá. Recreo en su mente la escena una y otra vez, pensó en el chico que se había ido hace solo unos minutos, pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba y lo poco que podía ofrecerle. Decía cumplir con lo que su familia le pidió. Casarse con Allura, él no lo deseaba, le agradaba y a su parecer es una buen achica. No existía otro sentimiento entre ella y el. Solo esa amistad de tantos años.

Se sirvió un vaso de licor, lo bebió, dejo que este calentara su paladar hasta provocar que su garganta ardiera. Estaba ahí, solo, sentado en la sala de su casa. Un hombre joven rodeado de sus empleados. Entonces lo noto. Noto algo que en todos sus años no vio ni por asomo. En esa casa no estaba alguien a quien no le estuviera pagando un sueldo con el dinero de sus padres.

_ Te amo _

Escucho la voz de Keith como un sonido lejano recordándole que fue el artífice de su propia desdicha. Ya no le quedaba más que solo lamentarse. Pronto se le pasaría o al menos eso quería creer.


	14. Las cosas irremplazables.

Las cosas irremplazables.

  
  


XIV

  
  


Los días pasaron sin por menores. Keith dejó decir a su casa como todos los fines de semana por la noche como días atrás y en su defecto se vio en la necesidad de cambiar su rutina y los horarios de los encuentros con sus otras mascotas. Lo que por más de seis meses se convirtió en parte de su rutina ahora solo se transformaba en un recuerdo de lo que fue y ya no será. Nunca más. Tomo las cosas que durante meses uso con Keith para tirarlas a la basura y contra sí mismo término por arrumbar la bolsa negra en una esquina de su habitación. No pudo tirarla. Algo extraño ya que él podía deshacerse de las cosas con facilidad. Esta vez no lo fue. 

El viernes por la noche la chica conejo llegó a su casa. A diferencia de Keith ella era más extrovertida y disfrutaba las rutinas por muy duras que estas se tornaran, siempre parecía divertirse. Le pidió que se vistiera sin mucho interés en su presencia. Jugueteo un largo rato con ella tratando de animarse. No lo logró. Algo en su interior le pesaba.

— ¿Qué es esa bolsa? — pregunto la chica señalando la bolsa en una esquina. Camino hasta esta con la intención de husmear su contenido.

Lance yacía en la cama mirando el techo sin muchos ánimos. Se levantó de la cama de un salto al percatarse de las intenciones de la chica, la alcanzó tomándola del brazo deteniéndola.

—No lo toques— dijo enojado. Por alguna razón le puso furioso que ella tan despreocupada intentara tocar algo que antes fue de Keith.

—Oh, bueno…— dijo sin más.

Lance la soltó.

La noche continuó con un extraño toque amargo. Terminó por echar a la chica y este se fue enojada, no sin antes insultarlo. Sus insultos no le inmutaron.

Se sentía extraño. Él, quien por tantos años disfruto de esos juegos ahora se sentía aburrido de la chica y la fusta. Ella le supo insípida y el juego desolador. Quizá ya era momento de buscar otras personas.

El día siguiente y el siguiente fueron iguales.

Se vio obligado a asistir a una reunión familiar acompañado de Allura. Ambas familias conversaban y conversaban mientras que Allura y él compartían solo comentarios rápidos o monosílabos. Nada alentador.

—Lance— su prometida lo llamó, pero él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos — ¿Lance? — se acercó a su rostro con la intención de que este la mirara.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto al sentir el rostro de la chica cerca del suyo, se alejó un poco ante la cercanía.

Le desconcertó la reacción de Lance.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunto la chica —Pareces perdido.

Gran parte de la cena Lance miraba sin mirar todo a su alrededor, respondía con monosílabos o ignoraba las preguntas, no parecía concentrarse en comer o la charla. Allura que ha pasado los últimos años de su vida junto a él notó ese detalle que el resto no veía: Lance se comportaba extraño.

—Pareces perdido— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Perdido?

—Si, como si estuvieras ausente.

—No es nada— dijo finalizando la conversación.

Ella lo escudriño con la mirada, podía mentirles a todos, pero no a ella.

Los días pasaban y él continuaba con esa sensación de vacío y desasosiego. Como si algo le faltara, se vio incapaz de realizar sus actividades con normalidad. Pensó que solo necesitaba un descanso, las vacaciones de fin de curso ya estaban cerca, iría de viaje, con Allura de ser necesario. Hizo de todos los días siguientes. Salió de fiesta con sus amigos, fue de compras con su madre, ceno en repetidas ocasiones con Allura, fue al golf con su padre, conversó de temas banales con sus hermanos e incluso se animó a ir a las pesadas cenas familiares. Nada logró que aquella sensación se esfumara. Por momentos se sumergía en sus sueños y en todos ellos aparecía Keith, con su cabello oscuro paseándose por su habitación, sentado comiendo en el jardín o jugueteando con él en la cama y cuando abría los ojos y darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba ahí le hacía sentir como si perdiera algo importante.

—Keith…— murmuró a solas.

Allura apareció en el marco de la puerta. Vestía un bonito vestido rosa.

—Tu madre dice ¿Que si ya estás listo?

Al oír la voz de la chica recordó que quedo de ir a cenar con su madre y la chica.

—Lance…

— ¡Ah, sí! — se levantó de la silla con brusquedad saliendo de la habitación.

Allura lo jalo de la chaqueta.

—A ti te pasa algo— dijo parándose frente a él impidiéndole el paso. — ¿Qué es? Pregunto ya que el moreno llevaba varios días actuando extraño — ¿Estás enfermo?

—No…— se detuvo antes de llegar a la sala donde le esperaba su madre. Miro a Allura, ella noto eso, estaba por decir algo, Lance negó con la cabeza y continuó rumbo a la sala.

—Lance cariño— se madre se levantó del sofá y lo saludo amorosa — ¿Nos vamos?

Lance tomo de la mano a Allura fingiendo ser una pareja feliz. Su madre estaba encantada, Allura ya estaba harta de esa farsa y el solo quería huir.

_ ¿Amor? _

Allura acostumbraba a hablar del tema, aunque últimamente evitaba mencionarlo.

_ ¿Qué es amar? _

_ ¿Qué es estar enamorado? _

Las preguntas iban y venían. Quería preguntarle. Estaba seguro de que Allura no lo sabía, salvo por las novelas poco realistas que leía. Con todo ello en mente llegaron al restaurante divagando entre sus pensamientos.

_ Keith _

Al final no le sería tan fácil deshacerse de ese sentimiento. Miro la hora en su reloj, apenas eran las nueve y no pedían la cena.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? — pregunto Allura leyendo el menú.

—Pide cualquier cosa— dijo sin el menor interés en la pregunta.

Allura hizo la misma pregunta a la madre de Lance y ambas acordaron pedir lo mismo para los tres.

_ Te amo Lance _

Escucho la voz en su cabeza.

Las conversaciones con su madre siempre terminaban en lo mismo: Su boda con Allura.

Allura reía en un intento de ser amable con la que se convertiría en su futura suegra.

La incómoda cena termino. Lance dejó a su madre en la casa y conversó un rato con su padre. Partió junto con Allura para llevarla a su casa; mientras transitaban la carretera Allura al igual que Lance se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Lance giró el rostro para mirarla. Ella estaba seria.

— ¿Sí?

—No aquí. — dijo con voz queda —Busca un lugar donde estacionarte— pidió.

Lance alzó una ceja sorprendió por la petición de la chica, aun así, accedió a la demanda.

—Bien, como quieras— busco un lugar donde estacionar el auto, tras estacionarse un silencio se asentó entre los dos.

Allura suspiro.

—Conocí a alguien— dijo con su mirada fija en Lance —Quiero terminar con esta farsa.

Lance estaba por decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Es lo mejor, no sentimos nada el uno por el otro, esto es absurdo, no tenemos que vivir una vida solo porque nuestras familias así lo quieren.

Lance parpadeó aturdido intentando procesar las palabras de la chica.

_ ¿Matrimonio? ¿Cancelar el compromiso? ¿Farsa? _

Lance abrió la boca esta vez no para decir algo sino por la sorpresa que Allura terminará el compromiso de esa forma.

—No te preocupes, hablare con mis padres, les diré que soy yo quien no se quiere casar, tampoco contaré nada sobre tus mascotas o pasatiempos después de todos somos amigos.

Lance dio una sonrisa. El aturdimiento aún no se había esfumado.

—Yo también pienso que es lo mejor.

Después de tan incómoda charla Lance llevó a Allura a su casa. Se estaciono como tantas otras veces hizo solo que esta vez ella ya no era su prometida. Ella abrió la puerta para salir, antes de poner un pie en el suelo volteo para mirar a Lance. Le sonrió.

— ¿Somos amigos? — pregunto.

—Si, somos amigos.

—Gracias, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo— se despidió con una auténtica sonrisa.

Nunca quiso casarse con la chica, aquello era lo último que deseaba, incluso con todo ello al final se hizo a la idea de que su matrimonio con Allura era un hecho inevitable. Algo que estaba fuera de sus manos. Luego de tantos años en una relación falsa que esta terminara de forma abrupta lo tomo desprevenido. No estaba enojado, ni triste, incluso se sintió más tranquilo, solo fue el sentimiento de ver tantos años junto a ella perdidos.

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una larga ducha con agua fría para relajarse, se preparó para dormir y antes de hacerlo miro la hora. Apenas daban las doce de la noche, se echó en la cama. Cerró los ojos en un intento de conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que los cerraba el rostro de Keith aparecía entre lágrimas, oía claro la voz sollozar, lo escuchaba hablar repitiendole que lo ama.

Allura ya no estaba. Se fue y junto con ella todos esos años compartidos.

_ ¿Qué lo detenía? ¿Su familia? ¿El miedo? ¿El mismo? _

El remordimiento caló hondo en su cabeza. La idea permaneció ahí un largo rato hasta que el cansancio lo hizo dormir.

Las últimas semanas acepto animado las invitaciones a salir de Matt y Shiro, y como todos los fines de semana los tres saldrían después del trabajo.

Después de cerrar la tienda se encontraron con Matt quien los esperaba sentado en una banca. Juntos se dirigieron a un bar para convivir un rato. Eligieron una silla para cuatro personas y pidieron bebidas, así como algo para comer.

— ¿No renovaras contrato? — preguntó Matt a Keith.

—No, esta es mi última semana— respondió tomando un papa frita.

—Vaya, que mal, pero eso no significa que dejaremos de salir.

—No, me gusta salir con ustedes.

—Ahora solo seremos Matt y yo.

— ¿Cuándo es tu proyecto final? — Matt bebía un poco de su botella.

—Es dentro de quince días ¿Irán?- les pregunto Shiro.

—Yo sí ¿Y tú Keith?

—Si, también— asentía.

—Después de eso es mi graduación, también están invitados.

Al salir del bar caminaron un rato, a esas horas la ciudad estaba tranquila y solo se cruzaron a unas cuantas personas. Llegaron a una pequeña plaza. Keith se tambaleaba un poco, Matt lo sujetaba mientras reía.

—Parece que al alguien se le pasaron las copas— se burló.

—Cállate— refunfuñaba.

Los tres se sentaron en una banca junto a la fuente.

—Pediré un taxi— dijo Shiro sacando su móvil.

—Bien, bien, yo cuidaré al pequeño Keith.

— ¡No soy pequeño! — balbuceo. Intento pararse y tropezó cayendo dentro de la fuente, Matt lo levantó con la ayuda de Shiro. El agua fría logró que se le bajara la borrachera, quedó tendido sobre la banca.

— ¿Keith?

— ¡Mi teléfono! — Su teléfono celular estaba completamente empapado, lo sacudió en un intento de sacar el agua, tras secarlo con su chaqueta intento encenderlo. No funciono.

—Eso es malo…— murmuró Matt al ver que el aparato no encendía.

—No enciende…

—Lo lamento…— Matt se sentó en la banca junto a Keith.

—No importa, pensaba comprar otro.

—El taxi está aquí— Shiro se paró caminando al auto.

Subieron al taxi rumbo a sus casas.

Keith pensó en su celular inservible y que ahí tenía el número de Lance, aunque tener ese número no servía de nada, aun así, le reconfortaba tenerlo ahí guardado. Compraría otro después y se esforzará por superar su tormentosa relación con Lance.

  
  



	15. El valor que no se ve.

El valor que no se ve.

XV

  
  
  


_ Las cosas no siempre son como queremos _ ...

Incluso con esa idea en mente no deseaba moverse ni un solo centímetro, la noche anterior terminó por embriagarse y siendo llevado a su casa por Shiro y Matt.

_ ¡Cierto! _

De alguna manera olvidó eso y lo otro.

El recuerdo de Lance volvió como un balde de agua fría a su cabeza de niño ingenuo. Se mordió los labios al pensar en todo lo ocurrido.La ola de emociones no se desvanecía, se removió como un gusano al pensar que terminó por enamorarse de una persona que solo se limitó a hacerle daño, incluso cuando aún lograba sentir las cálidas y hábiles manos recorrer su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, acariciando su cuerpo de forma lasciva, cerró los ojos en un intento de ahuyentar todos esos pensamientos. Su amor no correspondido y lo demás. Debía seguir con su vida y el dia que le esperaba.

Tan solo era el sábado por la mañana. 

—Un mes…

Noto que el tiempo pasaba rápido y Lance se convertía en un recuerdo junto con todas las noches que pasaron juntos.

_ Que rápido se va el tiempo _

Eso fue lo que pensó al despertar. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta las cosas se le fueron de las manos.

Apretó los ojos intentando olvidarlo todo. Aunque sea por un instante. Repaso todo de tal manera como si de una película se tratase, de algún modo sentía que no fue él quien hizo todo eso. Todas esas cosas salvajes y vergonzosas. 

_ No tenía que ser de esa manera se _ dijo así mismo.

Nada tenía que ser de esa manera. Y al final fue así.

Buscó su móvil y luego recordó lo ocurrido en la fuente.

—Ugh…

Tendría que comprar otro y su madre se pondrá furiosa con él.

  
  
  


— ¿Cómo que terminaste tu compromiso con Lance? — La joven de largas coletas rubias casi se caía de la silla al oír lo dicho por Allura.

Allura se encogió de hombros.

—Fue lo mejor…— respondió ante la sorpresa de su amiga.

—Tu familia se pondrá furiosa— dijo dejando de comer su rebanada de tarta —Pero si tú crees que es lo mejor yo voy a apoyarte.

—Lo se…— suspiro —Por eso quería contarte a ti primero.

— ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

— ¡Romelle escúchame!

Romelle asintió dando un respingo.

—Me enamore de alguien.

— ¿De quién?

—Lotor…

Romelle sacudió su cabeza sorprendida.

— ¿Lotor? — grito.

—Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero cuando nos fuimos conociendo solo paso…— Allura recordó a Lotor en su mente junto con lo amable y atento que siempre ha sido con ella. —…y me di cuenta de que me enamoré de él, incluso nos besamos.

— ¡Besarse!

—No grites— reprendió a la joven rubia.

Su amiga se encogió en la silla ante la reprimenda.

—Solo espero que tu familia no se lo tome a mal y logren entender— sonrió tratando de motivar a su amiga — ¿Y Lance como respondido?

—Se sorprendió…— recordó el rostro de Lance cuando le dijo que no pensaba casarse con él y como esperaba que este se enojara o algo parecido y en vez de eso él pareció tomárselo con calma. —…se lo tomó bien, le dije que no se preocupara, seré yo quien cargue con toda la responsabilidad, hablaré con mi familia, explicaré mis razones, el será la víctima y yo el victimario.

Romelle miró preocupada a su amiga.

—Creí que ustedes dos estaban muy enamorados.

Allura masculló algo que Romelle no logro entender. Nadie sabía ni se imaginaba todo lo Lance hace y como se ha divertido a expensa de ella. Aun con todo eso ella no diría nada de sus “pasatiempos” y quedaron como buenos amigos. Solo quedaba en decirle a sus padres. Ya vería que haría después. Además estaba feliz con su nueva relación. 

Mantuvo su rutina normal. Podría superarlo. El malestar que lo carcomía por dentro. Estuvo fuera de casa todo el fin de semana e incluso pensó en iniciar rutinas nuevas. Ahora que Allura lo había dejado no tenían una razón para verse. Investigo sobre algún nuevo tipo de juego sexual con el cual experimentar. Nada logró elevar su ánimo. Parecía como si por cada intento el sentimiento de desasosiego se hundiera más y más en él.

Durante las clases no logró concentrarse, tomaba apuntes al azar y sin el menor cuidado. En su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez sobre lo estúpido de todo.

_ ¿Qué pasa conmigo? _

Repetía con reproche.

_ Llevas haciendo esto años, puedes superarlo. _

Sus clases finalizaron, salió de la universidad dando grandes zancadas evitando a las personas, Hunk y Pidge lo saludaron, pero él los evito excusándose sobre que se sentía enfermo.

—Nos vemos mañana— se despidieron sus amigos.

Arribó a su casa. Coran lo recibió como siempre: amable y servicial.

—Parece agitado, joven Lance— dijo el mayordomo al percatarse que el chico lucía como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—No es nada— respondido dando largos pasos evitando continuar la conversación con el hombre jengibre. Fue hasta su habitación, arrojó su mochila en el suelo y se echó en la cama.

_ ¡Debo descansar! _

Intento dormir y solo terminó rodando en la cama con la idea apareciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza. Como una luz titilante.

Escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Sí? — grito sacando su cabeza de entre las sabanas donde estaba envuelto como una oruga.

—La comida esta lista— dijo Coran al otro lado.  El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, el ruido lo escucho lejano, absorto en el intento de liberarse del recuerdo.

_ Debo comer. _

Con un movimiento rápido salió de la cama. Noto que aun traía puesto el uniforme de la universidad.

— ¡Ahora bajo! — dijo. Cambio su ropa y salió. No estaba hambriento solo que comer le mantendría entretenido.

Comió sin mucho apetito. Aunque la comida fue preparada por un chef le sabía insípida. No estaba hambriento y lejos de lo que esperaba comer no alejó ese sentir un solo instante.

Coran yacía parado a su lado como el buen mayordomo que es.

Lance dejó el tenedor a un lado.

—Puedes irte, Coran.

— ¿Joven Lance?

—Retírate por hoy— ordeno —Dile al resto que también se vayan, mañana inicien normal, quiero estar solo por hoy— después de decir eso tomo un bocado de la comida.

El mayordomo acato la orden marchándose.

Termino solo en su casa. Comiendo comida que le sabe mal y con el sentimiento melancólico en su cabeza. Todos se fueron. El termino de comer, lavo la vajilla.

Saco de entre los cajones una botella de vino, se sentó en el sofá, llevaba haciendo eso al menos un par de días a la semana. Se sirvió una copa generosa en un intento de amortiguar sus ideas.

Al tiempo que daba un largo sorbo a la copa su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla sin mucho interés y algo enojado por quien le interrumpió, era su madre, pensó en colgarle y luego recapacito, ya de por sí era raro que su madre lo llamara. Tomó la llamada dejando la copa a su costado.

Estaba por decir algo cuando la voz angustiada de su madre lo impidió.

—Me entere de lo que pasó…— su madre sonaba afligida —…los padres de Allura me lo contaron.

Concluyó que Allura ya había abierto la boca y contado sobre la cancelación de la boda. Se sintió extrañamente relajado al saber que todos ya lo sabían. Un peso menos con el cual lidiar.

— ¡Oh Lance, cariño! Lo lamento tanto, sé que la quería mucho, estoy muy sorprendida.

El no dijo nada. Ella continúo hablando.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto preocupada.

—Bien— mintió —Ella tuvo sus razones.

—Me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien, lo lamento tanto, estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que te ame, cariño y cuando la encuentres atesórala con todo tu corazón.

—Gracias, mamá— su voz titubeó un poco —Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

La llamada finalizo dejando en Lance un muy mal sabor de boca. Su madre tan amorosa y comprensiva como siempre y el tan cruel. Ella tratando de consolarlo y él bebiendo para pasar el rato.

Lo único que pasó por su mente fue Keith. Lo rompió tan fácilmente. Como un niño que termina por romper un juguete por jugar tanto con él. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Si existía la más mínima posibilidad de arreglarlo quería intentarlo. Por más diminuta que fuera la posibilidad. Si podía obtener el perdón quería intentarlo.

—Keith…

Vacío la botella de vino en el lavabo, guardó la copa recién lavada.

Keith no desapareció de su mente un solo instante. Pensaba en el día y noche. Con cada segundo que pasaba el recuerdo de Keith se transformaba en un espectro que lo asustaba en sus sueños.

La idea no logro sacarla de su cabeza. Lo persiguió por el resto del día. Término por dormir con la idea de jugar el todo por el todo. Debía intentarlo. Quería intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó motivado. Como si le hubiera inyectado felicidad. La noche anterior antes de dormir se dedicó a ensamblar sus ideas y llegar a una conclusión. Salió de su habitación.

—Se ve de mejor animo— dijo Coran señalando el repentino cambio de personalidad de Lance.

— ¿De verdad? — dijo tocando su cara como si ni él mismo creyera su repentina felicidad.

—El día anterior se veía bastante decaído, me preocupo bastante. 

—Mi compromiso con Allura término— interrumpió a Coran —Ella y yo ya no nos casaremos.

—Lo lamento.

—No importa— negó Lance con su mano derecha —Nunca logre visualizarme junto a ella, quiero decir, me parece una gran chica y la admiro, pero si lo pienso bien lo nuestro no funcionaria, ella tiene sus razones y yo las mías.

—Me alegro de que se lo tome de esa manera.

Desayuno mientras Coran hacia una que otra cosa en la casa.

— ¡Coran! — llamó al mayordomo. Este apareció rápido—

— ¿Sí?

—Llama a la florería y pide que hagan el arreglo más grande y costoso que tengan, también compra los chocolates de la mejor calidad y envíalos junto con esta carta— tomó la carta que escribió en la noche y se la entregó al mayordomo.

— ¿A quién se la envió?

—A Keith— dijo emocionado.

Planificó todo con cuidado. Los días siguientes citaría a todas sus mascotas para terminar con todos de una vez por todas. Lo siguiente sería recuperar a Keith y traerlo consigo.

Allura ya no era un estorbo y su familia tomó bien el fracaso de su futuro matrimonio. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era recuperar a la única persona por la que había desarrollado un sentimiento de auténtico amor: Keith.

  
  
  


Matt abrazaba a Keith mientras Shiro miraba la escena con una sonrisa tranquila.   
—Es una lastima que hoy sea tu último día— decía Matt liberando a Keith.   
—Los extrañare chicos.   
—No olvides salir con nosotros— lo despedía Shiro —Ni ir a mi graduación y exposición de proyecto final.   
—¿Cuando es?— preguntó Keith.   
—El viernes de la próxima semana.   
—Nos vemos ahí Keith— lo despidió Matt.   
—Espero podamos salir este fin de semana— se despidió Keith.   
Salió de la tienda para tomar en autobús. Sintió un deje de melancolía por su renuncia. Deseaba enfocarse en la escuela y eso devoraria todo su tiempo libre. No quería pensar demasiado las cosas.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Como si nunca lo hubiera amado.

Como si nunca lo hubiera amado.

  
  


XVI

  
  


Unos largos días pensando en eso y lo otro. Finalizó con una decisión clara y por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Sin condiciones.

Sin reglas.

Deseaba iniciar de nuevo. Sabía que las disculpas no serían suficientes. Quizá incluso terminaría por arrodillarse.

Recordó una vieja conversación con Allura donde ella señalándole con el dedo decía una y otra vez que algún día se enamoraría de alguien y como si de una maldición se tratase ahora se veía así mismo empeñado en buscar a Keith.

El resto del día continuó con sus clases normales. El bullicio de los estudiantes no le molestaba e incluso se sentía con más energía.

Durante toda la mañana conversación Allura vía mensaje de texto, la chica lo invitaba a salir como amigos ya que quería contarle cómo sus padres se tomaron la noticia además de que tenían días sin verse. Lance lejos del rencor veía a Allura como una buena amiga, ambos acordaron verse en un café cerca de la universidad y para evitar cualquier clase de malentendido cada uno iría por su propia cuenta. Allura le había contado que la noticia se espacio como un incendio forestal y que ya estaba harta de los cotilleos y preguntas indiscretas.

— ¿Qué ocurre hoy Lance? — pregunto Pidge quien caminaba junto a Lance y Hunk.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Pidge le dirigió una rápida mirada cómplice a Hunk.

—Creo que estarías decaído por la cancelación de tu compromiso, nos llegó la noticia.

—Pero te vez bien— continuó Hunk —Yo estaría llorando en mi habitación.

— ¿Por qué tan de buenas? — insistió Pidge.

—Después de la cancelación de mi compromiso…— dijo dramatizando —…he decidido iniciar de cero, no puedo quedarme así y lamentar el abandono de Allura.

Pidge no se creyó el cuento mientras que Hunk asentía con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Tienes mi apoyo Lance! — lo abrazo Hunk según él para consolarlo.

—Oh, gracias, mi gran amigo— correspondió el abrazo.

—Si, bien…— dijo Pidge mirando la escena con fastidio.

Las clases finalizaron y él partió rumbo a su encuentro con Allura. Esperaba que Coran ya hubiera hecho el envió y en solo un par de horas todos los regalos estarían siendo recibidos por Keith. En su mente imaginaba todas las posibles reacciones del chico. De antemano sabía que no la tendría fácil. Keith estaba en todo su derecho de odiarlo. Merecía el desprecio, incluso aceptaría ser golpeado. Esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos y ser honesto.

El miedo al rechazo lo carcomía. No pensaba justificar sus malas acciones ni las palabras crueles. Deseaba como nunca antes deseo nada redimir sus errores.

Lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas tanto que la sola idea de no obtener una segunda oportunidad le provocaba un miedo terrible.

Suspiro mientras conducía. Llegó al lugar de su encuentro con Allura, miro la hora y se percató que había llegado quince minutos antes, entro y tomo asiento en una mesa para dos personas en el jardín exterior del lugar. Un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal. Además, a Allura le gusta comer en lugares exteriores. Unos minutos después Allura apareció entrando por la puerta principal, Lance la vio llegar a través de los cristales, alzó su mano para ser visto por ella, Allura al verlo caminó hasta él.

— ¿Esperaste mucho? — pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba.

—No mucho— respondió.

—Te ves más fresco— dijo la chica al observar que Lance parecía más relajado y con un aire de felicidad.

— ¿Tú crees? — pregunto pensando si contarle o no sobre Keith a la chica.

— ¿Ya pediste algo?

—No.

Allura llamo al mesero. El joven le ofreció el menú. Lance lo leyó sin mucho interés y se limitó a pedir un café americano, Allura por su parte pidió una rebanada de pastel junto con una malteada.

—Y bien ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres? — pregunto curioso y a la vez preocupado.

—No lo tomaron tan mal como esperaba, les expliqué que ambos ya no sentíamos nada, no les dije que ese compromiso era una farsa si es lo que te preocupa— suspiro —Ellos dijeron que si mi felicidad no es contigo entonces mi decisión es la correcta.

—Me alegra que se lo tomaran bien.

El mesero llego y sirvió los pedidos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — preguntó bebiendo un poco de su malteada — ¿Seguirás con tus pasatiempos?

Lance le dio un sorbo a su café, el líquido le quemó la lengua. Quizá Allura podría darle un consejo.

Dejó la taza y miró a la chica.

—Te lo diré y si dices “te lo dije” nunca más vuelvas a hablarme.

Allura se asombró ante la reacción de Lance. Sonrió maliciosa sospechando.

— ¿Qué es? — se inclinó sobre la silla acercándose al rostro de Lance.

—Hay alguien…

Su teléfono celular sonó, lo saco para responder la llamada. Se trataba de Coran.

— ¿Si, que paso?— pregunto apartando a Allura.

—Joven Lance, me llamaron de la florería y dicen que en la dirección que dio no vive nadie.

El rostro de Lance se desencajo. Las palabras de Coran lo aturdieron.

— ¿Lance? — Allura se preocupe al ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

—Si, el vendedor dijo que cuando fueron a hacer la entrega en la casa hay un letrero que dice “En venta”, preguntó a los vecinos y ellos dijeron que quienes vivían ahí se mudaron hace ya un mes.

Sintió como si un fuerte estruendo golpeara su cabeza.

—No…— farfulló —No puede ser.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Tu siempre lo llevabas ahí, yo estuve ahí…

—Si.

— ¿Entonces?

—Él pudo haberse mudado, uno de los vecinos dijo que en esa casa solo vivían la madre y el hijo, ya que el padre murió en un incendio.

_ ¿El padre de Keith está muerto? _

— ¿Estas bien? — la joven se preocupó al ver como su ex prometido pasaba de parecer la persona más feliz del universo a lucir una profunda conmoción.

—No puede ser…

— ¿Lance?

—Lo siento, debo irme— se levantó en un movimiento brusco de la mesa, sacó su billetera dejando en la mesa un billete, era más de la cuenta.

— ¡Espera! — intentó detenerlo— Lance se iba dando largos pasos como si intentara no correr —Lance…

Ignoro por completo a Allura y salió lo más rápido posible del lugar ignorando las miradas de los comensales.   
—No me jodan…— masculló apretando los dientes. Aún mantenía en linea a Coran —¿Que mas te dijeron?   
—Nada más— negó el mayordomo —Es todo lo que dijeron.   
—Mierda— subió a su auto apresurado. Iría a la casa de Keith. Debía verlo con sus propios ojos. Condijo acelerando con el riesgo de ser detenido y multado.    
Llegó hasta la casa solo para ver por sí mismo lo que Coran antes dijo por teléfono. En el frente de la casa colgaba un letrero de venta y en este un número de teléfono.   
_ Se ha mudado… _   
Imagino que quizá estaba huyendo de él, pero esa idea no tenía sentido. Keith no podría sospechar que lo esta buscando, solo Coran lo sabia ni siquiera Allura y luego recordo a Coran diciendo que se mudaron hace más de un mes. Eso solo podría significar que se mudó unos días antes o después de firmar el contrato de confidencialidad. Incluso si se mudo una mudanza requería tiempo para ser planificada o conseguir la casa donde vivir, no parecía como si al día siguiente hubiera tomado sus maletas y se fue. No lo sabía. Keith no lo dijo y el no pregunto.   
_ ¿Se mudó de casa o de ciudad? _   
Para luego pensar asustado que tal vez de país.   
Mientras divagaba entre respuestas y soluciones recordado que podía llamarlo. Keith estaba entre sus contactos de teléfono. ¿Como no penso en eso antes?   
Saco de nuevo su móvil y marcó a Keith.   
El sonido de esperaba le crispó los nervios y lograba aumentar su ansiedad. La voz grabada de una mujer decía en tono amable que el número estaba fuera de servicio.   
—¿Que?— colgó y llamó de nuevo. Solo recibió la misma respuesta.   
_ ¡No, no, no! _ Gritaba en su cabeza.   
Se apoyó en el auto tratando de tranquilizarse. Vivía en el siglo XXI y poseía el dinero junto con los medios para buscar a una persona. Trata de calmarse. Llamaría a un detective privado de ser necesario y al tiempo que pensaba en eso alzó la vista para ver el número en el cartel.   
Si llamaba podria obtener una respuesta.   
Marco el número apresurado. Lo que escucho solo lo perturbó más. Al otro lado de la línea la voz de una joven recepcionista se presentaba dando las buenas tardes, decía el nombre de la inmobiliaria para luego preguntar si estaba interesado en alguna casa especialmente.   
Lance sudo frio. La casa fue vendida a una inmobiliaria.   
Miro de nueva cuenta a la casa y por un breve instante creyó ver a Keith parado en la terraza observándolo como si lo esperara, cerró los ojos para al abrirlos darse cuenta que todo fue una alucinación.   
—¿Hola?— escucho la voz de la joven.   
—La casa…— dio la dirección —¿Hace cuanto fue vendida?   
La joven buscó entre los archivos.   
—Hace un mes, no fue vendida, la inmobiliaria fue contratada para hacerse cargo de la venta, estamos en contacto con el dueño— explicó —¿Le interesa la casa?   
—¿Puede contactarme con el dueño?   
—No por el momento, nosotros nos encargamos de la venta, si está interesado puede hacer una oferta y nos comunicaremos con el dueño, si este se interesa se comunicará con usted.   
_ La madre de Keith… _   
—¿Cual es el precio?   
La joven lo dijo.   
—Dígale al dueño que estoy interesado en la casa y que me gustaría hablar con ella…— titubeo —El.   
—Ok, le dire al dueño, que tenga un buen dia.   
Supuso que el dueño era la madre de Keith y por descuido dijo "ella" , la recepcionista no le tomó importancia.   
Subió a su auto, su móvil sonó.   
—¿Allura?— contestó.   
—¿Que pasa contigo?— preguntó la joven preocupada —¿Paso algo? Te veía mal.   
—No es nada.   
—Lance— insistió —Dejando de lado nuestro fallido compromiso somos amigos, puedes contarme.   
Allura me contó que se enamoro de alguien, de alguna manera ella podría entender sus sentimientos. Dudo un poco sobre contarle o no.   
—Ibas a contarme algo ¿No?   
Sobre Keith y lo de mas.   
_ ¡La cafetería! _   
Como no penso en eso antes.   
Keith trabajaba medio tiempo en esa cafetería, si iba ahí, era probable que obtuviera información y de ser posible se encontrara al chico cara a cara. No sabía sus horarios no le quedaba más que ir y averiguarlo.   
—¡Lance!— grito Allura que aún se encontraba en linea.   
—Veamonos en esta cafetería, te enviare la dirección.   
—Ok, sea lo que sea puedes contarme.   
Condujo hasta la cafetería, estaciono su auto en la entrada, bajo y vio a Allura bajar de un taxi. Ella se acercó a él, antes de estar cerca Lance entro rápido a la cafetería.    
—¿Lance?— Allura lo llamaba caminando tras él —¿Qué pasa?   
Matt se encontraba en la caja haciendo el inventario cuando Lance entro. No lo reconoció al momento, luego la cara del moreno se le hizo familiar: se trataba de el amigo de su hermana.   
Lance se paró en la barra estampando sus manos contra esta.   
Matt se sorprendió, iba a decir algo cuando Lance hablo caso gritando.   
—Keith Kogane— dijo con voz desesperada —¿Dónde está?

Matt confundido lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué?

—Keith— repitió Lance —Él trabaja aquí ¿Dónde está?

—No puedo darte esa información— respondió Matt tratando de mantener la compostura.

— ¡Dime! — estaba por abalanzarse sobre Matt cuando alguien lo jalo. Se trataba de Allura.

— ¡Espera! — grito la chica.

—Solo dime donde puedo encontrarlo, necesito hablar con él.

Matt tuvo la ligera sospecha ante la insistencia de Lance.

—El ya no trabaja aquí…

— ¿Qué?

—Renunció— Matt lo miró perplejo.

—No me jodas— soltó una risa. No encontraba otra forma de reaccionar, solo reírse de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar Allura desconcertada.

—Debe ser una maldita broma— decía Lance negando con la cabeza. Abandonó la tienda dejando detrás a un Matt algo enojado, Allura fue tras de él.

— ¡Lance, dime! — ella corrió para alcanzarlo. Se paró frente a él deteniéndolo — ¿Qué es todo esto?

Si sus sospechas eran verdaderas ese chico es la persona de la que Keith le hablo. El amigo de su hermana. Salió de la tienda para alcanzar a Lance.

— ¡Espera!

Lance giró al oír la voz de Matt.

— ¿Tu eres? — la pregunta no tenía sentido — ¿El? — frunció el ceño.

— ¿El?

—La persona que le hizo todo eso a Keith.

— ¿Él te hablo sobre mí?

—No exactamente…— Matt se mantuvo cerca de la puerta —…déjalo en paz— exigió —Él es un buen chico— tras decir eso entro a su trabajo.

—Mierda…— subió a su auto.

Allura subió también.

Se quedó sentado sin encender el auto. Sus manos temblaban sobre el volante.

— ¿Lance?

—No puedo conducir— titubeo —Conduce tu— después de decir eso bajó del auto, Allura le siguió tomando el asiento del conductor.

— ¿A dónde?

—A mi casa…

— ¿Vas a contarme?

—Cuando lleguemos.

— ¿Es algo malo?

—No…— suspiro largo —…solo fue mi culpa.

Durante todo el trayecto a su casa Lance no hablo. Miraba por la ventana. Parecía desahuciado.

Allura no pregunto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa Allura noto lo pálido que se veía Lance.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy cansado…— bajo del auto.

—Dijiste que ibas a contarme.

Lance giró para mirar de frente a quien fuera su prometida. La joven le sostuvo la mirada.

—Conocí a alguien, pero lo arruine todo— abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. Coran lo recibió saludándolo.

— ¿Y entonces? — ella lo siguió — ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

  
  



	17. Si no me quieres hoy.

Si no me quieres hoy.

XVII

Abrió los ojos al despertar. La noche anterior olvidó cerrar las cortinas así que la luz del día daba directo a su rostro. Eso fue lo que le despertó. Gruño somnoliento.

_ ¡El contrato! _ Pensó.

Entonces recordó el día que Lance le obligó a firmar el contrato. Rememoró lo doloroso que aquello fue, casi inhumano, también que por momentos Lance parecía extraño y amable como si por alguna razón pese al dolor que le causaba de igual forma quisiera consolarlo. Y el beso. El beso fugaz que compartieron la tarde que todo termino. Conservaría eso junto con las noches de sexo rudo y apasionado y con el escozor de la fusta contra su piel, ya encontraría a alguien o eso pensaba. Ese era el problema de las personas como Lance.

_ Lance… _

Hoy era la presentación de Shiro. Debía ir. El mayor lo invitó después de todo. Durmió un rato más. La exposición iniciaba a las diez.

Su celular sonó. Reviso que se trataba de un mensaje de Shiro donde le pedía que si podría prestarle una extensión ya que un compañero olvidó la suya y no encontraban una por ningún lado.

Keith reviso entre sus cosas y encontró una, se la prestaría.

Se duchó y salió de su casa rumbo a tomar el autobús. Lance lentamente se escabullía para convertirse en parte de su pasado y solo un recuerdo repleto de buen sexo y palabras crueles. Podría lidiar con eso. El pasado se queda en el pasado o algunas veces regresa para convertirse en el futuro.

Al igual que el resto de las universidades la suya tendría una graduación sólo que él no conocía a nadie, no existía una razón para asistir. Shiro siempre fue amable con él, no podía negarse a ir, Matt también iría, desde hace una semana que no se veían.

Llegó a la universidad. No conocía a nadie, Shiro le explico por mensaje en que edificio se encontraba el salón de exposiciones, se guió por los carteles que los enumeraban.

Subió al elevador. No estaba de ánimo para subir por las escaleras y el salón de presentaciones quedaba arriba.

Encontró el salón y entró.

Buscó entre el montón de estudiantes la mesa donde se presentaba Shiro, se paró de puntillas tratando de ver entre todas las personas, lo vio, Shiro conversaba con un grupo se estudiantes, le hizo una señal alzando la mano, pero el mayor no se percató de su presencia. Tendría que ir hasta él.

—Ugh…— camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba.

Shiro lo vio y le sonrió.

—Keith, aun no empezamos, gracias por venir.

Abrió su mochila para sacar la extensión que Shiro le había pedido.

—Toma— se la entregó.

—Gracias, me salvaste el día— rio animado —Estaba apunto de no graduarme— colocó una silla a lado de la suya —Toma, siéntate, solo debo hacer unas cosas más.

— ¿Y Matt? — preguntó por su ex compañero de trabajo.

—Él fue a ver a su hermana— dijo Shiro mientras conectaba unos cables —Ella estudia aquí y está también exponiendo su proyecto.

—Oh…— un mal presentimiento apareció de repente. Pidge la hermana de Matt, amiga de Lance y estudiante de esa misma universidad. Ella parecía ser cercana a Lance por la manera en la que hablaron y como se mofaba del moreno.

—Katie está exponiendo con sus compañeros, es una chica muy lista ¿Por qué no das una vuelta mientras? Aún tengo unas cosas que ajustar.

Keith se mantuvo en silencio observando como Shiro conectaba el resto de los cables. Demasiadas coincidencias.

Shiro.

Matt.

Pidge.

Lance.

El.

Los cuatro en un mismo lugar. Se encontraba en la universidad de Lance. No pasó por su mente la idea de encontrarse. Ansioso se removió en la silla. Debía irse. Algo se lo decía. Temió encontrarse a Lance entre la multitud de estudiantes.

—

—Es ecológico— Pidge le explicaba a Matt su proyecto emocionada —Y limpia el agua— señalaba la bomba purificadora.

—Es genial, Pidge— felicitó a su hermana.

—A el rector le encantó la idea.

— ¿Y el resto del equipo?

—Ellos fueron por algo de comer, alguien tiene que quedarse.

—También vine a ver un amigo— Matt miraba como la bomba absorbía agua para luego purificarla —Él se graduará y hoy es su exposición final, me invitó y también a Keith.

— ¿Keith?

—Si, el chico que te presente el otro día.

— ¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo.

Lance y Hunk regresaban de la tienda, compraron hamburguesas ya que Pidge insistió en no comer más pizza, no tuvieron más opción que ceder a las exigencias de la chica.

Conversaba sobre la comida, Hunk bebía su malteada siguiendo la conversación de Lance.

—Nosotros somos los últimos— decía Lance al tiempo que Hunk asentía.

—Eso nos da más tiempo de prepararnos psicológicamente.

Lance no concordaba con su amigo. El por su parte ansiaba irse lo antes posible para buscar a Keith debajo de las piedras de ser necesario.

Quedó de mantenerse en contacto con Coran y el detective por si encontraban algo.

La conversación cambio sobre el próximo semestre y como quedaron sus horarios.

Lance trataba de lucir fresco y animado, aunque por dentro quería salir corriendo. Fue ahí que vio Matt parado junto a Pigde.

_ "Déjalo tranquilo" _ fue lo que Matt dijo o más bien exigió.

Apretó los puños. No le quedaba más que actuar con naturalidad. Matt conocía su relación con Keith, bastaba con que Matt dijera algo para arruinar sus planes, aún a esas alturas no estaba dispuesto a ser descubierto y Keith no aparecía por ningún lado.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Percibió un aire de cierto recelo por parte de Matt.

_ Keith… _

Al ver a Lance llegar supo que era inevitable. Se encontraría con Keith. Entre el bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil vibró, lo saco solo para ver qué se trataba de un mensaje de Keith.

_ "¿Dónde estás?" _ preguntaba.

Matt alzó la vista. Lance comía su hamburguesa.

_ Es inevitable ¿No es esto a lo que llaman destino? _

—Lo siento Pidge, tengo que ir a ver a mi amigo— se despidió de su hermana.

—Nos vemos luego— se dijo dando un bocado a su hamburguesa.

Lance mantuvo la compostura. Por dentro se resistía a las ganas de ir tras Matt y decirle de una vez que dijera todo sobre Keith. No estaba para hacer una escena frente a sus amigos y en plena universidad. Pensaba en eso comiendo su hamburguesa.

—Mierda…— masculló.

—Matt dijo que un amigo se gradúa y tendrá su presentación, nosotros somos los últimos.

—Vayamos a ver— Hunk se emocionó. —Nosotros nos graduamos dentro de dos años podemos tomar inspiración de ellos.

Lance gruño.

—Si, ir a ver no nos vendrá mal— Pidge comió el último pedazo.

—Como sea…— refunfuñó Lance.

—Entonces vayamos.

Pidge encargó el proyecto a unos compañeros con los que compartía mesa. El trío camino rumbo a las mesas donde los estudiantes que se graduarían exponían sus proyectos.

—Podemos hacer que sea más grande y así en vez de litros purifique galones.

—Suena bien— respondía Lance sin tener interés en lo que decía la chica.

Solo unas semanas atrás se encontraba emocionado por la exposición de fin de curso. Ahora lo aquello que espero con tantas expectativas no le veía la gracia.

Y lo vio. De entre la muchedumbre vio la figura familiar de Keith, lo reconoció por qué le era inconfundible. El chico vestía ropa casual, pantalones oscuros, zapatos blancos con detalles negro y una chamarra rojo intenso. El caminaba tratando de esquivar a las personas. Lance le seguía con la mirada.

— ¿Keith? — entre cerró los ojos como si hacer eso le ayudará a ver mejor. No lo dudo. Se trataba de él.

— ¿Keith?

Lance giro para ver a Pidge.

— ¿Lo conoces? — se acercó a Lance mirando a Keith —Es amigo de Matt— sonrió.

Lance sonrió de forma forzada. Matt ex compañero de trabajo de Keith y amigo, hermano de Pidge, Pidge su amiga desde hace años.

_ Que pequeño es el mundo. _

Hasta donde tenía entendido Keith estudiaba en la universidad del sur y no en la centra. No existía una razón para que deambulara ahí justo en la exposición de proyectos universitarios, decidió seguirlo manteniendo la distancia y si se lo topaba de frente lo acorralaría para hablar con él. Un largo mes. Ya no pretendía que su relación fuera sexual. Ni siquiera estaba del todo interesado en tener sexo con el chico. Necesitaba hablar con él. Conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y ahora quería conocer cada parte que lo conformaba.

¿Lo vendría a ver a él? Keith le confesó su amor, que está enamorado de él y deseaba una relación "normal" él lo rechazó tajante y la expresión triste en el rostro de Keith le produjo un sentimiento ajeno a los que sintió antes, y ahora estaba ahí, podía encontrárselo en cualquier momento.

_ Mierda… _

Dudaba en ese instante. Contrató un detective privado para buscar a Keith y cuando menos se lo esperaba lo veía deambulando en su universidad. Ya sea por buena o mala suerte esta era su oportunidad. No podía dejarlo ir. Ansiaba todo del chico. Su cuerpo y su amor.

Camino siguiendo el ritmo sin prisas de Pidge y Hunk.

Llegaron hasta la mesa.

Keith conversaba con Shiro, cuando volteo para ver quienes llegaron su mirada chocó con los ojos azules de Lance. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Pidge saludo a Shiro y a él, Lance siguió al igual que Hunk. Intento actuar normal, y por ratos la mirada penetrante de Lance la sentía postrada sobre sí mismo.

A eso se refería con mal presentimiento.

—Shiro— uno de los compañeros de equipo lo llamó.

—¿Si?

—Los chicos pidieron pizza, hay que ir a comprar algo de tomar.

—Esta bien, ire yo.

—Puedo ir yo si quieres— lo interrumpió Keith. En realidad no le gustaba estar cerca de Lance. No después de todo lo ocurrido. Fue como si su cuerpo reaccionará a Lance de forma inconsciente. Lance lo miraba de tal modo que le daba la impresión de que quería decirle algo. Manteniendo sus ojos sobre él. En todo caso no existía algo de qué hablar. Todo fue dicho. Él accedió a firmar el contrato de confidencialidad, eso significaba que estaba obligado legalmente a guardar silencio. Solo se toparon por coincidencia.

_ Es una maldita coincidencia. _

_ — _ Aquí tienes— hay una tienda dentro de la universidad, pasando la explanada, luego vas por la cancha y ahí está— explicó.

Keith entendió a medias las indicaciones de Shiro.

—Ok, ire— recibió el dinero por el mayor.

—No tardes mucho, si te pierdes llámame.

Partió caminando por entre la muchedumbre. Después podría irse. Inventaría alguna excusa, lo que sea con tal de no permanecer más tiempo ahí.

Lance observó de reojo a Keith.

Matt miraba Lance.

Iría tras de Keith, solo no debía llamar la atención y ser discreto.

—Matt vayamos a ver los demás proyectos— Pidge se llevó a su hermano casi arrastrado.

Lance permaneció en la misma posición junto a Hunk.

—Voy al baño— mintió. Iría a atrapar a Keith y enfrentarlo una vez por todas —No tardó

—Si, me quedaré aquí— dijo Hunk.

Apresuró el paso. Aún podría alcanzarlo. Lo acorralaria en algún sitio y solo diría todo. Sus razones y las disculpas.

Bajo por el elevador. Espero cerca del elevador para encontrarse con Keith, fingía leer los carteles.

Pasado uno quince minutos vio a Keith llegar de nuevo.

Término por tardar más de lo que pensó, mientras pensaba en que su tardanza no hiciera enojar a Shiro o alguno de sus compañeros vio a Lance quien leía un folleto. Apresuró su paso intentando no ser tan obvio. Entró al elevador, estaba por perder de vista a Lance cuando este metió su cuerpo entre el espacio de ambas puertas metálicas.

Keith resoplo.

Lance se colocó detrás de él, podía verlo por el reflejo del metal plateado, reposo sobre una de las paredes, miró en dirección al techo y logró ver su reflejo claramente por el espejo de arriba.

—Sobre la última vez...— se dio cuenta que su voz no parecía suya —…cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí, pensé que había sido claro.

Keith sintió una oleada de resentimiento golpearle el rostro. No dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros, el peso de los refrescos empezaba a hacerle doler los dedos —Quizá es porque soy estúpido— dijo burlándose de sí mismo.

Lance chasqueo la lengua.

—No fue mi culpa— dijo como si decir eso expirará la culpa y los errores.

—No, no fue tu culpa.

Lance sintió un extraño alivio. La culpa no se disipó.

—Fue mi culpa— añadió Keith —Fui yo quien se enamoró incluso cuando sabía que nada iba a pasar, pero tenía la esperanza de volverme especial y que con el tiempo me correspondieras— dijo con voz firme. Sin emoción —Pero de eso ya pasó un tiempo.

Recordó el rostro de Keith al decirle que lo amaba, el "te amo" resonó en su cabeza, y el solo lo hizo a un lado, recordó vívidamente como los bonitos ojos de Keith perdían su brillo para opacarse por las lágrimas, ahora solo le eran indiferentes. No lo miraba como lo miraba antes. Aquello podría parecerse al dolor.

— ¿Y ahora? — preguntó — ¿Sigues queriéndome?

Keith suspiro.

—No— respondió —Ya no te quiero— en parte verdad en parte mentira.

El elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, Keith dio un largo paso para salir, Lance lo siguió.

—Ya veo— Lance lo persiguió hasta llegar junto a él —Has estado haciendo caras feas desde hace un rato.

Keith trato de rebasar.

—Entonces ya no sientes nada— decirlo le provocó una punzada en el pecho —He estado buscándote como un idiota estos últimos días, te mudaste de casa, tu teléfono no respondía e incluso renunciaste a tu trabajo ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Acaso estás huyendo de mí?

Keith no le devolvió las palabras. Lance se daba demasiada importancia si creía que todo eso fue para huir de él.

—No…— respondió. Camino como más rapidez. Ahora si huía.

— ¿Entonces?

Keith lo ignoro.

Su indiferencia le dolió. No sabía por qué le dolía, solo que le dolía.

El resto de la caminata transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Lance pensaba en decir muchas cosas. Keith solo lo ignoraba. No le dirigió la palabra.

Llegaron a la mesa de Shiro.

—Aquí están— dejó los refrescos sobre la mesa lejos de los cables y el equipo.

Matt era el único que entendía la situación. Le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Lance. El moreno bufó, intentaba acercarse a Keith, el pelinegro lo evitaba casi de manera desesperada.

— ¿Y de que es su proyecto? — pregunto Shiro dirigiéndose a Lance, Pidge y Hunk.

Lance no dijo nada.

—Es una bomba que purifica agua— respondió Pidge —Trabajamos en eso.

—Aún es pequeña— intervino Hunk —Queremos hacerla más grande.

—Y así purifique más agua— agregó Pidge.

Hunk miraba a Lance quien solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Paso algo? — cuestionó a su amigo —Pareces enojado.

—No es nada— negó Lance de inmediato —Me duele la cabeza—. Le urgía hablar con Keith. No lo Lograría si estaba rodeado de tanta gente, debía ser en un momento a solas, donde nadie los viera y lograra atraparlo. Lo escucharía quiera o no.

La exposición continuó con normalidad, Shiro expuso su proyecto y fue felicitado. Por su parte Keith se mantuvo pegado a Matt todo el tiempo. No quería que en un descuido ser atrapado por Lance.

—La ceremonia es mañana— Shiro hablaba con Matt y Keith —Mi familia vendrá, pero haremos unas fiesta el fin de semana, están invitados, será en un hotel, los chicos lo consiguieron.

—Nos vemos el sábado— Matt partió junto a Pidge, sus padres los pasaron a recoger.

—Yo me iré con Shay— Hunk se despidió de Lance.

Ahora ambos estaban solos. Keith se fue dejando atrás a Lance. Lance lo siguió. Ya no tenía a quien recurrir o apoyarse y el moreno le pisaba los talones.

Lance llamó a Coran.

—¿Si Joven Lance?

—Mantente fuera de la universidad, justo al frente, Keith está por salir, lleva una sudadera roja y pantalones negros, yo intentaré acercarme si no lo logró atrapalo cuando salga.

—Oh...como usted ordene.

Casi corriendo salió de la universidad, Lance le seguía justo cuando creyó perder de vista a Lance se topó con Coran quien parecía esperarlo.

—Suba al auto.

Keith corrió en dirección opuesta evitando al mayordomo.

—Por favor suba al auto— pidió. Keith lo ignoro.

—Mierda, mierda…

Coran suspiro. Subió al auto y siguió al chico manteniéndose cerca de la banqueta.

Escucho que alguien golpeaba el auto solo para ver qué se trataba de Lance.

—¿Por donde fue?

—Se fue del otro lado, por los estacionamientos.

—Bien, iré, sigueme— Lance corrió encontrar con la vista a Keith, el pelinegro se escabullía por el estacionamiento de estudiantes.

—Te atrape.

Coran entro deteniendo el auto justo frente a Keith. Soltó un grito. Lance estaba detrás de él.

Keith intentó alejarse, fue tomado por la fuerza y arrimado contra el auto.

— ¡No! — forcejeo.

—Debemos hablar— lo sujeto Lance —Vas a escucharme.

Keith trato de escapar. La diferencia de estatura no era mucha y aun así Lance logró someterlo con facilidad. Aun recordaba el tacto sobre su piel.

—Por favor…— rogó —Déjame en paz.

—No— lo tomo por los costados obligándolo a que lo mirara — ¡Vas a escucharme quieras o no!

Keith se encogió. No podía huir. No mientras Lance lo tomara con fuerza.

—Por favor…— pidió — ¿Que más quieres de mí? ¡Ya obtuviste lo que querías! — grito enojado. Sus ojos le escocían no iba permitirse llorar. No frente a Lance.

—Lo siento…— la voz de Lance tembló —…por todo, me comporte como un idiota.

— ¿Que?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Keith trato de retroceder solo para que su espalda chocara con el frío metal.

—Por todo lo paso.

Coran apago el auto, supo que tardaria un rato.

No comprendía. No le encontraba sentido.

—Mis sentimientos son ahora diferentes— trato de explicar sus acciones —Te quiero.

Las palabras le supieron a mentira. Intentó apartarse de nuevo y de igual forma fue retenido.

—Mientes…— sollozo —…deja de burlarte de mí.

—No miento, fui a tu casa, te envíe flores y no te encontré, los últimos días me la he pasado buscándote, incluso contacte un detective y oferte para comprar tu vieja casa…

— ¿Qué? — todo lo dicho por Lance le aturdió — ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Lance lo tomó del rostro para besarlo. Keith trato de alejar su cara pero la lengua hábil del moreno se adentro en su boca. Las caricias exigentes de Lance lo estremecían. Estuvo un mes sin él. Su cuerpo lo reconocía. No había duda. 

—Ahora que mi prometida no está…— dijo emocionado ya que Keith correspondió el beso —...¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

—¿Prometida?

—Ah, si, Allura…

—¿Tienes una prometida?— grito Keith.

—No, no es lo que crees— trato de explicar. Keith forcejeaba.

Logró liberarse de las manos de Lance.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

Sintió la mano dura de Keith impactar contra su rostro, la cara le ardió. Supo que se lo merecía, merecía que esa persona lo golpeara, incluso escupirle y él no se inmutaría. Ninguno de todas las personas a las que uso y deshecho tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo, solo Keith, y por eso lo deseaba más.

Se quedó con la mejilla expuesta en la posición que su rostro había tomado al recibir el golpe. Nunca pensó que las manos de Keith pudieran golpear con tanta fuerza. Tampoco pensó que lejos de dolerle el golpe le dolía el desprecio. El desprecio de Keith le dolía más que cualquier golpe que recibió antes.

No protesto.

Se tragó su orgullo de hombre, alzó la vista para ver el rostro de odio en la cara de Keith. 

—No vuelvas a buscarme— sollozo. 

Los grandes y grises ojos del pelinegro estaban clavados sobre él y expresaba todo lo que las palabras no tendrían el poder de transmitir.

Que le desprecia.


	18. En ausencia de ti.

En ausencia de ti.

  
  
XVIII

  
  
  
Allura entró al bar, el olor a cerveza y otros licores le llegó hasta la nariz, entre el bullicio su voz llamando a Lance se perdió, las voces se alzaban y la de ella se disolvía.   
—¡Lance!   
Busco con la mirada esperando encontrarlo. Lo vio sentado en la barra, encorvado y sosteniendo un vaso con algún preparado.    
Se acercó para mirarlo y hablar con él, parecía desahuciado y bastante ebrio. Ese no era el Lance que conocía y contra todo lo que pensó sintió lástima por él.   
—Lance…— pronunció su nombre para sentarse a lado de él —¿Qué pasó?— preguntó con curiosidad por saber qué sería aquello que llevaría a Lance a ese estado de mediocridad y miseria.   
Él solo suspiró encogiéndose en el banco.   
El hombre que veía no era el que conocía.   
—Fue mi culpa— dijo para tomarse de un solo trago lo que quedaba en el vaso —Todo fue mi culpa— repitió cabizbajo.   
Ella sintió una profunda lástima por él. Siempre pensó que el día en que Lance se enamorará y fuera rechazado ella sería la primera en reírse en su cara, pero ahora no, ahora solo quería hablar con él.   
—Ya no tomes mas— aconsejó colocando su mano sobre su hombro.   
—No estoy tan ebrio, en todo caso Coran vendra por mi.   
—¿Coran?   
Lance hizo una señal con su mano, el mesero se acercó.   
—Tráeme otro doble— pidió.   
El mesero tomó el vaso llevándoselo.   
—No entiendo— Allura lo tomó del rostro para que lo mirara —¿Que fue lo que pasó exactamente?— Lance solo decía que lo había arruinado. Tenía una vaga idea de a qué se refería Lance con "arruinar todo". Supuso que algun dia pasaria.   
El mesero dejó el vaso lleno. Allura estaba por tomarlo y evitar que Lance bebiera más pero este lo tomo antes que ella.   
—Hice cosas terribles— se lamento —No debí hacerlo, creí que todo terminaría ahí…— Lance hablaba como los ebrios acostumbran a hablar —…no he dejado de pensar en él desde ese dia.   
—¿El?— Allura se sobresaltó al oír "El". Lance hablaba de un chico. Ella esperaba que la persona fuera una chica, ahora se encontraba más confundida. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender la poca información que Lance daba entre balbuceos de borracho.   
—Keith…— balbuceo Lance —Keith no me quiere— dicho esto comenzó a sollozar —Soy un idiota.   
Allura se sorprendió. Estaba más confundida que nada.   
¿Keith? ¿Lance se enamoró de un chico? ¡Un chico!   
Iba a gritar "¡un chico!" cuando Lance golpeó su rostro contra la barra del bar.   
—¡Lance!— lo levantó evitando que cayera del banco.   
Lance la miró conmocionado. Parpadeo mirándola.   
—¿Allura?— ya no sonaba tan ebrio.   
—Tu cabeza…— dijo.   
Lance no mostró ninguna señal de dolor.   
—Bebí demasiado— se apoyó sobre la chica.   
—¿Te enamoraste de un chico?   
Lance tomó una servilleta y escurrió su nariz.   
—Eso es lo de menos.   
—¿No te duele tu cabeza?— lo señaló.   
—No…   
—No lo puedo creer…— ella soltó una risita —¿Y qué piensa hacer para que esa persona te perdone?   
Lance aun estaba un poco ebrio.   
—¿Que hora es?   
—Las diez.   
—Vaya…— tallo su cien —Llevó cinco horas aquí.   
—¿Cinco horas?— gritó sorprendida —¿Llevas bebiendo desde hace cinco horas?   
—Si— llamo al mesero con la misma seña.   
Allura lo jalo del brazo.   
—¡Basta!— lo detuvo —No se que paso entre tu y ese chico pero no vas a solucionar nada embriagandote en este bar, si lo amas entonces ve por él.   
Lance no mostró otra expresión que desasosiego ante la emoción de Allura.   
—Eso hice, lo busque.   
—¿Y?   
—Me abofeteo.   
—Oh…— ella se encogió de hombros —¡Entonces solo hay que insistir más!— dijo emocionada —¡Mesero la cuenta!   
Pasado unos cinco minutos el mesero entregó la cuenta. Allura miro el ticket solo para gritar ante la cantidad de dinero.   
—¿Que es todo esto?   
Lance le arrebató el ticket, lo leyó sin demasiado interés.   
—Llevo aquí cinco horas ¿Que esperabas?   
Sacó su tarjeta para pagar. El mesero trajo la terminal y espero la firma electrónica. Lance guardó la tarjeta y tomó su chaqueta.   
—Larguemonos de aqui— saco su móvil para llamar a Coran —Estoy fuera del bar, Allura viene conmigo, supongo tu le dijiste.   
—Así que un chico— Allura se sentó cerca de Lance —Un chico— decia sonriente.   
—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?   
—¡No, no, no!— Negó con las manos —Solo que me da curiosidad saber quien es el chico que robo tu corazón.   
—No debí contarte— masculló fastidiado al percibir el tono burlón de Allura.   
—Voy a ayudarte— dijo risueña —¡Vayamos por Keith!   
Lance rio bajo.    
—Si tan solo supiera donde vive— se tambaleo. Allura lo recargo sobre su hombro. —Contrate un detective privado.   
—Me das miedo, ese chico Keith debe estar asustado, te comportas como un maniático, tienes suerte que no llamara a la policía.   
—El también me quiere…— exhalo —…creo, no estoy seguro.   
Coran apareció estacionando el auto frente a ellos.   
—Iré contigo, podemos seguir conversando.   
—¿Qué hay de tu querido novio?— entro al auto con torpeza.   
—El sabe que tu y yo somos amigos, le dije que estaría contigo.   
—Que agradable sujeto— se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad —¿Vas a escucharme o burlate de mi?   
Allura estaba por responder "Ambas". La cara afligida de Lance la detuvo.   
—Voy a escucharte y aconsejarte— se sentó junto a él.   
Llegaron a la casa. Una de las empleadas los esperaba abriendo la puerta.   
—Bienvenido.   
—Hola— la saludo Allura.   
—Bienvenida Señorita Allura.   
Entraron a la casa. Lance se sentó en el sofá dejando caer su cuerpo por completo.   
—¿Y bien?— Allura se sentó en el sofá frente a Lance.   
—¿Y bien que?   
—Tienes que contarme— lo jalo del brazo. —¿Quienes Keith? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él? ¿Por que te rechazó? ¿Por qué contrataste un detective privado? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?   
Lance bostezo antes el bombardeo de preguntas.   
—Keith era una de mis mascotas, solo paso, me enamore y ya, me rechazo por que soy un imbécil, contrate un detective porque Keith se mudó de casa, no tengo su número de teléfono además dejó de trabajar en donde Coran lo pasaba a buscar y después de todo no es algo que deberías saber.   
Allura gruño ante lo último.   
—Bueno, no eres precisamente una buena persona— dijo Allura —Si quieres a Keith debes ir por él.   
—¿Que parte no entendiste de lo que dije?   
Allura suspiró apenada recordando todo lo que Lance ya había contado.   
—Me rechazo, me abofeteó, me dijo que lo dejara en paz.   
—¿Y eso va a detenerte?    
Lance se cruzó de brazos al oír lo dicho por Allura.   
—No…   
—¿Entonces?   
—Esperaré información del detective, una vez que tenga su dirección de casa iré a verlo— dijo satisfecho por su plan.   
—¡No hagas eso!— gritó la chica —Eso sería demasiado, puedes ir preso ¿Sabes?   
—Dame una idea.   
—Si consigues su dirección enviale un regalo ¡A la gente le gustan los regalos!   
—No lo se…— pensó Lance —…el dijo que no le gustaba que le diera cosas cuando era mi mascota.   
—La situación ahora es diferente, ya no es alguien con quien solo firtrees sino alguien a quien quieres de verdad.   
—¿Y?   
Allura rio bajo.   
—¡Llevale muchas flores! ¿Has oído sobre el significado de las flores?   
—No— negó.   
—Me quedaré a dormir aquí esta noche— se levantó acomodando la falda de su vestido —Mañana si llega la información veremos que hacer.   
—Te dije que te llevarás todas tus cosas— la siguió mientras ella caminaba como si nada.   
—Tu madre fue muy amable de ofrecerme una habitación aquí.   
—Eso fue cuando eras mi prometida, ahora eres…   
—Una amiga— señaló —Y como buena amiga te ayudaré a limpiar tu desastre y recuperar a ti querido Keith— le apretó la mejilla.   
—Solo por esta vez.   
—¡Buenas noches, Lance!— se despidió.   
  
  
Despertó más cansado que días anteriores. Se levantó de la cama perezoso bostezando, se dio una ducha con la esperanza de que el cansancio desapareciera. Sábado por la mañana. Ayer después de ser abofeteado y rechazado por Keith terminó en un bar embriagándose, luego Allura lo sacó de ahí y por alguna razón le duele la cabeza. Tomó su portátil y salió de su habitación, se encontró con Allura desayunado mientras conversaba con Coran.    
—¿Va a desayunar?— pregunto Coran.   
—Si y tambien quiero algo para el dolor de cabeza.   
Allura soltó una risita.   
—Me duele la cabeza— gruñó.   
—¿No recuerdas?   
—¿Que?   
—Te golpeaste con la barra, estabas tan borracho que ni lo recuerdas ¡Y lloraste!   
—¿Que?— grito Lance exagerado su reacción.   
—Lloraste por que Keith no te quiere.   
—¡No puede ser!— volvió a gritar.   
—Aqui esta su desayuno— Coran le entregó la comida a Lance.   
—Gracias.   
Coran se marcho.   
—¿Y bien?   
—¿Y bien, que?— cuestionó Lance señalando a la chica con el tenedor.   
—¿No harás nada para recuperar a tu querido Keith?   
Lance encendió la portátil. Si el detective no le daba la información que necesitaba la buscaría por sí mismo. Tenía la esperanza de buscar a Keith en las redes sociales, su perfil o algo parecido. Comía al tiempo que tecleaba, Allura sentada junto a él se divertía con la obvia desesperación del chico.   
Reviso su correo solo para ver que entre los mensajes había uno del detective, lo leyó, era la dirección y el número de Keith, así como de la universidad y la carrera. Lance sonrió.   
—No actúes como un maniático— le regaño Allura —Quiero decir, si Keith corresponde tus sentimientos puede que tengas una oportunidad, en vez de actuar como un desesperado trata de cortejarlo.   
—¿Cortejarlo?   
—¡Si! Como en las novelas románticas— decía colocando una mano en su pecho —Es tan dulce.   
Lance no se mostró interesado.   
—No me interesa, ahora tengo su dirección, ire a verlo— se levanto de la silla.   
Allura lo jalo del brazo, ella es bastante fuerte.   
—¡No!— gritó aferrándose —Hazme caso— reprocho —Solo conseguirás una orden de restricción.   
Lance se detuvo. Una orden de restricción no le convenía, tenía en mente hacer muchas cosas con Keith.   
—Muy bien Allura— se cruzó de brazos —¿Cual es tu brillantes idea?   
Los ojos de Allura se iluminaron ante la actitud de Lance.   
—Hay que ir a una florería.   
—¡Ya le he dado flores!   
—¡Esta vez es diferente! Todas esas veces que le regalaste algo lo hacías por que solo querias tener sexo.   
Lance asentía escuchando a la morena. Lo que ella decía era cierto. Todas esas veces solo lo hizo por el sexo y ahora se encontraba ahí buscando una manera de que Keith le creyera.   
—Ahora tus sentimientos son reales, lo que le darás será algo hecho con amor, por eso debe ser distinto.   
—Iremos— accedió Lance.   
Ambos desayunaron. Allura estaba emocionada, por su parte Lance pensaba en como reaccionaria Keith. ¿Se enojara o le dará una segunda oportunidad?   
El día anterior cuando se besaron Keith le correspondió por un instante, fue ahí que supo que sin importar cuando lo negara el pelinegro aun sentia algo por él.    
Coran los llevó a la florería más lujosa de la ciudad, Allura entró corriendo como un niño pequeño en una florería.   
—¡Todos son tan bonitos!— decía la chica mirando todos los arreglos.   
Lance la siguió. Observaba los arreglos y las flores que se exhibían.   
—¿Y qué tipo de flores tienes en mente?— Lance mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos.   
—Camelias— dijo con seguridad.   
—¿Camelias?— preguntó Lance. No entendía a qué se refería la chica.   
—¡Crisantemos!   
—¿Crisantemos?   
—Las camelias significan "Te querré por siempre" y los crisantemos "Ningún amor será comparable al nuestro".   
—¿Como sabes todo eso?   
Allura corría por todo el local observando los arreglos y decorados.   
—Leí un libro sobre el significado de las flores— camino hasta una de las chicas que atendía —Quiero un ramo de Camelias rojas y Crisantemos, que el arreglo sea grande ¡Oh, agréguele un gran moño!— ella veía todo emocionada —¡Ese jarrón de ahí!— dijo señalando un jarrón dorado sobre una repisa —Que sea un ramo de camelias y los crisantemos en el jarrón.   
La vendedora tuvo que llamar a otra de sus empleadas para que le ayudará con los arreglos.   
Lance sólo miraba como entre tres chicas acomodaban todo, el olor de hojas cortadas y el ruido de papel y lazos llenó la tienda.   
—Listo— dijo la vendedora.   
—¡Es tan hermoso!— Allura tomó el ramo entre sus manos.   
—¿Crees que le guste?   
—¡Claro!— los ojos de Allura brillaban. —¿Tienen envio domicilio?   
—Si, tenemos.   
—Un envio de estos arreglos a esta dirección ¡Lance, dale la dirección!   
Lance sacó su móvil y anotó la dirección.   
—¿No gusta una tarjeta o carta?— dijo otra de las vendedoras.   
—¡Si, si, una nota!— Allura dejo el ramo —Debes dejarle una nota, toma cualquiera y escribe algo bonito.   
Tomó una nota de entre varias acomodadas en un mueble pegado a la pared, todas tenían mensajes ya escritos, vio una de color azul con solo detalles dorados, tomó esa.   
—Puede escribir con esto— la vendedora le entregó un bolígrafo.   
—Gracias— lo acepto.   
Se apoyó en la mesa de la caja registradora para escribir.   
La tarjeta era pequeña, así que sus sentimientos debían ser claros y breves ¿disculparse quizá? Respiro como si hacer eso aclara sus ideas.   
  
Dile que lo sientes, dile que esa vez querías que se quedara.   
  
  
Allura se acercó a él con la intención de leer lo que escribía.   
—Vete de aquí— cubrió la tarjeta con su mano.   
—Ugh…no eres para nada amable— se fue indignada.   
  
"Lamento todo, la forma en la que fueron las cosas, estas en todo tu derecho de odiarme, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón quiero que sepas que te quiero"   
  
Terminó firmando con su nombre. Se levando doblando la tarjeta, se la entregó a la vendedora.   
—Eso es todo.   
Pago y salio de la tienda junto con Allura, Coran los esperaba en el auto.   
—Estoy segura de que le va a encantar— Allura noto que Lance parecía desanimado —Tienes que hacer las cosas de la forma correcta y tus sentimientos llegaran a él— sonrió.   
Lance le devolvió la sonrisa.   
—Gracias.   
—No es nada— negó Allura con su mano.   
—Lamento como te trate antes, quiero decir, cuando estábamos comprometidos, no fui amable contigo y estás aquí ayudándome.   
—No es nada, te dije que ahora somos amigos.   
—Ya que has hecho todo esto por mí vayamos a comer algo, yo invito— abrió la puerta para que la chica entrara —Como agradecimiento.   
—Que amable de tu parte, Lance— entro al auto, el castaño le siguió.   
  
  
———   
  
Veía una película mientras trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido con Lance el dia anterior.   
Lance mirándolo.   
Lance hablándole.   
Lance siguiéndole.   
Lance besándolo.   
Todo en un vivido recuerdo en su mente, se escondió entre las sabanas al sentir como se estremecía al recordar todo lo ocurrido con Lance. Como esa serian dos veces que se besaban. Cuando tenía sexo Lance nunca lo besó.   
Las disculpas le sonaron falsas y solo por un segundo Lance le pareció un hombre afligido rogando que lo perdonaran. Ese es el problema de las personas como Lance. Quieren las cosas a su manera y cuando les apetece.    
—¡Keith!— escucho la voz de su madre llamándolo desde el piso de abajo —¡Keith te llego algo!— dijo su madre golpeando la puerta.   
Keith salió confundido. Su madre lo miraba como si quisiera hacerle muchas preguntas.   
—No he pedido nada— dijo al notar la mirada de su madre.   
—Alguien te envió regalos.   
Keith bajo con su madre caminando tras de él, salió de la casa aa terraza solo para ver a un repartidor con dos arreglos florales.   
—Entrega para Keith Kogane— dijo el chico.   
Se paralizó al ver las flores. Solo existía una persona que enviaría ese tipo de regalos: Lance.   
—Es para ti— dijo su madre a su espalda —¿Estás saliendo con alguien?   
Keith estaba por decir "No" y luego pensó en Lance.   
—No…— dijo tan bajo que su madre no logró oírlo.   
—Son bastante bonitas.   
Keith miró a su madre que seguía parada junto a él.   
—¿No vas a aceptarlas? Tu padre también le gustaba regalarme flores, él era extraño pero romántico.   
—Ah…   
—Gracias— tomo el ramo, su madre lo ayudó con el jarrón.   
—Firme aquí— pidió el repartidor.   
Keith firmo.   
—Que tenga un buen día— se despidió.   
No dijo nada más.   
—Entonces ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?   
Lance ahora conoce su dirección. Está buscándolo.   
  
Lance…   
  
—Hay una tarjeta— su madre la sacó, parecía que iba a leerla.   
—¡Espera!— se la arrebato —No lo leas— la apretó entre su manos.   
Krolia lo miró con una media sonrisa, parecía divertirse.   
—¿Quien es tu galán? esta arreglo parece caro.   
Keith apretó los labios. Leyó lo escrito en la tarjeta.   
  
"Lamento todo, la forma en la que fueron las cosas, estas en todo tu derecho de odiarme, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón quiero que sepas que te quiero"   
  
Ya no tenía duda. Era Lance.    



	19. Me quedo.

Me quedo.

XIX

Desde el día de las flores con Allura, Keith no lo llamó. Ni un mensaje ni una señal. Nada. Allura insistió en que hostigar a Keith solo complicaría lo que por sí solo ya es complicado y gran parte de la culpa recaía en él. Eso es algo que ya sabe, no es necesario que ella lo diga en cada oportunidad. Lance mejor que nadie es consciente que fue él quien arruino todo y es la misma razón por la cual lo quiere enmendar. No descansaría hasta ser escuchado.

La falta de participación de Keith solo dificultaba las cosas. Ya estaba cansado de esperar.

Llamó a la chica en busca de su consejo.

— ¿Qué hago? — preguntó apenas la chica contestó —Ni una llamada o mensaje ¡Nada!

—Tranquilo, solo han pasado tres días, quizá todavía está procesando todo, los sentimientos son complicados.

Lance gruño. La respuesta de la chica no lo dejó satisfecho.

—Espera un poco más— insisto.

—No quiero esperar más— termino la llamada.

Allura supo que ese "No quiero esperar más" significaba que Lance iría por Keith. Las vacaciones ya habían iniciado. Allura termino de desayunar lo más rápido posible.

—Ese idiota…— dijo mientras masticaba la comida.

Terminó por ir a casa de Lance sin siquiera arreglarse, para su alivio el chico seguía en su casa maldiciendo. Coran le abrió la puerta, ella entró, Lance comía una barra de chocolate sentado en la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo al verla entrar.

—Creí que harías algo estúpido— se sentó en la silla justo al lado del moreno. — ¿Sabes algo de él?

—No, nada, solo lo que el detective me envió.

—Bueno…— ella rasco su barbilla —…tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas saldrán bien, pero nos llevará tiempo.

—No quiero esperar.

—Pues esta vez tendrás que esperar— le arrebató la barra de chocolate y tomó un pedazo.

—Keith es especial— dijo con tono desanimado.

— ¿Especial? — repitió la última palabra que dijo Lance — ¿Por qué?

—Es diferente, me refiero…— Lance pensó sus palabras —…es la persona que más me ha gustado.

Allura dio un largo suspiro. Su deseo de ayudar a Lance era auténtico, pero no podría ser de mucha ayuda si él no se esforzaba, también estaba curiosa por conocer a Keith, quería ver con sus propios ojos cuál es el tipo de persona que puede poner de cabeza la arrogancia de Lance junto con su ego. Rio entre dientes.

—Iré al baño— se levantó —Tengo que peinar mi cabello— dijo señalando su esponjosa cabellera despeinada.

Lance la ignoró, ella hizo un puchero.

—Como sea…— dijo para luego irse.

Lance se cruzó de brazos. Llevaba varios días con esa sensación molesta en el pecho. Sus sentimientos y culpa, todo mezclándose. Los últimos tres días intento con todas sus fuerzas seguir el consejo de Allura y no ir por Keith, tres días son suficientes para él. La esperaba se volvía insoportable. Mientras suspiraba entre lamentos Allura regreso con su largo cabello recogido.

—Vayamos al centro comercial— lo jalo del brazo para levantarlo —Y así en vez de lamentarte te entretienes en algo.

Lance no respondió. Se soltó del agarre de Allura y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—No tengo ganas…— respondió.

— ¡Vamos Lance! — dijo con insistencia la chica — ¡Hay que salir de este lugar!

—No— dijo para levantarse con la intención de irse a su habitación.

— ¡No a ninguna parte! — lo detuvo Allura — ¡Coran! — grito Allura llamando al mayordomo.

Lance trató de apartar a la chica, pero ella lo sostenía con fuerza.

— ¿Sí señorita Allura? — apareció el hombre de cabello naranja.

—Por favor, prepara el auto, Lance y yo iremos de compras.

Coran salió de la casa, preparo el auto y junto con Allura sacaron a Lance de la casa casi arrastrándolo.

—Iremos a ver ropa, comer y caminar— decía Allura en un intento de animar al chico — ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

Lance se encogió de hombros. La comida no le interesaba.

—Lo que sea está bien.

Lo que sea que no fuera Keith le daba lo mismo.

—

Keith por su parte fue al centro comercial a comprar algo que su madre le pidió días antes, pensaba que mantenerse entretenido le ayudaría a olvidar las cosas.

Las flores y la tarjeta casi lograban que dudara sobre los sentimientos de Lance. No podía creerle otra vez. Ser engañado y herido de nueva cuenta le sería insoportable. Por mucho que deseara estar con Lance, perdonarlo no era una opción. Entró al lugar, a esas horas del día no había tanta gente, caminó mirando las tiendas buscando la que su madre le indico. Su madre insistió en saber quién envió las flores ese día, Keith ignoraba las preguntas constantes de ella.

—

Allura entraba y salía de diferentes tiendas de ropa, compraba de todo un poco, vestidos, zapatos y accesorios.

— ¿No vas a comprar nada Lance?

El moreno miraba sin el menor interés las tiendas departamentales.

—No— respondió —No hay nada que deba comprar.

—Entrare a esta tienda— dijo señalando una justo a su costado — ¿Quieres entrar?

Lance negó con la mano, se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de los barandales, colocó a sus pies las compras.

Se apoyó en las barras del frío metal mirando a la gente ir y venir en el piso inferior, los veía pequeños, Allura tardaría un rato en elegir y pagar así que le quedaba tiempo para lamentarse. Cerró los ojos intentando que las ideas negativas se apartaran de su mente, por mucho que lo intentara Keith terminaba apareciendo en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos sin mucho entusiasmo sólo para ver una silueta familiar, no lo creyó en un principio, la figura era inconfundible. No podía equivocarse.

_ Keith… _

__

Permaneció quieto como si el pelinegro pudiera verlo y ser descubierto, se acercó al barandal solo para ver que Keith subía por las escaleras. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

Demasiada buena suerte para un solo día. Quizá mala.

Dejó de respirar por un instante. Allura aún seguía comprando, Keith llegaría del lado opuesto en pocos minutos y lo vería junto con ella.

Avanzó dando dos largos pasos a la tienda, Allura se probaba un collar con ayuda de una vendedora.

—Es tan bonito— se miraba en el espejo, por el reflejo pudo ver a Lance haciéndole señas, se giró quitándose el collar. — ¿Que?

Lance estaba por decirle que no saliera de la tienda cuando se dio cuenta que Keith estaba justo pasando a su lado, Allura salió, Keith vio a Lance, sus ojos se encontraron, ambos quedaron inmóviles como si a quien veían era a alguien muerto. Se reconocieron al instante.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Allura saliendo de la tienda — ¿Lance?

El moreno no respondió. Allura se percató de que miraba al chico frente a él, miró hacia la misma dirección solo para toparse con un chico al que no reconoció. Por la expresión de ambos lo supo al instante.

— ¿Keith? — dijo Allura llamándolo por su nombre.

Keith se aturdió. Ella sabía su nombre. Retrocedió un paso por instinto.

— ¿Eres Keith?

Keith asintió.

— ¡Keith! — grito Lance.

— ¡Espera Lance! — grito Allura tratando de detenerlo, no pudo hacer nada cuando Lance salió corriendo tras Keith. Allura tomo sus cosas y corrió tras ellos. — ¡Lo estas asustando Lance! — gritaba.

A Lance no le importo. Solo quería tener a Keith. Debía escucharlo.

Miró por sobre su hombro y a unos escasos metros de él le seguía Lance.

— ¡No puede ser! — jadeo. No corrió mucho y ya estaba exhausto. Tratando de esquivar a unas personas, para su mala suerte terminó por chocar con una joven, ambos cayeron al piso.

—Lo siento— se disculpó levantándose.

Lance quedó justo detrás de él y pisándole los talones venía Allura con su montón de bolsas.

—Keith, solo escúchame— pidió Lance.

—Escúchalo— dijo Allura.

—No…— Keith estaba por huir de nuevo cuando Lance lo agarró del brazo jalandolo hacia su cuerpo.

—Solo por una última vez…— suplico —…haz lo que te digo.

Keith se resistió, lo intento y de nueva cuenta fue arrastrado a los brazos del castaño.

—No Quiero…

—Es una orden— le dijo al oído.

Las palabras contra su oído le estremecieron, su cuerpo tembló. Los recuerdos de todas esas noches aparecieron en su mente como un duro golpe.

_ Es una orden. _

Se quedó quieto.

—Obedece.

—No me gusta…

—Se un buen chico— decía en voz baja contra su oído.

— ¿Lance?

La voz amable de Allura liberó a Keith de su extraño trance.

_ Es una orden. _

— ¿Keith? — la chica se acercó a ambos —Llamare a Coran.

Lance lo sostenía en sus brazos, Keith respiraba agitado. Es la misma chica de la fiesta.

_ Mi prometida… _

Lo recordó. La prometida de Lance. Una pareja de compras y el entre ellos, ella no parecía enojada, ni sorprendida.

_ Es de esta manera _

Escucho como un murmuró lejano la voz de Allura dándole instrucciones a Coran.

_ Coran, el mayordomo _

Lograba oír los latidos de Lance.

—Suéltame.

—No.

Las personas los miraban y luego continuaban con sus vidas.

—Te odio…

—Solo déjame explicarlo todo.

No deseaba creer. Ni una palabra ni una mentira.

Keith golpeó su cabeza contra el mentón de Lance.

Por el golpe Lance lo soltó.

—Mierda…— gruño.

Keith se le escapó.

— ¡Coran está en la entrada con el auto!

Lance trato de incorporarse, estaba aturdido.

— ¡Ve tras él! — señalaba la chica a Keith que bajaba por las escaleras mecánicas.

Lance seguía desesperado al pelinegro, no podía perderlo, no otra vez.

Keith salió por la puerta automática. Ahí está Coran, con el auto estacionado.

—Suba al auto— pidió con voz amable.

— ¡Keith! — grito Lance.

Giro para encontrarse con el moreno junto con Allura. Por donde lo viera no tenía escape. Tres contra uno.

La mano fuerte de Lance se enredó en su brazo.

Lance sintió lo frágil que podía llegar a ser Keith así que aflojo su agarre.

— Lo siento— dijo con voz lastimosa —Lamento la forma en la que fueron la cosas.

Las palabras crueles.

El rechazo.

El contrato.

Error tras error.

Keith trato de empujar a Lance, pero él es más alto y fuerte. Lo levantó con tanta facilidad que sintió el miedo revolverse en su estómago.

Coran abrió la puerta del auto para que Lance lograra meter a Keith.

Keith sollozo.

— Quiero irme a casa.

—Mi casa es tu casa— susurro a su oído Lance.

Keith lo abrazo entre sollozos solo para luego empujarlo sin lograr apartarlo. No debía ceder.

— No me siento bien— trató de sentarse sobre el asiento al notar que Lance lo dejaba sobre este —Por favor...

Sus labios fueron tomados por los hambrientos de Lance. Lo beso en un intento desesperado de transmitir sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que no lograba decir en palabras. Las mismas emociones que lograban hacer que la pasión y el deseo se aglomeraban nublándole el juicio.

Los labios de Keith eran exquisitos, soltaba gemidos bajos entre su boca, su lengua de adentro, como un capullo siendo invadido, le hacía daño con su amor y pasión.

— Lance...— gimoteo tratando de respirar entre los labios del moreno —Llévame a mi casa.

— Te amo— lo abrazo sintiendo como nunca sintió a nadie. El calor, la respiración y las lágrimas.

— No me siento bien— murmuró Keith entre los brazos de Lance —Me duele la cabeza, me duele todo.

Lance hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas y continuó besándolo. Beso sus labios, besó la piel expuesta y la ropa que resguardaba el cuerpo de Keith, acaricio cada parte que pudo escuchando los gemidos del chico.

— Lo siento— se disculpaba entre los besos que dejaba en el cuerpo del pelinegro —Soy un egoísta, no puedo dejar que solo desaparezcas de mi vida y ya.

Sintió las cálidas lágrimas de Lance caer sobre su rostro.

— ¿Que me hiciste Keith? — preguntó dando una media sonrisa.

Keith absorto en los ojos de Lance permaneció inmóvil.

—No hice nada…— murmuró.

—No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza— Lance lo beso. Un beso cariñoso.


	20. Dos corazones.

Dos corazones.

XX

Después de un par de minutos y ante la negativa de Keith, Lance lo liberó, el chico terminó por sentarse a regañadientes, Lance le ayudó abrochándole el cinturón pese a que Keith intentó apartarlo.

Allura subió al auto y solo intercambio unas miradas con el moreno quien se sentó justo al lado de Keith. Coran por su parte se mantuvo en silencio y encendió el auto.

— ¿Su dirección? — preguntó el mayordomo que ahora hacía de chofer.

Keith no respondió. Solo miraba por la ventana.

—Keith— lo llamo Lance.

Allura miro por el retrovisor. La tensión en el aire era plausible.

—Solo dásela— respondió Keith sin voltear a ver a Lance —Ya la sabes ¿No?

Lance guardó silencio esperando a que Keith fuera quien respondiera., el chico no lo hizo así que opto por decir la dirección él. Coran asintió y condujo rumbo al lugar.

El viaje fue silencioso. Nadie se dirigió la palabra ni se miraron. Allura se resistió a girarse para hacer un par de preguntas que le carcomía por saber, tenía el presentimiento de que si decía algo una bomba caería sobre los cuatro.

Lance

Keith

Allura

La joven se limitó a seguir mirando por el retrovisor. Hablaría con Lance después.

Keith por su parte trataba de contener sus emociones que caían a borbotones sobre él. Lance permanecía quieto mirándolo por momentos y los ojos quisquillosos de la chica observándolo por el retrovisor. Apretó los labios. Solo deseaba llegar a su casa y no pensar en nada. Su cabeza le dolía y estaba por bajarse para vomitar. Al final no logró comprar nada. Le dolía la mandíbula de tanto tensarla y por un momento estaba por echarse a llorar, su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo y él era incapaz de controlarlo.

Los ojos de Lance fijos en él. El sentimiento abrumador corroerle y la idea de arrojarse a los brazos del moreno y dejarse llevar por el momento. Se resistió a todas esas ideas, apretando los puños logrando que sus uñas se clavaran en sus palmas. No permitiría que Lance lo hiriera otra vez.

Coran se detuvo en la fachada de la casa.

Keith abrió la puerta y bajo. Lance bajó tras él con la esperanza de lograr hablar de una u otra manera.

—Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado las cosas— dijo con tono insistente —Creí que estábamos bien.

—Eres un idiota si crees que con flores y disculpas vas a solucionar las cosas— reprocho enojado—

—Entonces dime ¿Qué debo hacer?

Keith se negó a mirarlo de frente, verlo a los ojos provocaba que todos los recuerdos regresaran de golpe.

Lance lo tomó de la mano evitando que Keith se fuera.

—Nada— mordió sus labios —Ahora suéltame.

—Parece ser que no estás de buen humor hoy— dijo intentando arrinconarlo contra el auto.

La cercanía de Lance lo hacía querer huir de forma desesperada.

—Dejemos esta conversación para otro día— suspiro Lance soltándolo —Nos vemos luego— intentó despedirse de Keith con un beso pero este se alejó antes.

—No nos volveremos a ver.

Lance estaba por tomarlo de nuevo cuando recordó que no estaban solos. Allura y Coran se encontraban en el auto. Dejo ir a Keith pese a que tenía todas las intenciones de ir a un lugar diferente con el chico. No sabía si podía aguantar unos días más de esa manera. Keith terminó por convertirse en lo único que no le sería dado fácilmente y eso solo provocaba que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Al final solo lo vio alejarse y entrar a su casa sin dirigirle la mirada. Fue ahí cuando entendió que por primera vez en su vida tendría que dar lo mejor de sí mismo para obtener lo que anhela con pasión.

Entró a su casa con su cuerpo temblando por lo ocurrido. No debía caer en las mentiras otra vez. Lance ya no era digno de su confianza. No le quedaba más que alejarse por completo de él.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo…

Después de su último encuentro con Lance pasó el resto de los días echado en su cama mirando series y películas. Aún le quedaba un mes de vacaciones, el tiempo suficiente para sacar a Lance de su cabeza y lograr superar su tormento. Por mucho que lo intentara sus sentimientos por Lance aún permanecían en el fondo de su corazón. Debía empezar a saber lidiar con eso.

El sábado por la mañana recibió un mensaje de Shiro preguntándole si iría a la fiesta de graduación junto con Matt. Keith leyó y releyó el mensaje. En un principio iba solo a rechazar la invitación de Shiro y luego de meditarlo un poco más aceptó. Acordaron encontrarse en un lugar céntrico los tres para luego tomar un taxi e ir a la fiesta.

Se vistió con ropa cómoda. Solo se trataba de una fiesta estudiantil, nadie se preocuparía de su ropa ni de si estaba o no ahí. Se despidió de su madre quien antes de que saliera de la casa le advirtió que lo quería antes de las tres de la madrugada o se quedaría afuera.

Se encontró con Matt y Shiro que lo esperaban mientras conversaban.

—Qué bueno que viniste— lo saludo Matt.

—Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía— le saludo Shiro — ¿Qué has hecho en tus vacaciones?

—Nada en especial, solo ver series, felicidades por tu graduación.

—Ahora tendré que ser un adulto responsable— bromeo el mayor.

Juntos abordaron un taxi en dirección a la fiesta. Llegaron, todos descendieron. Keith noto que la fiesta era en un pub bastante popular con un amplio estacionamiento. Entraron siguiendo a Shiro, Matt le decía algo sobre la universidad y una nueva serie que empezaba a ver.

—Es esta mesa— Shiro quito un letrero de reservado —Pueden sentarse aquí.

— ¡Tenemos mesa reservada! — dijo Matt sentadose en una de las sillas.

Keith hizo lo mismo. Shiro los siguió.

—Me reservaron esta mesa ya que yo fui el representante de la clase y soy el mejor promedio de la generación.

— ¿Acaso estas presumiendo? — Matt río.

—No, bueno, quizá.

— ¿Y cómo te fue a ti en el anterior semestre? — pregunto Shiro a Keith.

—Pase todas mis meterías, pero aún no abren las inscripciones del próximo semestre.

—Mi hermana también vendrá— Matt miro alrededor —supongo que aún no ha llegado.

Matt. Pidge la amiga de Lance. Todo comenzó a entrelazarse. El encuentro se tornó inevitable. Se encogió en la silla al ver la coincidencia.

— ¡Matt!

El chico de lentes giro para ver a su hermana quien se acercaba con un chico alto y robusto.

—Te estaba buscando— se acercó saludando a su hermano —Hola Shiro— saludo al recién graduado —Hola Keith.

Keith se alarmó ante la presencio de los dos amigos de Lance. No vio al moreno por ninguna parte.

—Estamos esperando a Lance.

Keith sudo frio.

—Dijo que tuvo un problema, pero llegaría antes de las diez.

Keith miro la hora en su reloj, apenas eran las ocho con treinta minutos. Podía huir inventando una excusa.

La música sonaba fuerte, de un momento a otro todas las personas de levantaron y comenzaron a bailar. Un mesero se acercó preguntando si estaban interesados en pedir algo y anunció que había barra libre.

Todos se miraron y acordaron una ronda de cervezas. Unos minutos después el mesero llegó sirviéndolas. Conversaron un rato bebiendo las cervezas. Hablaban de la universidad y felicitaban a Shiro por su graduación.

Keith permaneció en silencio sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Iré a ver a unos amigos ¿Vienes? — Shiro intentaba ser escuchado sobre lo alto de la música —Ellos están aquí, iré a saludarlos, no tardó.

—No, me quedaré aquí— asintió.

—Bueno, no tardo.

Tras la ausencia de Shiro y aburrido sin nadie con quien conversar ya que Matt hablaba animado con su hermana, Keith comenzó a jugar con su móvil. Sin darse cuenta estaba atrapado rodeado de personas que no conocía ni le interesaba conocer, no sabía sus nombres y nunca había visto sus caras quizá pasarían años antes volverles a ver o solo segundos. Shiro desapareció, lo vio alejarse y sumergirse entre la muchedumbre, su espalda se esfumó y una docena de cuerpos danzaron al tiempo que él lo perdía de vista. Se encontró así mismo sólo al calor de las masas. Olores y olores. Sudor, tabaco y alcohol. Perfumes caros, baratos, hombres y mujeres que dejaron de ser quienes eran solo para divertirse un solo instante. Que pequeño se sentía en ese momento. De entre todas las figuras hubo una que destaca de entre el bullicio, una silueta familiar que en ese preciso instante le hizo sentirse angustiado. Lance sin lugar a duda. Frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de él. La ciudad tan grande y repleta de tantas fiestas y de entre todas esas tenían que encontrarse en la misma, casi podía reír ante semejante coincidencia, pero opto por mirar en la distancia.

un mensaje llegó siendo este de Lance quien le invitaba a verlo en otro lugar más  _ tranquilo  _ y alejado del ruido. Sorprendido ante el mensaje ya que según él Lance no noto su presencia; decidió responder el mensaje de forma fría enviando “No me busques”.

Antes de darse cuenta el moreno estaba parado justo frente a él. Evito el contacto visual mientras Lance se limitaba en saludar a sus amigos y a Matt. Tembló ante la presencia de este. Se levantó de la silla para ir al baño, caminó con paso rápido y agitado. Debía irse de ese lugar lo antes posible, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el baño, camino a la barra y preguntó a uno de los meseros, el mesero le indico que los baños estaban hasta el otro extremo, sin más se dirigió ahí. Se topó con Shiro pero lo evito por completo para entrar al baño.

— ¡Keith! — camino detrás de él — ¿Pasó algo? — pregunto.

—No, no es nada.

—Dime si paso algo— lo detuvo.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo, deja de meterte en donde no te llaman! — tras decir eso se encerró en un cubículo. Permaneció unos cinco minutos dentro solo para salir y ver que Shiro aún seguía de pie esperándolo. Furioso se alejó con prisa de su amigo dejándole a merced de la multitud que le ignoraba.

— ¡Keith!

El apabullante sonido de la música, en el fondo sabía que sus acciones no eran las correctas, también contra sí mismo entendía que Shiro intentaba ayudarle ¿porque se negaba? ¿por qué se comportaba de manera extraña y sin sentido? Deambulo entre la multitud, enojado y su frustración terminó por hacerle pasar un trago amargo con su amigo. No quería arruinar su amistad aun así se encontraba en ese latente estado de ira contenida que terminaba por salir a flote bajo cualquier cosa por muy insignificante que fuera. Más que nada se hallaba enojado consigo mismo por los sentimientos que era incapaz de controlar.

Lance estaba parado a un costado de la puerta cuando vio a Keith salir deprisa, escuchó la discusión con Shiro, se mantuvo quieto al ver que el mayor salía detrás de Keith solo para detenerse en el marco de la puerta.

—Keith…— murmuró entre dientes. Siguió al pelinegro al percatarse de que Shiro no lo haría, corrió tan rápido como pudo — ¡Keith!

Se detuvo solo para ver que Lance le seguía, asustado corrió en dirección al estacionamiento con la esperanza de perderlo en el camino.

Se escabullo logrando perder a Lance entre todos los autos aparcados. La única razón por la que aceptó venir a esa fiesta fue por Shiro y Matt, y ahora acababa de discutir con la única persona que fue amable con él desde el principio. No imagino encontrarse a Lance.

_ Estudian en la misma universidad.  _ Se reprendió. Nervioso continuó su huida.

— ¡Keith! — lo llamo. Este solo lo ignoro acelerando el paso.

Trato de perder en vano a Lance, este lo alcanzó sujetándolo del brazo obligándolo a quedar cerca de él.

— ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar! — se aferró al delgado brazo de Keith.

Su corazón latió con fuerza ante la cercanía.

— ¡Te dije que no! — dio un movimiento brusco para liberarse del agarre.

— ¡No! — lo tomó de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Suéltame! — grito agitado.

Lance lo arrincono contra la pared. Los ojos azules contra los violeta. Percibió como Keith temblaba pese a tener el ceño fruncido.

—Estás temblando— le susurro al oído.

Trato de escapar, su intento fue en vano ya que Lance lo mantenía agarrado con firmeza.

—Te dije que te amo, soy honesto cuando lo digo— tomo con cuidado el rostro de Keith para que lo mirara de frente.

La cara pálida se ruborizo. So seguía de esa manera terminaría por ceder.

— ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa —Me has recibido por todos tus agujeros, no hay razón para que sientas vergüenza cuando estas conmigo.

Se sobresaltó al oír las palabras desvergonzadas. Enojado por el cinismo trato de apartarse de él. Lance lo sujeto sin dudarlo.

—Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, mi auto está cerca, iremos a donde tú quieras.

Keith receloso permaneció inmóvil sin moverse un solo centímetro.

— ¿Por qué debería creer en ti? — cuestionó con tono burlón.

—Soy mejor persona de lo que crees y mis sentimientos son verdaderos, las cosas de ahora en adelante serán como tú quieras, tú pon las reglas y yo obedezco ¿Qué te parece?

Sintió la mano de Lance tomar la suya y sin ser consciente del todo terminó por ser llevado hasta el auto.

Lance lo abrazo solo para terminar besándolo, Keith se asustó. Las manos hábiles de Lance recorrían su cuerpo provocando que de forma inconsciente lo reconocía al instante.

—No…— gimoteo con voz apenas audible.

— ¿No qué? — la voz ronca de Lance logró que se estremeciera —He estado persiguiéndote todo el rato así que hablemos.

—No quiero— forcejeo. Sus intentos no surtieron efecto. Se encontraba por completo a merced de Lance.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado— Lance abrió la puerta del auto para que Keith entrará. El chico permaneció inmóvil sin la menor intención de moverse. —Supongo que preferirías ir en la parte trasera.

Keith se sobresaltó al ver como Lance cerraba la puerta del copiloto solo para abrir la de los asientos traseros —Entra.

—No lo haré— retrocedió para marcharse, fue detenido por Lance.

—Vamos, me la estas poniendo difícil cariño.

—No me digas “cariño”— masculló.

—Podemos arreglar esto— dijo Lance permaneciendo parado junto al auto —Solo debemos hablar— sonaba ansioso.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

Lance dio un largo paso acercándose a Keith, lo asió por la cintura acercándolo por completo a su cuerpo.

—Hay mucho de qué hablar— siseo. Logró percibir a Keith temblar entre sus brazos —Se un buen chico.

—Por favor…— pidió al notar que o podría zafarse —…déjame ir.

—Keith— el aliento cálido de Lance le hizo cosquillas en la nariz —Te amo.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

Lance lo alzó para meterlo en el auto, Keith trato de impedirlo solo para finalmente terminar dentro. Lance estaba por salir y cerrar la puerta cuando Keith intentó escapar, lo tomo antes de que pudiera poner un solo pie fuera, lo sujetó firme para besarlo, Keith gimió al sentir sus labios ser tomados con urgencia. Un beso caliente y demandante que lograba robarle el aire de los pulmones y provocar que una ola de sensaciones invadirá su cuerpo desde los labios hasta la punta de sus pies. Su corazón latía con fuerza al tiempo que la lengua de Lance husmeaba en su boca. El sabor y el placer de un beso apasionado. Quizá por la falta de aire, para sorpresa de Lance de un momento a otro Keith se volvió sumiso dejando que este hiciera lo que quisiera y solo soltando gemidos bajos cada que su piel era besada.

—Quiero follarte— gruño Lance —Me he aguantado todo este tiempo para no ir por ti y hacértelo en cualquier parte.

Keith no dijo nada solo soltó un ligero quejido cuando Lance comenzó a quitarle su ropa.

—No, aquí no— pidió al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Lance. Lo terminarían por hacer en el auto. —Alguien podría venir….

—Nadie vendrá— respondió Lance quitándose su camisa —Todos están divirtiéndose dentro— continúo besando apasionado la pálida piel expuesta.

— ¡Ah! — grito Keith cuando Lance comenzó a desvestirlo —No quiero estar desnudo…

— ¿Entonces cómo lo haremos?

—Si alguien viene me verá.

—Nadie vendrá, vigilare que nadie venga.

Contra su propio deseo terminó desnudo bajo Lance. Las caricias suaves que se tornaban rudas llegaban a cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Estamos en tu auto…

—No te preocupes, solo abre las piernas y yo haré el resto.

—Si alguien no ves…— no termino de hablar cuando fue besado otra vez. Hizo caso a lo que antes Lance dijo, abrió las piernas dejando que el moreno se acomodará.

Lance sacó de la guantera un paquete de condones y lubricante. Abrió un condón y metió sus dedos dentro, lo mojo con un poco de lubricante inclinándose sobre Keith que levantó las caderas para más contacto.

—Meteré un dedo, dime si te duele.

Keith dio un “sí” apenas audible.

—Bien. Ronroneo Lance.

Percibió como el dedo de Lance entraba. Se regañó asi mismo por sentir demasiado con tan poco y por dejarse llevar, gimió cuando el moreno movió su dedo en su interior.

—Ah…

— ¿Te duele?

Negó con la cabeza.

Lance saco su dedo y arrojó el condón. Desabrochó su pantalón sacando su miembro, abrió otro condón para colocárselo.

—Voy a entrar— dijo con voz ronca. Tomo de las caderas a Keith para alzarlo y lograr llenar su interior, el pelinegro se estremecía al sentir como su interior era invadido por la dura erección. Lo sintió palpitar en su interior. Gimió sin poder contenerse ante las embestidas. El auto se tornó caliente como un horno, el sudor y el sonido de las piernas chocar, los quejidos y gimoteos de Keith al ser tomado con rudeza. Los gruñidos de Lance al ser envuelto por las sensaciones que tanto anhelaba volver a sentir. Hambriento tomo los labios de Keith besándolo mientras lo embestía, este trato de alejarlo ante la falta de oxígeno, pero solo fue sujetado con más fuerza.

—Te amo— escucho decir a Lance mientras sujetaba sus piernas alzando sus caderas.

Keith se escabulló de la fiesta. El chico empezó a comportarse extraño unos minutos después de llegar y terminó por desaparecer. No quería terminar por ser un entrometido, pero si podía ayudar a Keith en algo lo haría sin dudarlo y ver al chico tan enojado le hizo preocuparse más. Recorrió el estacionamiento buscando al chico con la esperanza de encontrarlo, no vio ni rastro de él por ningún lado.

—Keith…— miro a todos lados. Decidió llamarlo para saber si se encontraba bien, escucho el tono de llamada de Keith a lo lejos, en algún lugar entre los autos aparcados.

Recibió por completo a Lance. Sentía como entraba y salía de su interior. Caliente y duro follandolo. Su teléfono empezó a sonar para su sorpresa. Justo en ese momento.

—Lance! — grito el nombre de su compañero.

—Ignoralo, solo concéntrate en mi— impidió que Keith intentará tomar su teléfono celular —Solo piensa en mí— entrelazo sus manos con las suyas.

—Pero…— fue acallado por un apasionado beso que le robo el aire.

El tono de la llamada no seso. Necesitaba preguntarle a Keith si se sentía bien o podía ayudarle en algo. Fuera lo que fuera. Camino siguiendo el sonido de la música con la esperanza de encontrarlo y hablar. Miro a todos los autos esperando hallarlo, el sonido se detuvo y él volvió a marcar, esta vez a cada paso que daba el sonido se volvía más fuerte. Se encontraba cerca.

Las embestidas continuaron. Ser tomado en un lugar tan pequeño pese a su renuencia inicial solo provocaba que todo fuera más excitante. El auto se movía de lado a lado con cada movimiento de Lance. Keith solo lo recibía sin poder hacer nada más que sentir. El placer y sus sentimientos le nublaban el juicio.

—No tan duro…— se quejó retrocediendo solo para golpear su cabeza contra la puerta. Lance lo tomó de las piernas acercándolo aún más.

—No irás a ningún lado— dijo en un jadeo. Continuó embistiendo a Keith.

—Cambiemos de posición— levantó al chico sin el menor esfuerzo sentándose para que el pelinegro se colocara encima.

—Bien— dijo contento.

—No me gusta esta posición— reprocho intentando empujar a Lance —Demasiado profundo…— jadeo.

— ¿En serio? Creí que te gustaba profundo— lo tomó de las caderas logrando que descendiera Keith llenándolo.

—No…

—Intentemos otra— lo colocó en cuatro acomodándolo —Levanta las caderas.

Keith obedeció avergonzado. Se encontraba expuesto en una posición donde Lance podía ver aquellas partes que ni él mismo había visto. Escondió su rostro por la vergüenza.

—No veas…— las manos firmes de Lance lo sujetaron por la cadera —…es vergonzoso.

—Hemos hecho todo tipo de cosas como para que digas que esto es vergonzoso— lo beso tratando de profundizar el contacto —Sabes que te encanta que te lo haga duro.

Su móvil volvió a sonar, Keith estaba por decir algo, pero los besos de Lance se lo impidieron.

—Déjame responder— pidió en una súplica.

—Aún no he terminado contigo— lo alzó continuando con su vaivén.

—No…— Keith noto que podía ver el exterior ya que su rostro quedaba frente al cristal mientras Lance lo tomaba desde atrás —No así…

—Solo un poco más— gruño Lance.

El sonido de la llamada entrante fue ignorado.

Shiro por su parte avanzada siguiendo la música. La reconocía por que junto con Keith lo había configurado. No tenía duda. Keith estaba cerca.

Llegó hasta un auto azul rey de donde provenía el sonido, escucho un gemido y luego la voz clara de Keith. El mayor se acercó y para su sorpresa a través del cristal pudo ver a Keith teniendo sexo con Lance. El auto se movía un poco de lado a lado, Keith alzó la mirada solo para ver a Shiro quien retrocedió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¡Shiro! — grito.

— ¿Qué? — Lance lo sujeto mirándolo enojado — ¿Que pasa contigo? — preguntó exasperado.

—No, no…— Keith intentó separarse solo para de atraido por Lance que lo sujetaba por la cadera —Shiro nos vio— sollozo.

— ¿Que?

—El…— Keith respiraba agitado —…él nos acaba de ver.

Lance miro por la ventana, pero no vio a nadie.

— ¿Él estuvo aquí?

Keith comenzó a llorar.

—Te dije que no quería hacerlo aquí ¡Eres un idiota!

—Tranquilízate— Lance lo abrazo.

—Quiero irme a mi casa— lo empujo —No me toques.

—Bien, te llevare a tu casa, hablaré con él, no te preocupes— se vistió rápido cubriendo con su chaqueta a Keith.

—Eres un idiota…

No dijo nada más. Llevó a Keith a su casa sintiéndose por alguna razón culpable.

—Oye, si te preocupa que tu amigo nos viera yo hablaré con él.

Keith no respondió. Se bajó del auto cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Lance bajo para seguirlo.

—Salgamos mañana— lo tomó de la mano —Dame una oportunidad.

Keith no dejo que Lance entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos.

—No…

  
  



	21. Capítulo especial|| 1.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capitulo especial alejado de la historia principal.

Capítulo especial|| 1.0

  
  


El último mensaje que recibió de Lance fue solo diciéndole que iría por él antes de la diez de la noche y que estuviera  _ listo. _

El último mensaje que recibió de su madre fue diciéndole que haría horas extras. Sabía que por horas extras se refería que llegaría hasta el día siguiente, eso le daba un lapso suficiente para ir y venir como quisiera sin ser descubierto.

Decidido esperar sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando por momentos a la ventana esperando que el auto azul conducido por Coran aparcara frente a su casa. Coran, el extraño chofer que siempre parecía atento y amigable mientras al mismo tiempo era distante y profesional. Tal vez por eso Lance depositó toda su confianza en él.

Miro por la ventana al notar como una luz brillaba iluminando toda la sala como si alguien encendiera un foco gigante y apuntará a la ventana, deslumbrado por la luz asomó cuando la luz se apagó, vio un auto oscuro estacionado que encendía y apagaba su direccional derecho.

—Que mierda…— dijo tratando de ver mejor al ser cegado por la luz. Se colocó su chaqueta, salió para ver de quien se trataba solo para ver que Lance bajaba las ventanas automáticas y sonreía despreocupado.

— ¡Sube! — grito Lance al verlo salir.

— ¿Lance? — dijo extrañado por que fuera Lance quien pasaba por él.

— ¡Keith! — lo llamo.

Entró a su casa para tomar sus llaves, cerró la puerta con seguro, nadie estaría en la casa hasta el día siguiente. Guardó la llave en su bolsillo. El frío de la noche lograba que se le congelaran las manos.

Entro al auto. Lance se veía bastante emocionado.

Keith cerró la puerta tras de sí. Escucho el  _ clic  _ del seguro.

—Creí que vendría Coran…— dijo sin entender porque Lance era quien pasaba por él.

—Le di el día libre, es bueno si me encargo de mis asuntos por mi mismo de vez en cuando.

En ese momento sin notarlo rompió una de las reglas, al caer en cuenta de eso guardó silencio. Lance no parecía disgustado e incluso se mostró relajado.

—Me gusta el clima frío.

A Keith no le gusta, solo lo tolera por que el calor le es insoportable.

— ¿Te preparaste? — pregunto mirando a Keith.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros sabiendo a qué se refería Lance con  _ prepararse. _

_ — _ Sí…— respondió asintiendo.

Lance miro a todos lados. Keith se percató de eso y supuso que se traía en mente el ojiazul.

—Nadie saldrá al menos que hagas mucho ruido.

Lance medito lo dicho por Keith al tiempo que golpeaba sus dedos en el volante forrado de frío cuero.

Keith se mantuvo en silencio. Todos dormían menos él.

Lance abrió la guantera para sacar un par de objetos que, guardada dentro, Keith lo vio de reojo. Sabía que Lance gusta de las emociones fuertes y tener sexo dentro de un auto en un barrio residencial podría tratarse de una más de sus muchas fantasías.

—Alguien…

—No, no lo haremos aquí— respondió de inmediato sabiendo que Keith se negaría ante semejante locura. —Solo serán los preliminares— le guiño un ojo.

—Oh…— vio que Lance sostenía en su mano derecha unas bolas anales y lubricante. Quizá era por el lugar, el clima e inmerso en todo ese escenario el deseo de dejarse llevar ardió en su pecho —Bien…

Lance quitó el seguro del asiento, este se reclinó, Keith dio un grito bajo para luego apretar los labios, el asiento de copiloto quedó plegado contra los traseros.

— ¿Aquí? — pregunto nervioso. Todos sus vecinos estaban dormidos así que no debía preocuparse demasiado.

—Si, desabrocha tus pantalones, no te los quites por completo.

Keith obedeció. Bajo sus pantalones poco antes de las rodillas, miró a los costados esperando que nadie los viera, Lance apago la luz interna del auto, la tenue oscuridad relajo a Keith, el poste de luz más cercano se encontraba a tres metros y si algún curioso salia solo encontraría un auto aparcado frente a una casa, incluso si los cristales no están polarizados nadie vería algo.

Sintió el calor emanar de Lance y como este se colocaba sobre él, el asiento crujió por el peso de ambos.

—Separa un poco más las piernas— ordenó.

Keith sabía que no era necesario que abriera tanto las piernas, aun así, lo hizo. Sentía que se exhibía por completo. En un lugar público, frente a su casa y corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto.

—Levanta las caderas.

Con su corazón latiendo fuerte sintió los dedos fríos de Lance por el lubricante husmear entre sus muslos, y como la fría y dura silicona se abría paso en su interior. Una a Una. Las contó mentalmente. Lance respiraba contra su nuca. Keith sabía que estaba excitado— Los suspiros roncos de Lance tratando de ocultar su propia excitación.

La ultima y mas grande entro por completo.

Lance se sentó en su lugar, tomó un pañuelo y limpió sus manos. Keith mantuvo los ojos cerrados. La excitación dio paso a la incomodidad.

—Voy a acomodar el asiento— Lance quitó el seguro para colocar en asiento, Keith se incorporó sentándose. Mientras se sentaba sintió como las bolas se movían en su interior. Ocho esferas dentro.

—Ah…— gimió sin darse cuenta.

—Se un buen chico— le susurró al oído Lance. Subió el asiento por completo, Keith permaneció quieto. Lance le coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

Se removió incómodo en el asiento, estar sentado provocaba presión en sus muslos logrando que las bolas llegaran más profundo. Su respiración se agito. 

Llegaron a la casa. La reja automática se deslizó hacia arriba dejando entrar el auto, apenas Lance estacionó el auto, quitó el seguro automático para luego desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad de Keith; bajo del auto, Keith estaba por decir algo, Lance abrió la puerta solo para ver como el pelinegro seguía inmóvil.

—No…— se detuvo al recordar que no debía hablar y luego pensó en lo estúpida de esa regla —No creo poder caminar.

Lance pareció entender y asintió.

—Voy a cargarte— extendió sus brazos esperando a que Keith se lanzará en ellos.

Keith lo miró disgustado.

—Ugh…— se levantó solo para sentir como sus piernas temblaban, percibió como los objetos se deslizaban hacia abajo, alcanzo a Lance quien lo cargó por completo. Lance lo sujetó firme para que no cayera.

Los sentimientos de Keith al ser cargado se revolvían en su mente. Los sentimientos lejos de ser mutuos parecían alejarse más. Lance no lo ama, estaba ahí por el sexo contrario a él que lo quiere y está ahí porque no existe otra forma a su alcance de llegar a él, incluso si se encontraba entre sus brazos su amor se volvía cada vez más lejano.

Llegaron a la habitación, Lance aun sostenía a Keith, maniobrando entre sostener al chico y abrir la puerta terminó por lograrlo, Keith se iba a ofrecer para abrir la puerta, pero Lance parecido arreglárselas por sí mismo.

Lance lo depositó con cuidado en la cama. Keith quedó tendido sobre esta.

Un par de ojos azules lo miraban examinándolo. Ya no existía una sola parte de su cuerpo que Lance no haya visto, aquello lo hizo sentir más vulnerable. Ser exhibido y tomado de esa manera. El aceptó el trato porque si lo rompía no existiría otro vínculo con Lance.

Seis meses

Seis meses pasaron en un chasquido.

Escuchó la risita baja de Lance retumbar entre las cuatro paredes llegando hasta sus oídos. Qué lejos está su amor de quien ama. En vez de sollozar percibió cada momento y caricia que compartiría ahí con Lance. Nada más se le sería dado y no exigiría más de lo que le correspondía.

—Separa las piernas.

Obedeció. La mirada de Lance observándolo en ese estado tan vergonzoso. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Lance jalo lento de la tira que salia de su interior.

—Increíble…— ronroneo mientras sacaba con cuidado las bolas anales de su interior — ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Keith gimió en respuesta. Su respiración se oía fuerte, el sonido húmedo y su interior vacío.

—Bien, está bien— Lance hablaba como si estuviera hablando con un animal herido.

_ Es el corazón de Keith lo que está herido _

Una lágrima amarga se desbordó deslizándose por su mejilla. Solo esa lágrima. Lo demás sería placer.

Escucho el sonido del empaque de un condón siendo abierto. Se preparó para sentir.

—Voy a entrar— La mano de Lance lo sujetó con firmeza alzando sus piernas.

Percibió como Lance entraba llenándolo. El dolor y el placer.

El dolor de sus sentimientos.

El placer de si cuerpo.

Ya nada podía reconfortarle.

El movimiento de vaivén. La carne dura y caliente entrar y salir. Las caricias, el choque de las pieles, el sonido húmedo y los gemidos.

Trato de acallar sus gemidos de placer, las embestidas se volvieron rudas.

— ¡Más duro! — gritó retorciéndose de placer. Una punzada de calor llegó hasta su estómago.

—Te lo haré más duro— Lance lo tomó con más fuerza acercándose todo lo que le fue posible aferrándose por sus caderas.

El calor apabullante lo lleno y el orgasmo le hizo soltar un grito agudo, se dejó llevar y se dedicó a sentir.

Lance gruñó dando un último movimiento para luego quedarse quieto intentando armonizar su respiración.

Keith hizo contacto visual. Parecía que los ojos azules brillaban en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación. Lance sonrió complacido, Keith no, giró su rostro avergonzado y triste. No recibiría más que eso.


	22. Verdades a medias.

Verdades a medias.

XXI

Después de su último encuentro con Lance decidió evitarlo a toda costa. Ignorando llamadas y mensajes. Lance podía ser bastante insistente, eso lo tenía claro, que el moreno no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

Pasó los últimos días echado en su cama maldiciéndolo, recordando todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Tampoco tuvo noticia alguna de Shiro, la vergüenza le impedía enviarle un mensaje y disculparse por el bochornoso momento que paso al ser visto y por la manera en que lo trato esa noche. Shiro quien siempre ha sido amable con él. Se sintió un idiota por dejar que sus problemas con Lance afectaran a personas que no tenían nada que ver con ello.

Por su parte su madre pasaba varias veces al día para ver si estaba bien, ella noto que su hijo se veía decaído, pero Keith evadía el tema cuando ella le preguntaba.

Se encontraba hundido en una tristeza con la que no sabía lidiar.

Lance repitió una y otra vez lo mucho que lo ama. Los “Te amo” sonaron honestos e incluso con ello se negaba a creer. Ya no era el mismo chico ingenuo de meses atrás. El chico que caería fácil ante Lance. El tiempo le enseñó que no debía ceder. 

Pasó el resto del día viendo series y durmiendo a intervalos. No pasó ni una semana desde la fiesta cuando de entre todos los mensajes y llamadas de Lance encontró un mensaje de Shiro. Ver el mensaje provocó que todas las escenas de esa noche regresaron como si de una película se tratase.

El mensaje de Shiro mostraba su amabilidad auténtica.

_ “Lamento lo de la última vez, no sé muy bien que decir, no te preocupes por mí solo sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez” _

—No habrá una próxima vez…— dijo dejando de lado su teléfono.

Sus manos temblaron en un intento de escribir una disculpa junto con una explicación razonable. La vergüenza de ser visto por alguien a quien admira y respeta, ya demasiado tenía con Lance. Lo que se suponía serían unas vacaciones para despejar su mente y lograr olvidar todo terminó por transformarse en un calvario lleno de recuerdos vividos y la presencia de Lance apareciendo una y otra vez en su mente, como una luz titilante molestándolo.

_ “Soy yo quien debe disculparse, lamento lo que pasó” _

Tras responder apagó su laptop y se echó a dormir.

  
  
  


Entró a un restaurante justo en el centro de la ciudad. No se encontraba lleno de personas. La única razón por la que terminó ahí fue por la insistencia de su hermana para que hablaran. Ella sonaba bastante preocupada mientras le repetía una y otra vez que debían verse para hablar. Accedió porque sabía que sin importar lo ocurrido con Keith no debía repeler a su propia familia. Camino mirando entre las personas hasta encontrarse con su hermana, la chica de lentes le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Lance— dijo sonriente. 

—Sí…— dijo en un suspiro —Me alegra verte, Verónica.

Ella no tuvo que preguntar nada. Lo noto al instante. Lance se veía decaído, su hermano menor que siempre se la vivía feliz y hablador hoy se notaba desanimado.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunto curiosa de si el estado de ánimo de su hermano estaba relacionado con la cancelación de su compromiso.

—No es nada.

—La abuela pregunta por ti— dijo para cambiar el tema ante la respuesta evasiva de Lance —Antes ibas todos los fines de semana a la casa, ahora ya ni te apareces, le decía que te encontrabas ocupado por la escuela, pero ahora son vacaciones y no se me ocurre que decirle, mamá y papá también están preocupados.

Lance soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Allura? lamento todo…

—No, no es por ella— respondió.

— ¿Entonces? Dime y podre ayudarte.

Su hermana mayor quien nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacer una broma y burlarse de él ahora se veía bastante preocupada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

—Conocí a alguien…— él rostro de Keith lleno de lágrimas apareció recordándole cada uno de sus errores —…cometí muchos errores y ahora esa persona me odia.

Verónica lo entendió. Sabía que Lance a menudo se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y ahí está, contándole lo mucho que quiere a alguien.

—Deberías hablar con esa persona— le aconsejo.

—Lo intente, y solo termine por empeorar las cosas, es como si cada vez que estoy cerca hago algo para echar todo a perder y solo terminó por hacerle daño.

—Si la amas, ella lo entenderá.

Lance miro fijo a su hermana. Verónica parecía confundida por la mirada extrañada de Lance. El dio una media sonrisa.

—Es un chico.

— ¡Oh! — dijo eso para luego reír nerviosa.

Lance enarcó las cejas enfadado. Ella lo noto y aclaró su voz.

—Lo lamento, pensé que hablábamos de una chica, mi error.

Lance se reclinó en la silla cruzándose de brazos.

—No, es un chico, se llama Keith— dijo esperando lo que diría su hermana.

—Entonces si tanto quieres a Keith demuéstrale que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, sabes Lance, tienes la costumbre de hacer la primera estupidez que se te cruce por la cabeza.

Lance se ofendió, pero sabía que Verónica lo decía con buenas intenciones.

—No hagas eso, quizá porque siempre actúas de esa manera solo logras empeorar las cosas.

Lance relajo su ceño fruncido. Ella decía la verdad. Siempre terminaba por herirlo de alguna manera.

—Gracias.

—No es nada, espero que soluciones tus problemas con Keith, también ven y visítanos, si para eso entonces las cosas están bien con Keith llévalo a la casa, me gustaría conocerlo.

Continúo comiendo con su hermana, le contó sobre Keith y como era. Verónica solo lo escuchaba, Lance dejaba de estar triste mientras más hablaba de Keith.

—Estás realmente enamorado— dijo felicitándolo —Ya quiero conocer a Keith, estoy seguro de que todos también querrán conocerlo.

  
  
  


Se escondía bajo las sábanas intentando dormir. No lo logró. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos Lance era lo único que aparecía en su cabeza.

Su teléfono sonó, lo tomó para responder solo para ver qué se trataba de un número desconocido, dudo sobre responder. Al final respondió.

— ¿Keith?

Escucho una voz familiar.

—Soy Allura.

— ¿Allura?

—Supongo que mi llamada te debe sorprender ¿podemos vernos hoy? — pregunto.

— ¿Para qué?

—Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, es sobre Lance.

Terminó por ir a la cita con Allura. No estaba seguro de por qué accedió, solo algo en su mente le decía que debía ir y escucharla. Sea lo que fuera que ella diría. Un mal presentimiento permanecía mientras llegaba al lugar acordado.

Dio unos cuantos pasos para ver a la joven sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, ella parecía triste. El llego y tomo su lugar frente a ella.

Allura quitó la vista de la ventana para fijar sus ojos azul claro en Keith. No sonrió.

—Hola— saludo amable.

—Hola— respondió.

—Pensé que no vendrías ¿Quieres pedir algo?

—No, así está bien.

— ¿Estas enamorado de Lance? — pregunto apenas terminar los saludos cordiales. Ella estaba siendo amable y Keith percibía algo más allá de lo que la sonrisa gentil de Allura dejaba ver.

Su mandíbula le tembló al oír la pregunta de Allura.

_ ¿Estas enamorado de Lance? _ resonó en su cabeza.

Entonces vio el último año de su vida junto a Lance. Los encuentros acordados, los besos, las caricias, el sexo, las lágrimas y las palabras crueles. Todo llegó a su mente mientras intentaba sostener la mirada a Allura.

—No— mintió. Una mentira más para reconfortarse así mismo que a la chica.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Deje de sentir algo por él desde hace tiempo.

Allura bajo la cabeza solo para luego levantarla.

—Estoy enamorada de él.

Keith ya sabía eso. Lo noto desde la primera vez. Aun así, oírlo mientras ella lo miraba le provocó una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Quizá todos lo habían notado menos Lance o también él lo sabía y decidió ignorarlo. No dijo nada.

—Así que si no sientes nada por él…— se detuvo como si pensara con detenimiento lo que iba a decir —…aléjate de él, déjamelo a mi— dijo casi suplicando —Si estás ahí él no va a mirarme.

Allura sollozo. Keith también quería llorar, se limitó a guardar silencio observando como ella escondía su rostro con sus manos.

Desde el principio lo supo, por como ella lo miraba, por lo atenta que era y luego imaginó solo por un instante todo lo que ella sufrió a lo largo de esos años.

—Siempre he estado enamorada de él, desde que éramos pequeños, pero él nunca me miraba, yo era feliz cuando nuestros padres propusieron un compromiso y con el tiempo las cosas se tornaron de otra manera…— su voz vacilaba, contenía su llanto así como él contenía el suyo — …él dijo que no estaba interesado en casarse conmigo y que lo mejor era terminar con la farsa, yo no quería así que acepte que él tuviera todas las parejas que quisiera mientras pudiera tenerlo a mi lado, creí que con el tiempo él iba a amarme si me esforzaba lo suficiente, pero como sabrás eso no paso— dio una sonrisa amarga.

Keith pensó en decir algo. Las palabras no salieron. Se atoraron en su garganta.

_ Yo también lo amo _

—Y luego apareciste tú, en solo un par de meses lograste lo que yo no logre en años e incluso cuando lo rechazabas él te seguía y yo solo lo veía alejarse así que por favor— tomo la mano de Keith entre las suyas —Deja que se quede conmigo— rogó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Entonces…— bajó la mirada … ¿Por qué lo ayudaste todo este tiempo?

—Solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, como su amiga, pero si tú no sientes nada por él esta es mi oportunidad.

Tenía una última cosa que decir. Se levantó de la silla, Allura lo miró desconcertada.

—Espero las cosas salgan como deseas, adiós— tras despedirse salió lo más rápido que le fue posible. Quería llorar, quería desaparecer. Nunca imaginó que algo pudiera dolerle tanto como le dolía en ese instante.

Por su parte Lance no pensaba darse por vencido. Ahora Verónica lo apoyaba y si ella se lo tomó bien eso solo significaba que el resto de su familia también lo apoyaría. Emocionado tomó el teléfono celular para llamar a Keith. Le pediría una cita, cenarían e incluso podría pedirle que se casaran. Solo le quedaba organizar una cena en la casa de su familia y así presentarles a Keith. Deseaba que su familia supiera quien era la persona que ama.

Llamó a Keith. Si no le respondía terminaría por ir a su casa o lograr que lo escuchara de una u otra manera.

Keith respondió. Lance emocionado estaba por decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por la voz fría de Keith.

—Te dije que dejaras de buscarme…

— ¿Keith?

—Deja de molestarme.

La llamada finalizó abruptamente. Lance no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más.

Keith ahogó su llanto hasta llegar a su casa. Fue ahí donde lloro.

__


	23. Lo que nos une.

Lo que nos une.

XXIII

Romelle permaneció en silencio escuchando a Allura. Intento entender sus razones. No pudo. Nada de lo que a hecho Allura tiene sentido, al menos ante sus ojos el comportamiento de ella es irracional. Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos incluso sabiendo que Lance y ese chico se aman el uno al otro. Frunció el ceño.

Allura le contó todo entre lágrimas. Lágrimas que secaba con una servilleta solo para que otras surgieron casi a borbotones. Le contó sobre Lotor y cómo las cosas terminaron incluso aunque de algún modo también lo quería, sobre Lance que pese a aconsejar y ayudarlo lo traicionó al pedirle a Keith que se alejara de él. El daño está hecho. No le queda más que lamentarse.

—El va a odiarme— sollozo. Se agitó con solo pensar en cuál sería la reacción de Lance al enterarse de todo, sobre todo conociéndolo, él no se va a dar por vencido tan fácil.

—Estas siendo egoísta— le recrimino — ¿Por qué hiciste eso si sabes que ellos se quieren? No debiste entrometerte.

Allura dio un respingo. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos junto con la culpa. Lo sabía, lo que hizo estuvo mal. Sus acciones egoístas terminaron por herir a alguien inocente. Keith, la persona a la que Lance ama, quien en solo unos meses logró lo que ella no pudo en todos esos años. Ni con todo el esfuerzo.

—Lo intente…— lloro —…y el solo habla de él, Keith esto, Keith lo otro, nunca me miró, incluso lo ayude a llevarle flores, estaba tan feliz de poder ayudarlo y pasar tiempo con él, pero ya no pude soportarlo— volvió a llorar.

_ Keith _

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — dijo entre sollozos esperando que Romelle le diera las respuestas. Romelle no las tiene.

El amor es algo que no puedes exigir. Es consciente de ello. Será o nos será. Si no es para ti no será ni aunque supliques por ello.

— ¿No querías a Lotor? — la chica rubia la atacó con otra pregunta — ¿O solo lo usaste para olvidar a Lance?

—Yo…— gimoteo secando sus lágrimas —…creí que era lo correcto— se excusó.

—Te seré honesta— la joven rubia se reclinó sobre la silla meditando sus palabras, es consciente de que serán crueles. La verdad es dura y no veía otra opción más que decirla — ¿Qué te hace creer que si en todos estos años Lance no te correspondió lo hará ahora?

Allura se petrifico al oír las palabras de Romelle.

_ Todos estos años… _

_ ¿Qué te hace creer eso? _

—Quizá si me esfuerzo…

— ¿Si te esfuerzas? — arrugó el entrecejo ante la respuesta de Allura se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu…— bajó la mirada.

— ¿Yo que?

— ¡No vas a entenderlo! — grito.

Romelle se sorprendió por la acción repentina de la chica.

— ¿Allura?

—Mis sentimientos…— herida por la verdad se levantó con brusquedad enojada por la verdad que se negaba a aceptar. Abandonó el restaurante dolida.

— ¡Allura! — grito tratando de alcanzar a la joven morena — ¡No hagas una locura! — corrió tras ella con la intención de tomarla del brazo. La más alta se escabullo dando largos pasos apresurados, la gente la miró como si la juzgara, como si supieran de sus acciones egoístas. Es consciente de sus propios actos y del daño que estos provocaron. Romelle la seguía llamándola por su nombre. Salió del restaurante y subió a su auto, vio a Romelle salir del lugar.

— ¡Allura! — la llamo.

Arranco el auto acelerando. No quería ser juzgada.

—Allura…— sacó su teléfono móvil — ¿Keith?

_ Debe haber un modo de detenerla. _

Apretó el móvil entre sus manos.

—Solo estaría siendo una entrometida…— miro la pantalla de su móvil —…tengo un mal presentimiento.

***

No pensaba tolerar ni un momento más que Keith lo evitara, encontraría la manera de llegar de nuevo hasta el usando todos los medios que le fueran posibles. Se negaba a perder con tanta facilidad a lo único que desea con todas sus fuerzas: Keith.

Consciente de su actuar caprichoso y de sus sentimientos por el pelinegro no dudó en emprender el viaje a casa de este. Terminarían por encontrarse de una u otra forma y Lance está dispuesto a agotar todos los medios a su alcance.

La repentina actitud de Keith no tenía sentido. Una y otra vez se hacía la misma pregunta.

_ ¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron tan de repente? _

Por donde lo viera la última vez antes de que lo rechazara sintió como sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. No aceptaría un “no” por respuesta, sobre todo cuando estaba seguro de que también lo ama.

Keith era demasiado ingenuo si creía que podía deshacerse de él tan fácilmente. Subió a su auto con el firme propósito de dirigirse a la casa de Keith y plantarle cara. Hablarían quisiera o no. No permitiría perder más tiempo, no cuando cada instante que transcurría significa un momento lejos de Keith.

Los sentimientos de Keith no eran diferentes a los de Lance. Su amor permaneció intacto por mucho que intenté ignorarlo. Los recuerdos aparecían entre sus sueños y la voz de Lance susurrándole al oído le recordaba que todo fue verdad. Todas esas veces a su lado.

_ Lance… _

Yacía solo en su casa. Su madre trabajaba turno nocturno así que lo que quedaba de otra más que lamentarse a solas. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Lance aparecía una y otra vez en su mente. Una luz intermitente que solo le molesta en su mente. La voz llorosa de Allura la escuchaba clara, se escuchó tan nítida que se estremeció. La chica quien entre lágrimas le suplicó que se alejara de Lance. Lo supo desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, por la manera en la que lo miraba, ella parecía estarse esforzando por sonreír, dando todo sin recibir nada y conformándose sólo con permanecer a su lado en silencio.

_ Lance no la ve… _

Lance de forma egoísta la mantuvo a su lado como parte de la fachada para mantener las apariencias y ella permaneció leal con la esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido. No fue así. Porque él está ahí.

No importa cuánto te esfuerces no puedes obligar a que alguien te ame o deje de amarte.

Intentó apaciguar los recuerdos que aparecían en su mente. No debe permanecer de esa forma para siempre o terminará ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas amargas. El clima frío de la noche refrescaba todo. Dio un largo suspiro, fue el quien termino las cosas, no le quedaba más que lamentarse. Sin algo más que hacer se levantó del sofá y decidido sacar a pasear a Cosmo, con esa excusa se movió, fue a la habitación de su madre y del perchero tomo la correa del perro, abrió la puerta del patio.

— ¡Cosmo! — lo llamo. El perro apareció moviendo su cola. Keith sonrió al verlo —Eres un buen chico— acarició su cabeza. Le coloco la correa en el collar. Lo miro por unos segundos.

_ Yo tenía uno igual _

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en ello.

_ “Se un buen chico”  _ escucho la voz clara de Lance en su mente.

Cosmo dio un corto ladrido sacando de sus pensamientos a Keith. Lo sujeto de la correa para sacarlo a la calle, abrió la puerta.

Se lamento por pensar en Lance. Todo termino por calarle hondo. Las cosas terminaron. El las termino. Podía recuperarse de ello y seguir con su vida o al menos eso quiere creer.

El frío de la noche solo le recuerda lo solo que esta ahora. Cosmo se dedicó a olisquear a los alrededores mientras el solo se limitó a suspirar rememorando los recuerdo. Todo termino tal y como comenzó. De un día para otro sin que él fuera capaz de detenerlo.

—Lance…

Cosmo merodeo la calle mientras Keith se limitó a observar que no termine tan lejos. Miro la hora en su celular. Tras unos minutos el perro regresó meneando la cola. Keith camino hasta la puerta y antes de poner un solo pie dentro el ruido de las llantas de un auto frenando en seco lo hizo dar un respingo, consternado vio un auto negro frente a su casa, no alcanzo a procesar todo cuando vio a Lance bajar del auto dando largos pasos hasta él. Cosmo no ladro ante la inesperada visita y al ver que Keith no entro a la casa entró por si solo arrastrando la correa que Keith soltó por el susto, no le disgusto la inesperada visita.

— ¡Keith! — Lance dio un último largo paso hasta llegar al pelinegro. La puerta permaneció abierta. Keith se quedó inmóvil parado en el marco. Los ojos azules se fijaron en él. —Aún tenemos mucho que hablar.

Keith se petrifico. Lo último que imaginó fue a Lance llegar a su casa sin previo aviso.

—Tu y yo terminamos así que…

Lance lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que se aleje.

— ¿Por qué terminar? — preguntó con voz desesperada. No puede permitirlo.

—Ya tomé una decisión, así que…

Lance se acercó aún más, Keith intentó retroceder solo para darse cuenta de que Lance lo seguirá hasta el interior de la casa. Al final Cosm no terminó por ser un buen perro guardián.

—No quiero tener ese tipo de relación…— intentó apartar a Lance. El moreno permaneció firme en su propósito de hablar y arreglar todo. —…solo déjame en paz.

Keith no pareció muy seguro de sus palabras. Su voz temblorosa lo confirmo. Su cuerpo se estremecía y las palabras sonaron forzadas. El en realidad está sufriendo.

—Dime la verdad— Lance se negó a dejarlo ir sin importarle lo ultimo dicho por el pelinegro — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Keith recordó la petición de Allura.

_ Si estás ahí él nunca va a mirarme  _ y luego el llanto.

Las flores, las caricias, los besos y el sexo. Todo regresó abruptamente a su mente. Los recuerdos como un escenario del que él es espectador y supo en ese instante que su deseo no es dejar ir a Lance, por mucho que suplicara alguien más e incluso si ella resulta herida.

—Allura…— dijo. Su voz tembló.

— ¿Allura? — se sorprendió — ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

Keith apretó los labios. No le quedó más que decir la verdad.

—Keith…— Lance lo llamó al notar que no le respondió.

Apretó los labios.

—Ella está enamorada de ti— dijo sin mediar palabra.

—Allura…

—Si— Keith alzó la vista mirando a Lance. El moreno consternado no pareció entender del todo —Ella me pidió que te dejara.

— ¿Ella te pidió eso? — intento procesar las palabras de Keith — ¿Por qué ella hizo algo como eso? Ella sabe que estoy enamorado de ti, no tiene sentido…

— ¡Todo este tiempo te mintió! — grito al notar que Lance no entendió nada —Todos esos años que estuvieron juntos ella tenía la esperanza de que te enamoraras de ella, incluso cuando te ayudó, cuando habló conmigo, ella solo estaba actuando.

—Ella mintió…— confundido se alejó un poco de Keith en un intento de meditar las cosas. Colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente —Todos estos años.

—Por eso ella me lo pidió.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — lo sujetó de los costados —Solo debía hablar con ella y decirle que no la quiero.

— ¿Acaso no piensas en los sentimientos de los demás? — le reprocho.

Lance se aferró más a él.

—Tu no tienes idea de cómo ella se sintió todo este tiempo.

—No, no se como se ha sentido ella, lo único que sé es que no la quiero de esa manera a la persona que amo eres tú.

—Ugh…

Antes de que Keith dijera algo más Lance lo beso. Keith no intentó apartarlo como lo hizo tantas veces en otras ocasiones. Separó sus labios permitiendo la entrada a la lengua de Lance. Gimió cuando el beso se hizo más profundo. Lance lo sujetó con firmeza temiendo que se le escape de los brazos. El aroma se arremolino junto con sus sentimientos, el beso se volvió cada vez más intenso y demandante. Ante la falta de aire Lance se apartó solo para toparse con el rostro ruborizado de Keith quien lo miraba embelesado.

—Lance…— dijo con voz jadeante. Lo sujeto de la camisa con si el moreno fuera a ir a alguna parte y el intentara detenerlo.

—Te amo— le dijo al oído.

Keith se estremeció al oírlo y supo que esa es la verdad. Las palabras no se oyeron falsas.

—Yo también te amo.

  
  
  


El mal presentimiento no se esfumo como creyó que pasaría. Aún yacía esa sensación de que algo va a pasar.

—Allura…— miró su móvil. Durante todo el dia intento llamar a su amiga, por mucho que lo intento esta no respondió llamadas ni mensajes. Apretó el móvil entre sus manos. —Debo decirle a Lance…— suspiro —...que ella no está siendo razonable. 


	24. Sexo, poder y amor.

Sexo, poder y amor.

XXIV

Sentado en la sala de la casa de Keith pensó en todo lo dicho por el chico. Sobre Allura.

_ Allura ha estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo. _

Todos esos años creyó que ella nunca sintió nada por él y que solo lo regañaba por sus principios morales. Que equivocado estaba. Entre más lo pensó las cosas cobraron sentido por sí solas. Y si no se dio cuenta no fue por que nunca pasó por su mente sino porque prefirió ignorarlo. Como hizo siempre con los sentimientos de los demás. Solo cuando se trata de Keith se siente desesperado. 

El daño está hecho y ella está lejos.

Al menos eso quiere creer.

Cubrió su cara con sus palmas ejerciendo presión sobre su rostro. Dio un largo suspiro. Cuando descubrió su rostro se encontró con el perro mirándolo.

—Un perro…

—Se llama Cosmo— Keith le ofreció una taza de café. Lance la acepto. —No hay nada más.

—No importa— bebió un sorbo del líquido.

— ¿Estás pensando en ella? — preguntó sentándose a su lado.

_ Allura _

—Si…— exhalo. Tomó la taza caliente con ambas manos. —Pensé en todo.

— ¿Nunca sospechaste? — Keith se sentó a su lado y a sus pies se echó el perro. Quería escuchar a Lance.

—No— bebió otro sorbo —No es como si la idea no pasó por mi mente, solo no creí.

—Ella parece quererte de verdad, nadie aguantaría tanto si no te amara.

Lance miró su reflejo en el líquido oscuro. Exhalo con pesadez. Keith permaneció a su lado en silencio.

—Deberías hablar con ella, tal vez…

— ¿Tal vez qué? — lo interrumpió Lance.

Keith se topó con los ojos azules.

— ¿Aceptar sus sentimientos?

—No me refiero a eso— Keith apretó los labios ante lo dicho por Lance. —Solo ve y discúlpate.

—Incluso si me disculpo no podre arreglar nada.

Keith se enojó ante la insensibilidad de Lance.

El moreno por su parte no entendió el enojo del pelinegro.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que ella sufrió— tenso su mandíbula.

Una punzada de culpa llego hasta su pecho. Se lamentó por no haber sido consciente antes. Del amor de Allura y el de Keith. A ambos terminó por hacerles daño.

—Bien, incluso si me disculpas ¿Iré con ella y actuare como si nada paso?

—No eso…

—Estoy enojado por lo que ella te hizo, ir y decirte todas esas cosas cuando ella sabe lo que siento por ti, deberías estar enojado.

_ Debería… _

—Te tengo a ti— Lance dejó la taza en la mesa frente a él. Tomó la mano de Keith. —Iré a disculparme con ella si eso es lo que quieres.

—No lo hagas solo porque te lo estoy pidiendo.

—Yo también quiero estar bien con ella, después de todo ella es mi querida Allura.

Acarició la mejilla izquierda de Keith dándole un suave beso.

—Y estas conmigo.

El beso suave en la mejilla se transformó en uno en los labios que lento se convirtió en uno apasionado. Keith percibió como las manos juguetonas de Lance comenzaban a hacer de las suyas recorriendo su cuerpo. Recordó las caricias y como a Lance le gusta tocar y pellizcar.

—No aquí— dijo apartando a Lance. No lo rechazo. También lo deseaba. —No quiero hacerlo en mi casa.

Lance volvió a besarlo en la frente.

—Sera como tu quieras.

Lance prefirió no continuar hablando de Allura.

Le molesta.

— ¿Por qué te mudaste? — pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Keith no noto la necesidad de Lance para dejar de hablar sobre Allura.

Obvio el asunto.

—Es una casa bonita— miró alrededor de la sala.

—Mi madre quiso mudarse, ella y mi padre querían una mejor casa.

—Entonces viven juntos los tres y el perro.

Keith se quedó en silencio.

—No— negó —Mi padre está muerto, él murió en un accidente.

Lance medito si continuar con la conversación que terminó por volverse incómoda. Espero unos segundos por si Keith quería seguir hablando sobre el tema.

—Y queda más cerca de la universidad— continúo hablando.

—Ya veo.

Un silencio se meció entre ambos.

— ¿Nunca sentiste nada por todos ellos?— Cuestionó Keith mirando a Lance. Noto la sorpresa en los ojos del moreno. El no entendió la pregunta. Esperaba que su amor fuera cuestionado no el que sintió por los demás.

_ El amor que no sintió. _

—No— respondió sin dudar —No los ame, si a eso te refieres.

Keith deseo hacer todas las preguntas que le provocan incertidumbre y que Lance las respondiera sin mentiras.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quiénes?

— ¿Por qué empezaste a hacerlo?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Lo de las mascotas— Keith recordó lo dicho por Lance “ _ Soy alérgico a los animales _ ”, pero el no estornudo cuando se acercó a Cosmo —Dijiste que eres alérgico.

—Soy alérgico— aclaro —Me gustan, incluso tengo una vaca, así que tomo antialérgicos.

Keith mordió sus labios. Lance no parecía mentir. Opto por hacer otra pregunta.

— ¿Por qué empezaste a hacerlo con las personas? – una gran curiosidad lo invadió esperando la respuesta.

— ¿Te refieres a los juegos?

—Sí— asintió. Apretó los labios. Deseo oír la respuesta. Una historia detrás de todo. Tal vez.

—Por nada en especial, solo una vez vi un video en internet, me gusto y busque personas interesadas.

La respuesta simple lo sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres? — Keith espero algo como como una mala relación entre ellos y que Lance por su propio bien se alejó.

—Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, quería mudarme para poder hacer lo que quisiera con mis mascotas y pedí una casa con la excusa de independizarme, soy el hijo menor en mi familia, mis padres siempre me consintieron.

_ Así que esa es la razón. _

—Mi familia es bastante grande— continúo hablando Lance —todos viven en la casa principal, es complicado que un chico joven tenga privacidad— le regaló una sonrisa coqueta a Keith. —Mi hermana me ayudo con todo.

_ Lance tiene una hermana. _

— ¿Los querías?

Lance comprendido que se refería a todas sus mascotas.

—No, no los quise— mego sin temor a ocultarlo— Esa es la verdad.

— ¿Hiciste que todos firmaran contratos de confidencialidad?

_ Como lo hiciste conmigo. _

—Si, hice que firmaran los contratos de confidencialidad.

Keith no percibió culpa ni remordimiento en las palabras de Lance.

_ Los obligaste. _

—No puedo arriesgar la reputación de mi familia y la mía.

La casa, los autos, la ropa, la universidad y los lujos. Keith desde el principio imagino la clase de persona que es Lance. Alguien a quien nunca le faltó nada.

_ Así que eres ese tipo de persona. _

— ¿No te importo lo que ellos sintieron? — a él le importaba más todas esas personas que al mismo Lance.

Lance no entendía el por que de todas esas preguntas. Para él no tiene sentido hablar del pasado que no puede cambiar. 

— ¿Por qué debería importarme?

Keith cerró los ojos al oírlo.

—No va a ser diferente conmigo— alejo su mano de la de Lance.

— ¿Qué?

—Esas personas…

— ¿Keith?

— ¡No te importo lo que ellos sentían!

La joven rubia, el chico de cabello castaño, Allura y el. Todos.

—Es diferente contigo— Lance extendió su brazo tratando de tomar la mano de Keith. Deseo sostenerla entre las suyas. —Es diferente si se trata de ti, podríamos casarnos…

— ¿Casarnos? — Keith se levantó furioso. Cosmo se agitó.

— ¿Por qué este repentino cambio de humor? — intento alcanzarlo. Keith se alejó.

—Vete de mi casa— el pelinegro se apartó retrocediendo — ¿Por qué será diferente conmigo?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Lance.

_ ¿Por qué va a ser diferente con él? _

—Por que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos, estoy siendo honesto.

Keith apretó los puños. Una parte de él le decía que creyera en Lance y la otra le advertía que no. Y sintió que amabas tiene razón.

—No lo sé…— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir con su voz ahogada —No se si puedo confiar en ti.

_ En esta clase de persona. _

Lance lo abrazo acercándolo a su pecho. Keith logro oír los latidos del corazón de Lance. Le necesita.

—Te amo ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? — hablo con urgencia. Necesitaba en ese instante que Keith creyera en él más que al mismo aire. —Pídeme lo que quieras.

_ ¿Puedo creer? Quiero creer _

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el calor de Lance. Respiro profundo. Su Lance.

—Yo…

Los cálidos labios de Lance bajaron hasta su cuello, de la cintura lo sostenía con firmeza al tiempo que besaba y mordisqueaba la pálida piel.

—Te amo— susurro contra su cuello.

Su piel fue lamida, besada y succionada. Una marca. Él le está haciendo una marca. No se resistió.

—Voy a demostrarte…— su voz se escuchó ronca —…no soy el tipo de persona que crees.

***

En el interior de un auto aparcado frente a una casa en un barrio de casas ostentosas y diseños impecables una joven lloraba desconsolada. Su cabello blanco despeinado ocultaba su rostro y sus lágrimas. El amor que no puede tener. Un llanto desconsolado.

Paso días ignorando las llamadas de Romelle.

—No puede ser, no puede ser— decía entre sollozos. —Si él no hubiera aparecido…

***

No puede cambiar sus acciones pasadas. Tampoco ir y buscar a todas esas personas y disculparse. Más de uno estará dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. Se lo merece. Lo único que le queda es dar lo mejor de sí mismo para lograr demostrarle a Keith un nuevo Lance o al menos eso quiere creer.

Coran detuvo el auto frente a una joyería.

—Llegamos— dijo desactivando los seguros automáticos.

Lance bajo del auto para entrar a la famosa joyería conocida por sus bonitos diseños y calidad. Además de sus precios.

—Lo dije en serio Keith— las puertas automáticas se abrieron dejándolo pasar —Lo de casarnos— masculló entre dientes hablando consigo mismo.

Coran no dijo nada permaneció a su lado en silencio.

Lance camino con paso firme dirigiéndose al mostrador principal. Vitrinas repletas de joyas valiosas. Una joven vendedora se acercó a él.

— ¿Busca algo en especial? — pregunto.

Lance rasco su barbilla mirando todo a su alrededor.

—Anillos de compromiso— Respondió —Estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso.

—Por aquí— la joven empleada lo guió hasta una amplia vitrina de dos metros y en su interior varios anillos luciéndose— Lance lo observó con mucha atención, quería que el anillo fuera perfecto.

—Tenemos oro amarillo, rosa y blanco ¿Ella tiene algún color favorito?

—El— aclaro Lance sin alzar la vista para mirar a la joven —Y su color favorito es el rojo.

— ¿Busca algún diseño en específico? ¿quilates? ¿Con diamante o liso? Si es un chico uno liso estará bien.

Lance lo pensó bastante. Su color favorito es el azul y el de Keith el rojo, pensó en hacer una combinación de ambos. Keith es del tipo que prefiere pasar desapercibido, pero si se trata de Lance debe acostumbrarse a las excentricidades. Permaneció otros veinte minutos observando detalle a detalle el par de anillos, tras pensarlo un largo rato eligió un par de oro blanco con grabado de diminutas hojas alrededor de la piedra, un modelo poco llamativo con una incrustación pequeña. Un dúo de anillos. Un rubí y un zafiro. Sonrió satisfecho con su decisión.

—Estos— los señalo. —Un rubí y un zafiro.

— ¿Sabe la talla de la persona? — la joven sacó un muestrario de medidas.

Con solo verlo Lance supo cual es la medida de Keith. Conocía perfectamente cada detalle en el cuerpo del chico. Sonrió en sus adentros.

—Tenemos la opción de un grabado en el interior del anillo, puede ser una fecha, iniciales o una palabra.

—En el interior cada anillo tenga nuestras iniciales, una L y una K.

La joven anotó el pedido en la computadora. El modelo, la medida, las piedras y las iniciales.

Lance pago y firmó lo necesario.

—Su pedido estará en una semana, gracias por su compra.

Salió de la tienda satisfecho. Entro al auto, Coran encendió el motor.

Organizaría una cena con su familia, Verónica le ayudaría en eso, contrataría personas para organizar la boda y todo sería tal y como se lo imagina. Solo queda que Keith lo acepte. Por supuesto.

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance compro los anillos en Tiffany 
> 
> ¿Keith aceptara la propuesta de Lance? ¿Romelle lograra evitar que Alura haga una pendejada? ¡Que nervios! 


	25. Roto.

Roto.

XXV.

Verónica yacía sentada frente al escritorio mirando a Lance quien se veía de los más feliz observando el anillo que sostenía entre su dedo índice y pulgar. Sonreía satisfecho al tiempo que jugaba con el objeto circular brillante seguro de que no se equivocó con su adquisición y que Keith estaria encantado con la pieza.

—Te vez bastante feliz— se limitó a decir Verónica con una media sonrisa. —Es un bonito anillo, ¿puedo verlo? — pregunto.

—Si, si puedes verlo— Lance le entregó el anillo a su hermana dejándolo sobre la palma extendida de ella, parecía orgulloso de mostrarlo, Verónica sonrió al recibirlo.

—Es un zafiro— dijo Lance al ver que su hermana miraba el anillo como intentando adivinar qué tipo de gema era la que estaba incrustada en este adornandolo.

—Es muy bonito— dijo al tiempo que sostenía el anillo entre su dedo índice y pulgar, alzándolo para mirarlo con más detalle. Le entregó el anillo devuelta a Lance — ¿No crees que estás apresurando demasiado las cosas? — pregunto sin el afán de iniciar una discusión con su hermano. A Verónica por su parte le preocupaba que Lance apresurara todo de esa manera. 

Lance escuchó la pregunta mientras guardaba con cuidado el anillo en la cajita de terciopelo azul. El también pensaba que quizá apresuraba las cosas aun así la decisión estaba tomada y no pensaba perder un momento mas lejos de Keith.

—Yo pienso que está bien— abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y guardó la cajita en su interior. Sus sentimientos son auténticos y solo tal vez el compromiso si era apresurado. No pensaba cambiar su decisión.

—No tiene mucho que lo conoces— argumento su hermana en un intento de aconsejar pero sin querer discutir con él. Es consciente que es difícil sacarle una idea de la cabeza a su hermano. —No digo que tus planes de boda estén mal, solo que es demasiado pronto.

Lance estaba por decir que en realidad llevaba casi un año conociendo a Keith, pero eso sería decir que su compromiso con Allura se trató nada más de una farsa y exhibirse así mismo, se mantuvo en silencio pensando en algo para justificarse. Tal vez en el futuro pueda ser honesto con ella y contarle todo. Pero ese no es el día.

Verónica arrugó el entrecejo. Por una parte, le alegraba que Lance estuviera enamorado y por otra temía que su hermano se equivocara dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. No conocía a Keith, solo por las conversaciones de Lance y no le daba la impresión de que se tratara de una imagen muy fiable.

_ Allura… _

Lance continúo pensando en su respuesta bajo la mirada quisquillosa de Verónica, incluso él se encontraba un poco inquieto.

—El tiempo que lleves conociendo a una persona no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos de desarrolles ¿No? — dijo casi citando la frase de un libro.

Verónica ladeo la cabeza aceptando sin mucho ánimo la respuesta de Lance.

—Eso es verdad— asintió.

Lance noto que ella parecía dudar no de sus sentimientos por Keith sino por el compromiso que pensaba asumir el. Es consciente que Verónica se lleva bastante bien con Allura y también que su familia le guardaba cariño a la chica e incluso con lo ocurrido con Keith él también la aprecia, pese a las intenciones egoístas que ella tuvo al intentar apartar a Keith de él. Por alguna razón no podía enojarse con ella, solo se encontraba disgustado.

— ¿Qué hay de Allura? — le cuestiono.

Verónica hizo la pregunta que tanto temía Lance. No podía darle una respuesta que no fueran solo mentiras. Él tampoco conocía el paradero de la chica, solo supuso que se encuentra bien ya que su familia que es cercana a la de Allura no ha dado malas noticias y esperaba que estas nunca llegaran. A él le bastaba con eso. Aún no sabía si enfrentar a su ex prometida o dejar todo como un simple trago amargo, luego recordó las palabras de Keith y entendió que lo mejor es solo ir y disculparse, solo dejaría pasar unos días después de hablar con Keith y buscaría a Allura para dejar las cosas claras con ella.

—Ella está bien— dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de eso solo esperaba que ella no hubiera hecho algo estúpido. —Si no lo estuviera su familia ya nos hubiera dicho algo— extendió los brazos contento por su respuesta, pero la incertidumbre no lo abandonó. —No hay de qué preocuparnos.

— ¿Solo quieres organizar la cena? — preguntó Verónica dejando de lado el asunto. Tecleo en el buscador de internet restaurantes para agendar una cena.

Lance lo medito un poco colocando su dedo índice izquierdo bajo su barbilla.

—Si, si, solo la cena— respondió sonriente. —También la que haremos con la familia, esa está bien si es una semana después, me gustaría que fuera en la casa principal, en el jardín, solo es Keith y su madre, aun debo hablar con ella— entrelazo las manos risueño. —hay que hacer los arreglos de la boda, el salón, no sé si Keith quiera una misa, ¿Una misa está bien? Quiero decir, no estoy seguro de hacer una misa ¡Debe ser un gran banquete! — dijo emocionado. Sus ojos resplandecieron al imaginar el salón lleno de personas y a Keith a su lado mirándolo con ojos amorosos de recién casados. —Mucha comida, buena música, el salón debe ser grande y muy bien adornado, vi en una revista unos arreglos de rosas, el color favorito de Keith es el rojo, las rosas rojas están bien…

— ¿Ya has hablado con él de todo esto? — lo interrumpió Verónica.

Lance se detuvo por unos instantes ante la pregunta de su hermana. No había pensado en eso. En el sí o en el no. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que se trataba de un "si" seguro así que evito darle más vueltas al asunto.

_ "Solo sé que será de esa manera" _ pensó.

—Estoy seguro de eso, solo es cuestión de que hable con Keith sobre los detalles.

Verónica le dio una sonrisa cálida. Continuó buscando restaurantes hasta que encontró uno en el centro de la ciudad, miro las críticas y vio que tenía tres michelines. Un buen lugar tal y como lo buscaban.

—Encontré el lugar indicado— tomó su móvil y llamó.

Lance por su parte continuaba mirando en revistas de bodas ignorando todo lo que tuviera que ver con vestidos de novia.

***

Después de su último encuentro con Lance, Keith por su parte se dedicó a sus estudios a tiempo completo. Ya no trabajaba a medio tiempo así que se dedicaba gran parte de su dia a investigar y realizar proyectos a solas en su habitación. No recibió un mensaje o llamada de Lance durante todos esos días, y por una parte se sentía tranquilo, pero por otra una incertidumbre lo invadía, para no terminar pensando en el buscaba la manera de mantenerse entretenido y parecía funcionarle en cierta medida.

Mientras revisaba un prototipo en 3D de su siguiente proyecto de la universidad recibió un mensaje de Lance. Pensó en ignorarlo y antes de darse cuenta se vio así mismo recordando con lujo de detalle todos los momentos vividos junto a Lance, regresaban de forma abrupta a su mente y el autoengaño término. Leyó el mensaje solo para encontrarse que se trataba de Lance invitándolo a cenar.

—Lance…— murmuró para luego suspirar. Al parecer las cosas aún no habían terminado.

***

El día de la cena llegó. Lance entró al restaurante bastante animado, el host lo guio hasta su mesa. Tomó su lugar y espero. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrió para observar el anillo. Anhelo con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas fueran como deseaba. Una joven camarera se acercó a él preguntándole si podía tomar su orden.

—Estoy esperando a alguien.

Miro el reloj y vio que desde su llegada habían transcurrido cinco minutos, no se preocupó demasiado, a los diez minutos pensó en llamar a Keith y a los veinte tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se levantó de la mesa con el temor de que su mal presentimiento fuera lo que tanto le preocupaba. Keith no llegó y no estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara así. No podía permitirlo. Salió del restaurante con paso agitado, apretó la cajita entre su puño, sintió como si le ardiera, como si la caja desprendiera un calor horrible pero no la soltó, así como no se soltaría de Keith. Camino dando largas zancadas hasta su auto, abrió la puerta, se sentó y dejó caer la caja en el asiento de copiloto.

_ "¿Que te hizo creer que aceptaría?"  _ tal vez su conciencia hablándole. Culpandolo.

Entonces el rostro preocupado de Verónica cobró sentido en su mente. Allura ya no está ahí, sus mascotas tampoco y Keith no se encontraba por ninguna parte y fue ahí donde se sintió terriblemente solo. Incluso con todo eso no podía permitirse así mismo perder a la única persona por la cual siente un auténtico sentimiento de amor.

Su familia y Keith. Deseaba tanto estar de esa forma con él.

_ "Ve y habla con él, debes solucionarlo" _

Subió al auto y se dirigió rumbo a la casa de Keith. La realidad le dio una dura bofetada en el rostro y aun así no paso por su mente la idea de darse por vencido. No ahora. No cuando su amor es real.

El tráfico se movía lento. Como si todo conspirará para retrasarlo, pensó en acelerar, pero eso solo lograría que lo multaran, terminar la noche en la judicial no suena como una buena idea sobre todo si su único propósito es ir y enfrentar a Keith.

Logró llegar a la casa, aparco el auto de mala manera y casi terminaba por subirse a la acera. Vio la luz encendida de la sala y supo que ahí se encontraba Keith. Sintió una desesperación que nunca pensó sentir en toda su vida. Ansiaba tanto sostener a Keith, abrazarlo, besarlo y aspirar su fragancia. Su cabeza se revolvía al tiempo que daba largos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, escuchó los ladridos del perro.

— ¡Keith! — grito fuerte. Golpeo frenético la puerta. Él lo ignoraría o lo enfrentaría. Si lo ignoraba estaba dispuesto a estar ahí hasta que amaneciera. No le importaba nada, solo Keith y el sentimiento que ardía en su pecho.

Para su consternación Keith abrió la puerta. Lo vio ahí parado en el marco mirándolo. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraban sin emoción. No vio sorpresa, tristeza o enojo. Solo lo miro. Lance se sintió asustado y de forma inconsciente retrocedió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Keith. Le dio la ligera sensación de que lo esperaba porque no parecía sorprendido de verlo ahí.

—No fuiste al restaurante…— balbuceo Lance como una patética respuesta. El anillo en su bolsillo le hacía daño.

—No hay una razón para que yo fuera— su voz se tornillo extraña y firme. Como si contuviera todo un mar de emociones.

A Lance le dolió la respuesta.

—Yo quería hablar contigo— dijo soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

— ¿De qué?

—Pensé…— tembló. Su quijada se tensó y un dolor punzante se clavó en su pecho, sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. —Quería pedirte…— metió su mano en su bolsillo. La caja de terciopelo azul seguía ahí. La sacó apretándola entre su palma —…si te querías casar conmigo— no abrió la caja. Solo la mostró, no la abrió para entregar el anillo, Keith no parecía quererlo.

Keith se quedó perplejo. Supuso que Lance le diría algo sobre volver, pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que le daría un anillo ni que la cena era para eso. Vio como Lance retrocedía quedando a un metro de él.

—Soy un imbécil— restregó su mano contra su rostro. Guardó la cajita de nuevo en su bolsillo y caminó a su auto. 

Keith permaneció parado inmóvil en el marco viendo marchar a Lance, algo en su interior le dolió inmensamente. 

Lance subió a su auto, no miro hacia atrás, arrancó marchándose.

Como si de un hechizo se tratara al oír el auto marcharse logró que Keith quien permanecía perplejo parado corriera como si pudiera alcanzarlo.

— ¡Lance! — gritó tan fuerte como le fue posible y lo único que vio fueron las luces traseras perderse a la distancia. Se ha ido.

  
  
  



	26. Lo que desea.

Lo que desea.

XXV

Dos semanas transcurrieron en un parpadeo. Los días se esfumaron sin darse cuenta. Los días continuaron y solo le quedaba el recuerdo. De Keith y de todo.

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Verónica sobre su fallido compromiso y tampoco alguna noticia de Allura.

Todo parecía fluir de tal manera que Lance temió por qué Keith terminará por convertirse en un recuerdo de lo que fue y no será.

Lance se reclinó sobre la silla decaído y sin el menor ánimo de levantarse de esta. El tiempo se lo llevaría todo. El dolor y los recuerdos. Aunque le sería difícil por mucho que lo intentara.

—Keith— miro el techo de la oficina. Recordó la vez que estuvo ahí con él obligándolo a firmar el contrato de confidencialidad y fue consciente de su propia maldad. Todo se rememoró en su mente como si de una película se tratase. Su vida junto a Keith. El tiempo precioso que no supo valorar. La primera vez que lo vio en la cafetería nunca imaginó ni por un solo instante que el chico delgado de piel pálida y cabello oscuro terminaría por arrojarlo a un remolino de emociones hasta su estado actual. De nada le servían sus lamentos. Keith junto a él queriéndolo. El Keith que amaba ya no se encuentra a su lado.

El sonido de unos pasos a la distancia y la perilla siendo girada para abrir la puerta no logró ni por un solo instante que Lance se liberara de sus pensamientos. La voz de Verónica sonó lejana como un murmullo a la distancia diciendo su nombre tan bajo que apenas le era audible, pero ella no se encontraba lejos, yacía frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa, ella tomo la silla y la acomodo para sentarse.

—Ya hablé con unos organizadores— decía Verónica con tono animado — ¿Que acordaron? — pregunto dejando su portátil sobre el escritorio.

Lance apretó los puños al oír la pregunta. Había guardado la cajita d terciopelo dentro de un cajón manteniéndolo bajo llave.

—No habrá una boda, Verónica— dijo con desasosiego. Como si decir las palabras le provocará un inmenso dolor y su garganta estuviera desgastada. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos y llevaba horas sentado en la silla en la misma posición. Tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño desde hace varios días.

— ¿Hablaste con él? — ella lo sospecho con solo ver la apariencia de Lance. Su hermano acostumbraba a preocuparse bastante por su apariencia y ahora lo veía ahí, echado en la silla con la sombra de la barba de hace dos días en su rostro y ojeras.

—No hubo mucho que decir— respondió omitiendo que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de entregar el anillo después de ver como Keith lo miraba. —Su respuesta fue bastante clara.

El sonido de la silla rechinar producido por Verónica levantándose le hizo dirigirle la mirada.

Ella le sonrió.

—Quizá no tenía por qué ser de esa manera.

Lance no se sintió aliviado. Entrelazo sus manos sobre su vientre y sonrió por qué le es más fácil sonreír que llorar y no lloraría frente a Verónica.

—Supongo que tienes razón— dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

Verónica se marchó de la habitación dejando a Lance hundido en sus pensamientos. Lance se mantuvo en silencio. Había guardado los anillos y no pensaba sacarlos ni devolverlos, pero tampoco tenía la intención de quedárselos por mucho tiempo. Dio un largo suspiro y luego dio una corta risilla.

—Supongo que es aquí donde termina.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Las semanas pasa y por mucho que lo intento no logro sacar a Lance de su mente. La sonrisa del chico aparecía en su cabeza apenas cerraba los ojos. Rememoró la última vez que se vieron; como Lance sostenía en su mano la cajita azul de terciopelo y supo al instante de lo que se trataba, también de como deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Lance no le pidiera matrimonio ahí, eso era lo que pasaba por su mente mientras permanecía parado en el marco de la puerta observando y luego ver como Lance se marchaba con la cajita encerrada en su puño. Deseo ver el anillo, aunque sea por sol un instante y al verlo marcharse anhelo dolorosamente que le fuera dado. Pero eso no paso e incluso pese a su carrera en un intentado alcanzarlo lo vio perderse en la distancia.

Con todo lo ocurrido y pese a lo mucho que deseaba buscar a Lance, terminó por no hacer nada y dejar que las cosas terminaran por si solas. Incluso de esa manera todos esos sentimientos no desaparecieron. Continuaron ahí, atormentándolo.

Las últimas semanas ignoró todas las invitaciones a salir de Matt y Shiro. Hasta ese fin de semana donde cansado de lamentarse optó por aceptar salir con ellos ese mismo fin. Acordaron la hora y el lugar.

Los días faltantes para el fin de semana transcurrieron en tareas e ir y venir de la universidad. Mantenerse ocupado lo alejaba de Lance y sus lamentos.

A veces soñaba con Lance dándole el anillo, el anillo que nunca vio por que no le fue dado, solo para luego despertar y darse cuenta de que no tenía el anillo ni a Lance y solo se lamentaba ahí, a solas. Desde el fondo de su corazón añoraba desesperado una llamada o un mensaje, incluso que al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontrara con Koran el mayordomo esperándolo para llevarlo junto a Lance, pero ni eso ni lo otro ocurrió.

El fin de semana llegó y sin mucho ánimo se dispuso a Salir de su casa. El clima estaba fresco y hacía un poco de frío, se colocó su abrigo rojo y tomó un taxi, se dirigió al sitio acordado. Un bar al cual solo había ido una vez con Matt y Shiro. Llegó hasta ahí y noto que la fachada principal fue remodelada y ahora la adornaban letras grandes y brillantes, entre las luces y las personas logró ver a Shiro quién paciente esperaba la llegada de Matt y el. El taxi se detuvo cuando Keith lo indico quedando justo frente al mayor, Keith bajo de auto saludando a su amigo.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos— dijo Shiro al tiempo que compartían un abrazo. Noto como la sonrisa de Keith se veía un tanto forzada y que lucía descuidado. Quiso preguntar, pero supuso que solo se trataba de un estudiante universitario atestado de tarea.

—Si hace mucho que no nos veíamos, la universidad es muy sofocante— dijo tratando de excusar su prolongada ausencia. Si bien la escuela no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre la razón principal de su ausencia era que su ánimo no era el mejor. Sonrió tratando de mostrarse alegre. Le alegraba ver a Shiro, pero tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente contento como para mostrarse despampanante.

Ambos conversaron por varios minutos para ponerse al día con la vida del otro. Shiro le contaba sobre su nuevo empleo y que había conocido a una persona, Keith por su parte hablaba sobre lo pesada que se estaba tornando la universidad pero que aun así le emociona su proyecto final. Pasado unos diez minutos Matt apareció bajando de un taxi, los saludo enérgico a los dos.

—Lo lamento— llegó juntando las palmas disculpándose —no encontraba taxi, me alegra verlos— los saludo a cada uno con un abrazo.

—También me alegra verte— dijo Keith tratando de liberarse del abrazo de Matt.

— ¿Han esperado mucho? — pregunto el castaño mirando la fachada y los alrededores.

—Solo unos diez minutos— respondió Shiro mirando la hora en su teléfono.

Siguieron conversando un rato más para luego dirigirse al interior del lugar. El sitio no se encontraba atestado de gente y ponían buena música, Matt señalo una mesa para tres y caminaron para tomar asiento. Tras sentarse los tres una mesera se acercó para ofrecerles los menús.

— ¿Qué van a pedir? — preguntó Matt leyendo su menú —Yo quiero un preparado.

Otro mesero se acercó.

—Tenemos una promoción hoy de dos por uno en shot de tequila, ¿gustan ordenar?

—Nunca he probado tequila— Matt miró a Shiro — ¿Deberíamos pedir?

Shiro lo pensó un poco y luego miró a Keith quien seguía mirando el menú.

— ¿Quieres tu? — le pregunto.

—Por mi está bien— respondió el pelinegro —También quiero una orden de nachos.

Tras ordenar cada uno el mesero se marchó.

—La universidad está cada vez peor— se quejó Matt haciendo un puchero —Pero a Pidge parece irle bien, ella es muy lista, ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo Shiro?

—Creí que se complicaría más— dijo pensativo —pero me estoy adaptando bien, trabajo en lo que me gusta.

—Que envidia, yo también quiero trabajar en lo que me gusta— apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

—Eso es por que Shiro era el mejor promedio— dijo Keith.

—Las compañías se pelean por el— río Matt.

—No es así— Shiro negó con la mano —Solo recibí muchas ofertas de empleo.

—Si construyes la armadura de Iron Man yo quiero ser el primero en probarla— pidió Matt en tono burlón.

—Claro, te tendré en cuenta.

Keith permaneció en silencio mientras Shiro y Matt conversaban.

— ¿Y a ti como te ha ido? — preguntó Matt.

Keith parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Keith?

Alzó la vista para ver a Matt. El mesero llego con lo ordenado.

—Aquí tienen.

—Bien, me ha ido bien— respondió tomando un nacho para comerlo —solo que la universidad es cada vez más exigente.

—Da lo mejor de ti— lo animó Shiro.

— ¡No pensemos en la escuela o el trabajo! — extendió los brazos emocionado Matt — ¡Hay que divertirnos! — tomo uno de los vasitos de tequila y lo bebió de un solo trago.

Shiro se rió de lo hecho por Matt y le siguió.

— ¡Vamos Keith!

Keith miro el vaso e hizo lo mismo. Tras beber los tres el primer vaso, acordaron beber el segundo al mismo tiempo.

—Eso fue bueno— decía Matt riendo.

—Ya lo veo— Shiro dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y comió un poco.

— ¿Quieren pedir algo más? — Matt tomó el menú que la mesera había dejado y le echo un vistazo.

Keith comenzó a sollozar. Shiro se percató de eso.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto preocupado por el cambio de ánimo del chico. Desde que lo vio notó que había algo mal en él, pero no quiso hacer mas preguntas y ahora oírlo sollozar le preocupo. Keith siempre se mostraba como un chico fuerte así que algo debía andar mal. — ¿No te sientes bien? — pregunto colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

—Yo…— su voz se quebró —…no me siento bien—. Tras lograr calmarse respiro profundo. No valía la pena que se lamentara y mucho menos en un lugar así frente a todos.

—Esta un poco ebrio— Shiro miro a Matt quien dejó el menú de lado.

—El alcohol no le sentó bien— se encogió de hombros.

—No creí que sería de esa manera— su voz tembló —yo no sabía que él me daría un anillo…

— ¿Anillo?

—Oh…— Matt frunció el ceño — ¿Es sobre ese chico?

— ¿Cuál chico? — pregunto Shiro sin entender a qué se refería Matt.

A Keith se le iría la vida llorando y ahogándose en un mar de lágrimas y aun con todo ello era probable que no recuperara a Lance. Aquello lo mortifico demasiado.

—No llores— decía Shiro consolándolo. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ya que ver a Keith en ese estado lo preocupaba.

—Lo mejor será que lo llevemos a su casa— Matt alzó la mano para llamar al mesero y pedir la cuenta —Ya bebiste demasiado.

—Lo lamento, lamento arruinarles la noche.

—No te preocupes, te llevare a tu casa— Shiro le hablaba con tono amable, como si hablara con un niño pequeño asustado.

—Parece que el tequila no le sienta bien— Matt pago todo y junto a Shiro llevó a Keith hasta un taxi.

—Yo lo llevaré a su casa— se ofreció el mayor.

— ¿De quién estaban hablando? — pregunto Shiro dejando a Keith sentado sobre una banca.

—De un idiota— refunfuñó.

—No se que haya pasado— Shiro parecía preocupado —pero parece afectarle mucho.

—Ni siquiera tomó mucho, quizá el tequila no le sienta bien.

—No— negó Shiro con la cabeza —Él ya estaba triste.

— ¿Keith?

Matt y Shiro miraron al mismo tiempo a la persona que llamaba a Keith. Un joven moreno de cabello castaño se acercaba apresurado.

Matt sospecho al instante de quien se trataba. Shiro por su parte no entendía nada. Lance acercó hasta quedar frente a los dos.


	27. Empezar de nuevo.

Empezar de nuevo.

XXVII

Lance camino dando largos pasos hasta llegar a Keith, noto la mirada de desaprobación de Matt y los sollozos de Keith quien se sostenía del castaño. Haría lo que le fuera posible para hablar con él. Debía arreglar lo antes posible todo, lejos de malentendidos y reproches.

— ¿Lance? — Shiro lo reconoció.

Lance se detuvo al oír su nombre. Se miraron y se reconocieron.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Shiro al notar que Lance parecía desesperado.

—Keith— Lance tomo al pelinegro del brazo. Keith lo miró perplejo —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Suéltame— Keith dio un tirón para zafarse del agarre de Lance, sin embargo, este se mantuvo firme. —Eres un idiota— le recrimino.

—Ven, hablemos— dijo con la intención de llevárselo.

—¡Espera! — Shiro lo jalo de la chaqueta impidiendo que se llevará a Keith —¿Se conocen?

—¡Alto ahí! — Matt sujeto a Keith logrando así que Lance no se lo llevará.

—¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Shiro algo disgustado.

—¡Lance! — Verónica llegó corriendo. Ella se percató de la escena. —Este no es un buen lugar— dijo al ver como Lance sujetaba del brazo a Keith mientras Shiro se aferraba a su chaqueta y Matt tomaba del otro brazo a Keith.

—No me importa— Lance parecía firme en su convicción de no dejar ir a Keith. —Así que suéltame— se dirigió a Shiro —Y tu suéltalo— reprendió a Matt.

—No hagas una escena aquí— Verónica intervino interponiéndose entre los cuatro.

—Quiero hablar con Keith.

—El no parece querer hablar contigo— interrumpió Shiro.

—No es asunto tuyo— musitó enojado.

—Si se trata de Keith lo es.

—¡Basta! — Verónica reprendió a Lance —Esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas— dijo enojada.

—Pero…— Lance trató de objetar.

—¡Pero nada!

—Keith, por favor, te he estado buscando, la última vez que nos vimos no dije lo que realmente quería decir...

Keith estaba perplejo por todo. El alcohol no le permitía pensar con claridad, sintió como si su cabeza fuera sacudida.

—Keith— Shiro lo llamo. Lo miró preocupado al ver que este no reaccionaba. —¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

El pelinegro se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta del mayor.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiero? _

—Yo…— su voz le temblaba. Su corazón latía desesperado. Alzó la vista para ver el rostro de Lance. —Quiero estar contigo— corrió hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo.

—Yo también— lo recibió entre sus brazos.

Verónica carraspeo ente la escena.

—En fin…— dijo sin entender del todo.

—Keith— Shiro se acercó a él. Lance le dirigió una mirada de furia. — ¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy.

—Ugh…— Matt refunfuño detrás de Shiro.

—Vamos a otro lugar— Lance estaba feliz de que Keith lo hubiera elegido a él que no noto como Verónica lo miraba con desaprobación.

—Les dejo para que hablen— ella subió a su auto dejándolos solos. Por su parte Shiro y Matt se despidieron.

—Cuida de él— fue lo único que dijo Shiro al alejarse.

Lance sujeto a Keith de brazo para guiarlo hasta el auto.

—Vamos a mi casa, ahí podremos hablara mejor.

Keith empezó a sollozar. Durante todo el trayecto lo escucho recriminarle una y otra vez todo.

Entro al garaje para estacionarse. A su lado escuchaba los quejidos de Keith que pasaba de enojado a maldecirlo o entre sollozos decirle que lo quiere. Los cambios de humor repentinos no parecían sorprenderlo, quería bajar del auto lo antes posible y sostenerlo entre sus brazos para consolarlo.

Lance detuvo el auto. Keith lo miro enojado frunciendo el entrecejo, su labio inferior tembló. Había dejado de llorar y ahora lo miraba con reproche.

— ¡Debiste dármelo! — intento abrir la puerta para bajar, pero para su mala suerte Lance aún no había quitado los seguros de auto. Keith forcejeo para salir, al darse cuenta de que no podría se resignó cruzándose de brazos.

—Estas demasiado ebrio— dijo Lance con voz tranquila. No pensaba iniciar una discusión con Keith. Bajo del auto con la intención de ayudarlo a bajar y así evitar que terminara por lastimarse.

— ¡Solo debiste dármelo! — lo escucho gritar del interior.

Abrió la puerta sólo para recibir a Keith que se arrojaba entre sus brazos desesperado. Lo rodeo por la cintura.

—Keith…

— ¿Por qué no me lo diste? — preguntó con la voz temblorosa de alguien que intenta ahogar sus lágrimas. Todo el trayecto pasaba entre tristeza y enojo. No parecía tener más de dos emociones. Aun así, sin dudarlo lo sujetó con fuerza ansioso de que no se le escapara nunca más. No tenía la menor intención de dejarlo ir.

—No me siento bien…— se apartó tambaleándose.

— ¿Keith? — Lance lo miro preocupado, lo sujetó del brazo para evitar que se cayera — ¿Pasa algo?

—Yo…— no logro decir lo que quería cuando terminó por vomitar sobre Lance y el. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo sus rodillas le dolieron al impactar contra el piso sólido, soltó un quejido. —No puede ser…— dijo apenado. Parecía que iba volver a llorar cuando Lance lo levantó del suelo sosteniéndolo.

—No importa— dijo ignorando el vómito — ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Keith dudo un poco.

—No realmente…

Lance lo guio hasta la puerta, entraron a la casa, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

—Lo mejor es que te bañes—lo sujeto de la mano acompañándolo al baño. Llegaron hasta la habitación blanca, el baño en el que otras veces había estado como una simple mascota, ahora lo percibía diferente o quizá solo el alcohol nublando su juicio.

Lance comenzó a llenar la bañera regulando la temperatura.

— ¿Puedes quitarte la ropa?

Keith alzó la vista avergonzado.

—Lo lamento— dijo con voz apenas audible.

—No te preocupes— negó con la mano. Lance colocó una toalla bajo el chorro de agua humedeciéndola, por su parte Keith se quitaba su ropa. Lance se acercó para limpiar los residuos en el rostro de Keith. —Me encargaré de eso— dijo tomando el montón de ropa que Keith había dejado.

El pelinegro permaneció quieto sin decir nada ni protestar.

—Bebiste demasiado alcohol.

Keith se sorprendió al notar la falta de enojo en Lance. Él parecía atento y amable.

El moreno se acercó a él para besar su frente, el aliento cálido de Lance le erizo la piel.

—Keith— su cuerpo se estremeció al oír como su nombre era pronunciado.

—Iré a buscar algo para que te vistas— Lance salió del baño. Pasado unos minutos regresó con una bata azul —Por ahora solo puedo darte esto— la dejó sobre un mueble de baño y salió de nuevo dejándolo a solas.

Keith miró a su alrededor. El mismo baño de siempre. Se levantó un poco mareado, se sostuvo de la pared manteniendo el equilibrio, cerró la llave cuando se percató que la bañera ya estaba llena. Entro y el agua tibia lo refresco, Lance tenía razón, un buen baño le haría bien. Suspiro, se mantuvo en esa posición pasado unos minutos se levantó, el agua se escurrió de su cuerpo. El baño le ayudó a que se le bajara la borrachera. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido regresaron a su mente junto con una oleada de vergüenza; escondió su rostro entre sus palmas, Lance lo había visto en ese estado tan lamentable, ebrio y llorando, además terminó por vomitar sobre él. Su rostro hirvió abochornado. Secó su cuerpo con una toalla para luego vestirse con la bata azul que Lance dejó. Salió a buscarlo, camino por la casa buscándolo, no estaba por ninguna parte, continuó hasta llegar a la oficina con la esperanza de que al abrir la puerta Lance se encontrara sentado en el escritorio. Al abrir la puerta las luces se encontraban apagadas. Continúo recorriendo la casa ansioso.

— ¡Lance! — lo llamo. No podía simplemente desaparecer en su propia casa. Debía hablar con él lo antes posible, necesitaba con urgencia aclarar la situación, entre más rápido fuera honesto más fácil serían las cosas. Camino entre los pasillos, la casa era más grande de lo que se imaginaba, llegó hasta una habitación donde desde el exterior se escuchaba el ronroneo de un motor que parecía provenir desde dentro, abrió la puerta y vio a Lance quien yacía parado frente a la lavadora mirando a través de la ventana circular la ropa dar vueltas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó sin quitar la vista de la lavadora, observaba la ropa girar.

—Ah…— iba a decir algo, pero no pudo. Se mantuvo parado en el marco de la puerta pensando en si entrar o no.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? — preguntó Lance en tono burlón.

Keith se sobresaltó. Sin dudarlo entro hasta quedar cerca de él.

—La pondré en la secadora— saco la ropa para cambiarla de compartimiento. Se detuvo para mirar a Keith. —Ya no pareces tan ebrio.

Keith se avergonzó al escucharlo decir eso. Bajo la vista mirando los mosaicos blancos del frío piso.

—Lo siento— se disculpó por lo ocurrido frente a su hermana, Matt y Shiro.

—No importa, no estoy enojado— su voz sonaba más amable y afectuosa —Supongo debemos disculparnos por el espectáculo.

Keith refunfuño enojado, Lance rio burlón.

—No te burles— reprocho indignado —No es gracioso, debo disculparme con Matt y Shiro ¡Y tu hermana! — se mortificó al recordar a la joven que miraba la escena perpleja.

—No pienses en eso— lo tomo por la cintura para besarlo. Aspiró su fragancia y el aroma de su cuerpo recién lavado, el cuerpo de Keith cabía casi de forma perfecta entre sus brazos.

—Eres un tonto— se escondió entre sus brazos sujetándose a él.

—La ropa tardará en secarse, vamos a la habitación.

—No quiero ir ahí— dijo contra su pecho.

Lance lo abrazo rodeándolo por la cintura.

—No quiero hacerlo en un lugar donde has estado con otras personas, no me gusta.

Lance entendió la petición de Keith. Después de todo lo ocurrido no podía ser egoísta, no tratándose de él.

—Sera como tú quieras— lo tomó entre sus brazos. Sin soltarse un solo instante el uno al otro se besó desesperados. Sus cuerpos pedían con ansiedad sentirse el uno al otro. Keith desesperado apretaba su cuerpo contra Lance, ansiaba sentir su calor.

—Quiero…— digo para después soltar un gemido —…te amo.

A duras penas llegaron a la habitación de Lance. Hambrientos el uno del otro, se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Extrañaba tanto estar entre sus brazos que solo se dejó tomar sin miramientos ni vergüenza. Su cuerpo reconocía el toque y entre la emoción del momento los besos apasionados lo sofocaban. Se separaron para respirar, solo para después volver a unirse en otro apasionado beso.

—Te amo— decía Lance besando la cara y cuello de Keith, lamió la clavícula dejando una marca. Su corazón latía desesperado víctima de su amor y lujuria.

El pelinegro solo alcanzaba a gemir. Anhelaba tanto ese reencuentro. Sentir el calor de Lance u envolverse entre sus brazos. Ya no tenía dudas, su amor es más grande de lo que se imaginaba.

—El anillo…— dijo entre un gemido —…quiero el anillo.

Lance se incorporó sobre Keith, noto que el chico lucía desesperado como si en cualquier momento volviera a echarse a llorar.

—Lo quiero— mordió sus labios al decirlo. Dirigió una mirada firme a Lance —Así que dámelo— dijo sin titubear. Abrazo al moreno aferrándose a él. Lance correspondió el abrazo añorando tenerlo siempre a su lado, le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

—Iré por el anillo—. Por mucho que deseaba tomar a Keith en ese instante también ansiaba con urgencia darle el anillo. Trato de contener su emoción. Se levantó de la cama dejando que Keith reposara sobre esta, el chico trataba de armonizar su respiración, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Keith cerró los ojos. Escucho a Lance salir de la habitación y el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Lance se dirigió a su oficina. Encendió las luces y abrió el cajón del escritorio donde guardaba el par de anillos. Agradeció no haberlos devuelto.

Lance regreso con el juego de anillos entre sus manos. Una cajita azul de terciopelo y una segunda idéntica de color rojo. Caminó hasta quedar frente a la cama, Keith se sentó sobre esta al verlo llegar, Lance hizo lo mismo. Observó ansioso como Lance abría la caja azul para entregarle el anillo. Un anillo que nunca pensó desear con tantas fuerzas al grado de provocarle dolor.

Lance estaba por hacer la pregunta cuando Keith se arrojó sobre él.

—¡Si, si quiero! — dijo emocionado. Lance a duras penas logró mantener el equilibrio para no irse de espaldas.

—Yo también— lo abrazo.

Keith liberó a Lance de su abrazo. Quedaron justo el uno frente al otro. No dijeron nada más, se miraron el uno al otro embelesados.

Lance tomó con cuidado el anillo de la ranura con la intención de ofrecérselo a Keith, este intento decir algo, pero solo terminó por balbucear las palabras que a Lance le causaron gracia.

—Keith, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — extendió su mano temblorosa ofreciendo el anillo, lo coloco con cuidado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Keith lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Este es el mío— Lance abrió la cajita roja y dejó ver un anillo idéntico al de Keith, la única diferencia era que la piedra incrustada era roja, estaba por sacarlo para colocarlo cuando Keith lo interrumpió.

—Yo quiero ponértelo, ¿Puedo? — pidió.

Lance se alegró al oírlo, le entregó el anillo emocionado.

Keith lo tomó entre sus manos. Aunque la respuesta era obvia se puso nervioso.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lance lo miró con ojos amorosos.

—Por supuesto.

Terminaron por enredarse en la cama. Los besos eran hambrientos y demandantes. Keith se aferraba a Lance aterrado de que este se marchara de su lado.

—Te amo— decía entre suspiros cada vez que el beso finalizaba solo para sumergirse en otro.

—Keith— escuchaba como su nombre era dicho por la voz ronca de Lance.

—Quiero…

—Espera— Lance intentó apartarse solo para ser detenido por Keith quien no parecía querer dejarlo ir.

—No por favor— pidió en una súplica. No quería alejarse de Lance.

Este lo beso en la mejilla y soltó una risita.

—Solo iré por unas cosas— le guiño un ojo. La cama crujió y Lance se levantó para salir a buscar ese algo. Keith permaneció acostado en la cama mirando al techo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se le saldría del pecho, dio una larga bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de entrar a la habitación de Lance, para su sorpresa la habitación era bastante simple con excepción de la cama que consistía de una King size bastante suave, se removió entre las sábanas aterciopeladas. 

Escucho la perilla de la puerta girar y los pasos apresurados de Lance acercarse hasta él, abrió los ojos para ver como el moreno se agazapaba sobre él. Extendió sus brazos para recibirlo, lo beso, sus lenguas juguetearon al tiempo que se despojaban de sus ropas, Keith se desprendió del único pedazo de tela que lo cubría. El aliento de Lance lograba que todo su cuerpo vibrara de la emoción y el contacto con la piel desnuda le era exquisito. Añoro durante un mes entero sentirlo de nuevo. Un mes que le supo a una eternidad.

—Te amo— la voz le hablaba con dulzura al oído. Se dejó llevar sin dudarlo. Las hábiles manos tocaban los lugares exactos logrando provocarlo. Deseaba más de su toque. La mano quisquillosa de Lance se adentró entre sus muslos, el dedo lubricado logró penetrarlo con facilidad. Keith soltó un suspiro ante la intromisión.

—Más…— pidió con voz jadeante.

Lance se incorporó para mirarlo y se topó con una imagen a la que no pudo resistirse: Keith con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, su oscuro cabello revuelto sobre la almohada y su pálida piel expuesta marcada por sus besos. Keith se limitó a gemir cuando su piel fue besada y marcada.

Lance separó las piernas de Keith colocándose entre estas. La cama rechino por el peso, tomo una de las muchas almohadas y coloco una bajo la espalda de Keith y otra más sobre su cabeza.

—Es más cómodo así.

Keith se removió un poco, las almohadas eran suaves.

—Si, está mejor— sonrió.

Lance se acercó para besarlo.

—Voy a entrar— susurró con voz ronca y excitada.

—Si…— la voz de Keith terminó en un suspiro —Lo quiero.

Se coloco el condón y se preparó para penetrarlo. Lento se adentró en el interior caliente que lo apretaba cada vez que se adentraba más.

—¡Lance! — gimió.

Entrelazo sus manos con las de Keith y comenzó con su vaivén. Las embestidas que en un principio fueron suaves cada vez se volvían más rudas y profundas. Lograba percibir a Lance tan dentro de él que estaba por volverse loco. Sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes y los gruñidos de Lance se entremezclaban. Lo tomo de las caderas para lograr llegar tan profundo como le fuera posible.

—Tu interior es increíble— dijo en un gruñido.

Keith solo se limitaba a sentir.

—Te amo— dijo al tiempo que besaba su cuello solo para bajar y succionar sus pezones.

Keith mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió solo para encontrarse con los azules de Lance. Una oleada de sensaciones recorrió su cuerpo.

—Te amo.

***

Tomó su teléfono móvil y de nueva cuenta intentó llamar a Allura. Demasiados días sin contactarla, temía lo peor, su llamada fue enviada al buzón de voz. Romelle miro la pantalla de su móvil. Un mal presentimientos la venía persiguiendo desde hace varios días.

—Allura…


	28. Capítulo Especial||2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es especial y esta alejado de la historia principal.

Capítulo Especial||2.0

  
  


Un suave ronroneo lo despertó. Escucho la cama crujir. Algo se restregaba contra su rostro. Abrió los ojos confundido y vio los oscuros ojos púrpuras de Keith. Su vista se fijó en un collar de cuero negro adornaba con un moño rojo y un cascabel llamó su atención de inmediato. El tintineo del cascabel acompañaba cada movimiento del pelinegro.

—Buenos días— dijo extendiendo su mano para acariciar el cabello negro de su compañero. Al tiempo que lo acariciaba sintió algo extraño en la cabeza del chico. — ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? — se incorporó sobre la cama para toparse con una extraña sorpresa. Keith tenía unas orejas de gato y una cola que se movía lento en el aire.

Keith lo miro confundido.

—Vaya…— rió al mirar a Keith. — ¿Es algo así como una sorpresa de buenos días?

Noto que una de las orejas se movió. Curioso se acercó para mirarlas.

—Bien, muy bonito…— trato de quitarlas, pero al intentar alzarlas Keith emitió un chillido de dolor. Lance se percató de que las orejas estaban pegadas a la cabeza del chico se acerco aun mas para mirarlas y consternado noto que estas eran parte de su cabeza. — ¿Qué? — grito.

Keith parecía enojado. No hablo en todo el rato. Luego de unos minutos de confusión se restregó en el regazo de Lance.

—Ok, esto es raro— murmuró mientras Keith continuaba restregándose en su entrepierna. No lo había notado pero el chico se encontraba completamente desnudo a excepción del collar que cubría una parte de su cuello.

El chico se sentó sobre la cama. Lo observaba con sus grandes ojos mientras ronroneaba.

—Esto debe ser un sueño…— rasco su sien confundido.

Keith continúo ronroneando. Lamió el rostro de Lance haciéndole mimos.

—Así que eres un gato cariñoso— aceptando que se trataba de un sueño, siguió el juego acariciando la oreja izquierda. —Eres un buen gatito— dijo mimándolo.

Los ronroneos de Keith se hicieron más sonoros y tras un rato de caricias terminó por morder la mano de Lance. Se echó en la cama y agitó su cola molesto siseando.

—Crei que nos llevábamos bien— chillo Lance sobando su mano herida. Las marcas de los dientes se habían grabado en la carne.

Keith rodó por la cama completamente desnudo.

—No hagas eso— Lance tomo una sabana y lo cubrió. —Puedo verlo todo…— dijo mortificado por semejante escena.

_ El actúa como un gato ¡Es un gato! _

Las sabanas se removieron, Keith salió debajo de estas.

— ¿Y ahora? — Lance escondió sus manos.

Keith se sentó mirándolo. Consternado evitó la mirada del Keith mitad gato, fijó su vista en las sanas sobre la cama.

—Bien…

Se acomodo entre su regazo, volvía a ronronear.

—Eres un buen gato, nada de morder mis dedos— decía mientras acariciaba el mullido cabello oscuro suave. —Eres tan lindo.

Luego de un rato de caricias Keith se removió, se acomodo quedando sentado de espaldas a Lance. Se estiró un poco, quedo en cuatro, alzó las caderas. Lance observó la escena embelesado, Keith meneó sus caderas invitándolo a que lo tomara. La larga cola negra se alzaba en el aire curvandose hacia su dirección. Se trataba de una obvia invitación.

Lance intentó resistirse apretando los puños y mordiéndose los labios.

—Un gato en celo…— cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos Keith se hubiera marchado. No logró contenerse ni un par de segundos cuando abrió los ojos y vio que el chico aún seguía en esa posición. Los muslos suaves frente a él, no pudo resistirse. Se acercó tomándolo por los costados y besó la suave piel.

Keith no se alejó ni un poco.

—Vas a volverme loco— gruñó mordiendo la parida carne dejando una marca roja. Keith emitió un quejido, pero no parecía molesto. —Así que incluso siendo mitad gato sigues siendo un masoquista—. Río dándole una nalgada.

Keith gimió.

Sin perder tiempo extendió su brazo hasta llegar al primer cajón del buró lo abrió con dificultad, ya no quería que Keith se le escapara, maniobró hasta lograr sacar los condones y el lubricante.

—Bien— dijo emocionado.

Keith continuó moviendo sus caderas esta vez restregándose en Lance.

Manteniéndose de no tomarlo en ese mismo instante sin piedad respiro profundo en un vago intento de aclarar su mente. Abrió el lubricante y echo un poco entre sus dedos de la mano derecha, con la izquierda sujeto a Keith del muslo izquierdo este se quedó quieto, parecía saber lo que venía. Lance se cuestionó si lo que hacía estaba bien o si Keith podía entenderlo. Metió un dedo con cuidado.

El pelinegro suspiro al sentir entrando.

Lance noto que entraba con facilidad y ansioso metió el segundo, se dedicó a dilatarlo por un tiempo mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico con su mano libre y dejaba un rastro de besos en sus muslos.

—Increíble…— su voz se oía ronca.

Keith permanecía quieto esperándolo. No se movió ni un centímetro.

Lance lo acomodo alzando un poco sus caderas.

Keith abrazo una almohada escondiendo su rostro en ella. Parecía avergonzado.

— ¿No vas a hablar? — pregunto al ver como Keith se aferraba a la almohada.

—Lance…— lo escucho decir su nombre. Hablaba tan bajo que apenas lo escucho.

— ¡Puedes hablar! — grito emocionado —Crei que no podías, esto es tan raro.

—Cállate— lo reprendió Keith —Solo mételo— exigió. Sus rodillas comenzaban a dolerle.

—Bien, bien, lo que sea por mi lindo gatito— apretó los muslos colocándose en una buena posición.

Abrió con los dientes el condón, se colocó apresurado y lento comenzó a penetrarlo.

—Ugh…— mordió la almohada al sentir como llenaba su interior. Pese a la preparación previa podía sentir como lo llenaba abriéndose paso entre sus paredes.

Lance lo llenó por completo. Permaneció así unos instantes al notar la incomodidad de Keith.

— ¿Te duele?

Keith negó con la cabeza.

—Levanta un poco las caderas— pidió Lance sujetándolo por la cintura.

Keith obedeció.

Tras lograr una posición cómoda para ambos Lance comenzó con las rudas embestidas.

Keith solo lo recibía mordiendo y apretando las sabanas.

— ¡Más duro! — lo escucho gritar con la voz ahogada por la almohada. Su espalda comenzaba a dolerle, pero el placer lo disipaba todo.

— ¡Todo lo que me pidas! — tras decir eso lo tomo por los brazos alzándolo.

Se sorprendió al sentirlo llegar profundo en su interior.

Las violentas embestida y el sonido de las pieles sudadas chocar le nublaron el juicio. No alcanzo a decir nada. Se limitó a recibirlo duro en su interior. El dolor se mezclaba con el placer. Lance lo soltó y Keith terminó por caer sobre la cama, las mullidas almohadas amortiguaron el golpe. Lo Tomo de la cintura continuando el vaivén. La cola se movía de lado. Keith gemía y se retorcía debajo de él. La emoción del momento hizo que se aferrara a la cintura atrayéndolo de forma violenta a él. Cambiaron de posición, esta vez Lance estaba sentado en la cama y Keith yacía sobre él.

Se inclinó un poco en un intento de apoyarse en la cama, pero Lance lo evito sujetándolo de los brazos provocando que el peso de su cuerpo lo hiciera descender por completo. Lo sintió entero en su interior llegando al punto exacto de placer.

—No, no…— chilló retorciéndose— Ahí no…— suplico jadeante —¡Es demasiado!

— ¿Es ahí? — escucho decir a Lance. El aliento cálido contra su nuca le erizo la piel.

Lance continuo follandolo duro, Keith mordía sus labios.

—Es un sueño maravilloso…— escuchó decir a Lance. Giro a Keith quedando frente a frente —Te amo…— dijo entre jadeos. Lo beso apasionado robándole el aire de los pulmones. Su lengua se adentro. Lo penetraba de todas partes y tras otras rudas embestidas termino por correrse. Gimió al sentir su orgasmo y cómo pese a eso Lance continuaba con las embestidas, el moreno no se detuvo solo hasta obtener el suyo.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos sobre la cama tratando de armonizar su respiración.

—Eso fue increíble…— hablo con voz jadeante. Giro para ver a Keith y asombrado se encontró con un gato negro durmiendo en la cama donde se suponía debía estar Keith. Reconoció el collar al instante.

Se levantó dando un grito asustado. Keith se despertó al sentir la cama moverse y a Lance gritar.

Lance miro a todas partes de la habitación y vio a Keith que se sentaba a su lado mirándolo preocupado. Encendió la lámpara de noche sobre el buró iluminando la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó somnoliento al ver a su prometido tan agitado.

Lance lo miró aturdido e inmediatamente tocó su cabello buscando entre el rebelde cabellera negra un par de orejas.

—Lance— apartó las manos del moreno disgustado — ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¡Fue un sueño, no eres un gato! — dijo aliviado. Lo abrazó para darle varios besos en la cara y cuello.

— ¿Un gato?

—Oh dios mío, soy un enfermo…— dijo apretando sus palmas contra su rostro.

— ¿Lance que pasa? — pregunto de nuevo preocupado.

—Nada— lo beso en la frente. —Sigue durmiendo— se acostó en la cama.

Keith permaneció un rato sentado en la cama tratando de entenderlo todo.

— ¿Un gato?


	29. Amores extraños.

Amores extraños. 

  
  


XXVII

Despertó rodeado por los brazos de Lance. Alzó la vista para ver su rostro dormido apasible. Se acurruco en su pecho buscando reconfortarse entre sus brazos. Escucho su corazón latir y el calor de su cuerpo lo tranquilizó. Yacía a su lado tan encantador como solo el podia ser. Durmiendo después de todo lo ocurrido. Ahora la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo estaba a sus pies.

La noche anterior fue bastante movida. En alguna ocasión alguien le contó que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan increíble. Se removió en la cama con la vaga sensación de las manos de Lance aun recorriendo su cuerpo. Lance por su parte no se despertó, continúo sumergido en su sueño.

Sus muslos los sentía húmedos y no pudo bañarse antes de dormir ya que terminó exhausto. y sin ganas de hacer nada más que echarse a dormir. Aun lograba sentir a Lance en su interior caliente y duro entrando y saliendo una y otra vez provocándole todo tipo de sensaciones que solo terminaban por abrumarlo. Pensó en bañarse y luego despertar a Lance para desayunar juntos. Permaneció un rato más acostado a su lado mirándolo embelesado.

Salió de la cama, recogió la bata que Lance le dio la noche anterior y se vistió con ella de nueva cuenta. Tomó su móvil que terminó por dejar sobre el buro a lado de la cama, lo desbloqueo solo para ver la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes de su madre.

—Mierda…— masculló alarmado. Abandonó la habitación si hacer el menor ruido y así no despertar a Lance. Camino rumbo al baño y antes de entrar marcó a su madre quien le respondió enojada.

— ¿Dónde estás, Keith? — la escucho preguntar a otro lado de la línea entre enojada y preocupada.

—Tuve un problema, cuando llegue te lo explicare todo— miro el hermoso anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Se mordió su labio inferior inquieto al pensar en cómo explicarle a su madre que ahora se encuentra comprometido con otro hombre. Su madre le pediría muchas explicaciones y terminarían por tener una larga charla entre madre e hijo.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó ella.

—Si, solo…— dudo de si decirle o no —…te lo contaré cuando llegue a casa.

— ¿Es algo malo? — cuestión a su hijo.

—No realmente— río nervioso.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el tal Lance que te envió flores el otro día?

— ¿Ah? — le sorprendió que su madre supiera sobre Lance cuando él nunca le contó nada. Titubeo un poco al tratar de responder. —No…— negó primero. Luego cayó en cuenta de que ella terminaría por enterarse tarde o temprano. —Bueno, sí, quiero decir…— miró el anillo otra vez. —Hablaremos en la casa.

—Bueno— ella río bajo.

—Ugh…— finalizó la llamada. Entro al baño y dejó su teléfono sobre el lavamanos.

Lance terminó por darles el día libre a sus empleados con excepción de Koran quien siempre deambulaba por la casa ya que no tiene nada más que hacer. El mayordomo se caracterizaba no solo por su vistoso bigote sino por su amabilidad y discreción, así como su poco o nulo interés en las actividades de Lance. El dinero que le pagan es suficiente como para darse la buena vida y con eso le basta.

Tras terminar de bañarse seco su cuerpo y se vistió de nuevo con la bata, busco el cuarto de lavado donde Lance dejó su ropa dentro de la secadora. El cuarto de lavado quedaba solo a unos tres metros de la puerta principal entre el garaje y la cocina, mientras sacaba la ropa para vestirse escucho que alguien golpear la puerta, estaba enterado de que Lance le dio el día libre a sus empleados para así poder estar con él todo el día y Koran tenía una copia de llave de todas las habitaciones en la casa incluyendo la puerta principal así que no existía una razón para que fuera él quien llamara a la puerta. Le pareció extraño, pero no se alarmó. Lance seguía durmiendo en la habitación. Escucho los golpes aún más insistentes. Se dirigió a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, los golpes se detuvieron, Keith permaneció quieto al notar que el sonido se esfumó. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando los golpes volvieron de forma repentinas y esta vez aún más insistentes.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó cauteloso. Los golpes se detuvieron de nueva cuenta. Tuvo el presentimiento de que debía llamar a Lance antes de abrir, dejó de lado esa idea para volver a preguntar quién llamaba a la puerta. Nadie respondió.

Allura al otro lado de la puerta reconoció al instante la voz de Keith. Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho.

_ Está ahí, están juntos… _

El dolor y la furia se aglutinaron en su mente nublándole el juicio. La ira le desgarró el corazón. Al final solo fue puesta a un lado como si ella no importara, donde no estorbara y ellos pudieran continuar adelante.

Keith quitó el seguro de la puerta para ver quien llamaba al otro lado, no alcanzó a poder decir nada cuando sintió como algo lo empujaba con fuerza. Sorprendido se encontró con el rostro crispado de Allura y sus ojos que lo despreciaron. La chica lo tomo con tanta facilidad que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ella lo arrojó al suelo para terminar cayendo sobre él. Las acciones repentinas impidieron cualquier intento por defenderse al instante. Las manos como garras se enroscaron en su cuello.

_ Ella es fuerte… _

Pensó al tiempo que el aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Intento gritar solo para su horror darse cuenta de que por cada intento el aire se le escapaba más rápido.

—Si tu no hubieras aparecido…— dijo con rabia y desprecio en cada palabra.

El dolor, la falta de aire y las lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro lo aturdieron. No podia pensar con claridad.

_ Ella realmente quiere matarme… _ pensó aterrado.

Sintió como las manos ejercían más fuerza sobre su cuello. 

Entre el forcejeo ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo. Keith intentó apartarla con todas sus fuerzas. Desesperado rasguño los brazos de Allura con la esperanza de que esta lo dejara. La joven ejercía todo su peso sobre él negándose a liberarlo, pese a las heridas producidas por los rasguños no se detuvo. Entre su urgencia por liberarse alzó sus manos para rasguñar el rostro de ella, Allura agito su cabeza para apartar las manos de Keith. Fue ahí que ella vio el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Keith. El rubí resplandeció ante sus ojos.

— ¿Un anillo? — pregunto al verlo. Se ensañó más con el pelinegro al darse cuenta del significado de la pieza. — ¡Él te dio un anillo! — grito exasperada.

Lance se despertó abruptamente movido por un mal presentimiento. Escucho que algo se cayó, el sonido provenía de la sala, un grito lo alarmó.

— ¿Keith? — llamo al chico, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Meneo su cabeza para despertarse por completo, tomó su bata azul colocándosela, salió de la habitación apresurado. — ¡Keith!

Al llegar a la sala lo que encontró fue una escena que lo abrumó por completo. Allura y Keith se encontraban en un forcejeo en el cual Keith intentaba liberarse de la chica quien se aferraba a su cuello. Sin dudarlo corrió a su auxilio sujetando del brazo a Allura empujándola para apartarla.

Keith tosió tratando de respirar y obtener todo el aire que le fuera posible.

Allura chillo tras la sacudida y caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

— ¡Koran, Koran! — grito Lance. — ¿Qué demonio te ocurre? — grito encolerizado a Allura.

Ella se quedó quieta sin decir nada.

— ¿Estas bien? — tomo a Keith entre sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Keith agitaba su cabeza asustado.

—Me duele…— dijo con su voz desgastada. Con su mano izquierda tocaba su cuello magullado por las manos de Allura.

Unos segundos después llegó el mayordomo consternado ante la escena.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — estupefacto mira a Allura quien ahora se encontraba llorando en un rincón escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, lo siento— dijo entre su llanto amargo. Su voz se oía resquebrajada.

—Koran— Lance llamó al mayordomo mientras sujetaba a Keith entre sus brazos —Llévalo a mi habitación

—Pero usted…— el mayordomo pensó en decir algo para detener todo el alboroto solo para darse cuenta de que Lance no lucía como si fuera a escuchar a alguien. No le quedó más remedio que obedecer y ayudar a Keith a levantarse y llevarlo hasta la habitación.

Lance por su parte se levantó disgustado, camino hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de Allura quien sollozaba ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Lance la miró decepcionado, ella descubrió su rostro solo para toparse con la mirada de Lance. Él parecía triste por ella.

—Lo lamento…— dijo tan bajo y con la voz temblorosa.

Lance no entendió las palabras, solo supuso que se trataba de otra disculpa

Allura se incorporó hasta quedar parada frente a Lance. Él ahora la miraba con lastima.

—No tenía que ser de esta manera— su voz sonaba amarga y con desencanto.

Los ojos le escocieron al oír la voz de Lance con un deje de decepción hablándole como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer un berrinche. Aun así, no le reprocho nada. —Esta no es la Allura que quiero— tras decir eso soltó un largo suspiro. Medito un rato qué hacer, si llamar a la policía o solo dejarla ir.

Oír a Lance decir eso le dolió más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. El no parecía molesto, la miraba con pena.

—Lo siento tanto— dijo entre un sollozo.

—No soy la persona que necesitas.

Ella asintió con tristeza.

—Encontrarás a alguien— dijo seguro de sus palabras. —pero esa persona no soy yo.

Allura mantuvo la cabeza baja sin el menor rastro de valor para mirar a Lance a la cara.

—Ya hay alguien a quien yo amo.

Derramó unas ultimas lagrimas para luego sonreír con amargura.

—Ahora vete.

Tras dejar a Keith en la habitación Koran permaneció en el pasillo esperando a Lance. Lo vio caminar desganado, parecía consternado y agotado.

—Está en la habitación— dijo sin hacer otra pregunta.

—Puedes retirarte por hoy— Lance pasó de largo al mayordomo y se dirigió a su habitación. Dentro se encontró con Keith que permanecía en la cama. La bata la tenía desalineada, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos enrojecidos lo miraron. Se sentó a su lado. Noto los rasguños en su cuello, las marcas rojas del forcejeo. Las marcas de los dedos en su cuello brillaban rojas sobre la pálida piel.

—Lo lamento— fue lo único que pudo decir. —Es mi culpa.

Keith acercó su mano a la de Lance sujetándola.

—Debí de hablar con ella— dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Keith —Pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Creí que, si dejaba las cosas como estaban con el tiempo todo estaría bien, me equivoque y ahora ocurrió esto.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

—No…— su voz continuaba rasposa. —No es tu culpa.

Lance se sintió terrible al percatarse que las marcas rojas se transformaban en moretones. El verde y morado entremezclándose con el rojo y los rasguños. Sin embargo, pese al dolor que eso significaba Keith no se quejaba.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó abrazándolo para consolarlo. Keith se echó a llorar en su pecho.

—Yo…— dijo con la voz agitada —Me duele.

Lance entendió que no solo se refería al dolor físico.

—Vamos al hospital— lo apartó. Miro con más detenimiento las heridas. —Solo para estar seguros de que no es grave.

—Si…— Keith secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Lance beso su rostro como si intentará decirle que estaba ahí por él y no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Pese a la orden de Lance, Koran no se marchó y permaneció en la sala limpiando las cosas que terminaron por romperse. Lance salió con Keith para ir al hospital.

—Me quedaré por si acaso— dijo Koran al ver que Lance lo miraba mientras llevaba a Keith al auto.

—Gracias.

—No se preocupe— negó con la mano —Estoy para ayudarlo.

Llegaron a una clínica privada. Lance estaciono el auto frente al edificio. Bajo para ayudar a Keith.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo? – lo ayudo a bajar sosteniendo la mano del pelinegro al tiempo que éste bajaba del auto.

—No mucho…— dijo para luego soltar un ligero quejido. —Dolía más antes— sonrió para evitar alarmar Lance.

El moreno logró ver las heridas pese al intento de Keith de esconderlas bajo el cuello de su chaqueta.

—Estoy bien.

—Es mejor que te vea un médico.

—No creo que sea tan grave.

—Entremos.

Tras entrar al lugar Lance habló con la enfermera diciendo que su pareja sufrió un intento de asalto. Fue consciente de que se trataba de una mentira. Aún debía pensar qué hacer con Allura. La enfermera los dirigió al consultorio del médico donde entraron. El médico era un hombre mayor con la coronilla de la cabeza calva quien amablemente sonrió al verlos.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — dijo al ver entrar a la joven pareja. Lo dedujo con solo verlos.

Keith miro a Lance sin saber qué decir.

—Intentaron asaltarlo en la mañana— mintió. —Le duele el cuello…

Keith asintió sin decir nada más.

—Déjame revisarlo, tome asiento— señaló una silla donde Keith se sentó. — ¿Puede quitarse su chaqueta y camisa? Es para que pueda ver mejor las heridas.

Keith hizo lo que el médico le solicitó. Le entrego su ropa a Lance.

— ¿Hace cuánto ocurrió? — preguntó al percatarse de que las heridas lucían recientes.

Keith pensó en cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde su desafortunado encuentro con Allura y su llegada al hospital.

—Una hora…— dudo al hablar. Su garganta aún le dolía. —Quizá menos.

—Parece que esa persona estaba enojada— dijo el médico al ver los rasguños y moretones que iban desde el cuello hasta la clavícula. La piel pálida del chico solo lograba que las heridas se notaran más.

— ¿Es grave? — preguntó Lance preocupado.

—No, solo necesitará desinflamatorios y algo para el dolor— el médico se sentó en la silla del escritorio y tecleo en la computadora la receta, esta salió impresa en la máquina a su costado. —Es todo, también algo de reposo.

Lance le entregó su ropa a Keith. En silencio se vistió sin decir nada.

—Hay que ir a comprar los medicamentos— subieron al auto.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que fue un asalto? — preguntó. Aun se sentía confundido por todo.

—No lo sé…— dijo cabizbajo. Apretó el volante entre sus manos. —No quiero que nada le pase a ella ni a ti.

—No estoy enojado— Keith miro por el espejo exterior del auto su cuello magullado —No quiero que ella vuelva acercarse a mí— su voz tembló —Ni a ti.

Lance asintió entendiendo la petición de Keith. No podría negarse a nada que él le pidiera.

—Nunca más…

Pararon a una farmacia. Lance bajo a comprar los medicamentos junto con una botella de agua.

— ¿Quieres desayunar algo antes? — se sentó frente al volante.

—Si, está bien.

— ¿Algo en especial?

Keith miraba por la ventana. Parecía absorto en su mente.

—Quiero un pastel…

Después de desayunar Lance llevó a Keith a su casa. Aparco el auto frente a esta y vio a la madre de Keith mirar por la ventana.

—No tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre el compromiso— dijo con un deje lastimero. Miro a Keith para luego sonreírle.

—Tendremos tiempo después.

— ¿Quieres que baje a hablar con ella? — pregunto al ver que la mujer aún seguía parada observando.

Keith negó con la mano.

—Yo hablare con ella— giró para ver a su madre quien al encontrarse con el rostro de su hijo corrió la cortina.

—Me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia— dijo emocionado. Acarició el rostro de Keith para luego besarlo. —Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo.

Keith bajo del auto temeroso de separarse de Lance. Se despidió sabiendo que volverían a encontrarse.


	30. Nuestro amor de cada día.

Nuestro amor de cada día.

  
  


XXVIII

Le despertó la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana. Las cortinas casi traslúcidas dejaban entrar la suficiente luz esta le golpeaba el rostro. Bostezo y giro a su costado para besar a Keith, consternado no lo encontró al otro lado, su lugar se hayaba frío y vacío. Se incorporó sobre la cama confundido. Los últimos días Keith siempre despertaba a su lado acurrucado en su pecho; preocupado se levantó para buscarlo.

Recorrido la casa buscándolo, lo llamó en varias ocasiones. El chico no parecía estar por ninguna parte.

— ¡Keith! — grito su nombre insistiendo. Entró en todas las habitaciones para buscarlo. No lo encontró. — ¡Keith! — llegó a la sala, miró a su alrededor —Keith…

Salió al jardín y para su alivio lo vio sentado en una banca mirando al jardín. El pelinegro observaba las flores que adornaban el lugar, miro a los arbustos que se alzaban delimitando el perímetro de la casa y al otro lado las rejas de hierro. Recordó la vez que Lance dijo que no importaba lo que hicieran en el jardín, nadie podría verlos, supuso que se refería que la casa se resguarda detrás de frondosos arbustos. Su rostro lucía tranquilo, suspiro al percatarse de la presencia de Lance.

Noto que lo único cubriendo a Keith era la camisa blanca que vestía anoche. Se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado.

—Buenos días— Keith sonrió al ver a Lance sentarse a su lado.

Lance se percató que el cabello se Keith estaba húmedo. Olía al mismo shampoo que él usa. Aquello le conmovió como nunca nada pensó que llegaría a conmoverle. Keith y él usando el mismo shampoo. Acercó su rostro para aspirar su aroma. Beso su cuello saboreando la suave carne, Keith respondió dando un saltito por el susto.

—Me sorprendió no verte en la cama— lo abrazo por el costado besando su mejilla. Keith rio bajo. —Me hubieras despertado y nos bañábamos juntos— acarició el oscuro cabello.

—Lo intente, pero no despertaste…— hizo un puchero —Además quería bañarme pronto— recordó avergonzado. La noche anterior lo hicieron sin condón y al despertar podía percibir la humedad entre sus muslos.

Lance lo beso en los labios. Keith le correspondió. El beso no duro mucho, pero ambos saborearon cada instante.

— ¿No estás nervioso?— Keith noto que Lance parecía bastante relajado. Los últimos meses lo llego a conocer lo suficiente como para saber cuándo ocultaba algo.

— ¿Lo dices porque hoy es la cena? — respondió con otra pregunta. Al final no podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando se trata de Keith.

—Hay muchas cosas que les has ocultado a tu familia— mencionó sin afán de ejercer presión. No pensaba imponer nada.

—Bueno…— en su voz percibió la duda. —Para ser honesto no creo que me rechacen, quiero decir…— Keith continúo mirándolo con ojos insistentes. Anhelando su respuesta y así aliviar sus propias dudas y temores —Pero sí estarán muy sorprendidos.

Keith entrecerró los ojos molesto ante la vaga respuesta de Lance.

— ¿Y qué harás si te rechazan? — cuestiono ya disgustado por la poca seriedad que mostraba Lance.

Keith hizo la pregunta que tanto temía. Escucharle decir eso le provocó una punzada en el pecho. Lo ama más de lo que imagina y luego está su familia. No quiere perder a ninguno.

—Yo…

Keith apretó los labios.

—Lance— lo llamó al ver que esta tenía la mirada triste.

El moreno alzó la vista para mirarlo. Vio los ojos púrpura amorosos de Keith observarle.

—Somos un equipo— lo beso para reconfortarlo. Quería demostrarle que es su soporte. —Voy a estar contigo.

Entonces se sintió asustado y vulnerable. Abrazo a Keith con fuerza y se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca de él. La calidez de su cuerpo y el latir de su corazón a su merced.

—Te amo— dejo un beso en su cuello. —Tengo miedo…— admitió. —No quiero decepcionar a mi familia, pero tampoco quiero perderte.

***

  
  


Verónica por su parte se encontraba incluso más nerviosa que Lance. Pese a que fue ella quien se ofreció a ayudarlo con la cena y lograr juntar a toda la familia. Empezaba a crisparle los nervios.

Término por acordar hacer lomo de cerdo, una de las pocas cosas en las que estuvo de acuerdo con Lance. Keith por su parte dijo que esta bien con cualquier cosa.

Pasó toda la mañana intentando hablar con su madre. Esta se escabulle cada vez que se proponía a hablar y así decirle lo que ocurriría en la noche. Al menos por su parte podía asegurar que su madre recibirá la noticia bien, pero al principio no tan bien así que su idea era aligerar la sorpresa. Antes de la cena debía poner todo en orden y así la cosa se volvería más digerible.

Esa noche Lance sería honesto con su familia sobre su orientación sexual, así como presentar a su pareja con quien planea casarse. Nunca lo había visto tan decidido y no le quedó más que apoyarlo en lo que pudiera.

Al final termino por no encontrar a su madre. Le pregunto a su cuñada, ella le respondió diciéndole que su madre junto con su padre y hermano fueron a comprar unas cosas. Se resigno de mala gana a esperar a antes de la cena.

—Espero todo salga bien…— se quitó los lentes reflexionado. Pensó en todo lo que podía salir mal.

  
  


***

  
  


La hora acordada llegó. Lance se limitó a invitar solo a su familia más cercana. Sus padres y sus hermanos.

—Lance dijo que nos diría algo importante— caminaba por el vestíbulo junto a su esposo. Desde el día que Lance dijo que necesitaba hablar con todos no dejo de pensar a qué se refería con algo importante. — ¿Crees que sea algo malo? — pregunto preocupada.

Su esposo lo pensó un rato antes de dar una respuesta.

—No creo— respondió sin más. — Si fuera algo malo no hubiera organizado una cena tan costosa— dedujo ante lo obvio —Así que no te preocupes.

—Espero tengas razón.

Verónica había estado buscando a su madre por toda la casa hasta que la encontró conversando con su padre. Camino rápido hasta ellos.

—Mama necesito hablar contigo— tomó a su madre del brazo y la guió hasta el otro lado del vestíbulo. Su padre se mostró desconcertado, pero no dijo nada. No podía hacer mucho por Lance salvo apoyarlo y hacer que las cosas fueran más fáciles y fluidas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — su madre se preocupó ante el comportamiento de Verónica.

—Es sobre Lance— dijo. Al menos quería ayudar en algo. —Ven, debo decirte esto.

Continúo caminando hasta llegar al pasillo de la casa cerca de las escaleras.

— ¿Es algo malo? — se alarmó e intentó mantenerse serena — ¿Qué pasa con Lance?

—La verdad es que Lance es…

Justo cuando estaba por decirlo Rachel la interrumpió.

—Lance ya llegó y trae un amigo – soltó una risita tras decir amigo.

— ¿Un amigo? — la mujer de libero del agarre de su hija y camino siguiendo a Rachel quien se dirigía a la puerta principal.

—Mierda…— masculló Verónica. Apresuró el paso para llegar a su madre. —¡Espera mamá!— corrió tras ella —Mira, es sobre eso…— intento explicarlo.

Llegaron hasta la entrada para encontrarse con Lance y Keith.

—Oh, cariño— se acercó a Lance para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. —Estas tan guapo como siempre, entra, no se queden aquí, veo que trajiste a un amigo.

Lance se sintió incómodo por el hecho de que su madre considerara a Keith un amigo. Keith por su parte siguió en silencio a Lance a quien su madre recibía con mimos

—La cena esta lista, solo esperaba a que llegaran, dime, que es eso tan importante que debemos saber— se detuvo para quedar frente a Lance.

—Bueno…— miro a Verónica pidiendo ayuda —Él es Keith.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Luisa, la madre de Lance.

—Un gusto conocerla.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto.

— ¡Mama! — grito Verónica. Pensó en decir algo, pero su mente quedo en blanco. —Hay que ir a ver si la comida está bien— extendió el brazo señalando a la cocina. —Ustedes dos vayan mientras al jardín— empujo a Lance. Luego de decir eso le guiño el ojo a su hermano en señal de que tenía todo bajo control.

  
  


Lance llevó a Keith al jardín trasero que daba justo después de la cocina. Una puerta corrediza de cristal deja ver el interior de la cocina. Keith vio de reojo a Verónica conversando con su madre.

— ¿Y bien? — los nervios lograron que sintiera náuseas.

Lance exhalo. Tomó la mano de Keith entrelazando sus dedos.

—Todo saldrá bien— más que para responderle a Keith lo hizo para responderse así mismo.

—Tu madre parece una buen apersona— dijo al notar la obvia incomodidad de Lance.

—Es la mejor madre del mundo, ella adoraba a Allura— lo dijo con cierto deje de tristeza. No porque extrañara a la chica sino porque su madre estaba en cierta medida decepcionada.

—Entiendo— pretendió no tomarle importancia al asunto, pero el hecho de oír que la madre de Lance le tenía cariño a Allura le molesto.

Verónica apresuró el paso siguiendo a su madre quien se encontraba de los más animada con la cena.

—Mama— la llamo siguiéndole los pasos. —Hay algo que quiero decirte…

Su madre no pareció oírla. Se dirigió al horno y lo abrió. El olor a lomo de cerdo recién horneado le hizo recordar a Verónica que se encontraba hambrienta. Dejo eso de lado para centrarse en su propósito.

— Mamá, debes saber que lo que dirá Lance es muy importante y debes ser la misma madre amorosa y comprensiva de siempre, ¿Entiendes? — dijo nerviosa.

Su madre cerró el horno y le dirigió una mirada de inquietud a su hija. Verónica se paró firme frente a ella.

— ¿Que ocurre Verónica? — pregunto colocando su mano en el rostro — ¿Paso algo con tu hermano?

— Mira— la sujeto de los hombros y la llevo para que se sentara en una silla cerca de la cocina. Observó a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Encontró el momento adecuado.

— Lance te dirá algo muy importante — alargó la "u" exagerando — Lance es...

— Estoy sorprendida de que trajera a un amigo a la cena familiar, ¿No es raro? — dijo la mujer mirando de reojo a Lance conversar con Keith en el jardín. Lo suficiente lejos como para que no escucharan la conversación entre ella y su hija.

— Lance es gay— lo dijo sin el menor tacto. Luego analizo lo dicho y que la palabra “gay” no es la adecuada. — Bisexual – se corrigió.

— ¿Bise... ¿Que? — la cuestión aturdida.

— El chico que trajo a la cena es su novio... — iba a decir prometido, pero supuso que ya se estaba entrometiendo demasiado. Eso sería algo que Lance diría por su cuenta o al menos espera que tenga el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

— ¿Y Allura? — pregunto conmocionada por la inesperada noticia que acababa de soltar su hija. — Él estaba con Allura…

— Ya lo dijiste mamá, estaba— recalcó. — Él ahora está con Keith y son felices.

— ¿Keith? — sacudió su cabeza un poco tratando de procesar todo.

— Se llama Keith, te lo dijo Lance…— frunció el ceño.

— Su amigo especial...

— No mamá, Keith es su novio— dijo ya un poco enojada.

— Está bien— asintio y luego sonrió.

Verónica se carcomido la cabeza pensando en que quizá no debió decir nada.

— Si Lance es feliz con su novio... — miro de nueva cuenta a Lance quien sonreía a Keith. Recordo que todas las veces que Allura cenaba en la casa Lance no se mostraba interesado en ella e incluso parecia huir, pero con Keih se mostraba distinto, se veia feliz realmente. Entoces supo que eso es lo correcto. —…si es feliz está bien.

— ¿En serio? — Verónica abrazo a su madre emocionada — Gracias, Lance es feliz con Keith.

— Bueno... — se levantó de la silla acomodando su vestido — Hay que servir la cena, ayúdame con eso— pidió.

La cena se sirvió. Todos yacían sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Sus padres, sus hermanos, su cuñada y sobrino.

Verónica estaba justo al costado de su madre. Le hizo un gesto a Lance para que este hablara. Lance se quedó petrificado, Keith obvio todo y las miradas curiosas de los familiares. Alzó la mirada del plato y se topó con los ojos curiosos de Rachel la hermana menor de Lance. La chica lo sabía todo, lo terminó por escuchar, y Luis por su parte era lo suficiente listo como para deducirlo con sólo verlos.

Verónica tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Lance.

_ "Hazlo de una maldita vez" _ decía el mensaje.

Lance lo leyó y luego guardo su móvil.

— Lance... — escucho la voz bajita de Keith. El pelinegro nervioso intentó motivar a Lance para que hablara. Al ver que Lance no respondió como lo esperaba se enojó, no podía creer que terminaron por llegar hasta ahí y no pasaría nada. Estaba por levantarse de la mesa dispuesto a irse sin armar una escena cuando Rachel golpeó con un tenedor su vaso de cristal.

— Si estamos todos aquí es porque Lance debe decirnos algo importante— sonrió al decir eso.

Verónica observó asombrada la osadía de su hermana menor.

— ¿Que? — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Lance por la sorpresa. Su mandíbula se tensó y los nervios comenzaron a hacerle temblar. Miró a Keith y pudo ver que lo veía decepcionado.

— ¡Si, si! — interrumpió Verónica — Lance debe decirnos algo importante, no es así, Lance— lo señaló — Vamos, todos quieren oírlo.

— Si Lance, dinos— dijo Luis con aire de burla.

— ¿Pasa algo hijo? — le cuestiono su padre.

Abruptamente Lance se levantó se su silla, su rodilla se golpeó con el borde. Pese al miedo revolviéndole la cabeza no quería dar marcha atrás, si lo rechazaban se iría lejos de ellos. No quería que fuera de esa manera.

— Yo... — nueve pares de ojos lo observaban con atención. Su familia y Keith expectantes de las palabras que saldrían de su boca. Trago saliva ansioso. — Keith es mi novio— dijo sin rodeos.

Un silencio se hizo. Se quedó congelado cuando las voces se alzaron al mismo tiempo haciendo varias preguntas a la vez.

— Y estamos comprometidos— agregó.

Otro montón de preguntas se elevaron en el aire. Sus piernas le temblaron.

— Lamento si los decepcionó — se disculpó, pero no está avergonzado — Y espero contar con su apoyo — finalizó. Se sentó de golpe. La dura madera le golpeó los muslos. Keith lo miro y no dijo nada.

—Oh…— fue lo único que logro decir el pelinegro.

El silencio fue roto por los aplausos de Verónica conmovida por las palabras de su hermano.

— Mi hermano es gay— Rachel habló masticando un pedazo de carne.

— Bisexual — aclaró Lance.

— Mi hermano es bisexual — se corrigió así mima.

— Bueno...— hablo su madre.

Su padre por su parte pese a la confusión inicial asintió sin más.

— Si eres feliz— sonrió aliviando todos los miedos de su hijo — Si Keith te hace feliz entonces yo estoy feliz.

— ¡Mamá! — Lance hizo un puchero y corrió a abrazar a su madre — Gracias— le beso la frente. — Ahora me gustaría conocer a Keith— pidió la mujer con una auténtica sonrisa.

La parte difícil había pasado. Nervioso se acercó a la mujer que le sonreía amable.

— Así que tú eres Keith — acercó su brazo hasta el y lo tomó del mano — Espero que sean felices.

— Me alegra que confiaras en nosotros y fueras honesto — su padre lo abrazo. — Tu felicidad es lo importante— de igual forma abrazo a Keith.

La más aliviada de todo era Verónica quién pasó los últimos días imaginado una escena digna de una telenovela. Sonrió ante el caluroso recibimiento de su familia a Keith.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — Rachel se acercó a ella interrogándola.

— Ya tiene tiempo— sonrió a su hermana con gesto burlón.

— ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía? – se cruzó de brazos molesta.

— Por qué eres una chismosa y Lance no confía en ti.

— Así que Lance se casará con un chico. — Luis tomó otro pedazo de carne y lo dejó en su plato.

— Eso es lo de menos— Verónica miró a los dos enojada.

— Yo sigo sorprendido.

Marco y su esposa junto con su hijo los felicitaron.

Todos los miedos de Lance se esfumaron al ver como su familia recibía a Keith. 

Las cosas empezaban a ir por buen camino.


	31. Las cosas destinadas a ser siempre suceden.

Las cosas destinadas a ser siempre suceden.

  
  
  
  


XXIX

  
  
  
  
  


Dos años se les fueron en un parpadeo. Su corazón latía frenético contra su pecho. Escucho el bullicio fuera en el jardín. Sus piernas le temblaron. No de miedo sino de la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarse.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho tres años atrás que se encontraría en esa situación probablemente se limitaría a reírse en su cara. Su yo de hace tres años ya no es su yo de ahora. En los últimos años que pasó con Keith aprendió muchas cosas, como que los pequeños detalles son más importantes que los regalos extravagantes y que el amor no se debe exigir sino debe ser merecido. Colocó su mano contra su pecho en un intento de tranquilizarse así mismo.

— ¿Quién lo diría? — sonrió mirándose al espejo. Vestía un traje de novio color champagne meticulosamente colocado por el mismo con ayuda de Verónica.

—Te ves decente— Verónica yacía parada detrás de él observándolo — ¿Te acuerdas cuando decías que no le veías sentido al matrimonio?— Dijo burlona

Lance frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

—Ya no soy el mismo de antes— se defendió ofendido.

Verónica se sentó en el sofá satisfecha con la respuesta de su hermano.

—Ya no eres un estúpido— admitió el obvio cambio. El término por madurar en los últimos años. Su cambio fue para bien. —Alabado sea Keith.

— ¿Me veo bien? — se giró quedando frente a frente con su hermana. Extendió los brazos alzándolos a sus costados.

—Luces como un hombre decente, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Me veo guapo?

Verónica se echó a reír para molestia de Lance.

—Si, te vez guapo.

—Gracias— camino hasta llegar a ella y la abrazo. Ella correspondió el abrazo.

—Te ves increíble.

Desde las seis de la mañana gente iba y venía de la casa a la cocina y de la cocina al jardín. Personas que desde primera hora de la mañana llegaron para decorar el jardín trayendo las mesas y las sillas, así como varios arreglos florales. Las voces conversaban unas con otras. Lance miro por la ventana como los últimos detalles eran puestos en orden antes de la ceremonia. Miro la hora en el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las doce.

Acordó una pequeña boda en el jardín trasero de la casa el cual es lo suficiente amplio como para lograr acomodar a más de treinta personas. Familiares y amigos. Vio como acomodaban los arreglos florales y centros de mesa. Los meseros acomodaban la vajilla de cristal. Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato al altar adornado con esmero. La fachada cubierta por decenas de flores junto con un par de cortinas de tela traslucida adornaba los costados. En la mesa del altar se encontraban tres velas. Dos pequeñas largas y una ancha en medio.

El jardín lucía maravilloso. Vio que los invitados ya empezaban a llegar. Todos tomaban su lugar entre los bancos colocados frente al altar. Mesas amplias con manteles blanco estaban acomodadas al otro extremo del jardín. La mesa del pastel fue adornada de la misma manera. Flores y detalles con tela de gasa lograban que el pastel de cinco pisos con cubierta de chocolate blanco y adornos de flores púrpuras resaltara.

Keith por su parte permanecía en la habitación contigua junto a su madre y Shiro; lo eligió a él como su caballero de honor y junto con Verónica había ayudado a Lance y a él con los preparativos de la boda, para su sorpresa Lance y Shiro terminaron por llevarse bastante bien. 

Pese a aparentar estar tranquilo su corazón latía feroz.

Se oyeron un par de golpes en la puerta, su madre se dirigió a abrirla. Se trataba de la madre de Lance.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunto quedándose al otro lado del marco.

—Si, claro— la invitó a pasar.

La mujer le sonrió y caminó hasta él. Se detuvo quedando a unos centímetros.

—Pedí que te hicieran esto— mostró un ramillete de flores blancas y púrpuras atadas con un listón a juego con los colores. La mujer alzó su brazo para colocar el diminuto arreglo en la oreja de del chico contra su cabello, se lo coloco como si se tratara de un broche. Al terminar de colocarlo se alejo para mirarlo. —Te ves encantador.

—Gracias— le conmovió el pequeño detalle de la mujer.

—También pedí uno para Lance, iré a dárselo y ver si ya esta listo— tras decir eso salió de la habitación.

Miró a su madre contento.

—Es muy bonito, ahora luces mejor.

—Ya solo faltan diez minutos— dijo Shiro mirando la hora en su celular.

—Ya casi…— murmuró Keith nervioso. Se miró en el espejo y acomodo un poco el ramillete.

La hora acordada llegó. Ambos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones acompañados de sus madres. Se encontraron en el vestíbulo de la casa. Se miraron y se sonrieron inquietos. Se dirigieron al jardín trasero.

La música ambiental típica de las bodas comenzó a sonar. Lance pidió la música en vivo. Al lado del altar había una pequeña orquesta tocando la canción clásica de nupcias. Oírla le hizo saber que todo era real. Emocionado se plantó firme en el suelo. Sus pasos firmes y ansiosos eran amortiguado por la alfombra roja que dibujaba el camino hasta el altar.

Ambos fueron acompañados por sus madres. Su séquito los seguía. Verónica como la dama de honor, Rachel, Pidge y Romelle como las damas, Shiro, Matt, Hunk y Luis como la corte de caballeros. Una jueza los esperaba para iniciar la ceremonia civil. Verónica llevaba en un cojín bordado los anillos.

Se acomodaron en sus respectivas posiciones frente a frente. Se tomaron de las manos esperando a que la jueza iniciará el clásico discurso.

— Hoy es nuestro día— Lance hablo bajito sonriéndole a Keith. El pelinegro le sonrió en respuesta.

— Estoy nervioso... — entrelaza sus dedos con los de Lance.

— Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Lance McClain y Keith Kogane en matrimonio — tras decir la comenzó con la lectura del acta matrimonial. Escucho con atención cada palabra de la jueza. Sus ojos permanecían posados sobre Keith admirando lo bien que se veía con el traje hecho a medida. Sus ojos purpuras lo miraban cariñoso. Ya no imaginaba su vida sin él. Comprendió que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

— Antes de leer los artículos, ¿Gustan dedicarle unas palabras a su pareja? —

Lance sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel donde junto con Verónica había escrito algo para Keith. Con las manos temblorosas lo desdobló para leerlo.

— Keith — lo llamó por su nombre. El pelinegro se estremeció al oír como lo pronunciaba. — La primera vez que te vi me gustaste más de lo que imaginé podía gustarme una persona — dijo con los sentimientos revolviéndose en su corazón. — Así que le pedí a Koran te dejara una carta con mi nombre y número — rio avergonzado. — pensé que no te dejaban coquetear con los clientes, pero yo realmente quería hablar contigo.

Keith asintió al oírlo.

— Nunca pensé que en una cafetería conocería al amor de mi vida, y pese a todos los errores que cometí buscamos la manera de dejar todo atrás — puntualizó. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle. — No sé cuánto me dure la vida, pero quiero quedarme contigo. — finalizó emocionado.

— Te amo – fue la respuesta sincera de Keith ante las palabras.

Después de que Lance terminará de leer la jueza prosiguió con la ceremonia. Leyó los artículos.

— Así pues, pregunto, ¿Keith Kogane deseas contraer matrimonio con Lance McClain y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

— Si, acepto — respondió seguro de sus palabras.

La jueza se dirigió a Lance.

— ¿Lance McClain deseas contraer matrimonio con Keith Kogane y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto? — apenas la mujer terminó de decir la última palabra Lance respondió.

— Si, acepto.

Verónica se acercó para entregarle los anillos. Ambos se preparan para recitar sus votos e intercambiar los anillos.

—Yo, Lance, prometo amarte a ti, Keith. Prometo apreciarte y honrarte a partir de hoy durante todos los días de nuestras vidas, tanto en los buenos como en los malos. Juro serte fiel siempre, y apoyarte cuando me necesites. Te entrego mi alma y mi corazón para toda la eternidad; tanto en los momentos de salud y felicidad como en los de tristeza y enfermedad. Como símbolo de todas estas promesas, te entrego este anillo para recordarnos siempre lo que significa nuestro amor. Te amo, Keith. — sus manos aún temblaban por la emoción del momento. Tomó con cuidado la mano de Keith colocando el anillo en su dedo anular. Este encajo perfecto y se sintió profundamente satisfecho. No existía la duda en su corazón.

Keith miró el anillo embelesado. Tomó el de Lance y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

—Yo, Keith, prometo amarte a ti, Lance. Prometo apreciarte y honrarte a partir de hoy durante todos los días de nuestras vidas, tanto en los buenos como en los malos. Juro serte fiel siempre, y apoyarte cuando me necesites. Te entrego mi alma y mi corazón para toda la eternidad; tanto en los momentos de salud y felicidad como en los de tristeza y enfermedad. Como símbolo de todas estas promesas, te entrego este anillo para recordarnos siempre lo que significa nuestro amor. Te amo, Lance.

Después de intercambiar los anillos esperaron impacientes las palabras finales de la jueza.

— Y por el poder que me concede el Estado yo los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse.

Una ola de aplausos hizo eco. Lance y Keith compartieron un suave beso ahora como esposos.

— Te amo— le susurro. Acercó su mano para acariciar su rostro.

— Te amo...

Antes de que finalizara la ceremonia civil se dirigieron al altar donde yacían las tres velas. Cada uno tomó una de las velas pequeñas. Shiro se acercó al par de recién casado y les ayudó a encenderlas. Keith y Lance las unieron para encender la vela más grande como símbolo de su unión. La flama ardio como el amor y pasión que los unía ahora.

Posterior a encender las velas ambos se dirigieron a la mesa principal. Los meseros se disponían a servir el brindis. Las copas de ellos estaban llenas y adornadas a juego.

Lance abrazo a Keith. Todos los invitados brindaron por los novios felicitandolos.

Siguiendo el itinerario que Verónica se esmero en hacer se dio inicio a la recepción. Verónica abrió paso para que los recién casados dieron inicio a su primer baile. Juntos se dirigieron la pista y dar inicio al baile. En medio de la pista y con todos mirándolos se colocaron en sus posiciones. La música cambió por una más romántica.

—Estás temblando— Keith mantenía su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Lance.

—Estoy nervioso— vaciló. Se aferró a la cintura de Keith. —Más bien emocionado. —Estoy feliz.

Al finalizar el baile la comida se sirvió. Música ambiental inundó el jardín. Meseros servían la comida y la gente degustaba el banquete. Habían organizado todo un itinerario para que nada saliera mal. Aún faltaba para repartir el pastel. Ambos conversaban en la mesa de la familia.

Koran se dirigió hasta Lance. Caminaba con la postura clásica de un mayordomo, pero su semblante era diferente.

— Joven Lance— se dirigió al moreno quien de inmediato se giró para ver qué era lo que necsitaba el mayordomo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto de inmediato al notar el semblante preocupado del hombre.

— Por favor venga un momento – le pidió.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Keith al oírlos hablar.

— Hay algo que debe ver— insistió el mayordomo en un susurro. — Venga conmigo — pidió con tono más exigente.

— Iré a ver qué pasa— se dirigió a Keith. Lo soltó de la cintura dándole un beso en la frente. — No tardó.

Keith se quedó con su nueva familia política. Verónica lo invito a que se sentará a su lado.

— Ven, vamos a celebrar — la joven alzó su copa.

— ¿Que pasa Koran? — Lance avanzó siguiendo al mayordomo mientras este lo guiaba.

— Intente que se fuera, le pedí que se fuera, pero no me hizo caso— Su voz se escuchó crispada —Dijo que necesita hablar con usted y que le trae un regalo, insistió en entregárselo personalmente, le pedí que me lo diera— lo llevó hasta la entrada principal — No quiso.

Lance no entendía a qué se refería el mayordomo. Solo continuó siguiéndolo.

— Discúlpeme, intente evitarle una escena— se disculpó. —Ella es muy insistente.

Lance se quedó estupefacto al encontrase con Allura en la terraza principal de la casa. La chica vestía un traje rosa y llevaba una caja grande de regalo.

— Felicidades — dijo acercándose a él ofreciéndole la caja adornada con un gran moño rojo. — Me enteré de tu boda.

— Allura... — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al verla. Dudo en aceptar el regalo. Ella noto la resilencia del moreno.

— Estoy segura de que te gustará.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto temeroso de que Keith apareciera y la viera ahí. No quería armar un alboroto, pero tampoco tenía la sangre fría para echarla de la casa.

— Quería felicitarte personalmente — se excusó. La verdad era que quería verlo. — Supongo y ya se dieron el "sí".

— Ya fue la ceremonia — dijo mirando si Keith no venía.

— Entonces ya se casaron — una tristeza profunda se apoderó de ella aún con todo eso le sonrió. — Me alegro — dijo con el corazón doliente.

— Gracias — aceptó el regalo — Allura...— al recibirlo se lo pasó a Koran. —Llévalo a la mesa de regalos.

El mayordomo obedeció dejándolos solos.

— Siempre pensé que tendríamos una gran boda — miró a su alrededor. Logro oír el bullicio de las personas en el patio trasero. — Siempre te han gustado las cosas a lo grande.

— Keith quería que fuera una boda sencilla— explicó.

Allura asintió entendiendo que Lance había antepuesto los deseos de Keith antes que los suyos. Alguien que siempre había sido un egoísta ahora se desvive por hacer feliz a alguien más. La tristeza le hizo darse cuenta de que esa persona no era ni será ella.

— Por qué el así lo quiso... — dijo después de un largo rato de silencio.

— Allura, por favor vete, si Keith te ve aquí va a enojarse— le suplico. Solo quería que él fuera feliz en su día. En el gran día de ambos.

— ¿Por qué lo amas?

Lance lo confirmo por la forma en que la miraba. No tenía más palabras para decirle.

Ella corrió hacia él abrazándolo.

— Por favor — rogó — Solo esto y me iré.

Se sintió terrible por el daño que había causado. Quiso apartarla. Solo se limitó a quedarse quieto. Miró a la puerta principal esperando que Keith no llegara o alguno de los invitados. Apretó los labios. — Gracias por el regalo — la apartó intentando no hacerlo con rudeza. Sus ojos se encontraron. — Por favor vete.

— Gracias.

Ella solo se fue sin decir nada más. En silencio abandonó la casa. Las disculpas no solucionarían nada así que se abstuvo de ellas. Se dirigió a la fiesta. Debía estar con Keith y solo con él.

— ¿Dónde está Lance? — Pregunto Keith. Miro a todos lados para buscarlo. Ya llevaba diez minutos sin regresar. Entre la gente no lo vio. Comenzó a preocuparse.

— No te preocupes— Verónica negó con su mano agitándola. —No creo que haya huido, tal vez está en el baño— le respondió bebiendo un daiquiri.

— Iré a buscarlo...

— Mejor quédate y bebé una ronda conmigo—le insistió su cuñada — Quizá estuvo aguantándose todo el rato y hasta ahora pudo zafarse de los saludos.

— Supongo que si— le convención las deducciones de la chica. Alzó su mano para llamar al mesero. Este se acercó. — Yo también quiero uno así— pidió señalando el daiquiri de Verónica.

— Enseguida lo traigo— dicho esto se fue.

La música era movida y de entre este podía escuchar a Verónica hablar sobre lo mucho que le gustaban los preparados y lo tedioso que se estaba volviendo su trabajo.

— Nunca había visto a mi hermano de esa manera — la escucho decir. No entendió a qué se refería con nunca haber visto a Lance de " _ esa manera _ ".

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto al no lograr deducir las palabras de ella.

— Me refiero a tan absorto en alguien — dio un sorbo a su bebida. — Lance siempre fue el consentido al ser el menor, así que le daban todo lo que pedía, siempre tuve la sensación de que él no quería Allura y era incapaz de valorar las cosas.

Keith escuchó atento las palabras.

— Pero entonces vi cómo te miraba y hablaba de ti— sonrió contenta ante la felicidad de su hermano. — Por eso me esforcé tanto en ayudarlo.

— Gracias— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ante lo dicho por Verónica.

— Oh, no me agradezcas— se avergonzó de sus propias palabras.

— Ya está tardando demasiado— dejó su preparado sobre la mesa. Noto que Keith ya se veía ansioso — Iré a buscarlo — se levantó de la silla.

— Está bien— Keith bebió otro sorbo intentando aliviar sus nervios. El hielo ya se había derretido y Lance aun no aparecía.

Apenas dio unos pasos al llegar a la entrada vio a Lance caminando en su dirección.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — pregunto al verlo llegar a ella — Ya hay que partir el pastel — señaló la hora en su reloj de pulsera — Keith está esperándote.

— Lo siento, me entretuve con algo— aceleró el paso para llegar rápido con Keith. Ansioso por verlo y abrazarlo. Llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba toda su familia y la madre de Keith. El pelinegro conversaba con Rachel. Se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Estaba viendo algo— beso el suave cabello oscuro — pero ya no importa.

— Ya es hora de partir el pastel — su madre se levantó de la silla. — Vengan, hay que tomarnos muchas fotos.

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa principal donde se encontraba el pastel.

Se situaron en la posición en medio de la mesa. Las personas se ubicanban al costado de cada uno para tomarse las fotos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que terminó. Al concluir con las fotos Koran trajo un cuchillo para pastel el cual le entregó a Keith. Junto a Lance cortaron la primera tajada de pastel. Los meseros los ayudaron a repartirlos.

Verónica se despidió dejando al fin a los recién casados solos. Lance se despedía de su hermana mientras abrazaba a Keith de espaldas a él. Aspiro su aroma besando la nuca.

— Keith....

— ¿Sí?

— Hay algo que quiero decirte. — por el tono en la voz de Lance supo que se trataba de algo que lo preocupaba.

Lance hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de Keith.

— ¿Que paso?

Lance no quería esconder nada.

— Allura vino— se aferró a Keith. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos percibiendo que el chico daba un respingo al oír el nombre de Allura.

— ¿Que te dijo? — le cuestiono ansioso.

— Trajo un regalo — respondió. — Me felicito por la boda y dijo que estaba feliz por mí.

Keith dedujo que no solo fue eso.

— ¿Qué más?

— Me abrazo — lo estrechó entre sus brazos. — No quería que lo hiciera, pero tampoco tuve el valor de echarla de nuestra casa sin oírla antes.

El " _ nuestra casa _ " hizo que su corazón se le acelerara. Allura abrazando a Lance en su boda. Allura dándole un regalo y felicitándolo.

— ¿Por eso tardaste tanto? — su voz tembló al hacer la pregunta.

— Si...

— ¿Ella lloró? — le cuestionó en voz baja.

— No— fue su respuesta en un murmuro. — Ella solo sonreía.

" _ Una sonrisa falsa _ " dedujo Keith.

— ¿Que iba a hacer si lloraba? — hizo otra pregunta. Sintió el aliento cálido de Lance en su cuello.

— Le pediría que se fuera…— se sintió mal por sus palabras.

— ¿Sin importarte sus lágrimas?

— Me importan más las tuyas— le beso la mejilla.

— Si ella regresa...

— No creo que regrese— lo interrumpió.

Keith entendía el dolor de Allura.

— Si ella regresa dile a Koran que no la deje pasar y no quiero su regalo.

Lance asintió al oírlo. Unos tensos minutos pasaron. Keith permaneció en silencio mirando la entrada principal.

— Te tengo una sorpresa— se giró para desconcierto de Lance. Le sonrió ante su incertidumbre. — Vayamos a la habitación.

Permaneció quieto sentado en la cama. La ansiedad comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en su cabeza.

_ "Una sorpresa..." _

La puerta del baño se abrió y vio a Keith salir vestido con un diminuto traje.

Un traje negro con un arnés que recorría su abdomen formando una equis arriba de su ombligo y otra más amplia en su pecho. El collar que usaban en sus sesiones de juegos adornaba su cuello, y sus pezones llevaban unas pinzas negras. Unas largas medias blancas con encaje llegaban hasta sus muslos y la pequeña tanga estaba adornada con listones y encaje blanco cubriendo parte de sus muslos. Lucia similar a la lencería que una novia usaría en su noche de bodas.

— Está es la sorpresa — mordió sus labios avergonzado. Se dejaba ver por completo manteniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda. — ¿Te gusta?

Lance dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Cuando logró responder el " _ Si _ " se le escapó en una exhalación.

— Te vez hermoso — dijo maravillado por la escena ante él.

— Lo compré porque sabía que iba a gustarte — con paso sensual se acercó hacia Lance sentándose en sus piernas. — Se lo que le gusta a mi esposo — dijo en un susurro acariciando el cabello castaño.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que pudieron respirar el aliento del otro. La respiración lenta y excitada de Lance le cosquilleo en las mejillas.

— Tengo dentro un plug— su voz se oyó en un jadeo. Se levantó. Lance quiso detenerlo. Keith se giró quedando de espaldas y alzó el encaje que cubría sus muslos, en medio de estos Lance logró distinguir que Keith tenía en su interior un plug adornado con un cristal azul. — Todavía no se ha dilatado lo suficiente — se giró de nueva cuenta quedando frente a Lance.

El sudor de la excitación provocó que le ardiera la piel.

— Aún no puedes ponerlo dentro— lo dijo en una orden.

Lance asintió obediente. Desde ese día hasta que muriera haría todo lo que Keith le pidiera. Los papeles terminaron por invertirse y aquello no les disgustaba.

— ¿Y qué haremos mientras esperamos? — preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Keith se arrodillo.

— Ugh... — alzó las manos observando la entrepierna de Lance. Logró distinguir la forma abultada. Jadeo. — Separa las piernas... — pidió. Alzó la vista para ver a Lance. El moreno mantenía los ojos fijos en él absorto. Hizo lo que Keith le pidió.

Apartó la tela de la bata de baño dejando al descubierto la erección. Trago saliva ansioso. Era su noche no bodas y lo sentía como la primera vez. Avergonzado tomó la erección. La sintió caliente y está palpito entre sus manos. La acarició con dulzura. Acercó su rostro abriendo su boca y torpe por los nervios la metió entre sus labios. El sabor salado se deslizó por su lengua. En engullo la calidez saboreándolo, llegó hasta el tope de su garganta y lo sacó. Con su lengua lo lamía y succionaba. Lance solo gruñía y jadeaba. Keith sabía que lugares tocar para volverlo loco.

— Basta... — lo tomo suave de su cabeza para que se detuviera.

— Pero no te has venido...

— Quiero hacértelo ya.

Su rostro ardió de vergüenza al oírlo decir eso. Se levantó.

— Vamos a la cama — lo tomo de la mano.

Ambos terminaron sobre la cama. Se miraron por un rato.

— Te ves muy sexy— Lance deslizó su dedo índice de la mano izquierda por el abdomen de Keith. Le hizo cosquillas en el estómago.

— Tu también.

Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo. Ahora él era quien separaba sus piernas. Keith lo hizo dejando que Lance se acomodará amoldándose a él. Compartieron un apasionado beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Saboreo hambriento sus labios apoderándose de él.

— Voy a sacarlo— dijo refiriéndose al plug. Keith se quedó quietecito esperando a que Lance vaciara su interior para llenarlo otra vez, pero esta vez con su miembro. Deseaba sentir cada pulgada dentro y su calor inundarlo.

— Está bien si lo haces sin condón... —extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo —... Quiero que te vengas dentro — pidió.

Lance quedó perplejo ante la petición.

— Será como tú quieras — respondió cariñoso. Sin pensarlo más lo penetro lento. Las paredes de su interior se contrajeron rodeándolo de su calor. Colocó su rostro entre su cuello y clavícula. El aroma de Keith lo envolvió. Bajo sus caderas en un intento desesperado de llegar más profundo que fue detenido al chocar con los suaves muslos. Entendió que no podía llegar más adentro. Comenzó con las suaves embestidas. Escucho maravillado los suaves gemidos de Keith llegar hasta su oído. Aquello solo lo provocaba.

— Dentro... — lo escucho decir con voz ahogada.

Se incorporó sobre él sin salir de su interior.

— Me gusta cuando estás dentro — acaricio su abdomen. Sus ojos brillantes eran enmarcados por las espesas pestañas que los rodeaba. El rubor teñía sus mejillas. Keith lo tomó de la mano acercando está a su vientre. — Aquí dentro... — jadeo. Lance acarició la piel con la punta de sus dedos. — Puedo sentirte aquí dentro.

— No voy a ser suave contigo— gruñó. Alzó las piernas del peligro sujetándolas hasta ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Keith gimoteo y se retorcido bajo el.

— Hazlo duro— suplico. Se aferró a las sábanas estrujándolas entre sus dedos.

Lance subía y bajaba sus caderas llegando profundo en su interior. Lo único que oía era la cama rechinar, los gemidos agudos de Keith y los suyos.

— Te amo— lo beso.

— Yo también te amo— una dura embestida lo hizo gritar y su grito fue ahogado por los labios de su esposo. Se liberó para respirar. Los sentía entrando y saliendo. — Voy a correrme— chilló. Lance no se detuvo pese al grito de Keith. Tuvo su orgasmo con Lance entrando y saliendo. Se retorció aturdido por las sensaciones como ondas eléctricas invadían todo su cuerpo abrumándolo.

— Yo también... — gruñó Lance mordiendo su clavícula.

El dolor y el placer se mezclaron al sentir el orgasmo de Lance llenar su interior.

Terminaron tendidos sobre la cama. Jadeaban tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Lance lo abrazó acurrucándose en su pecho.

— No más... — Keith mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba. — El vuelo es a las once de la mañana — miró a Lance.

El castaño hizo un puchero decepcionado.

— Te amo— beso la marca de beso en la clavícula de Keith.

— Cuando estemos en el hotel... — su voz se oía cansada —... Dejaré que hagas lo que quieras.

Lance se emocionó ante la oferta.

— Quiero bañarme — se sentó en la cama. El cuero de los arneses se le pegaba a la piel y sus pezones le dolían mucho. Se liberó de las pinzas. El líquido blanco se escurrió entre sus piernas. — Ugh...

— Te prepararé el baño — Lance se levantó y se dirigió al baño de la casa.

Keith agradeció. Su cadera le dolía un poco y sus piernas le temblaban. Pasado unos minutos Lance regreso. El por su parte ya se había quitado toda la poca "ropa" que traía puesta. Llegaron al baño juntos. Keith entró a la bañera. El agua cálida le relajó al instante.

Tras bañarse ambos se acurrucaron en la cama. Debían despertar temprano para tomar el vuelo e irse a su luna de miel.

— Keith — lo llamo.

—¿Si?

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Lance lo abrazo de la cintura y en esa posición se durmió. Lograba oír el corazón latir y se durmió al instante.


	32. Sexo, playa y amor

Sexo, playa y amor.

XXX

Dos semanas antes de que iniciara el verano y cerca de la temporada vacacional.

Keith yacía acostado en un camastro bajo un parasol mirando a la piscina. Lance por su parte permanecía sentado en una silla justo a lado tomando una cuba. No había mucha gente cerca de la piscina solo otra pareja al otro extremo. Llevaban apenas cuatro días en su luna de miel. Acordaron ir a la playa antes de la temporada vacacional así que no se encontraron con un lugar atestado de turistas y en su lugar solo visitantes esporádicos y en su mayoría residentes. Una jugada astuta ya que su intención era evitar la masa de gente que se aglomera en las playas durante las vacaciones.

Tan solo un día después de llegar al hotel e ir a la playa Keith se quemó en el sol y terminó con una insolación. Se encerró en la habitación del hotel con Lance por casi dos días esperando que su piel no se desprendiera, para su fortuna eso no paso. Aun así se negaba a salir al sol y prefirió quedarse cerca de la piscina bajo el parasol cubierto con protector solar.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Lance al notar que Keith le rehuía al sol y no parecía muy animado. — Aún podemos ir a otro lugar — dejó su vaso en la mesita de al lado. Se sentó en el borde del camastro y miró la hora en su reloj. Lo beso tratando de animarlo.  
Keith no respondió de inmediato a la muestra de afecto, parecía cansado. Después de un par de besos cortos correspondió con un breve pero apasionado beso.  
— No, está bien — se apartó removiendose sobre el camastro. — Es solo que estoy algo cansado — se excusó por su comportamiento. Se quitó el sombrero de playa dejándolo sobre sus piernas.  
— Podemos ir a comer algo— ya pronto serían las tres de la tarde y comenzaba a sentirse hambriento.  
— Debes usar más bloqueador solar— Lance se quitó las gafas de sol para mirar con mayor claridad la piel de Keith. Vio como los rojeces no habían desaparecido del todo. El pelinegro se negaba a salir del parasol y entrar a la piscina. — Supongo que no quieres ir a la playa.  
A diferencia de Lance que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen siendo cubierto por una camisa hawaiana de flores azules y un short de playa, Keith vestía un traje largo color beige que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, este se abría para dejar al descubierto que llevaba unos pantalones cortos rojos además de un sombrero playero de ala ancha adornado por un listón azul que Lance insistió que usará argumentando que se veía bonito en él.  
Lance le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida. El olor a ron lo relajo.  
— No me gusta el calor — se quejó Keith. Movía su mano de adelante y hacia atrás como si fuera un abanico de mano. — Pensé que sería una buena idea venir, pero...  
— No importa — Lance se acomodo en el camastro a su lado. — Podemos quedarnos aquí e ir mañana si quieres.  
Keith se quedó en silencio pensando en la oferta de Lance. Odiaba sudar y el sol golpeando su rostro lo ponía de mal humor, además sentirse pegajoso por el sol y protector solar no se trataba de su sensación favorita, pero le encantaba ver a Lance mirar embelesado el océano y jugar como un niño pequeño entre las olas.  
— O podemos ir y acurrucarnos en el hotel— le guiño un ojo al ver que Keith no se decidía.  
Río ante la descarada oferta del moreno. Lo suyo no eran los climas cálidos y su piel siempre terminaba inrritandose con facilidad. La única razón por la que aceptó fue debido al entusiasmo de Lance. Hablaron durante varios meses sobre lo hermosas que son las playas del Caribe y al fin están ahí, no quería arruinarlo.  
Después de conversar un rato acordaron ir a comer y luego ir al hotel. Llegaron a un restaurante cerca de la playa. Pidieron una mesa y tras leer el menú ordenaron. No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando la comida ya estaba lista y le fue servida.  
— Es el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando — explicó Keith dándole un bocado a la comida. — Shiro y yo estamos buscando personas que quieran invertir y apoyarnos para financiar nuestra investigación.  
— ¿Inversionistas? — Lance se sentía feliz de escuchar a Keith hablar sobre sus planes a futuro y lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo. Keith se entusiasmaba cuando hablaba sobre sus ideas y planes. El por su parte se limitaba a escucharlo atento y ayudarlo si se lo pedía.  
— Estamos buscando un inversionista — dejó de lado los cubierto y bebió un poco de agua para pasar la comida. Estaba emocionado por cómo iban las cosas. Las personas alababa su proyecto pero conseguir el presupuesto comenzaba a complicarse. A ese paso su especialización se retrasaría. — Espero encontrar pronto al alguien interesado.

—No tiene que preocuparte por el dinero— Lance negó con la mano quitándole importancia a ese detalle. —Si lo necesitas yo puedo dártelo, ¿Cuánto necesitas? — pregunto emocionado para serle de ayuda.

Keith se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Lance espero su respuesta ansioso.

Le molestaba el hecho de que Lance hablara de dinero sin darle mucha importancia. Al menos el por su parte no pensaba pedirle un solo centavo. Quería conseguir las cosas por sí mismo.

— No es necesario — Keith dejó el vaso en la mesa. — Quiero conseguirlo por mi propia cuenta, Shiro también está trabajando en eso.

— ¿Para qué buscar inversionistas si puedes pedírmelo a mí? — Lance no comprendía la renuencia de Keith cuando se trataba de dinero. Él se lo ofrecía, pero este solo lo despreciaba e incluso parecía ofenderse.

— Ya te dije que no es necesario — sonó un poco molesto ante la insistencia. — Puedo conseguirlo por mí mismo — puntualizó.

— Keith — Lance acercó su mano hasta la de él sobre la mesa y acarició el dorso suave. — Ya te he dicho que si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Apretó los labios ante la oferta de Lance. Es consciente de que Lance lo hace con buenas intenciones y que no buscaba hacerlo molestar e incluso con eso no podía dejar de sentir malestar.

— Puedo arreglármelas por mí mismo— respondió con el orgullo atorándosele en la garganta.

No se sentía enojado con Lance por su oferta. Solo le incomodaba tener que pedirle dinero, sobre todo por algo que dijo Verónica meses antes de la boda.

Espero no termines por desfalcar las cuentas bancarias...

Muy en el fondo sabía que la chica lo dijo de broma. Un comentario de mal gusto que no iba en serio. Aun así, le molestaba que por un solo instante la familia de Lance pensara que estaba con él por él dinero.

— Bueno, hagamos un trato — Lance acarició con su pulgar la mano de Keith. — Si no consigues un inversionista dentro de tres meses déjame financiarlo yo, ya después hablaremos de cómo vas a pagarme— le guiño un ojo.

— Lance... — soltó una risita avergonzado. Entendía que este lo hacía con las mejores intenciones. No se enojaría solo porque él deseaba ayudarlo. Un poco a regañadientes aceptó. — Esta bien, pero si consigo a alguien antes dejaras de insistir en financiar mis proyectos.

— Puedo ser un excelente esposo y business angels al mismo tiempo— se halago así mismo — Solo debes pedírmelo.

Después de comer pasearon un rato por los alrededores e incluso compraron un par de cosas como recuerdos para llevar de regreso. El sol ya no estaba en su punto máximo y Keith parecía más animado de ir y caminar por la playa. Ambos se tomaron de las manos.

Caminaron por la orilla. La suave brisa del aire les parecía relajante. El leve silbido del viento y las olas mojar la arena.

— Me gusta más este clima— Keith se detuvo para admirar el atardecer. El sol se ocultaba a lo lejos en el horizonte y el aroma salado del mar traído por el aire llenó sus pulmones. Lance admiro absorto a Keith.

— No es necesario que nos quedemos aquí— Lance se detuvo a lado del pelinegro mirando a algún punto inexacto en el horizonte. — Podemos ir a un lugar con un clima más frío, aún nos queda un mes más.

— Pero a ti te gusta tanto la playa... — giro su rostro para ver a Lance. El moreno se mantuvo mirando hacia el océano.

— Me gustas más tú— respondió regalándole una gran sonrisa.

— Quedémonos un tiempo más — lo tomó de la mano. Ambos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio observando a lo lejos el crepúsculo del atardecer. Se acercó a Lance para susurrarle al oído. — Vamos al hotel.

Lance aceptó la oferta encantado.

Llegaron al hotel entre risas, besos y abrazos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo resistir a la tentación de llevar uno que otro juguete sexual en el equipaje. Lograron pasar desapercibidos siguiendo ciertas reglas. La aerolínea fue clara con estas. No envases de más de cien mililitros y objetos de más veinte centímetros. Así que no les quedó de otra que conformarse con lo poco que podían llevar. Querían evitarse el bochornoso momento de que un sujeto con guantes de látex husmeara en sus cosas. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para disfrutar cuando regresaran a casa.

Keith salió del baño llevando un traje revelador. Caminó hasta quedar parado frente a Lance. El moreno no pudo resistirse a extender su mano y tocar la suave carne pálida sonrojada por el sol. Keith permanecía con la frente en alto esperando que Lance hiciera algún movimiento.

— Me encanta — dijo embozando una amplia sonrisa. Con su dedo anular derecho jalo el fino hilo que recorría la cadera de Keith. — Esta ropa se ve maravillosa cuando la usas — se alejó un poco para mirarlo desde otra perspectiva. Sondeo con ojos quisquillosos la imagen de un Keith avergonzado, pero excitado que con su mirada le suplicaba que lo tomará. Deseoso de comenzar decidió juguetear con él un rato hasta estar satisfecho por completo.

Tomó el par de pinzas para pezones sobre la mesita de noche, colocó una pellizcando el pezón de Keith. Dio un quejido de dolor y placer entremezclado cuando la carne fue apretada con fuerza.

Sacó de su bolsillo un vibrador. Lo mostró llevándolo entre su palma.

— Juguemos un rato con esto. — lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo a él con delicadeza.

En la cama tenía una pequeña botella de cien mililitros de lubricante. La abrió con lentitud apropósito al percatarse de la ansiedad de Keith quien de forma inconsciente se contoneaba frente a él incitándolo. Apretó los labios conteniendo una risa.

— Bien, Bien— dijo en un jadeo. Echo lubricante entre sus dedos y empapó con lo suficiente el vibrador.

Keith miraba la escena absorto. Se mordió los labios sintiendo como las manos de Lance se abrían paso quisquillosas entre sus piernas.

— Separa las piernas — siseo Lance.

Keith obedeció. Bajo la cabeza apenado sintiéndose exhibido.

— Voy a meterlo.

La voz de Lance sonaba como si le faltara aire y eso solo significaba que estaba igual o más ansioso que el. Separaba los pálidos muslos abriéndose camino, metió empujando lento el objeto.

— Ugh...

No supo descifrar si era un gemido o un quejido. Noto que el chico no ponía resistencia así que supuso no le molesta a la intromisión del objeto forrado de silicona que se abría paso en su interior.

En vez de quejarse Keith gemía bajo. El hecho de que escondiera su propio placer provocaba un deseo feroz en Lance se hacerlo gritar y llorar mientras rogaba que se la metiera más fuerte.

Un pequeño vibrador de cinco centímetros se retorcía en su interior. Las caricias de Lance provocaban que se estremeciera. Lance apenas lo rozaba con las yemas de los dedos logrando que un cosquilleo bajara por su vientre hasta su entrepierna. La mezcla de sensaciones junto con los sentimientos apasionados en su corazón lograba que su mente se quedará en blanco y solo sus deseos se aprovecharán de él

— Lance... — jadeo su nombre. Abrió los ojos al sentir que el moreno separaba sus piernas con lentitud cuidadoso de que este no perdiera el equilibrio. — Ugh...

Los ojos azules lo miraban fijamente. Absorto en el pelinegro lo observó maravillado.

— Es una lástima que no hayamos podido traer todos nuestros juguetes... — dijo con la voz ronca. — Pero podemos utilizar otras cosas— depositó un beso sobre la blanda carne Lance colocó su cabeza entre las piernas de Keith, al darse cuenta de las intenciones del castaño intentó apartarse, pero este lo tomó firme sujetándolo de las piernas.

— ¡Espera! — grito tratando de alejarlo.

— Vamos a probarte — Lance río entre dientes ante la reacción. — Mira esto — señaló el pene de Keith.

— No mires...

— Te gusta ser tomado por el culo— con su dedo índice y pulgar pellizco el prepucio. Keith dio un grito ante el dolor y placer que eso le provocó. — Te encanta que sea rudo contigo.

Keith se mordió los labios fuerte. No podía negarse ante lo obvio, todo lo que Lance decía no era más que la verdad.

— Por favor...

— Por favor, ¿Qué? — hizo esta pregunta para después engullir el pene de Keith. Este grito al sentir como la boca cálida de Lance lo rodeaba. Gimió algo que no logro entender. El vibrador en su interior y la boca de Lance chupando y succionando. Logró respirar aliviado cuando Lance lo libero solo para sorprenderse cuando empezó a masajear su pene y juguetear con toda esa zona, acaricio y pellizcó sus muslos.

— Ya no más — ocultaba con sus manos su rostro avergonzado. Incluso con los años a cuestas nunca logró adaptarse a las manías de Lance y todo lo que le gustaba hacer durante el sexo. Sólo se limitaba a sentir y gemir.

— Ya jugué demasiado con este zona — se incorporó quedando arrodillado. Miro la escena encantado. — Ahora hagamos algo más interesante.

Keith asintió al oír lo dicho por Lance. Estaba deseoso por ser tomado incluso si su piel le ardía por el sol.

Sin decir nada más lo tomó por la cintura girándolo. Keith dio un respingo ante el trato duro. Le gustaba cuando Lance era rudo con él y lo tomaba como se le viniera en gana.

— Ugh... — escondió su rostro entre la almohada.

Lance lo alzó por la cadera.

— Quédate así— acarició los suaves muslos que pedían ser tomados.

Keith se quedó en esa posición esperando anhelante lo que se avecinaba. Lance tomó el control del vibrador que yacía sobre el buro. El control del vibrador constaba de cinco niveles y el actual era el tres, sin avisar lo subió hasta el cinco. Keith grito ante esto, meneo las caderas de forma inconsciente deseando algo más grande y profundo en su interior.

— Por favor... — suplico. Mordió la almohada avergonzado. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevara con el moreno, aún le daba vergüenza ser exhibido de esa manera. Aquella posición dejaba poco a la imaginación y lo mostraba excitado y vulnerable rogando a gritos ser tomado de formas violentas.

Lance ignoró las súplicas. Se dirigió hasta un de las maletas que yacía en el piso. Se la pasaban todo el día enrollados que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de desempacar todo. Saco una corbata y de los laterales de la maleta acomodada cuidadosamente tomó una fusta de cuero entre sus manos. La fusta era adornada por incrustaciones plateadas y un hilo rojo caía del mango.

— ¿Como lo quieres? — preguntó ansioso pero manteniendo la compostura. Deslizó su dedo índice derecho por el borde de la fusta.

Keith se estremeció al oír la voz ronca preguntándole qué era lo que quería. Su mente estaba revuelta y lo único que deseaba era el placer que ser follado podía darle. Apretó las sábanas debajo de sus palmas clavando sus dedos en esta.

— Te quiero dentro — hablo con voz temblorosa sin mirarlo. Escondió su rostro en la almohada. Su voz fue lo suficiente clara como para que Lance logrará oírlo.

Río entre dientes entusiasmado.

El vibrador aún se removía en su interior.

— Quédate quieto — ordenó con voz firme sujetando la fusta.

Keith intento permanecer lo más quieto posible. El vibrador moviéndose en su interior le provocaba espasmos involuntarios que por mucho y lo intentará no podía contenerlos. Se aferraba a la cama en un intento de no moverse. Deseaba satisfacer a Lance.

— Buen chico— lo felicito al ver cómo se esforzaba por mantener la posición. — Eres increíble Keith, te amo.

— Sácalo... — pidió refiriéndose al vibrador.

— Aún no hemos terminado — dijo en tono malicioso. Se divertía con la rutina del día. Ya no como su pareja sexual esporádica sino como su esposo. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con seguir las rutinas y sesiones de juegos. Lo disfrutaban y con eso les bastaba. Una pareja recién casada que se complementaba en todos los aspectos.

Se mordió los labios en un intento de apaciguar su pasión. La posición de Keith era por demás sugerente y la hendidura entre sus muslos lo provocaba de sobre manera.

Keith comprendido que la noche sería larga y movida. Terminaría agotado en la cama y satisfecho. Nervioso soltó un gemido ahogado.

Lo golpeó con la fusta no demasiado fuerte. Keith se encogió al sentir el golpe en su piel.

—Me duele...— sollozo con la voz ahogada por la almohada. —No así...

—¿Entonces cómo?— preguntó ante la renuencia de Keith.

—Te quiero aquí— pidió deslizando su mano entre sus muslos.

— Bien, bien— trato de contenerse. Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. — Ya has esperado mucho.

Keith se sentía humillado y al mismo tiempo aquello lograba que deseara todo más.

— Por favor— suplicó en un jadeo sofocado por la almohada. — Deja de jugar conmigo— dijo en tono exigente.

— Si, entiendo, lo siento — se deslizó hasta quedar un poco sobre él. — Ya te he hecho esperar mucho — beso la espalda de Keith entre los omóplatos. — Lo siento cariño.

Se sintió aliviado de saber que todo ya no se prolongará más.

Sintió la calidez deslizarse en su interior llenándolo. El calor llegó hasta su estómago. Soltó un gemido de placer cuando las embestidas duras reemplazaron a la cuidadosa penetración. Se aferró a las sabanas tratando de mantener la posición. Las embestidas lo empujaban.

— Ugh... — gimoteo.

— ¿Se siente bien?

— Si, se siente bien....

Lance lo alzó tomándolo de los brazos. El pelinegro dio un grito cuando fue penetrado por completo. El grito de sorpresa fue reemplazado por gemido de placer que intentaba sofocar mordiendo sus labios. Lance lo beso sujetándolo se la quijada logrando que sus rostros estén lo suficiente cerca, pero sin hacerle daño. Keith se limitaba a ser tomado como a Lance le pareciera.

— Te amo... — escucho la voz de Lance decirle eso al oído. — Te amo Keith — repetía aferrándose a sus caderas en un intento desesperado de llenarlo todo lo que le fuera posible. — Eres hermoso.

— Yo también te amo — respondió a todas las palabras dulces. Lo sentía entrar y salir violento. Una oleada de sensaciones se removía en su estómago clavándose entre sus muslos.

Keith terminó recostado en la cama sobre un montón de almohadas. Respiraba con dificultad. El sudor perlaba a su piel y su oscuro cabello se pegaba a su frente.

— Keith...— lo llamo Lance en un susurro. Observó atento como el chico parpadeó con lentitud y sus párpados junto con sus pestañas dejaban ver sus ojos.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Lance pronunciar su nombre.

— Mírame Keith...— le pidió con voz suave —Keith.

Obedeció a la petición de Lance dirigiendo su vista a él. Se encontró con el par de ojos azules que lo observaban absortos.

— Ya no puedo más... — hablo jadeando. Trato de incorporarse sobre la cama, pero la mano de Lance tocando su abdomen lo detuvo.

— Mírate... — la voz se escuchó ronca. Lance acarició el vientre con la punta de sus dedos. — Aquí— bajo su mano hasta la erección de Keith. — Tu aún deseas más.

— No más... — se mordió los labios con fuerza al sentir como la mano de Lance envolvía su miembro. El calor le hizo dar un respingo.

—Asombroso— acercó su mano tomando una de las pinzas que estrujaba el pezón derecho de Keith. Lo liberó del dolor. El pelinegro suspiró aliviado. — Tu pezón está hinchado — se inclinó sobre él para lamerlo.

— ¡No! — grito al sentir la lengua caliente saborear la carne magullada. — Me duele...

Lance liberó el maltratado pezón para mirar de nuevo a Keith.

— Estas babeando — río entre dientes.

— Ugh... — Keith cayó en cuenta de que era verdad. Un hilillo de saliva se deslizaba por su comisura izquierda. La Limpio con el dorso de su mano.

— Estas pidiendo que te lo haga más duro — comenzó a masajear el miembro sonriendo. — Incluso si dices que no quieres más esta parte dice lo contrario. Te encanta que te trate de esta manera.

La mano subía y bajaba. Ejerció presión alrededor. Keith dio un grito cuando el orgasmo lo invadió.

— Mira— señaló el miembro de Keith.

Keith se encogió entre las almohadas avergonzado.

— Acabas de tener un orgasmo en seco— una risita alivio el ambiente.

Keith hizo un puchero enojado y cayó sobre la cama. Las mullidas almohadas amortiguaron su golpe.

— Idiota...— le recrimino.

El moreno sujeto las piernas de Keith separándolas con brusquedad. El chico no se quejó. Si en algo tenía razón Lance era en que le gustaba el trato duro y violento durante el sexo.

— Mira— lo alzó de las caderas para observar el espacio entre sus muslos. — Mi semen se está saliendo.

De la hendidura brotaba el liquido espeso blanco.

Un rubor invadió la pálida cara de Keith. Se alzó para intentar apartar a Lance, pero este lo sujetó firme evitando que cerrara las piernas.

— ¡Idiota, idiota! — grito abochornado ocultando su cara entre sus manos. — No mires, no mires — suplico.

Lance se detuvo al ver que Keith sollozaba.

— Lo siento — se acostó a su lado. — Perdón cariño — lo acurrucó entre sus brazos reconfortándolo.

— No mires...

— Te amo — beso la frente.

— Me duelen mis pezones— se quejó.

— ¿Quieres que los lama hasta que dejen de doler?

— No, no lo hagas— se acomodó entre sus brazos.

— Esta bien — beso de nueva cuenta su frente. — Te amo— acaricio la espalda del chico.

— Te amo — beso los labios de Lance.


	33. Un hombre entrometido.|| Parte I

Un hombre entrometido.

  
  
  


Parte I

  
  
  


La luna de miel finalizó y ambos regresaron a sus vidas y respectivas rutinas.

Lance por su parte optó por trabajar para la empresa de su familia administrando los hoteles junto a Verónica y parecía irle bastante bien. Logró acoplarse a la rutina que eso suponía, al parecer terminó siendo hábil en los negocios. Keith por su parte decidido abrir un taller junto con Shiro para trabajar en un proyecto juntos bajo una beca dada por la universidad. Después de graduarse Shiro le propuso trabajar juntos en varios proyectos y buscar empresas para las cuales trabajar. Ambos estudiaron la misma carrera así que rondaban los mismos rumbos. Después de la oferta hablo con Lance y este de nueva cuenta insistió en ser él quien financiará el proyecto y así no tendría que vivir de la beca que la universidad les proporcionó debido al interés en sus trabajos, Keith se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no aceptar dinero de Lance. Shiro por su parte no veía algo malo en aceptar ese dinero y después de que las cosas salieran bien devolverlo, insistió un poco solo para toparse con el muro de la terquedad en Keith. El chico no parecía querer cambiar de opinión.

Llevaba varias semanas buscando alguna empresa o empresario interesado en financiar sus proyectos. Antes de irse a su luna de miel dejó las cosas listas por si alguien se interesaba en financiarlas. Para su mala suerte al regresar solo se encontró con Shiro un poco desanimado que se limitó a encogerse de hombros cuando lo vio llegar y preguntarle si habían recibido alguna oferta. Al pasar los días en vez de estancarse en el poco ánimo que les quedaba decidieron seguir enviado sus proyectos a distintas empresas con la esperanza de pescar algún buen inversor.

Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el taller trabajando. Su horario y el de Lance no concordaban por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo para verse. Su tiempo juntos se veía limitado y solo les quedaba verse por las noches y conversar un rato. Ambos regresaban cansados así que no les quedaba más que bañarse para después dormir y limitarse a verse por las mañanas para despedirse.Se lamentaba por eso. 

Ya no solo le preocupaba su carrera profesional, sino que comenzaba a sentirse ansioso por el distanciamiento que comenzaba a surgir entre ellos. Sabía que el matrimonio no sería fácil. No era tan ingenuo como para creer que todo sería un “felices para siempre” o color de rosa, pero nunca imaginó que las cosas se complicarían tan rápido. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. La idea pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza mortificandose.

—Al menos la universidad tiene fe en nosotros. 

La voz de Shiro lo liberó de sus pensamientos. Se giró para mirar al mayor que permanecía sentado en una silla frente una mesa revisando unos archivos en su portátil.

—Aun podemos contar con la beca— dijo al notar la clara preocupación de Keith. Supuso que se trataba por el proyecto. Lo que a Keith le molestaba era algo más.

Le alivió un poco oír lo dicho por Shiro. Dio una media sonrisa solo para que esta desapareciera tras lo dicho después por este.

—Pero el dinero no es suficiente…— exhalo después de decirlo. Ya no sonaba animado como días atrás.

— Ah, ¿no? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al oírlo. Se incorporó en la silla como si hacer eso le diera una buena idea. 

—No nos quieren aumentar el presupuesto— se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos con su camisa. —Por qué no hemos demostrado nada— dijo refiriéndose al poco éxito que tenían.

Keith se disgustó al oír lo último. Miro los archivos en su portátil fastidiado. Shiro solo decía la verdad y la verdad comenzaba a crisparle los nervios. 

—Tal vez me dedique de lleno a la investigación y me vuelva profesor— se reclinó sobre la silla cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Suspiro.

—Ugh…— Keith se sobresaltó. 

— ¿Lance sigue insistiendo en ser quien financie tu proyecto? — preguntó ante la molestia del pelinegro. — ¿Piensas aceptarlo?

Keith miro a Shiro con el ceño fruncido. Lo dicho por este lo puso de mal humor.

Shiro lo noto y desvío la mirada. Supuso la respuesta por adelantado.

—No, no voy a aceptarlo— masculló indignado. —Reenviare todos los correos hasta que alguien acepte.

Shiro se encogió de hombros ante la fulminante respuesta de Keith. Por su parte continuó con lo suyo.

—

  
  


No lograron que sus horarios coincidieran los últimos días así que no tenían mucho tiempo de calidad juntos. El tiempo a solas parecía cosa del pasado. Keith pensó en que pasaban más tiempo juntos cuando no estaban casados. Se imaginó la vida de casados de forma distinta y ahí estaba, sentado en el amplio sillón de la sala mirando su móvil mientras Lance trabajaba en su estudio. Pese a estar ambos en la misma casa no se veían desde hace un par de horas. Almorzaron juntos y Keith lo fue a ver, pero Lance le dijo que se encontraba ocupado pero que trataría de terminar pronto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es “pronto”? — suspiro melancólico. La gran sala sólo lo hacía sentir más solitario y el gran sofá chesterfield comenzaba a parecerle incómodo. Kosmo yacía durmiendo a sus pies junto al sillón. Supuso que conforme fuera pasando el tiempo las responsabilidades aumentarían y la distancia sería inevitable. Angustiado se paró de golpe, sintió la alfombra suave bajo sus pies, su corazón latió con fuerza, Kosmo agitó la cola al verlo reaccionar de esa manera. Inquieto se movió por toda la sala hasta detenerse. Miró su reflejo en la mesa de cristal que adornaba el centro de la sala. Recordó su conversación con Lance durante el almuerzo. Lance le había dicho que pronto terminaría con su trabajo y se lo enviaría a Verónica, después de eso podrían pasar tiempo juntos. Eso solo significaba que no pasaba tiempo con el no por que no lo quisiera ya sino debido a sus nuevas obligaciones asumidas con la empresa de su familia. Aquello lo alivio.

Sin más ánimos decidido irse a bañar para luego dormir. Quedó en ir al taller con Shiro mañana temprano y acordar una manera de obtener dinero. La idea de pedirle un préstamo a Lance comenzaba a parecerle plausible pese a lo mucho que seguía molestandole. Le disgustaba del solo pensarlo.

Se dirigió al baño. Al terminar de bañarse salió envuelto en una toalla, comenzó a secar su cabello con la secadora. Estaba a punto de comenzar a vestirse cuando una idea pasó por su mente.

Si Lance no venía a él, él iría a Lance. Decidió prepararse la su inesperada visita al estudio de Lance.

Entró al estudio solo cubierto por la bata de seda roja que tanto le gustaba al moreno. Debajo de esta escondía una sorpresa para él. Hacia un gran esfuerzo por caminar, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía cómo el dildo en su interior se mantenía en la misma posición. Sus pezones comenzaban a dolerle por el balanceo de sus pasos provocando que las pinzas se balancearan estrujado la suave carne aún más, solo camino unos cuantos metros y se sentía exhausto.

Lance lo vio entrar y le sonrió.

Keith avanzó con paso firme hasta llegar frente al escritorio. Se detuvo nervioso.

Su rostro se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó en retroceder y emprender la huida, pero los ojos azules fijos sobre él le hicieron saber que pese a la carga de trabajo Lance aún lo deseaba. Avanzó hasta quedar detrás de Lance quien permaneció todo el rato sentado en la silla mirando su portátil sobre el escritorio mientras trabajaba en un pedido de Verónica.

— ¿A qué debo esta agradable visita? — pregunto sospechando de las acciones del pelinegro.

—Nada en especial— permaneció detrás de él. Acaricio su cabeza jugueteando con el liso cabello castaño suave para luego deslizar sus manos por el cuello y pecho de Lance. Se inclinó un poco sobre él sin dejar caer del todo su peso y beso el cuello y lo lamió.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento cálido de Keith contra su cuello. Tomó la mano izquierda del chico que acariciaba su pecho y la beso.

—Supongo vienes a desestresarme— lamió la punta de los dedos para luego besarlos. — ¿Oh me equivoco?

Keith se sintió descubierto más no retrocedió. Lance parecía igual de animado y dispuesto que él.

—Si— acepto sin más. — ¿Te falta mucho? — pregunto al notar como Lance centraba su atención de nueva cuenta en la pantalla de su portátil.

—No realmente— entrelazo sus dedos con los de Keith. —Solo debo enviar unos correos y terminó, ¿Por qué no vas y te sientas un rato mientras termino? 

Keith lo abrazó desde atrás negándose a irse. Resignado y fingiendo que no se sentía molesto camino hasta llegar y sentarse en el sofá estilo francés de terciopelo azul que decoraba el estudio de Lance. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. 

Se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a dormitar. Abrió los ojos de golpe solo para darse cuenta que Lance seguía absorto en su trabajo pegado a la portátil. Apretó los dientes tensando la quijada. Se sentía como un idiota por enojarse debido a algo como eso. Comenzaba a comportarse como un niño pequeño caprichoso buscando atención.   
— Lance... — pronunció el nombre tan bajo que esta no pudo oírlo. Algo frustrado se levantó de nuevo caminando hasta llegar frente al escritorio.   
— Ya casi termino — dijo Lance al verlo frente a él. Keith avanzó un poco más hasta quedar al costado derecho. — Enviaré esto y ya— apartó su mirada de la pantalla solo para encontrarse con el rostro triste de Keith. Ver en su rostro esa expresión le provocó una opresión en su pecho y de inmediato entendió lo que él le pedía.   
— Me iré a la habitación — fue lo que dijo Keith. — No te preocupes.   
— ¡Espera! — extendió su brazo jalando la bata provocando que Keith se detuviera. Se levantó para evitar que se marchara. Oprimio "enviar" y el último correo se envió.   
Keith se detuvo ante la insistencia de Lance. Ahora era consciente de su actitud caprichosa demandando atención cuando el castaño se encontraba ocupado. Entendió que no es el centro de su universo. Tendrían tiempo después.

—Ya termine— abrazo a Keith por la cintura. El chico ib a retroceder al darse cuenta que aún traía el dildo dentro. Lance lo beso estrechandolo entre sus brazos. — Lo lamento — se disculpó. — Te amo — deslizó sus manos quisquillosa bajando hasta llegar a los muslos de Keith. Las apretó entre sus manos mostrándole una sonrisa pícara. El pelinegro se sobresaltó al sentir las caricias. Suspiró aliavidado. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando sentir sus caricias. Lance entonces sintió el dildo que Keith llevaba. Se apartó para mirarlo perplejo.   
Avergonzado lo miró de frente.   
— Te estaba esperando — dijo colocando sus manos detrás del cuello de Lance. — Así que me prepare.   
Lance lo empujo contra el escritorio sin ser tan brusco. Lo beso ansioso de tomarlo ese mismo instante sin reproches sobre el escritorio, en el suelo o donde sea. Si se trataba de Keith cualquier lugar es ideal.   
El pelinegro gimió ante el trato apasionado y rudo de Lance. Le gustaba cuando era un poco brusco sin llegar a ser tan agresivo, Lance se negaba a hacerle daño al menos que él se mostrará dispuesto o lo pidiera. Lo alzó como si no pesara nada dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Lo empujo para que quedara boca arriba y ahí continuaron besándose mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro.   
Con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de Lance aferrándose a él.   
El moreno se detuvo para cerrar su portátil y dejarla en el piso. Acomodo a Keith para que quedara en medio del escritorio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?— le pregunto mientras separaba sus piernas.   
— Desde que llegué aquí— respondió para luego soltar un gemido al ver como Lance se colocaba entre sus piernas. Su voz fue ahogada por otro beso feroz que le robo el aire.   
Se dejó caer sobre la silla con su respiración agitada. Keith permaneció acostado sobre el escritorio. Aún tenía el dildo dentro, bajo su mano para sacarlo y para su sorpresa fue detenido por Lance.   
— No, no lo saques— más que una petición sonó como una orden. Su voz se oyó grave. — Hay algo que quiero ver—. Observó con atención el objeto que sobresalía de entre las nalgas de Keith.   
— Ugh...   
— Masturbate con esto— dijo dándole un ligero empujón al dildo logrando que se adentrará más en el interior del chico.

Keith dio un grito bajo al percibir su interior lleno.   
— Es vergonzoso — cubrió su rostro con sus manos.   
— Sabes... — Lance acarició las piernas deleitándose con la escena frente a él. Beso los muslos con deseo. — Tu y yo hemos hecho muchas otras cosas, ya hemos jugado antes con esto.   
— Pero... — trató de objetar. Apretó los labios. Lance tenía razón, no tenía motivos para estar avergonzado cuando se trata de él. Es algo que ambos disfrutan. El placer y la vergüenza de hacer cosas salvajes. Respiro profundo obedeciendo a la petición de Lance. La bata de seda aún cubría su cuerpo, la desató para dejar su pecho al descubierto. Lance vio asombrado las pinzas pellizcando los pezones de Keith.   
— Vaya... — dijo absorto en la escena. — Tu definitivamente eres un masoquista— río entre dientes.   
Keith no hizo nada más que aceptar la verdad. Tomó el dildo entre sus manos apenado comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo.   
Lance se reclinó sobre la silla mirando asombrado la escena.   
Keith másturbandose sobre su escritorio frente a él. Los gemidos bajitos comenzaban a salir pese a la renuencia de Keith, trataba de evitarlo, para su sorpresa el ser observado solo lograba exitarlo más.

—Lance…— bajo la mirada para ver a Lance desde la posición en la que se encontraba. —Te amo…

—Increíble— fue lo único que logro decir. Su voz de oía áspera y su respiración levemente agitada. Miro semejante escena maravillado. —Basta…— extendió su brazo deteniendo a Keith quien seguía moviendo el dildo. Keith se tensó, estaba a punto de correrse.

— ¿Qué?

—Gírate— le ordenó.

Keith hizo lo que le fue pedido. Se giró quedando de espaldas contra Lance. El escritorio era más alto de lo que imagino. Quedó de puntillas contra el suelo, el borde de la mesa tocaba su abdomen. Se acomodo buscando la posición más cómoda posible.

—Voy a sacar esto— tras decirlo comenzó a sacar el dilo.

Keith suspiro al sentir su interior vacío. Lance beso su espalda lamiéndola. Dejó un rastro de besos y marcas en la pálida piel.

—Aquí— le susurro al oído.

Dio un respingo al sentir cómo el dildo era reemplazado por los dedos juguetones de Lance.

—Tu interior es tan caliente— su voz se le escapó en su silbido. — ¿Puedes sentirme?

—Sí…— respondió percibiendo como los dedos se movían dentro.

—Dos— separó los dedos solo para sentir como este se expandía. Soltó un suspiro. Con su mano izquierda hizo hacia atrás su flequillo pegado por el sudor a su frente comenzó a molestarlo. Metido un tercer dedo, Keith lo recibió sin quejas. Lo movió de adentro hacia afuera.

—Ugh…— se contoneo ante el oleaje de sensaciones.

Lance colocó su mano libre en el estómago de Keith antes de la altura del ombligo.

— ¿Aquí? — pregunto palpando la zona. Lo apretó sin ejercer demasiada presión.

Keith grito.

—Espera…— lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. —Es raro, no lo hagas.

Lance saco sus dedos.

—Asombroso— se desabrocho los pantalones para sacar su erección que comenzaba a dolerle. —Veo que fuiste cuidadoso— acarició su trasero apretándolo, lo jalo de las caderas para acercarlo a él. Apreciaba la delgada cintura. —Voy a meterla.

Keith se preparó para recibirlo. Sintió con nitidez cómo se abría paso dentro de él y lo llenaba.

Se detuvo para sentir cómo las paredes cálidas se estrechaban a su alrededor apretandolo. El interior cálido le proporcionaba sensaciones asombrosas y la presión a su alrededor intensificaban todo.

—Te amo— se acercó hasta su oído susurrándoles palabras dulces. —Voy a moverme, ¿puedo?

El pelinegro giro su rostro hasta donde puso para verlo.

—Por favor— suplicó entre un gimoteo. —Muévete.

No hizo caso a la petición de Keith. Permaneció unos instantes más así hasta que movido por el instinto comenzó con las rudas embestidas. Una y otra vez. Sus pieles chocaban haciéndolo perderse en un mar de sensaciones. Keith gemía aferrándose a los bordes del escritorio, este se movía hacia adelantes debido a los movimientos bruscos. Lance lo empujaba hacia abajo presionándolo contra el escritorio.

Estaba por correrse cuando de forma abrupta saco su miembro colocándolo entre los muslos de Keith corriéndose sobre estas. Keith se sobresaltó al percibir el líquido caliente sobre su piel. De nueva cuenta Lance lo alzó como si no pesara nada. Se sentó de forma brusca en la silla sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Se tambaleo un poco hasta que finalmente logró acomodarse dejando al pelinegro sobre su regazo. Le quito la bata y lo dejó desnudo por completo. Lo penetro otra vez continuando con las embestidas. Keith se aferraba a él gimiendo pidiendo más. Lo tomaba de la cintura empujándolo hacia abajo logrando entrar del todo,le dio una nalgada provocando que el chico gimotera. Levantó su mano para quitarle una de las pinzas a Keith, sus pezones antes de un café claro ahora se veían rojos e hinchados, comenzó a chupar y succionar la piel lastimada, un ligero sabor salado golpeo la punta de su lengua. Se apartó para mirar a Keith, los ojos purpura lo miraron amorosos.

—Más duro…— lo beso.

Lance lo sujeto del rostro para besarlo. Lo abrazo reteniéndolo entre sus brazos la más cerca de él como le fue posible. Se movió frenético sin soltarlo. La silla chirriaba, por un momento pensó que se rompería. Las piernas de Keith se envolvían un poco alrededor de su cintura.

El pelinegro solo se removía y retorcía. No podía apartarse debido a la manera en la que lo sujetaba.

—Te amo Keith— repitió una y otra vez entrando y saliendo. Término en su interior en una última y profunda estocada. Keith dio un gemido sonoro al sentir su propio orgasmo después de Lance, los espasmos viajaron por todo su cuerpo. Cayó exhausto dejando caer todo su peso. El moreno lo abrazo cariñoso para luego hacerle mimos besando su rostro. Keith comenzó a dormirse.

—No te duermas…— le pidió en un murmuro cariñoso. Apartó de su rostro el negro cabello rebelde. —Vamos a la habitación.

—No más…— dijo bajito. —Mañana debo ir al taller— tras decir eso terminó por dormirse entre los brazos de Lance.

  
  


Lo que lo desperté fue el sonido de su celular. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación. Las suaves sábanas frescas lo hicieron no querer levantarse de la cama para tomar su móvil. Vio como Lance dormía a su lado con su rostro apuntando a su dirección.

—No quiero…— alargó su brazo para tomar el móvil que yacía en el buro. Vio que la llamada era de Shiro, respondió sentándose sobre la cama, su espalda le dolió un poco. Lance fue demasiado rudo anoche. — ¿Qué pasó?

Shiro al otro lado de la línea respondió con voz emocionada.

— ¡Una empresa está interesada en nuestro proyecto!

Se alegró con solo oír la noticia.

—El hijo del presidente de la empresa vendrá el próximo fin de semana y nos ha citado— leía un ay otra vez el correo. — ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

  
  



	34. Un hombre entrometido. ||Parte II

Un hombre entrometido.

  
  


Parte II

  
  


Durante todo el desayuno Keith se mostró contento y animado. Lance por su parte estaba feliz. Keith al fin consiguió lo que se propuso por sus propios medios.

—Iré al taller con Shiro— dijo al tiempo que masticaba un pedazo de sándwich. —No sé a qué hora llegaré hoy.

—Supongo estarás ocupado— bebió un poco de agua. —Aunque me hubiera gustado ser yo quien lo financiara— dijo un tanto decaído. Terminó por resignarse.

El pelinegro se sintió un poco mal por Lance. Aún seguía firme con su convicción de no dejarle pagar nada de él en la medida que le fuera posible.

—No insistas— sostuvo su idea. —Ya deja eso— suspiro harto de la insistencia. —No sé a qué hora regrese hoy, Shiro y yo trabajaremos bastante en mejorar el prototipo, además es probable que tengamos una exposición con la empresa, estaré ocupado.

Lance por su parte debía lidiar con Verónica quien de un día para otro lo había esclavizado tratándolo como su secretario personal.

Al terminar de desayunar se despidieron para irse a sus respectivos trabajos.

—Te voy a extrañar— lo abrazó antes de que Keith se subiera a su auto.

—Pero nos veremos en la noche—. Lance podía ponerse caprichoso de vez en cuando.

—No es suficiente—. Decía besando a Keith.

—Te amo— se liberó de Lance para lograr subirse a su auto. Cerro la puerta y esperó a que Koran abriera la reja. Se despidió a través del cristal. 

Llego al taller donde Shiro lo esperaba. El mayor llegó unas horas antes para afinar unos detalles de su proyecto. Por su aspecto parecía haber llegado en la madrugada. Lo saludo al verlo entrar.

—Mira, traje una cafetera— dejó la caja sobre una de las mesas lejos de donde armaba Shiro unos de los prototipos. —Es mejor si tenemos mucho café aquí— dejo una bolsa de papel Kraft con café en su interior.

—Si…— Shiro dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dejó caer sobre la silla. —Necesito café, hubo una temporada en la que lo odiaba, cuando trabajamos en la cafetería.

—Pero a Lance le gusta este café—. Dijo tomando la bolsita para enseñarlo. —Es café colombiano— leyó la etiqueta.

—El café colombiano es el mejor…

—Pondré la cafetera y prepararé un poco— tomó una tijera para abrir el sello de la caja. Saco todo de su interior para armarla. La conecto en uno de los enchufes y vertió un poco de agua, coloco el filtro para cafetera y luego hecho una cucharada de café. Dejó que el resto de hiciera por sí mismo.

Pasaron todo el día armando y desarmando. Shiro salió a comprar una pieza que necesitan y Keith se quedó tratando de armar otra de las partes por sí solo. Las horas pasaron hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya había oscurecido.

—No avanzamos nada— Shiro miró abatido el prototipo.

Keith se encogió de hombros en la silla mirando con el mismo sentimiento de desasosiego.

Shiro vio que en la esquina inferior de la pantalla aparecía una notificación de un correo de la empresa. De inmediato se sentó en su silla para abrir el correo.

Se quedó en silencio al leer. Volteo para ver a Keith quien llenaba su taza con más café.

—La empresa quiere que hagamos una exhibición en sus oficinas dentro de cinco días.

Keith escupió el café que tomo ante la noticia que Shiro acababa de darle.

Ambos miraron al prototipo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Pero esta porquería no enciende! — grito Keith frustrado. Estaba a punto de golpear el objeto cuando Shiro lo detuvo.

—Haremos que encienda— Dijo con una gran sonrisa seguro de sus palabras. —Pero nos llevará toda esta noche.

—Oh…— miró su móvil en la mesa. —Debo avisarle a Lance— tomó el aparato para llamarlo. Lance contestó al otro lado algo somnoliento.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? — pregunto antes la inesperada llamada de Keith. Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y noto que ya era bastante tarde. — ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

—No, no es eso— respondió. —Me quedarme aquí en el taller con Shiro, nos llegó un correo de la empresa pidiendo que nos presentáramos en cinco días y esta cosa no enciende.

—Esta bien yo tampoco creo poder dormir hoy— dirigió la vista a la tabla excel que Verónica le pidió llenará con los datos de los últimos meses. —Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, te amo.

—Yo también— tras colgar giro para ver a Shiro quien desmontaba una de las partes. — ¡Hagamos que esto funcione!

Antes de las cuatro de la madrugada lograron hacerlo funcionar. Aliviados cada uno se fue a su casa.

Llegó, pero no vio a Lance por ninguna parte. Al poco rato recibió una llamada del castaño explicándole que se quedaría en la oficina hasta el día siguiente. Decidido irse a dormir esperando ver a Lance después. Este llegó solo para cambiarse de ropa y ducharse, tal y como llegó se fue de nueva cuenta. Se despidió de Keith con un beso, Keith no dijo nada pese a sentirse desanimado. El trabajo los consumía a los dos. El iban del taller a la casa y Lance de la oficina a la casa. O sus horarios son coincidían, solo se veían para conversar un rato o al llegar estaban exhaustos y apenas tenían ánimos para darse un beso. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Su trabajo en la empresa familiar consistía prácticamente en Verónica trayéndolo de un lugar a otro y casi parecía esclavizarlo. Su hermana pese a ser amable con él se tornaba exigente. Ella constantemente lo probaba para saber si era capaz de administrar la empresa y los hoteles como se debía. Hasta ese punto Lance cumplido con cada una de sus exigencias como es debido.

Llegó a la casa exhausto. Lo único que deseaba era ducharse e irse a dormir. Debía pensar en alguna manera de evitar a Verónica, su hermana comenzaba a hastiarlo. Además, debido al agotamiento no tenía tiempo de jugar con Keith. Keith era el tipo de persona que no le diría nada y se lo guardaría todo para sí mismo.

Al llegar a la casa abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Kosmo. El perro salió a recibirlo como se le volvió costumbre, el gran perro negro se para en sus dos patas para juguetear con el.

—Si, yo también estoy feliz de verte— acarició el espeso pelaje.

Keith se negó a dejar a su perro en casa de su madre e insistió en traerlo consigo. Terminó por aceptar al perro mientras Keith estuviera contento y al parecer Kosmo lo mantenía feliz, el pelinegro pasaba tiempo peinando el espeso y oscuro pelo del perro y se tomaba su tiempo en sacarlo a pasear y jugar con él, Lance por su parte tomaba loratadina a diario. Supuso que Keith se encontraba en casa, su auto estaba en el garaje. Cerro la puerta evitando así que Kosmo saliera de la casa y fuera directo a destrozar el jardín. 

Desabrochó su chaqueta quitándosela para luego arrojarla en el sofá y sin mas animo camino rumbo al baño. Decidido bañarse con agua fría para así refrescarse después del largo día lidiando con su hermana. Pensó en Keith y probablemente ya se encontraba dormido, luego cayó en cuenta eso no tenía sentido. Keith tenía por costumbre dormir con Kosmo a los pies de la cama y al entrar el perro lo recibió. Keith siendo una persona que prefería mantener su rutina no descuidaría un detalle como ese sobre todo porque adora a su perro. Dejó el agua fría caer por completo sobre el pensando en ese detalle. Salió de la ducha secándose para luego colocarse un bata de baño azul. Llegó hasta la habitación y por la ranura de la puerta pudo ver una tenue luz.

— ¿Keith? — abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver al pelinegro sentado al borde de la cama con un traje negro que pidieron por internet semanas atrás. Perplejo se plantó absorto mirando la escena.

Keith al escuchar el auto llegar rápido se vistió preparando toda una escena para Lance después de días sin estar juntos. Vestía el conjunto que tanto el moreno insistió en comprar. Aunque en un principio se negó en vestir algo así al final la idea de llevarlo dejó de parecerle desagradable. Llevaba un vestido de volantes negro, un par de medias y guantes negros a juego, un broche decorado con listones adornaba su oscuro cabello. Lance se percató que en su cuello Keith traía puesto el collar adornado con un cascabel y un moño rojo con encaje en lo s bordes y para finalizar un par de zapatillas rojas. Trago saliva perplejo ante la escena.

—Buenas noches…— fue lo único que alcanzo a articular. Quedo parado frente a él. Gracias a la luz de las lámparas a los costados de la cama lo lograba ver perfectamente. El pelinegro dejo encendidas esas dos únicas luces con la intención de crear el ambiente adecuado. – Creí que no te gustaba este traje— alargó su brazo para darle un golpecito al cascabel. Este se balanceo tintineando.

Se crispó por lo dicho. Desvió la mirada ofendido y optó por obviar el asunto.

—Dijiste que te gusta— se movió del borde para acercarse a Lance provocando que uno de los finos tirantes se deslizara por su hombro.

—Tu sabes como mantenerme contento— lo tomó del mentón con delicadeza para besarlo. Le dio un suave beso como preámbulo de lo que se avecinada. Keith se mostró inquieto tras terminar el beso. Deseaba más, pero todo señalaba a que Lance jugaría con él un rato para molestarlo como es su costumbre. No se la pondría fácil.

—Hoy estas bastante animado— se sentó a su lado. Deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo. El solo hecho de ver a Keith con un traje tan insinuante logró a su cansancio desaparecer.

—Tú también lo estas— con su dedo índice toco la erección de Lance alzandose por debajo de la bata. —Estaba esperándote— se colocó sobre su regazo atrapándolo entre sus piernas.

Lance no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando sintió las caderas del pelinegro restregándose sobre su pene hinchado, la aspereza de la tela y los movimientos le provocaron una sensación electrizante.

—Me pareció extraño que sacaras al perro— rió para luego mordisquear por sobre la tela del vestido uno de los pezones de Keith.

Gimió al sentir la humedad de la lengua juguetear con esa zona. Sus pezones últimamente los sentía hipersensibles y cualquier roce lograba estremecerlo.

—Luces hermoso— se deleitó acariciando las piernas del chico. Palpo y masajeo los muslos. Sus manos inquietas alzaron la falda del traje para quitarle la ropa interior, pero para su sorpresa Keith no traía nada debajo.

Mordió sus labios al darse cuenta de que Lance ya lo había notado.

—Ahora eres un sinvergüenza que no usa ropa interior— le dio una nalgada como castigo.

Gimoteo al sentir otra nalgada. El golpe resonó por toda la habitación.

Bajo los tirantes dejando expuesto el pecho pálido, pellizco los pezones con malicia entre sus dedos. Ante el dolor el pelinegro soltó un respingo. El dolor y el placer daban inicio a una sensación abrumadora que no lograba describir en su mente.

Lance por momento era tierno y luego lo sujetaba con brusquedad. Le encantaba cuando lo toma rudo al tiempo que lo besa y le susurra palabras dulces al al oído.

—Mira tus pezones — Dijo con uno en su boca y el otro pellizcandolo. —Están duros e hinchados, no cabe duda, eres un pervertido— dijo fingiendo un tono serio.

—Deja de jugar con mi cuerpo— le reprocho. Lance solo se dedicaba a jugar y no hacia lo verdaderamente bueno.

—No estés tan ansioso— le beso la frente. —Voy a darte lo que tanto quieres— comenzó a quitarse la bata.

Jadeo ansioso.

Lo acaricio. Su mano se adentro entre sus muslos hasta sentir el plug. Rio al notar ese detalle.

—Vaya Keith— dijo besando su cuello. —Parece que te has vuelto un experto en saber como seducirme. — Lento tomó el mango que sobresalía apenas unos cuando centímetros para así sacarlo.

Keith exhalo. La vergüenza se esfumó y ahora se encontraba expectante por ser tomado. Lance parecía bastante entretenido chupando los pezones inflamados.

—Basta…— dijo en un quejido.

Lance se detuvo al oír la petición de Keith. Levantó la vista para mirarlo. El pelinegro lo veía desde lo alto, la posición en la que estaban lograba que Keith se alzara unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de Lance. Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello para besarlo con anhelo. Se quedó quieto a la espera del siguiente movimiento. Para su consternación Lance no hizo ningún movimiento y solo permaneció observándolo.

— ¡Haz algo! — grito.

—Oh…— reaccionó. —Me dijiste basta— río ante la molestia de Keith.

—No te hagas el gracioso ahora— hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír al castaño burlarse de él. —Ahora resulta que eres obediente— le recrimino molesto.

—No, no lo soy — dijo en tono soez deslizando sus manos por la espalda bajando a los muslos hasta llegar a las piernas, las palpo como era su sello personal. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Keith acercó su cuerpo a Lance todo lo que le fue posible. El aroma y calidez lo embriagaron.   
— Haz lo que quieras... — más que una orden fue una petición. Lo beso en los labios para luego darle una ligera mordida en el labio inferior.   
—¿Lo que yo quiera? — pregunto para cerciorarse de las palabras de Keith. Espero la respuesta dandole una suave mordida en el cuello. —¿Estás seguro? — saboreo la pálida y blanda carne.   
— Lo que quieras... — confirmó en un jadeo.   
— Luego no quiero oír tus quejas— sentenció dándole un beso apasionado. Las lenguas se sumergieron en un beso intenso que abría paso a lo siguiente. Sin previo aviso y con gran facilidad giro a Keith quien sólo alcanzó a dar un grito de sorpresa. Lo mantuvo sobre su regazo sólo que está vez de espaldas a él. — Levanta las caderas.   
Apretó los labios obedeciendo la orden. Hizo lo que le fue pedido. La posición le hizo que se le dificultara moverse y temió irse de bruces contra el suelo. Lance noto que el pelinegro maniobraba con dificultad, lo tomó de los costados para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Keith agradeció el gesto elevándose lo suficiente y así Lance lo penetrara sin dificultad. Jadeo al sentir como su interior se expandía abriéndole paso a Lance quien lo llenaba.    
Cuando finalmente entró por completo soltó un suspiro. Las contracciones en el interior del chico lo volvían loco. Beso su cuello lamiendo la blanda y cálida carne.   
— Lance... — dijo en un hilito de voz. — Tan profundo...   
—¿Profundo? — pregunto. Sintió como el interior se contrajo en un espasmo. —¿Te gusta profundo?   
Lo sujeto de las piernas para comenzar con las embestidas. En un principio lentas se transformaron en rápidas y frenéticas. Tomo las piernas se Keith separándolas por completo y elevandolas en el aire.   
En esa posición y al tener las piernas levantadas su cuerpo descendía por completo provocando que la penetración fuera más profunda.   
Keith soltó un gemido parecido a un sollozo que fue acallado por un beso demandante que le robo el aire. Lance lo tomó del mentón trayendo lo hasta a él con dificultad debido a la posición.   
— ¿Te gusta? — le pregunto. Los gemidos de placer no le fueron respuesta suficiente. — ¿Te gusta cuando te follo duro?— las embestidas se volvieron más rudas. — Tu interior me aprieta tan fuerte.

Keith se limitaba a gemir de placer. Sus gemidos por momentos sonaban como sollozos que eran silenciados por besos y caricias cariñosas que contrastaban con las embestidas duras que recibía. El tintineo del cascabel sonaban con cada movimiento.   
— Mira... — le susurro al oído con voz ronca. — Keith... — lo llamo susurrando su nombre con voz suave.   
El pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras mordía sus labios en un intento de apaciguar los vergonzosos sonidos que hacía sin darse cuenta.   
— Abre los ojos— pidió para luego detenerse sorprendiendo al azabache. — Mirate— el aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.   
Abrió los ojos con lentitud para toparse con su propio reflejo en el gran espejo colgado en una pared de la habitación daba justo frente a la cama. Las tenues luces alumbraban lo suficiente para lograr ver su reflejo con nitidez. Avergonzado se encogió al verse en ese estado. Con las piernas abiertas y su expresión de rotundo placer.   
— No mires — gimoteo apenado de su propio cuerpo.   
— Mira— Lance escabullo su mano hasta donde se unían. — Aquí— rozó la erección del pelinegro. — Y aquí— señaló el lugar donde lo penetraba. El lugar exacto donde se volvían uno.   
Keith se contrajo por la vergüenza.   
— Aquí — señaló con su dedo índice. — ¿Puedes ver donde nos unimos? — el dedo toco el punto exacto de la unión. — Estoy dentro de ti, ¿Puedes sentirme?   
— Cambia de posición— suplico. — Es vergonzoso.   
— Quiero verte asi— lo tomo del mentón con cuidado para que viera su propio reflejo. — Quiero que veas cómo salgo y entro de tu interior — río con sorna. — Mira como te lleno — tan solo al terminar de decir eso comenzó de nueva cuenta con la embestidas solo que esta vez eran lentas y pausadas.   
Sentía como cada centímetro entraba y salía. Desviaba la mirada para no ver su reflejo, pero sin importar donde viera todo su cuerpo percibía las sensaciones abrumandolo.   
— Te amo—le decía con voz dulce. — Te amo Keith, eres maravilloso.   
Mantuvo los ojos cerrados escuchando las palabras melosas repetirse una y otra vez. El placer y el amor mezclándose.   
— Yo también te amo— grito solo para luego correrse. Lance lo siguió dándole un última embestida dura.   
Se quedaron quietos jadeando por tanto movimiento.   
Lance lo alzó dejándolo con cuidado sobre la cama.   
Keith aún vestía el traje solo que ahora desordenado y sudado.   
Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo.   
— Te amo— lo beso al notar que este dormitaba.

  
  


Despertó con dolor en la cadera que alivio con un baño de agua caliente en la bañera.

La hora de la presentación en la empresa sería a las cuatro. Tenía el resto del día para relajarse, aunque pensaba verse antes con Shiro para afinar una que otra cosa. Salió del baño relajado. El clima estaba un poco frío, fue a la habitación a vestirse rápido.

Se encontró con Lance quien desayunaba para irse con Verónica.

—Hoy es tu gran día— dijo mientras comía. —Estoy seguro de que te irá bien.

—Eso espero— se sentó a su lado. —Estoy muy nervioso.

—Te saldrá bien, te has esforzado mucho en esto.

Conversaron un rato antes de que Lance se fuera. Se despidió dejando a Keith solo con Koran quien limpiaba uno de los muebles.

Llego al taller donde Shiro lo esperaba. Apenas eran las dos de la tarde.

—No ha pasado ningún inconveniente— dijo Shiro al verlo llegar. —Todo está en orden— miró con orgullo su trabajo.

Pese a lo dicho por Shiro, Keith decidido revisar un poco más antes de irse a la empresa.

Apenas eran las tres y media cuando ambos decidieron ir al lugar. Solo eran quince minutos en auto. Abrió la cajuela de su auto para que Shiro acomodará el prototipo.

Nerviosos llegaron hasta el lugar. La indicación decía que los verían en la sala número dieciséis del tercer piso. En la recepción los esperaba una joven de cabello corto oscuro quien al verlos llegar se dirigió a ellos.

—Mi nombre es Acxa— estrecho la mano de cada uno en un saludo cordial.

—Venimos a presentar un prototipo— Shiro sacó su móvil y mostró el correo en la pantalla.

La joven lo leyó y asintió.

—Es por aquí— los guio. Ambos la siguieron en silencio dirigiéndose una que otra mirada de no entender lo que ocurriria despues. 

Los llevó hasta la sala y los dejo ahí.

—Ellos estarán aquí pronto— tras decir eso los dejo solos.

—Insististe mucho en que aceptara este proyecto— habló un hombre alto y de semblante tranquilo, pero duro. —Supongo que es alguien a quien conoces, ¿me equivoco, Lotor?

El elevador se detuvo abriendo las puertas. Llegaron al piso acordado.

—No realmente— respondió con tono algo burlón. —No a él.

—Espero no sea una mala inversión.

—No lo será, para ti— el joven de cabello largo blanco se dirigió ansioso de empezar a llevar su plan a cabo. Las lágrimas de Allura que él tuvo que secar, el dolor del rechazo y las mentiras soportadas por la joven y como Lance la dejo de lado para casarse con alguien mas. Todos esos años tirados a la basura.

Entraron a la sala. Vio a un joven alto, pero con solo verlo supo que ese no es Keith, su mirada se fijó en el joven de camisa roja y cabello oscuro.

_ Así que tu eres Keith…. _


	35. Un hombre entrometido. ||Parte III

Un hombre entrometido.

Parte III

Observaba el techo. No tenía nada más que hacer. Se terminó por aburrir y aún faltaban un par de horas para que fuera liberado de su jornada diaria impuesta por su familia. Extendió sus piernas soltando bufidos de enojo.

—No hay razón para que esté aquí— dijo reposando sobre el sofá de terciopelo blanco. Deslizó su mano por este. Giro el rostro para ver a su hermana quien tecleaba algo en su portátil. —Verónica— la llamó, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Debes volverte un adulto responsable— dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantall. —Si no tienes nada más que hacer te enviare unos e—mails para que te entretengas, ahora largo de mi oficina.

Pese a la exigencia de Verónica, Lance permaneció un rato más sentado en el sofá mirando al techo pintado de un pulcro blanco. Quería irse a casa, no hacer algo ahi. 

—Mi vida sería más fácil si solo me dejaran hacer lo que quiero— se levantó sin mucho interés por moverse del lugar y llegar a su oficina.

—Tu vida sería más fácil si hubieras estudiado derecho o administración de empresas y no ingeniería— lo reprendió cansada de su actitud negativa. 

—Si, ya me voy— escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y salió de la oficina.

Pasó el resto del día llenando cuadrículas de tablas que Verónica le envió por correo. Se trataba en su mayoría de cosas que podían hacer los empleados de la empresa, pero ella se lo dejaba a él con el fin de ponerlo a hacer algo. Murmuró entre dientes para sí mismo llenando las casillas.

— ¿Terminaste? — Verónica entró a la oficina de Lance. La oficina de su hermano menor se situaba justo bajo la suya. 

La joven secretaria en el recibidor de la oficina entró para entregar una memoria USB. Al ver a Verónica se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Lance para entregarle la memoria.

—Lilly, puedes irte— dijo dando un par de pasos hasta llegar al escritorio donde Lance mascullaba algo que no logro entender, pero supuso se trataba de insultos y maldiciones. 

La joven secretaria se marchó de inmediato.

—Pareces ocupado— dijo al verlo con una sonrisa socarrona. Le complacía verlo trabajar. 

—Lo estoy— la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo estás enojado— jalo una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su hermano menor para sentarse. –¿Se escucha bien si lo digo que lo hago por tu bien?

—La esclavitud fue abolida, Verónica—. No ocultó su obvio enojo entre sus palabras.

Ella ignoró el sarcasmo de su hermano. Apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y lo observó fijo.

—Eres listo, Lance, sé que puedes lograr cosas increíbles, pero siento que no estás donde debes estar, ¿paso algo?

Lance no le respondió y optó por ignorarla enfocándose en llenar las casillas de números. 

—Tendrás tu parte del pastel— se levantó de la silla al darse cuenta de que Lance no pensaba seguir hablando con ella. —Mándale mis saludos a Keith. 

  
  


***

  
  


Keith reposaba en la cama pensativo. Noto un cambio de actitud por parte de Lance en las últimas semanas. Sentía que ya no era el de antes. Rodó por la cama para terminar tendido sobre el lugar donde Lance dormía desde la boda. El lado izquierdo.

Ya no lo sentía como antes. Lance continuaba mostrándose gentil y cariñoso, pero entre toda esa capa de mimos sentía que algo no cuadraba: el sexo. 

Lance se volvió radicalmente diferente. Pese a su conversación meses antes de la boda sobre sus gustos y los juegos. Percibió como Lance dejó de hacer ciertas cosas. No es que fuera cruel o menos apasionado. Y el por su parte ya no lo disfrutaba del todo. Tal vez Lance tenía razón. Terminó por volverse un masoquista. 

—Se está cansando de mí…— se dijo a sí mismo afligido. Permanecía sobre la cama esperando a Lance. Necesitaba hablar con él. La incertidumbre comenzaba a hacer mella en su mente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, escuchó el chasquido de la perilla siendo girada. Pensó que se trataba de Koran, se levantó para decirle que ya podía marcharse. Sorprendido se topó con Lance en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Lance?

— ¡Buenas noches! — corrió hasta él para abrazarlo. Lo abrazo alzándolo y giró con él entre sus brazos. —Estoy harto de Verónica y de Excel— se quejo mientras besaba a Keith por todo el rostro. —Me encantas, hueles bien— lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo.

—Llegaste temprano— comenzó a desatarle la corbata. —No hables así de tu hermana.

—Verónica es molesta— le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ella está tratando de ayudarte— tras quitarle la corbata le ayudó a quitarse su chaqueta.

—No creo que intente ayudarme, más bien intenta convertirme en su esclavo— lo abrazo deslizando sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro. —Ya no hablemos de ella, mejor vamos a la cama.

Keith se dejó mimar un rato más.

—Podemos traer un par de cosas— jugueteo con el cabello del castaño.

— ¿Cosas? — Lance se alejó un tanto curioso por la petición.

—Si— coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno. Se paró de puntitas rozando con sus labios los labios de su esposo. —Para jugar— dijo contra sus labios.

— ¿Con que quieres jugar?

Al oír la pregunta pensó de inmediato en lo que momentos atrás pasó por su mente.

—Lance— lo llamo.

Este comenzó a quitarse su camisa para arrojarla al suelo.

— ¿Sí?

—Estaba pensando que tal vez…— frunció el ceño buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir. —Podemos hacer otras cosas— se alejó para sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

— ¿Otras cosas?

—Me refiero a hacer algo más— mordió sus labios avergonzado de su propia petición. De pronto sintió que su idea no tenía sentido. —Creo que algo cambió— miro al suelo pensando en ello.

_ Algo cambió _

—No entiendo— Lance se volteo para mirarlo. Quedo frente a él. —Hacemos lo de siempre.

Entonces entendió que él no comprendía su punto.

—Ya no es como antes— dijo desviando su mirada.

— ¿Cómo antes?

—Si, ya no lo hacemos como antes— repitió lo último intentando aclararlo.

Permaneció inmóvil tratando de comprender a Keith.

—Como antes…— repitió en un murmuro. — ¿He hecho algo que te moleste?

—El sexo…— farfulló el pelinegro apenado con el rostro mirando al suelo.

— ¿Sexo?

— ¡Te lo dije antes de casarnos! — elevo la voz —pero ahora actúas de esta manera.

— ¿Qué?

Apretó los puños molesto. No le daba respuestas solo más preguntas.

—Ya no eres tan rudo…— dijo tan bajito que Lance apenas logró oírlo. Iba a retractarse y dejar el asunto de lado, alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro confuso de Lance. Le molestó que no entendiera sus razones.

—Me gustaba mas antes— dijo indignado.   
Entonces comprendió el punto de Keith.

—Es diferente…— confesó para sorpresa de Keith. —Ahora es diferente— se dejó caer sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué es diferente? — le molesto ver como Lance evadía el tema manteniéndose en silencio. — ¿Por qué?

—Ahora estamos casados— exclamo como si esa fuera respuesta suficiente.

— ¿Y eso que tiene? — Keith comenzaba a desesperarse. —¿Qué tiene que estemos casados?

—Ya no creo ser capaz de tratarte de esa manera— desvió la mirada al suelo. —Por qué te amo…

La respuesta de Lance logró hacerle estremecer de emoción.

—Ya antes hablamos de esto— se sentó en la cama junto a Lance. —Te dije que me gustan…— jugueteo con sus dedos nervioso —Me gustan ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —. Todo ese tiempo creyó que Keith lo dijo solo para complacerlo, por eso se limitó a no ir más allá por mucho que lo deseara.

—Me gusta— asintió. Miro a Lance con una sonrisa. —Me gusta cuando eres rudo— su rostro se tornó ligeramente rojo tras lo ultimo dicho. Carraspeo un poco avergonzado. —Así que haz todas esas cosas que quieres hacer.

Asombrado se quedó perplejo sin decir nada. El silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ellos.

—Así que lo quieres duro— mostró una amplia sonrisa ante la petición de Keith.

Lance lo abrazo acunandolo en su pecho amoroso. Lo beso en la frente con dulzura saboreando la cálida carne. Soltó una risa divertido.

—Sabes, cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo pensé: debo esforzarme por ser una mejor persona. Estaba tan feliz de que un adorable y lindo chico aceptara casarse conmigo. Me dije a mi mismo “debo tratarlo bien, como un tesoro”, estoy tan nervioso, no quiero arruinar las cosas— su agarre se volvió más suave, pero sin soltarlo del todo. Lo mantuvo cerca de su pecho.

Keith se alejo unos escasos centímetros para mirarlo al rostro incrédulo por las palabras de Lance. Se encontró con el rostro sonriente del moreno. Sus ojos lo miraban amorosos y ansioso por devorarlo.

—Ahora veo que no debe ser de esa manera— acarició el rostro del pelinegro. Apartó de su frente los oscuros cabellos que cayeron por el movimiento. —Aunque ya lo habías dicho antes— beso el suave pálido cuello aspirando su aroma. —Creí que solo lo hiciste para complacerme.

Keith balbuceo algo intentando corregir lo antes dicho. Lance se mantuvo firme y lento lo empujo hasta dejar a Keith acostado boca arriba sobre la cama. Percibió las mullidas sábanas debajo de él y como un oleaje de sensaciones partía desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna. La erección de Lance rozo su vientre.

—Lance…— pronunció su nombre al tiempo que este lo besaba y le daba mimos.

— ¿Sí? — pregunto al oírlo.

—Ugh…— se quejó. — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lance se incorporó sobre la cama quedando de rodillas frente a Keith.

—Iré a buscar unas cosas— dijo para luego de un salto levantarse y salir de la habitación. Salió dejando a un Keith confundido acostado en la cama entre un montón de almohadas suaves. Nervioso rodó por la cama. Antes de casarse hablaron de eso, no entendía por que Lance se había contenido si el fue claro tiempo atrás. Avergonzado de sus propias palabras escondió su rostro entre sus palmas. 

—Que vergüenza…— no importa cuánto tiempo llevará con Lance. Aún había muchas cosas que este hacia terminando por ponerlo rojo de la vergüenza.

Pasado un poco más de cinco minutos Lance entró por la puerta llevando varias cosas entre sus manos. Se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas extendidas, vio lo que traía el castaño entre manos. Lance mantenía una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Hay que jugar antes, un poco— le guiño un ojo. Dejó las cosas sobre la cama.

Su piel se erizo al ver objeto tras objeto. Cosas antes vistas. Ahora el ambiente era diferente. Trago saliva nervioso. Se aferró a la tela de la bata de seda como intentando protegerse.

Miró uno a uno los juguetes sobre la cama. La tela blanca de las sabanas lograba que resaltaran. De forma inconsciente acercó su mano a la fusta larga de la cual al final salían unas tiras de cuero delgado, también vio varios vibradores y cintas, así como condones y lubricantes.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — los nervios le hicieron hablar con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Haré lo que me pediste— Lance se divertía. —Quítate la bata— ordenó.

Deseoso por sentirse de esa manera deslizó la cinta de la bata que se anudaba en su cintura dejando ver su pecho, logró quitársela del todo. Se quedó de rodillas expuesto sobre la cama. Su respiración se agito.

—Hay que ponerte la ropa, ¿No?

Lo ayudó a ponerse solo un par de medias negras. Creo que solo sería eso hasta que vio como Lance tomaba las pinzas para pezones y se las colocaba una a una. Giro del seguro apretándolas el máximo. Un quejido salió de sus labios que fue acallado por un beso. Al terminar de besarlo le colocó un collar, le dio un golpecito al cascabel y este tintineo.

—Mira— dirigió su vista a la entrepierna de Keith. Su erección de mostraba sin vergüenza. Keith trato de cerrar sus piernas para no ser visto, pero Lance lo detuvo.

—Hoy jugaremos con esta parte. — extendió su brazo para tomar uno de los vibradores con forma de huevo y un pedazo de cinta negra. Sujeto sin ejercer mucha fuerza la erección de Keith, ato con la cinta el vibrador manteniéndolo firme a su miembro. —Date la vuelta.

Obedeció quedando de espaldas a Lance, este tomo otra de las cintas negras.

—Coloca tus manos detrás de tu espalda, voy a atarte.

Keith lo hizo. Lance lo ató sin mucha presión. Si lo suficiente para que le fuera difícil desatarse.

—Increíble…

— ¡Ah! — gimió entre un quejido.

Yacía sobre la cama de rodillas con las piernas un poco abierta. Una posición incómoda si se quedaba mucho tiempo así. Sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y una venda negra cubría sus ojos. Las pinzas para pezones pellizcaban la ya de por sí zona erógena que aún no se acostumbraba a ser tratada con rudeza, pero pedía algo un poco más fuerte. Más intenso. Un vibrador se retorcía en su interior moviéndose de tal manera que podia percibirlo de manera abrumadora. Las sensaciones viajando por cada parte de su cuerpo. Un vibrador pegado con cinta a su pene permanecía inmóvil contra la piel. Lance observaba la escena maravillado, con los ojos chispeando de la excitación. Keith se retorcía de forma involuntaria ante las diferentes sensaciones que golpeaban de forma feroz su cuerpo. El dolor y el placer mezclados logrando que sus sentidos fueran estimulados al máximo.

—Ugh…

—Deberías verte. Se acercó al borde de la cama observando embelesado. El pelinegro a su merced rogando ser tomado de formas violentas. Apretó el control del vibrador en el pene de Keith, lo vio retorcerse cuando las vibraciones comenzaron. Rio ante la idea de ser el dueño de su placer. El único que podía lograr que tuviera un orgasmo.

Apretaba los labios en un intento de contener los vergonzosos sonidos que emitía al percibir las sensaciones recorriendo centímetro a centímetro su piel. Escucho la risa descarada de Lance. Pensó en lo vulnerable que era en ese instante y pese al miedo revolviéndose en su estómago se sentía excitado.

—Deja de burlarte de mí— dijo entre un jadeo reprendiendo a Lance.

— ¿No fuiste tú el que pidió esto? — llegó hasta él dándole un apasionado beso.

Su boca siendo besada y los vibradores moviéndose en sus zonas más sensibles comenzaban a volverlo loco.

—Ah…

Mordió sus labios tan fuerte que se detuvo solo al percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Al ver como Keith se contenía aumento la velocidad de ambos vibradores al máximo. Lo escucho gemir y retorcerse en la cama.

—No…— chillo entre sus gemidos. Los intento ahogar mordiendo de nueva cuenta sus ya adoloridos labios solo para percibir aquella sensación bajando por su abdomen abriéndose paso hasta su entrepierna. Gimoteo sin vergüenza al sentir su orgasmo. Trato desesperado recuperar el aire. Se mantuvo quieto en esa posición esperando la próxima jugada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? — se apartó para observar encantado desde la poca distancia que los separaba. Lucía tan sexy en esa posición. Viéndose excitado y vulnerable. Las ropas, las pinzas y los vibradores. Todo en una armoniosa escena que solo había visto en sus fantasías.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  _ Escucho la pregunta de nueva cuenta en su cabeza.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiero? _ Se preguntó en un intento de hallar la respuesta. Las sensaciones no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Lance no dijo nada. No hubo ni una risa ni una palabra en vez de eso esperó expectante la petición.

_ ¡La fusta!  _ La imagen del objeto forrado de cuero frio y negro apareció en su mente brotando del deseo condensandose en la parte baja de su vientre. La emoción y el deseo le hizo temblar.

—Yo…— dudo avergonzado de su propio deseo. Quería ser azotado por la fusta. —La fusta— dijo bajito.

Pese a oír la petición fingió no haber escuchado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Keith bufo al oír la pregunta.

—No lo escuche, hablas muy bajo— río. —Repítelo, por favor.

—La fusta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Eres estúpido o qué? — grito exasperado. — ¡La maldita fusta, úsala!

Lance permaneció en silencio tras la petición de Keith. Una mueca intentando contener su risa se plasmó en su rostro. Se contuvo y se dirigió a tomar a fusta que permanecía sobre la cama.

—Bien— río debido a la reacción desesperada de Keith. Le gustaba molestarlo en ese tipo de situaciones. —Así que eso es lo que quieres, ser tratado de esa manera— decía como meditandolo. —Bien, bien.

Su piel se erizo cuando Lance dejó de hablar. Ya no sabía si estaba cerca o lejos.

— ¿Lance? — pregunto llamándolo. No le gustaba los silencios durante ese tipo de situaciones.

—Vamos a colocarte en la posición— lo tomó de los costados colocándolo boca abajo. Keith emitió un quejido ante el trato brusco. Lo acomodo en la posición que quería.

Quedó en cuatro cerca del borde de la cama.

Trato de acomodarse para tener una mejor postura, pero las manos de Lance sujetándolo por las caderas se lo impidieron. Gruñó ante la negativa. Sintió el aire frío contra sus nalgas desnudas. Solo las medias negras lograban cubrirlo. Nada más ocultaba su piel.

—Vamos, levanta las caderas— lo elevo dejándolo en la posición que quería.

Se mantuvo en la posición con las caderas elevadas en una postura sugerente. Mordió sus labios avergonzado. Lance ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de apagar el vibrador en su interior. Aún percibía como se removía dentro y las vibraciones viajando por todo su cuerpo.

—Deberías verte— su voz se escuchó ronca. Como si de manera desesperada tratara de mantener la compostura.

Se deleitó embelesado de solo observar la escena ante sus ojos. Blandió la fusta jugando con esta.

— Y pensar que todo este tiempo me contuve tratando de ser amable con mi adorado Keith— tomó las cintas que colgaban de la fusta. Sin previo aviso dio el primer golpe.

Pese a que lo esperaba la rudeza lo sorprendió. Sus rodillas clavándose en la cama comenzaban a dolerle y Lance apenas comenzaba.

— Nunca te dije que debías contenerte — su voz se escuchó cansada y jadeante. Apenas terminó de decir la última sílaba cuando otro golpe impactó la suave carne de sus muslos. La carne blanca se tornó roja siendo marcada por líneas rojas. Lejos de empezar a asustarse y pedir que se detuviera las cosas comenzaban a gustarle.

Otro golpe y otro. Keith los recibía entre suspiros mordiendo las almohadas para así acallar sus gritos.

Arrojó la fusta al suelo. Miro las nalgas antes pálidas ahora rojas.

La carne me escocía y estaba por ponerse a llorar. Incluso cuando fue él quien pidió ese trato.

Lance acercó sus dedos y rozó la carne magullada. Escucho a Keith quejarse cuando sus dedos lo acariciaron.

— Incluso aunque te quejas — noto la erección del pelinegro. — No pareces estar desanimado.

Keith escondió su rostro al verse descubierto.

Acercó sus manos para palmear la blanda carne herida. Con su lengua las lamió dándoles besos y caricias como si intentará reconfortarlo. Un sabor salado se impregnó en su paladar.

— Increíble — decía entre besos.

— No más... — pidió adolorido. Con su mano intentó alejar el rostro de Lance.

Sujeto la mano del pelinegro sin apartarse.

— Dijiste que puedo hacer lo que quiera. — mordió la nalga izquierda. — No puedes negarte ahora.

Ya no intentó retroceder. Se mantuvo en esa posición esperando ser tomado. La excitación e inquietud lo hacían estremecer. Escucho la cama crujir cuando Lance se subió sobre esta. Lo percibió acercándose. No lograba ver nada y eso provocó que sus sentidos despertarán al máximo.

Las manos calidad acariciaron la piel magullada. Los dedos se adentraron en su interior para sacar el vibrador aun encendido. Era obvio que lo hacía para molestarlo. Podía solo jalarlo por el hilo, pero en su lugar metió dos dedos. Arrojó el vibrador contra el suelo. Tomo uno de los condones esparcidos sobre la cama y con calma se lo coloco.

Meneó sus caderas en un intento de acercarse a Lance.

Este retrocedió al notar las intenciones del chico.

— No comas ansias.

— Yo antes...

— Si, si — lo interrumpió. — Ya sé que eres muy cuidadoso con tu aseo personal, pero hoy no serán las cosas como tú quieres. — rio y le dio una nalgada. — Será como yo quiera. — lo jaló por la cintura penetrándole de una sola embestida.

Solo un grito al sentir su interior lleno.

Lance lo sujetó firme para que no escapara; sin decir nada más comenzó a penetrándolo con rudeza. Hoy no sería amable con él.

— Tu interior es asombroso — apretaba las nalgas adoloridas de Keith. — ¿Te gusta?

No respondió y se limitó a morder las sábanas aferrándose a ellas.

— No tan duro — suplico.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto sin dejar de entrar y salir. — Fuiste tu quien lo pidió duro.— Dio una embestida dura que logró hacer gritar a Keith. Con facilidad lo giro cambiándolo de posición. Ahora estaban frente a frente. Le quito la venda de los ojos y lo desató. Miró maravillado el rostro del chico, sus mejillas ruborizadas y el sudor logrando que su piel brillará, lo escucho jadear. Alzo las piernas de su esposo colocándolas sobre sus hombros. De nueva cuenta comenzó con el vaivén. La cama se movía y rechinaba con ellos sobre esta. Lo beso en los labios para luego bajar al pálido cuello y besarlo con dureza trazando un camino de besos y mordeduras. Lamio y mordió los adoloridos pezones lastimados por las pinzas que ahora eran reemplazadas por los dientes de Lance que se dedicaba a chupar y succionar la zona sensible y enrojecida.

El placer de ser tomado de esa manera le revolvía la cabeza. Ya no lograba pensar. Solo sentir.

El aliento caliente de Lance robaba el suyo con cada beso. Suplicaba que se detuviera. Incluso entre lágrimas, pero el castaño no parecía querer terminar. Estaba exhausto después de correrse varias veces. Ya habían pasado un par de horas. Lance por su parte terminó por quitarse el condón y ahora lo penetraba sin la fina capa que los separaba. Se aferró a él rasguñando su espalda.

— Por favor — lloriqueo.

— Fuiste tu quien pidió esto— le habló al oído con voz ronca.

Al terminar dejo a un Keith exhausto, adolorido y satisfecho sobre la cama. Se levantó para cambiar las sábanas manchadas de sudor y otros fluidos.

Keith rodó por las sábanas limpias y frescas. Lance le pidió que se levantara, pero se negó abrazando una almohada. Le dolía demasiado la espalda como para levantarse.

— ¿Quieres usar la bañera

Keith solo se limitó a asentir.

Lance se dirigió al baño para preparar todo.

Después de bañarse se vistió de nuevo con la bata roja. Durmió abrazado a Lance. Le dolía todo y solo quería dormir.

Despertó con Keith acostado su lado, tenía su rostro mirando hacia él. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Dormía con la respiración pausada y relajada. Lo observo un rato complacido de tenerlo a su lado. Olía a él y se sintió satisfecho.

—Keith— lo llamó bajito. Este no se movió. Permaneció tendido sobre la cama y continúo durmiendo. —Keith…

Removió su rostro contra la almohada.

Se colocó sobre él besando su cuello. Lo beso dejando nuevas marcas sobre las macas de la noche anterior. El rojo sobre la piel brillo.

Keith suspiro entre los besos pausados y cariñosos.

Jugueteo con la oreja mordisqueando.

—Keith...

—Despierta…— beso el cabello oscuro y suave. —Bien— .Quito las sabanas con las que se envolvía Keith, solo vestía la misma bata roja. Levantó la falda de la bata dejando al descubierto los muslos desnudos. Vio las marcas de la fusta. Ya no eran más que finas líneas rojas que desaparecerían más tardar al día siguiente. Se adentro en su interior.

Keith gimió.

—Buenos días— beso su nuca. — ¿Estabas dormido?

Soltó una risita y se acomodó en la almohada.

—Si…— elevo sus caderas para que Lance lo pudiera penetrar mejor. —Pero me despertaste.

—No quiero ir a trabajar— decía dejando besitos – quiero quedarme contigo— comenzó a embestir.

Los gemidos sofocados por la almohada llegaban hasta él.

Sin avisarle lo giro y penetró de nuevo. Keith lo recibió contento abrazándolo.

—Yo…— una ruda embestida le hizo no poder terminar de hablar —… debo ir al taller.

Continúo entrando y saliendo de él al tiempo que lo masturbaba y jugaba con sus pezones.

Se limitó a sentir todo con tal claridad que lo abrumaba.

Dio una última y profunda embestida corriéndose en el interior. Lo oyó dar un agudo gemido cuando sus pieles chocaron, se retorció bajo él entre jadeos. Salió de su interior. Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la cama y con la derecha tomo la caja de pañuelos, saco uno y limpio el rastro de semen entre los muslos de Keith y entre sus manos.

Keith solo se quedó sobre la cama con los ojos entrecerrados y la piel de su pecho ligeramente perlaba por el sudor. La bata estaba desalineada.

—Tengo que irme— le dio un beso. Lo cubrió con las sábanas deseando que nadie más lo viera en ese estado. Se levantó para bañarse y luego irse. —Nos vemos en la noche. — se despidió dejando a un Keith rendido en la cama.

No quería moverse en un largo rato. 

Despertó antes de medio día. Lo primero que hizo al sentarse sobre la cama fue darse cuenta del dolor en su cadera. Extendió su brazo para tomar su teléfono móvil, lo desbloqueo para encontrar varios mensajes de Shiro.    
"Revisa tu correo"    
Hizo lo que este le pedía sin mucho ánimo. Reviso su correo para encontrarse con uno reciente. Se trataba de un correo personal. El mensaje era breve, pero conciso. Le sorprendió que fuera de parte de Lotor quien decía estar interesado en conversar con ellos en un restaurante. Después de unas cuantas palabras amables daba la fecha, hora y lugar. Termino de leerlo. Llamó a Shiro, normalmente el sabria que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones.    
— Ya vi el correo — dijo apenas escuchó el saludo de Shiro. — Estaba dormido.    
— Sí, estoy sorprendido de que quiera hablar con lo dos.   
Se percató del tono cansado en la voz del mayor.    
— Supongo que es de la empresa — dijo levantándose de la cama. Apenas y dio un par de pasos y su cadera le dolió. Necesitaba bañarse. Se sentía húmedo y pegajoso.    
— ¿Vendrás al taller?    
—Si, solo me bañare y luego iré.    
—Nos vemos ahí — se despidió. 

  
Lotor el único hijo del dueño de la empresa y presidente de la misma quería hablar con ellos. Bostezo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.


	36. Un hombre entrometido.|| Parte IV

Un hombre entrometido.

Parte IV

Su primer aniversario llegó ambos se encontraban emocionados y deseaban celebrarlo juntos a solas.

Pese a la semana ajetreada Lance logró escabullirse de Verónica y llevar a Keith a cenar. Al fin tenían tiempo para estar juntos. Toda la semana llevo esperando ese tiempo a solas sin que el trabajo lo apartara de su amado. Durante toda la semana anhelo un momento a solas y al fin el día llegó.

Días antes reservo una mesa en un lujoso restaurante al que en ocasiones anteriores había ido con Keith. Deseaba compensar su semana de ausencia sobre todo porque durante las noches llegaba cansado y no podía mimar a Keith. El chico siempre se mostraba comprensivo y aceptaba el hecho de que Lance pasó un día bajo el yugo de su hermana mayor.

Llegaron al restaurante tomados de la mano. Lance siempre era cariñoso pero ese día debido a la fecha rozaba lo empalagoso.

Un host los recibió pidiéndole los datos de su reservación. Lance dio la información que se le pedía después de unas cuantas palabras más el host los guió hasta su mesa.

Lance sabía de antemano que Keith detestaba las muchedumbres y estar rodeado por muchas personas. Al momento de hacer su reservación se encargó de pedir una mesa alejada del gentío, mas no lo suficiente. Llegaron a la mesa asignada y detrás de ellos apareció un mesero quien ya llevaba un rato siguiéndoles en espera de anotar sus órdenes.

Ambos tomaron su lugar frente a frente como acostumbraban a sentarse. Lance le guiño el ojo a Keith y este solo soltó una risita. El castaño no se contendía de coquetearle libremente incluso frente a las personas. El host le hizo una señal al mesero y este dejó un menú a cada uno, tras hacer eso permaneció quieto esperando para tomar la orden.

Keith agradeció la amabilidad y con el menú entre sus manos se dedicó a ojear buscando algo que llamara su atención. Se trataba de un restaurante francés. Keith antes había mencionado que se le antojaba comer comida francesa. Lance sin más se puso en marcha para cumplir con su antojo.

Keith decidió pedir lo que siempre pedía. No tenía ganas de experimentar con la comida. Pero si en otros aspectos. 

— A mí un magret de canard— pidió Lance pasando a la página de los vinos y licores. Espero leyendo con lentitud las letras blancas sobre fondo negro del menú. Sabía que Keith se tomaría su tiempo.

El mesero anotó el pedido.

— Yo un coq au vin— cerro el menú dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Estaba por pedir un coñac cuando vio que también ofrecían vinos.

— Un vino blanco está bien, ¿no? – pregunto a Keith. El pelinegro le entregaba el menú al mesero.

— Si, el vino blanco está bien— asintió.

El mesero anoto esto último.

— ¿Es todo? — pregunto por si se les ofrecía algo más.

— Es todo por ahora, el postre lo pediremos después.

El joven mesero tomó los menús y se marchó para entregar las órdenes.

En la espera de la comida ambos conversaron para ponerse al día el uno con el otro. Ambos sabían que la comida en ese tipo de restaurantes tardaba.

— ¿Como te ha ido con la empresa? — preguntó Lance interesado en el trabajo de Keith. Lo notaba más animado ahora que una empresa se mostraba interesada en su trabajo, sobre todo una de renombre.

A Keith se le iluminaron los ojos al oír la pregunta de Lance. Le gustaba su trabajo, así como hablar de este y sobre los proyectos que tenía en mente y pensaba llevar en marcha.

— Nos va bien, Shiro y yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo, pero logramos ponernos al día.

A Lance le alegró la emoción que reflejaba su esposo.

— Ahora estamos trabajando con unos ingenieros alemanes, son gente con una larga trayectoria, también estoy pensando en tomar una especialidad.

Lance escuchó con atención a Keith.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu semana? – pregunto el pelinegro al terminar de contar lo suyo.

— Lo de siempre — dijo dando una media sonrisa. — Verónica me pone a hacer cosas al azar y solo quiere tenerme en las oficinas, ni siquiera para supervisar los hoteles, además me está pidiendo que tome un curso de administración — mostró poco interés en la oferta de Verónica.

— Ya te dije que ella solo trata de ayudarte — lo reprendió molesto por la actitud que tomaba cuando se trataba de su hermana.

Lance se encogió de hombros.

— En la ciudad vecina vendrá un doctor en finanzas — contó con un poco de interés en el tema. — Verónica dice que es uno de los que trabaja en Wall Street, dará unas conferencias, como una especie de seminario — suspiro. — Verónica dice que debo ir.

— ¿Será un viaje largo? — pregunto Keith preocupado de pasar mucho tiempo lejos de Lance.

— No realmente — negó Lance. — Será una serie de conferencias de empresarios exitosos.

— Ya veo—. Si Lance tomaba ese viaje significaría que estarían alejados una temporada.

— Estoy pensando en ir, de alguna manera me interesa mantener a flote la empresa...

— Eso está bien — lo felicito. Al final las exigencias de Verónica estaban dando frutos. — ¿Y cuándo es?

—La próxima semana— es un seminario de tres días así que es probable que vayamos un día antes

La velada continuó tranquila. Ambos continuaron hablando sobre diversos temas. Así terminar de comer pidieron la cuenta y se marcharon.

Apenas entraron al auto se dedicaron a besarse. Keith apartó a Lance. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si no lo alejaba terminarían haciéndolo dentro. No quería ser visto otra vez.

—Hay que ir a la casa— pidió. Le dio un corto y pausado beso. —Podemos usar todo eso que compramos por internet.

Lance sonrió emocionado.

— ¡Es verdad! — beso de nuevo a Keith. Sin pensarlo un segundo mas condujo rumbo a la casa ansioso de usar los nuevos juguetes.

Apenas pasaron del umbral de la puerta se sumergieron en un impetuoso beso. Keith se aferraba al moreno, este lo cargo llevándolo a la habitación principal. Lo dejo en la cama entre besos y mimos. Se apartó para ir y sacar las cosas de los cajones. Keith permaneció ahora sentado en el borde de la cama.

Lance canturreaba algo seleccionado de forma minuciosa lo que usaría con Keith esa noche. De entre todo el montón de ropa y accesorios, así como juguetes eligió unos cuantos. Camino hacia Keith con una soga, pinzas para pezones, lencería y un plug adornado con un cristal al final del mango. Le entregó la ropa a Keith.

—Ponte esto— le sonrió guiñando el ojo izquierdo 

Acepto la ropa que Lance le entregaba y camino hasta llegar al baño y ahí cambiarse.

Dejo el resto de las cosas en la cama esperando a Keith.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos el pelinegro salió del baño vistiendo la ropa. 

—Te ves increíble— le dijo uno vez lo tuvo a su lado. Con su mano derecha señaló al techo. Keith alzó la vista para ver lo que señalaba Lance con tanto entusiasmo y vio un soporte en el techo, bajó la vista de nueva cuenta para mirar a Lance. El solo le sonrió desatando la soga que tenía enrollada entre las manos.

—Hoy haremos algo diferente, dame tus manos—pidió —Voy a atarte al soporte.

La piel se le erizó al escuchar _ “Voy a atarte al soporte”. _ Justo en su aniversario. Algo novedoso. Mordió sus labios ante la idea de probar algo nuevo. 

Ató la soga alrededor de las muñecas de Keith. Lo suficiente para que no pudiera desatarse y al mismo tiempo no le hiciera daño. Las elevo sobre la cabeza del pelinegro y con la misma soga lo amarró al soporte. Keith soltó un quejido al sentir sus brazos ser estirados.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó ante la reacción de Keith.

—No, solo me sorprendió.

Avanzó hasta la cama y tomo todo lo que antes dejó sobre esta. Llego a Keith. Le coloco el collar para después ponerle las pinzas. Keith gimió ante el dolor.

— ¿Te duele o te gusta? — preguntó Lance.

Keith se limitó a mantener los labios apretados.

Tomó el plug y lo empapo con un poco de lubricante.

Ahora estaba de espaldas a Lance. Percibió el aliento cálido de él contra su nuca.

—Hay que preparar este lugar— adentro uno de sus dedos en el interior de su compañero.

Jadeo al sentir el dedo dentro y deseo que fuera algo más grande que llegara más profundo en su interior.

El dedo fue reemplazado por un plug.

Se apartó quedando frente a Keith. Lance permanecía en silencio mirando la escena absorto en lo que veía. Su respiración era lenta y pesada. Sonrió complacido admirando el escenario ante él.

— Increíble — dijo con voz grave tras una pesada inhalación.

Keith gimió bajo al escuchar a Lance. El por su parte se mantenía atado colgando del techo, sus manos sobre su cabeza atadas a un soporte asegurándolo firme al techo. Un nudo elaborado le impedía liberarse incluso si forcejeaba. Casi como un candelabro. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaban el frío piso. La posición comenzaba a hacer que sus brazos le dolieran. No se quejó. Solo uno de sus muchos juegos con Lance.

El castaño se deleitó observando en un silencio casi sepulcral.

Keith complacía sus fetiches vistiendo sexy lencería de encaje que cubría apenas un poco de piel y medias negras hasta los muslos decoraban sus piernas y un par de pinzas pellizcaban sus pezones que pasaban de ser un café claro a un rojo intenso e inflamados.

Los ojos púrpuras y azules se encontraron en medio del jugueteo.

Avergonzado por la intensa mirada de Lance opto por bajar la vista y mirar al suelo. La vergüenza daba paso a la excitación y un remolino de emociones recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. La idea de sentirse indefenso y vulnerable ante los deseos de Lance lograba excitarlo por completo. Ansiaba ser tomado de formas violentas, pero para su disgusto Lance se limitaba a solo mirar en silencio.

— Lance... — lo llamó bajito. Su rostro se torno rojo de la vergüenza cuando se encontró con los del moreno. Este se limitó a hacerle la señal de “ _ guarda silencio _ " y tras eso le guiño un ojo.

— No comas ansias.

Hizo un puchero ante la respuesta. Sus brazos estirados comenzaban a dolerle. Deseaba ser pronto aliviado. Sentir su cuerpo estremecerse entre los brazos de su esposo.

— Por favor... — rogó.

Sonrió ante las súplicas. Sin decir nada continuó con su juego de solo mirar.

— Luces ansioso — acercándose para ver más de cerca. — ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? —. Con su mano derecha saco el plug que estaba en el interior de Keith. El chico suspiro al sentir su interior vacío. No dijo nada. Se limitó a sentir con atención.

Rio bajo para luego arrodillarse frente a Keith. Lo sujeto de las piernas plantando lo firme en el suelo. El pelinegro dio un grito ante el rudo trato.

Le quito la lencería deslizándola por las piernas, alzo una por una para quitársela del todo. Sin previo aviso engullo la erección del chico. Percibió su sabor y calor contra su paladar. 

Ansioso por ser liberado gimió al sentir la calidez rodear aquella zona tan sensible. Sus manos atadas le impedían alejar a Lance y este tomándolo de las piernas no lo dejaba retroceder.

Lamiendo y succionando adentro los dedos en el interior de su esposo. Este dio un grito al percibir como tocaba sus dos zonas erógenas al mismo tiempo. Los dedos jugueteaban dentro. Abrumado no pudo más que gritar cuando el cúmulo de sensaciones se esparcieron como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Jadeo al sentir su orgasmo. Se retorcía en un intento de liberarse. Al notar las intenciones de Keith, Lance lo sujetó firme impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape.

— Aún no he terminado contigo — se incorporó quedando de nueva cuenta frente a frente. Con el dorso de su mano limpió el rastro de semen que se desbordaba por sus comisuras.

Keith jadeaba tratando de armonizar su respiración.

Extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro. Deslizó su mano por el cuello llegando hasta su nuca. Lo beso robándole el aliento. No lo dejo liberarse. Adentro su lengua en el interior de la boca de su esposo quien daba gemidos bajos y estos solo aumentaron cuando Lance lo tomó de las piernas elevándolo. Se separaron del apasionado beso.

Tomándolo de las piernas hizo que lo rodeara por la cintura. Cargo todo su peso planteándose firme.

— Lance— gimió su nombre. — No tan duro.

Al oír la petición solo atino a reír. No sería amable con él.

— Pero si a ti te encanta duró — habló contra su oído provocando que la piel se le erizara por el aliento cálido.

— Ugh...

— Así que lo haré como sé que te encanta.

Se preparó para recibir una dura embestida que lo haría gritar. Perplejo sintió como lentamente Lance se adentraba en su interior. Como cada centímetro lo llenaba y la carne caliente palpitar dentro. La lentitud le molesto.

Lance gruñó cuando llenó por completo a Keith.

El chico meneó las caderas en busca de más contacto. Antes de comenzar con las rudas embestidas se mantuvo quieto deleitándose con la calidez dentro. Como las contracciones involuntarias lo apretaban envolviendolo y apretándolo provocando que quisiera ser rudo y duro. Hacerlo llorar bajo él y tener un orgasmo una y otra vez.

Saboreo un beso antes de hacerlo llorar de placer. Tras apartarse un poco le guiño un ojo dando inició al rudo vaivén. Sujetándolo de los muslos lo ciñó a su cuerpo sintiendo en su abdomen la erección de Keith. Este gemía tratando de contener su voz. El hecho de que tratara de esconder sus sonidos de placer solo lograba que quisiera follarlo más duro y agresivo. Deseoso de hacerlo gemir y llorar entre sus brazos. Aspiro la fragancia besando y lamiendo el pálido cuello. Succiono marcando la tierna carne. Quería marcarlo y así quien lo viera supiera que ya pertenecía a alguien. Nadie más. Solo él.

Sus brazos comenzaban a dolerle. Llevaba casi una hora en esa posición con las manos atadas al soporte.

—Mis brazos…— se quejó mirando al techo. Trato de forcejear solo para caer en cuenta de que es imposible al menos que Lance lo desate.

Ante la queja Lance lo cargó de nuevo aliviando de esta forma el dolor en sus brazos. Suspiro aliviado. Sus labios se encontraron en otro apasionado beso. Las duras embestidas continuaron por un rato más hasta que de forma inesperada lo desató del soporte arrojando la soga al suelo. Sin dejar de cargarlo lo sujeto arrojándolo sobre la cama.

Keith permaneció quieto. Extendió sus brazos para recibir a Lance. Lance lo abrazo envolviéndolo entre estos contra su pecho deseoso de volver a estar dentro de él.

—Date la vuelta— dijo con voz grave y algo cansada. Se apartó de él permitiéndole así que se girara.

El pelinegro obedeció quedando en cuatro. Se abrazó a una almohada y alzó las caderas para recibirlo.

Lance miro la escena embelesado.

—Ya sabes que hacer, ¿no? — sus palabras eran más como una forma de pedir permiso avisando lo que ocurriría.

—Lo sé…— respondió bajito. Se abrazó a la almohada esperando expectante.

No se tomó la molestia de ir por la fusta y en vez de eso tomó sus pantalones quitándoles la correa.

Keith se movió inquieto ante la tardanza de Lance.

—No vamos a usar la fusta— arrojó sus pantalones al suelo. —Hoy usaremos esto. — doblo la correa tomándola con su mano derecha.

Una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación se aglomeraron en la parte baja de su vientre al percibir como Lance se acercaba. Ansioso por el dolor y el placer espero quietecito los golpes.

En vez de dar el primer golpe el moreno se acercó para palpar la suave carne con su mano libre. Apretó las nalgas con tal fuerza que al quitarla vio las marcas rojas de sus dedos. Sonrió.

Dio el primer golpe. El cuero frio impactó contra la pálida carne. De inmediato una marca roja apareció trazando una línea casi recta por los muslos. El pelinegro mordió la almohada entre jadeos. Respiro profundo y otro golpe lo azotó. Gimió permaneciendo en la misma posición. El dolor en sus nalgas magulladas viajaba por todo su cuerpo en forma de una sensación electrizante. Lance tuvo la razón todo ese tiempo. Terminó por volverse un masoquista y lejos de sentirse atemorizado anhelo poder sentir todo. El dolor y el placer. Ser humillado y sometido. Unos cuantos golpes después cuando la piel pasó de ser blanca a estar decorada por líneas rojas Lance lanzó el cinturón al suelo. Keith jadeaba aun aferrándose a la almohada, el sudor lograba que su oscuro cabello se le pegara a la frente, sus nalgas comenzaron a escocerle. La cama rechinaba bajo el peso de ambos.

—Te amo— susurro besando la espalda. Lo tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo a él.

Fue arrastrado con todo y la almohada entre sus brazos. Suspiro al sentirlo entrar y como se abría paso dentro.

Lance ahora se encontraba completamente dentro. Un escozor le hizo dar un respingo. El sudor deslizándose por sus muslos hacia que su piel le ardiera.

—Voy a moverme— con la punta de su dedo rozó la carne herida. No vio sangre. Solo líneas inflamadas y rojeces.

—Lance…— lo llamo.

Se inclinó un poco ante el llamado de Keith.

— ¿Sí? — pregunto preocupado por si terminó siendo demasiado duro.

— ¡Muévete! — exigió.

Apretó los dientes. Trataba de ser amable, pero Keith se lo ponía difícil. Ahora solo deseaba que gimiera y llorara bajo el.

—Bien— gruñó. Lo jalo sujetándolo por la cintura penetrándole de una sola estocada. Lo escucho gemir y decir algo que no logro entender del todo. Sin más continuó con su vaivén aferrándose a las caderas con fuerza. La cama rechinaba. Logro oír como esta se golpeaba contra la pared. Aquello no le importo. Nadie podía oírlos. Keith movió sus caderas buscando más contacto. Se dio cuenta de las intenciones del pelinegro lo sostuvo con más fuerza. Las embestidas se volvieron más rudas. Cansado de esa posición que solo le impedía ver el rostro de placer. Lance lo cambió de posición lo giro dejándolo boca arriba. Los ojos brillantes de Keith por las lágrimas se encontraron con los de él. Su cara estaba ruborizada y su respiración agitada buscando obtener más aire.

Se abalanzó sobre Keith para besarlo tanto como le fuera posible. El chico solo alcanzó a soltar gemidos pausados intentando acompasar su respiración con los besos. Sus pezones le dolían y el roce con el torso de Lance solo lograba que las pinzas se balancearan de lado a lado.

Separó las piernas de Keith para entrar de nuevo en él. Keith jadeante se dejó tomar sin decir nada. Quería sentirlo aún más. Alzo las piernas colocándola sobre sus hombros, bajo las caderas llenándolo por completo, apoyo sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Keith. Esa posición lo ayudó a entrar y salir con facilidad.

Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno atrayéndolo a él para unirse en un húmedo beso. Lo penetraba por todas partes. Experimentaba las sensaciones con tal claridad abrumadora que solo logró dar un grito cuando sintió su anhelado orgasmo bajar por su vientre entre las intensas embestidas. Pese al grito Lance no se detuvo. Continúo entrando y saliendo pese a que la uñas se le clavaban en su espalda, pronto sintió el suyo. Lance solo gruño dando una ruda estocada. Lo beso al tiempo que se corría en su interior. Se apartó exhausto cayendo al costado de Keith.

Sus respiraciones agitadas tratando de armonizar sus respiraciones. Miro a Keith quien cerraba los ojos respirando agitado.

—Mis piernas…— dijo con voz jadeante. —Me duele…— se quejó.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó incorporándose sobre la cama. — ¿Te duele mucho?

El pelinegro se removió percibiendo su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero bañarme— pidió.

Después de unos minutos de estar acurrucados el uno junto al otro Lance se levantó para ir y prepárale un baño a Keith.

—Quiero que esté tibia…— dijo al ver a Lance dirigirse al baño. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse la lencería y las pinzas. Sudo demasiado y sus nalgas le dolían, el contacto con las sábanas lograba que le ardiera la piel. Refunfuño. Al ver a Lance salir del baño se levantó a duras penas.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue? – pregunto al ver que Keith lucia adolorido.

—Puedo andar por mí mismo— gruño.

Se limitó a reír ante la actitud del chico y lo dejó caminar por sí solo hasta el baño.

Entró a la bañera para refrescarse. El agua tibia disipó el ardor en sus muslos y se sintió tranquilo. Lance por su parte jugaba con el agua de la bañera salpicando a Keith.

— ¿Vas a entrar? — pregunto al ver como Lance le echaba agua en la cabeza.

—No, me gusta mas usar la ducha normal— tras decir eso abrió la puerta corrediza y se metió.

La puerta no era del todo transparente, pero aun podía ver la silueta de Lance. Lo veía bañarse y mojar su cabeza bajo la regadera.

Terminaron de bañarse para ir a dormir. Keith sacó unas sábanas nuevas para cambiarlas. La otras estaban sudadas. Lance le ayudó a acomodar las sábanas y al finalizar sin más se acurrucaron a dormir.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


El día del viaje con Verónica llegó. Keith le ayudó a llenar la maleta de lo que solo sería un viaje de una semana. Se despedía del pelinegro dándole besitos y diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que lo ama.

—Te voy a extrañar— se aferraba a él diciéndole eso mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

—Solo será una semana—. Keith se dejaba abrazar. —No es como si te fueras a ir para siempre.

—Te llamaré— se separaron pese a la renuencia de Lance. Tomo su maleta que yacía sobre la cama. Ambos salieron de la habitación caminando por el pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones con la sala. Llegaron hasta la puerta principal.

Del lado de la calle estacionada esperando desde hace casi media hora estaba Verónica quien veía algo en su teléfono móvil.

—Te amo— se despidió dándole un último y apasionado beso.

—Yo también te amo.

Lance salió de la casa despidiéndose a lo lejos de Keith. Llegó hasta el auto. Verónica al verlo acercarse quito la llave para dársela a su hermano, la ventana automática se bajó lento hasta que ambos hermanos se encontraron.

—Pon tu maleta en la cajuela— le entregó la llave.

Lance la aceptó e hizo lo que su hermana le pidió. Verónica saludo a Keith para luego despedirse.

—No es como si te fueras a ir para siempre. —dijo ante la actitud de Lance. —Así que deja de hacer tu drama— bufo molesta.

—Claro, como a ti nadie te quiere— asomo por la ventana para ver cómo se alejaban. Vio la casa a la distancia, la perdió de vista cuando Verónica giró para ir a la avenida que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Solo una semana y volvería a tener a Keith entre sus brazos.

***

Se preparó para le cena con Lotor y Shiro. Nervioso entró al restaurante. Para su alivio no se trataba de un restaurante elegante y ostentoso sino más bien a un lugar normal al que en ocasiones pasadas fue a comer con Lance o Shiro y Matt. Entro mirando la hora en su móvil. Se regaño así mismo por llegar diez minutos tarde, pero el tráfico era terrible y su auto llevaba ya unos días fallando. Busco entre las mesas hasta encontrarse con Shiro quien conversaba con Lotor. Los saludo apenado por su retardo.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó. —El tráfico estaba horrible.

—No importa— Lotor se mostró como una persona tranquila y serena. Sin embargo, por sobre la fachada Keith percibió algo que lo hizo desconfiar.

—En realidad no tiene mucho que llegamos— dijo Shiro.

Tomó su lugar entre la mesa para cuatro personas. Le relajó un poco la actitud despreocupada de Shiro y que al parecer terminó por llevarse bien con Lotor.

La plática fue amena. Lotor hablo de lo mucho que su empresa necesitaba nuevas caras en su equipo de ingenieros.

—Mi padre está interesado en traer una nueva generación de ingenieros jóvenes, mentes frescas e ideas novedosas.

Del resto habló sobre la empresa de su familia, un poco de los planes a futuro de la empresa, la misión y visión de la empresa y cómo podría beneficiar a las nuevas y futuras generaciones su proyecto.

Finalmente llegó la hora de marcharse. Keith comentó que su auto comenzó a fallar y para su mala suerte cuando intento arrancar el auto no encendió.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Shiro pregunto al notar que Keith se quejaba.

—No enciende…— salió del auto enojado.

Lotor miraba al par en silencio a menos de un metro. Se acercó curioso para ver lo que pasaba. Aún no había obtenido lo que quería y debido a la presencia de Shiro. Deseaba hablar a solas con Keith. Decir un par de cosas y obtener un poco de información.

— ¿Paso algo? — camino hasta el par interesado por semejante coincidencia. Como si el mundo confabula para que se saliera con la suya. Un par de palabras. 

—El auto no enciende— dijo Shiro respondiendo la pregunta de Lotor. 

—Oh…— miro a Keith. Entrecerró los ojos mirando al pelinegro.

—Pediré un taxi…— sacó su móvil para llamar.

Tal vez esa sería su oportunidad. De obtener ese momento a solas que esperaba desde que llegó. Allura se enojaría con él, pero a menos podría hacer algo.

—Yo podría llevarte.

Keith se giró para mirar a Lotor quien parecía bastante seguro de lo que decía. —Ya es un poco tarde y los taxis no siempre son seguros— afirmó observando la calle con los pocos autos ir y venir.

Keith estaba por rechazar la oferta pero a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de tomar un taxi. En los últimos años terminó por acostumbrarse a estar en autos. 

—Esta bien— acepto indeciso la oferta. 

—Entonces hay que irnos— dijo Lotor abriendo la puerta de su camioneta negra.

Keith se despidió de Shiro quien se subió a su moto.

En ocasiones pasadas había ido a la casa de Lance. Por Allura. Así que sabía que dirección tomar. Aun así le pidió a Keith que lo guiará por las calles para no perderse. Hablaba en un tono extraño y condescendiente. 

Tomó el asiento del copiloto. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Le explico a Lotor la dirección. Lotor pese a saber esta solo asentía ante las explicaciones de Keith. 

Más que incómodo se sentía nervioso.

Lotor era más alto que él por varios centímetros. Llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta que caía en su hombro izquierdo. Conducía el auto con la vista fija en el frente.

—Así que estás casado con Lance McClain— dijo con tono de familiaridad.

Le desconcertó que hablara de Lance tan de repente y le desconcertó a un más que supiera quien es y sobre su matrimonio. En su currículo vitae especificó su estado civil y el nombre de Lance, lo que le incomodó fue la manera en la que se refería a él: como si de un viejo conocido se tratase.

— ¿Lo conoces? — pregunto ante las palabras de Lotor. Supuso y la respuesta era un “si”.

—Si, lo conozco— confirmó. Sonrió con la mirada fija al frente sin descuidar su posición como conductor. —Nuestras familias tienen negocios juntas, además estamos en el mismo círculo social así que nos veíamos con frecuencia en reuniones—. Contó con una sonrisa entre los labios. 

—Ya veo— se encogió contra su asiento pensado en lo que acababa de escuchar.

_ Así que se conocen. _

—Estoy sorprendido de que se casara así de rápido— dijo sin cambiar el tono de su voz. Hablaba animado y tranquilo. —Quiero decir, pensé que se casaría con Allura y luego me enteré que se casó con otra persona— rió entre dientes. Por el rabillo del ojo miro a Keith. El chico se limitaba a mirar por la ventana en silencio. —Sobre todo por sus pasatiempos.

Al oír lo último volvió la mirada a Lotor. El noto eso y le plantó cara con una media sonrisa.

Distinguió un poco de burla en la manera que Lotor lo miraba. Aquello le crispó los nervios. Apretó los labios y no respondió. La incomodidad se hizo presente.

—El tiene ese tipo de comportamiento. — continúo hablando despreocupado. —Es algo así como un secreto a voces, ese tipo de cosas pasan sobre todo en nuestro entorno, ya sabes— su tono se tornó soez —les gusta guardar las apariencias, no muchos quieren meterse donde no les hablan. Estaba bastante interesado en conocer a la persona por la cual Lance dejó a Allura junto a sus viejos hábitos. — Elevo un poco la voz y en tono pausado dijo  _ “viejos hábitos”. _

—Así que sabes eso— respondió tratando de mantener la compostura. Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la espina dorsal. Se sintió asustado. Pensó que esa fue la razón por la cual lo contrataron. Debió irse con Shiro.

—Una boda repentina…— agregó dando vuelta en U cuando el semáforo cambió de rojo a verde. —Me pregunto cuanto le durara.

— ¿Durar qué? — pregunto.

Lotor le dio una amplia sonrisa socarrona como si de aquello fuera un hecho que ya debiera saber de antemano. Entrecerró los ojos mirando el rostro perplejo de Keith.

—Sus viejos hábitos, sus pasatiempos, ese tipo de cosas— dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Ya sabes, el usaba a las personas y luego las dejaba de lado como si nada, entonces creo que se ha encaprichado.

Keith se dio cuenta de que estaban a unas pocas cuadras de la casa. Suya y de Lance.

—Cosas como esas no desaparecen así por que si— añadió. Llegaron hasta la casa para alivio de Keith. Lotor se detuvo sin estacionarse del todo. El motor continúo encendido. Quito el seguro automático para que Keith bajará. Keith no bajo. En vez de bajarse espero a escuchar lo último que diría Lotor. Deseaba escucharlo.

— ¿Qué cosas? — pregunto impaciente. Su labio inferior tembló. Los últimos meses llevaba esa idea en mente _. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará sin volver a sus pasatiempos? _

—Los viejos hábitos— recalcó sonriendo.

Bajo del auto con un ligero estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía tiempo preguntándose lo mismo. Lo había ignorado porque ignorarlo le era más fácil que hacerle frente a sus temores. Camino hasta llegar a la reja de la casa. Lotor no se fue. En vez de irse lo observó caminar hasta la reja y sacar las llaves con manos temblorosas.

_ El Lance cariñoso. _

_ El Lance fiel. _

_ El Lance como esposo dedicado. _

_ El Lance que no tenía más mascotas. _

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo durará ese Lance? _

Volteo para ver a Lotor. El aún permanecía estacionado. Vio que por alguna razón mantenía sus direccionales encendidas.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en volver a sus viejos hábitos y dejarte de lado?  _ Fue eso de lo que Lotor tuvo que abstenerse de decir. Hizo una señal con su mano para despedirse.

Vio el auto alejarse y las luces perderse cuando giró rumbo a la avenida. Entró a la casa casi temblando. Cosmo se levantó del suelo para saludarlo, pero esta vez no tenía ánimos para jugar con su perro como siempre lo hace al llegar a casa. Paso de largo y se dirigió a su habitación.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde? _

Entonces supo que no podía ignorar su propia incertidumbre.

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Un hombre entrometido || Parte V - Se ha ido.

Un hombre entrometido – Parte V.

Se ha ido.

_ ¿Cuánto crees que dure ese Lance? _

Despertó agitado a media noche. Su corazón frenético palpitaba contra su pecho. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — se preguntó así mismo con la incertidumbre carcomiendole. Su voz como un murmullo salió sin que fuera consciente de sus propias palabras. Giro su rostro para mirar el otro lado de la cama. Lo vio vacío y se sintió solo. Las palabras de Lotor daban vueltas en su cabeza. Una y otra vez.

Terminó por ir desganado al trabajo días atrás junto con Shiro cambiaron el lugar donde trabajaban debido a la insistencia de Lotor de que lo mejor sería tenerlos en las oficinas principales. Fue así como adapto uno de las oficinas para servirles de taller, empacaron y llevaron todo ahí. Durante todo el trayecto no pudo sacar de su cabeza la idea de renunciar y salir de ese lugar tan pronto como le fuera posible. Ahora la idea de que Lotor fuera su jefe le agobiaba. Desde un principio Lotor no le inspiró confianza y con todo lo ocurrido sabía que ya no podía permanecer allí. Se negó a ignorar su incertidumbre de la misma manera que se negaría a seguir trabajando bajo las órdenes de Lotor. Se sintió terrible por decepcionar a Shiro y dejarlo solo. Vería la manera de hablar con él y disculparse.

_ Problemas personales  _ pensó como excusa.

Condujo su auto hasta aparcar en el estacionamiento de empleados. Permaneció dentro del auto nervioso, ni siquiera se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Inquieto de toparse con él. Su teléfono móvil sonó y sobresaltado respondió. Se trataba de Shiro.

—No podre ir hoy al trabajo— dijo tras saludarlo como le es costumbre. —Tuve un problema, pero deje gran parte de los modelos 3D finalizados en la computadora, te enviaré el resto de la información por correo.

La llamada finalizó. Se mantuvo en silencio tratando de pensar. Eso solo significaba que se quedaría solo gran parte del día. Redactaría su carta de renuncia y luego recordó el contrato que firmó. Un contrato de cinco años.

—Mierda…— masculló golpeando sus puños contra el volante. Tal vez Lotor lo planeo todo y terminó por ser parte de algo de lo que ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con él por el resto del día o de lo contrario terminaría huyendo. Se regaño así mismo enojado por tomarle demasiada importancia a las palabras maliciosas de Lotor que solo buscaban perturbarlo. Pero Lotor no se equivocaba. Solo saco su mayor miedo a la luz. Se sintió descubierto y vulnerable.

Descendió del auto apresurado estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró sostenerse. Al entrar se encontró con Acxa y otro grupo de chicas quienes conversaban, al verlo entrar todas guardaron silencio de inmediato y lo miraron como si lo esperaran. Acxa de inmediato se dirigió a él.

—Shiro no ha llegado— dijo notando de inmediato el comportamiento casi errático del pelinegro. Ezor soltó una risita. — ¿Lo esperas aquí o subirás? — pregunto intentando detenerlo.

—El no vendrá hoy— respondió refiriéndose a Shiro. —Subiré— se detuvo frente al elevador esperando a que las puertas metálicas se abrieran.

—No te recomiendo subir— escuchó decir a la chica con tono calmado. Más que un consejo sonó como una advertencia. —Lotor no tarda en venir— las puertas se abrieron y se adentró en el interior se giró para ver a la chica quien lo miro. La perdió de vista cuando las puertas se cerraron y el elevador ascendió con un ligero chirrido que le erizo la piel.

_ Voy a renunciar _ se repitió.

Llegó al segundo piso y de inmediato salió apresurado. Saco la llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta del taller improvisado. Comenzó a guardar las cosas en el interior de las cajas con las cuales las trajo, para su suerte no las había tirado. Metería todo en su auto y se iría. Solo le quedaba redactar su carta de renuncia y todo habría acabado. 

Lotor llegó a la empresa con actitud relajada y una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—El llego— dijo Acxa apenas lo vio cruzar la puerta principal.

—Gracias por informarme— sin detenerse a saludar continuó su camino directo al elevador para ir al piso cinco. Supuso que las cosas comenzaban a ir donde él quería. 

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Keith. Escucho el sonido de cosas moviéndose y siendo empujadas. Noto que la puerta se mantenía entreabierta y sin anunciar su llegada empujo la puerta solo para cerrarla tras de sí.

—Veo que no está Shiro— observo todo a su alrededor.

Keith se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Lotor. Se quedó quieto incapaz de decir o hacer algo más. 

—Vengo a hablar contigo, es sobre mi pregunta del otro día— el más alto se limitó a observar detrás de él. —No me respondiste la última vez. 

Y tampoco pensaba responderle. Se negaba a creer ciegamente en Lance, así como se negaría a creer en las palabras pretenciosas de Lotor. Repletas de malas intenciones. 

—No tengo que responder— se limitó a decir eso. Enojado por su propia incertidumbre giro para verlo.

—Parece que algo te esta molestando— se acercó a él pelinegro con paso cauteloso llegó hasta una silla y la arrastró acomodándola para sentarse en esta. —Tal vez es por que sabes que digo la verdad— aseguró. 

La seguridad en sus palabras hizo enfurecer a Keith. Sin inmutarse continuó guardando las cosas.

—Renuncio— dijo cerrando unas de las cajas. Lotor se recostó en la silla mirándolo sin decir nada.

—No puedes renunciar— hablo bastante seguro de sus palabras. —Firmaste un contrato, ¿recuerdas?

De inmediato entendió a donde quería ir Lotor. No lo dejaría irse tan fácil. 

—Puedo demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato— se levantó de la silla y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de Keith. Este dio un respingo al sentirlo cerca, casi pudo sentir su respiración contra su nuca. Se giró con la intención de apartarlo y con lo que se topó fue con la mirada de Lotor. Este sonreía. Era mucho más alto que el, incluso que Shiro o Lance. Se sintió intimidado, pero no pudo retroceder, la mesa topaba con la pared y le impedía apartarse. 

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó con la esperanza de que lo dejara en paz. —No te he hecho nada— se defendió. No sabía de la existencia de Lotor hace apenas unos meses atrás.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? — le cuestiono sin apartarse. 

Lotor había dicho muchas cosas así que no sabía cuál de toda se refería. 

—Me sorprendió mucho que él se casara, quiero decir, fue una sorpresa y por supuesto no me invito, pero eso es comprensible— se cruzó de brazos. —El y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien— ahora miraba con lastima a Keith. — ¿Sabes por qué?

Keith lo intentó empujar, pero este de inmediato lo detuvo.

—Yo siempre he querido a Allura, desde que éramos pequeños, pero ella siempre hablaba de Lance, así que cuando sus familias llegaron a un acuerdo para que ellos se casaran Allura fue la más feliz, sin embargo a Lance no pareció importarle— Lotor recordaba los días de su niñez mientras le contaba eso a Keith. —Supongo Lance nunca te contó, pero Allura y él fueron criados juntos, sus padres se conocen desde la juventud y se han ayudado mutuamente desde siempre y por supuesto la cereza en el pastel era casar a sus hijos. —medito lo último. —Lance nunca se opuso pese a su nulo interés en Allura o el compromiso, el siempre ha tenido el hábito de velar por sus propios intereses y es por eso por lo que me sorprende aún más su matrimonio.

Sin poder articular una palabra sintió como Lotor tomaba su mano izquierda y la elevaba parecía bastante interesado en eso. Este observó de forma minuciosa el anillo de compromiso junto al de bodas. El opto por usar ambos al mismo tiempo.

Observó el zafiro que adornaba el anillo.

—Allura me contó todo sobre sus pasatiempos, como te conoció, como la hizo a un lado y te suplico que te quedaras a su lado, eso solo fue una gran oportunidad para quedarme con ella— dijo satisfecho.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso…

—Lance lastimó mucho a Allura— pudo notar la obvia molestia de Lotor. —Y se quedó contigo, ella sufrió mucho. Aunque a decir verdad estoy agradecido de que aparecieras, esa fue mi oportunidad de quedarme a su lado—. Entre sus dedos tomó el anillo de Keith con las intenciones de quitárselo. Keith cerró su mano en un puño reteniendo el anillo. Lotor soltó su mano en un bufido de fastidio. —Quiero que el sienta lo que ella sintió.

Antes de que Lotor dijera algo más, Keith le dio un cabezazo para alejarlo. 

Paladeo el sabor metálico de su sangre en su paladar. Sus dientes mordieron sus labios y parte de su mejilla interna. Lo sujetó del brazo impidiéndole que se fuera. 

Forcejeo con Lotor tratando de zafarse de su agarre, escucho la tela desgarrarse de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que él siempre será así? — lo sacudió del brazo con rudeza.

— ¡Suéltame! — lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Lotor cayó sobre la mesa es un estruendo que lo asustó. Acxa quien permanecía en el pasillo esperando lo que fuera a ocurrir escucho todo el alboroto y de inmediato se dirigió al lugar. 

— ¡Detenlo! — grito Lotor al ver como Keith huía pasando justo al lado de Acxa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó la joven al verlo tirado en el suelo con la boca sangrando. 

Corrió hasta llegar al elevador. Oprimió el botón varias veces como si hacer eso lograra que el elevador llegara más rápido.

Acxa salió dejando a un Lotor adolorido quien limpiaba con un pañuelo de bolsillo la sangre entre sus labios.

—El ya se ha ido— Acxa se quedó en el pasillo mirándolo. —Se fue— grito. Camino dando largos pasos hasta llegar a Keith. El chico retrocedió al tenerla cerca.

—Vete de aquí— apretó el botón sin apartar su mirada del pelinegro.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron detrás de Keith. Acxa solo verlo irse. Vio el rostro de la chica perderse de vista cuando las puertas se cerraron. Suspiro aliviado. 

Allura llegó de improviso al país. Emocionada después de pasar largas horas de vuelo se dirigió a visitar a Lotor como una sorpresa feliz de volverlo a ver después de meses lejos el uno del otro. Supuso se encontraba en la empresa y animada llegó hasta el lugar. En el interior del auto llamo a Romelle para acordar almorzar juntas, pensó en invitar a Lotor y así pasar tiempo juntos.

—Allura— escucho la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Adivina qué? — preguntó al oír la voz de su amiga. Estaba emocionada de estar de regreso.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto ante el tono alegre de la chica.

—Estoy de visita— anunció emocionada.

— ¿En serio? — hablo con la misma emoción de Allura. Llevaban tiempo sin verse.

— ¡Si! — grito. —Hay que almorzar juntas, ¿Estas libre?

—Si, si— confirmo deseando reencontrarse pronto. La última vez que se vieron fue en las vacaciones de navidad así que deseaba estar con su amiga y conversar de todo sobre muchos temas.

Allura le dio la dirección del restaurante y acordaron verse a las dos en punto. Emocionada bajó del auto entrando a la empresa. Subió al elevador para encontrarse con Acxa quien la miro atónita por su presencia.

La joven más alta que Allura se interpuso en su camino.

—Lotor está ocupado.

—He venido a visitarlo—. Se irguió algo indignada ante el comportamiento de la chica. Sabía que se trataba de alguien de confianza para Lotor, pero nunca le agradó del todo. —Dile que estoy aquí.

—Está demasiado ocupado— insistió cerrándole el paso.

— ¿Acxa por qué tardas tanto? — Lotor salió del elevador principal cubriendo su boca con un pañuelo.

Allura frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de la mentira.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto al ver a Lotor — ¿Por qué no quieres verme? — insistió molesta. Sorprendida se detuvo a unos pasos de Lotor al ver la magullada en los labios de este. Lotor limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre que salía de la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Parecía enojado y adolorido.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? — preocupada por él se acercó apartando el pañuelo con el cual él cubría su boca.

—No es nada— negó alejando la mano de la joven. —Todo está saliendo bien— con su mano libre acarició el cabello de Allura. —El lo dejara—. Sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿El? — pregunto sin comprender a lo que se refería. — ¿Quién?

Lotor le entregó el pañuelo a Acxa quien ahora traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Ellos…— sonrió para luego su sonrisa desaparecer ante el dolor. —Lance, ya sabes, su querido Keith no confía en él. —Tomó la silla para sentarse.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — se alejó retrocediendo. Observó a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de las miradas de las chicas que la rodeaban. Como si todas supieran lo que ocurría menos ella. Miro a Acxa pero ella evitó el contacto visual y en vez de eso dirigió su mirada a Lotor como acusándolo.

—Solo le dije un par de cosas—. Empapo con alcohol un poco de algodón haciéndolo una bolita entre sus dedos. —Pero al parecer él tiene una mala personalidad— Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el alcohol ardió sobre su labio.

— ¿Keith? — comprendido de inmediato a lo que se refería Lotor. — ¿Qué le dijiste? — le cuestiono enojada.

—La verdad— se defendió ante el comportamiento de Allura. —Y la verdad no le gusto.

—No puedo creer que hicieras algo como eso— gritó enojada. De pronto un silencio se hizo en la recepción y el grupo de chicas salió de inmediato. Acxa tomó el botiquín al tiempo que se escabullía junto con Ezor quien reía bajito. — ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿El te golpeo? Keith…

Recordó las palabras de Lance quien feliz le había contado que Keith poseía un carácter feroz y que no dudaría en golpear si lo consideraba necesario.

—Es un chico temperamental, no se como Lance y él se casaron— tras decir eso sintió un dolor en su mejilla que solo avivó más el dolor en su boca. Se trataba de la mano dura de Allura quien lo golpeó sin mediar palabra.

—Eres un cretino— le recrimino enojada. Había llegado tan feliz y ahora se encontraba con eso. Durante el último año dejó de lado a Lance y su amor no correspondido. Evito a toda costa el tema y les deseo lo mejor. Salió del lugar sin decir más, se detuvo sin saber por qué se sentía tan enojada. Lance y Keith, Lotor y ella. Apretó los labios.

—No puedo creerlo— se aferró a su bolso. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Le dolía la cabeza. Nunca pensó que terminaría usando su propia cabeza como arma para salir de una situación complicada. Asustado condujo como pudo hasta la casa. Lo recibió Koran extrañado por su regreso tan temprano. Lo noto agitado y preocupado.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunto sin dejar de lado su aire profesional.

Keith no respondió y con paso apresurado se dirigió a la habitación que comparte con Lance sin decir nada mas entro cerrando tras de sí la puerta de un portazo que resonó por toda la casa. Se echó sobre la cama abrazando una almohada. Su corazón latía frenético. De repente se sintió cansado y enfermo. Quería llorar.

—Está equivocado…— farfulló para sí mismo. Tratando de aliviar su pesar de durmió aferrado a la almohada. —Está equivocado…

Durmió el resto del día. Despertó a media noche envuelto en una pesadilla. Se vio siendo abandonado por Lance. Se incorporó sobre la cama quedando sentado observando la pared frente a él. Escucho el silbido del aire y se percató que había dejado la ventana abierta, se levantó para cerrarla pensando en intentar recuperar su sueño y dormir mejor. Tal vez iría por una pastilla para dormir. Intentaba reconfortarse, pero no encontraba palabra alguna que disipara su miedo. Quería hablar con Lance, pero este se encontraba a seis horas en vuelo de el y ocupado como solo para venir por que algo lo esta molestando. Se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con las cálidas sábanas de algodón reposando su cabeza sobre las almohadas blandas forradas a juego con las sábanas. Ni siquiera eso logró hacerlo dormir. Lotor lo amenazó con demandarlo por incumplimiento de contrato, se mordió los labios afligido, además lo golpeo lo que solo juntaba otra razón para ser denunciado por agresión. Necesitaba a Lance más que nunca. No quería estar solo. Tomó su teléfono para llamarlo movido por sus impulsos. Al otro lado de la línea un somnoliento Lance le respondió animado pese a ser despertado de forma abrupta.

—No esperaba tu llamada— habló con el característico tono de voz meloso que adoptó después de casarse con el.

— ¿Cuándo regresas? — preguntó con voz dubitativa. Las últimas sílabas hicieron su voz temblar.

Lance se percató de ese detalle que evitó dejar pasar. Durante todo su tiempo con Keith logró conocerlo y comprender cosas que ni el mismo Keith conocía de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto sin responder la pregunta el pelinegro.

—Yo…— dudo y pensó en colgar. — ¿Vas a aburrirte de mí?

— ¿Qué? 

—Tarde o temprano— se lamentó tratando de contener el llanto que se le atoraba en la garganta. —Te cansaras de mi…— Tal y como Lotor dijo. Tal y como lo teme.

Escucharlo hablar tan afligido le hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado y consolarlo. Decirle que se equivoca y quitarle todas esas dudas que lo agobian. Para su molestia no se encontraba a su lado. 

— ¿Qué ocurre Keith? — insistió en preguntar y lo único que oyó en respuesta fueron sollozos. 

—Yo…— dio una respiración profunda.

—No se que paso o si alguien te dijo algo. —Supo que decir esas palabras por teléfono no servirían de nada. —Estaré ahí mañana, tan pronto como me sea posible, no te muevas de la casa.

La llamada terminó dejando a un Keith confuso ante lo ultimo dicho por Lance. Pasó una larga hora tratando de dormir hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de él. 


	38. Terciopelo azul.

Terciopelo azul.

  
  
  


XXXVIII

  
  
  
  


Paso casi todo el día vagando por la ciudad. La misma ciudad que abandonó hace casi cuatro años, solo ligeros cambios la teñían. La percibió extraña y supo de inmediato que ya no pertenecía ahí. Se dirigió al centro comercial donde acordó verse con Romelle. Miro la hora en su reloj pulsera. Ya era más de la hora en la que acostumbraba a almorzar. Desganada busco una mesa para sentarse en el restaurante. No tenía hambre y aun así pidió el menú con la esperanza de comer algo dulce que le levantara el ánimo.

—Lance…— dijo el nombre del joven con cierto pesar. Sus sentimientos por él lograron cambiar con el tiempo. Ahora solo lo consideraba una persona importante en su vida. Durante sus casi cuatro años lejos aprendió a lidiar con su viejo amor no correspondido y lejos del rencor lo guardo como un buen recuerdo. Vio a Romelle llegar quien de inmediato corrió a abrazarla entusiasmada por su reencuentro.

— ¡Allura! — grito al verla y de inmediato la abrazo.

—Estoy feliz de verte, Romelle— correspondió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo de su amiga.

Tras separarse de Allura la chica la noto de inmediato un tanto decaída, pese a la sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó que estaría feliz de encontrarse de nuevo en la ciudad y por eso la había llamado para verse, y ahora la miraba un tanto triste.

— ¿Paso algo Allura? — preguntó apartando un mechón que caía sobre el rostro de la morena.

—Hay algo que me preocupa— respondió decidiendo no ocultar su malestar. Confiaba lo suficiente en Romelle, ella sabría que decir. La regañaría para luego aconsejarla, solo prefería la opinión de alguien más antes de sacar conclusiones por sí misma.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — no pudo ignorar la evidente preocupación de su amiga. Se sentó a su lado para escucharla, si podía ser de ayuda quería serlo.

—Creo que Lotor hizo algo— dijo pensando en porque Keith lo golpearía. Y sobre las razones de Lotor a las cuales no les veía sentido por mucho que este intentara justificarse.

— ¿Algo como qué? — pregunto sin lograr comprender las palabras de Allura.

—Algo contra Lance y Keith…— apretó los labios pensando en el ¿Por qué? Dándose cuenta de que tal vez sus lamentos incitaron a Lotor, pero ella estaba lejos de querer dañar a Lance y Keith. —…Él ha hecho algo, me lo dijo, Keith no confía en Lance, temo que le metiera ideas, pero no creo, Lance ya no es ese tipo de persona, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? — Allura dirigió su vista a la gente que iba y venía frente a ella. Recordó la última vez que hablo con Lance, la última vez que se vieron. No era el Lance de antes e incluso tuvo la sensación de tener a alguien completamente diferente frente a ella. —Él ahora es consciente de lo que puede perder.

***

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue hacer de inmediato sus maletas. Tomo todo y lo acomodo los más rápido que pudo, doblando a medias la ropa y mal acomodando las cosas en el interior.

Verónica estaba perpleja por el comportamiento de Lance y que pese a su objeción de marcharse de forma tan repentina la obstinación de su hermano fue más fuerte que su razonamiento sensato.

—Solo nos quedan dos días—. Verónica miraba enojada el ventanal de la habitación del hotel sin poder entender por qué Lance reaccionaba así solo por una llamada. Lance por su parte continuaba acomodando la ropa y demás cosas sin prestarle atención a las insistentes protestas de su hermana. —Bueno, supongo paso algo, no puedes hacer eso siempre, una vez y tomemos el control de la empresa deberás viajar más seguido no puedes solo marcharte por que tu pareja tuvo una crisis existencial. — se cruzó de brazos al notar como Lance continuaba con lo suyo sin prestarle atención a sus palabras.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó cerrando la maleta y dejándolo en el suelo. Se había disculpado con ella varias veces desde que despertó para avisarle de su partida.

—No compliques las cosas— ella rasco su cien resignándose.

Lance no cambió de opinión pese a la insistencia de su hermana.

—Pero en serio debo irme— a primera hora de la mañana compró en línea un boleto de avión directo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cancelar el vuelo de ida y vuelta con Verónica y estaba seguro de que no podría cancelarlo. —Nos vemos cuando esté de vuelta. — se despidió saliendo de la habitación dejando a su hermana indignada. El enojo de le pasaría después.

El vuelo duró las seis horas que tenía previsto, no surgió ningún inconveniente. Antes de abordar el avión llamó a Koran diciéndole la hora exacta en donde se encontraía de vuelta en la ciudad y que pasara por él tan pronto como le fuera posible en el aeropuerto. Tras terminar el vuelo fue a recoger su maleta, salió del aeropuerto llamando a Koran preguntándole donde se encontraba pasado unos pocos minutos vio la camioneta azul deteniéndose justo frente a él. Subió al auto saludando al hombre mayor. 

— ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia? — preguntó recordando la actitud de Keith durante la llamada. Koran acostumbraba a contarle todo lo que ocurría en la casa. Después de todo ese es su trabajo. El hombre de vistoso bigote color jengibre no se limitó a guardarse nada, a él también le preocupaba el comportamiento del chico.

—Ayer Keith llegó más temprano de lo normal— dijo en tono preocupado. Durante las últimas semanas se memorizo las rutinas de ambos y así estar al pendiente por si sus servicios eran necesitados en algún momento. Al inicio de su trabajo Keith mantenía horarios fijos que nunca rompía. Entonces le extraño que apareciera así de repente en la casa y sobre todo por su actitud al llegar. —Él se veía agitado y angustiado— describió el aspecto de Keith y como este sin decir nada se encerró en la habitación y se negó a salir desde que llegó. Incluso los empleados de la casa dijeron que pese a su insistencia Keith no les respondió y tampoco salió a desayunar, tampoco permitió que entraran para hacer la limpieza.

De inmediato Lance temió que algo fuera de su control hubiera ocurrido, sobre todo cuando Keith acostumbraba a hablar de cualquier cosa con él desde que se casaron. Por eso le extrañó su renuencia a explicar su comportamiento. El Keith que conoce sería honesto y diría las cosas de forma directa.

— ¿El aún está en casa?

—Él no ha salido de su habitación desde el día anterior— respondió a la pregunta de Lance. Mantuvo su mirada fija hacia adelante conduciendo. —No bajo a desayunar, una empleada dijo que habló con él a través de la puerta y el solo pidió no ser molestado.

Lance no dijo nada tras todo lo dicho por Koran.

Pensó y rebusco en su mente que podría ser lo que paso con Keith. No encontró motivo alguno y aquello solo le preocupó más.

Al llegar a la casa y sin siquiera dejar que Koran estacionara del todo el auto abrió la puerta bajando casi de un salto, no se tomó la molestia de bajar las maletas. Apresurado entró a la casa dando largos pasos directo a la habitación. Uno de los empleados se acercó a él entregándole un juego de llaves.

—Esto le servirá.

Lance lo tomo. Estaba por preguntar por qué no había usado las llaves para abrir la puerta. El empleado pareció leerle la mente.

—Pero sabemos que está dentro, una de las chicas hablo con él— dijo para luego marcharse.

Metió la llave en la perilla, la giró sólo para encontrarse con Keith envuelto entre las sábanas hecho un ovillo. Logro ver como el bulto subía y bajaba lento por la respiración pausada. Keith se removió al notar la invasión de su habitación.

—Dije que quiero estar solo— su voz se oyó cansada y desanimada. Se veía que pasó mala noche. Su expresión cambió por completo cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Lance.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto de inmediato al verlo parado frente a la cama.

—No podía solo quedarme ahí después de tu llamada— se mostró preocupado. Camino hasta llegar al costado de la cama donde se sentó justo en el borde. — ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ante la perplejidad de Keith.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada bajándola hasta el suelo. Soltó un suspiro lastimoso.

—No es nada— negó de inmediato tras la pregunta de Lance en un intento de evitar el tema.

—No mientas— dijo ante la obviedad de Keith. Su apariencia lo delataba. —Dime.

Keith trato de evadir la conversación levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación, pero Lance lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Keith…

La decisión en la voz de Lance le hizo entender que no le dejaría irse tan fácilmente. No pudo huir de su propia preocupación. Se mostró impasible, intentó hablar, pero su voz le tembló de inmediato. Parecía que iba a llorar.

—Vas a cansarte de mí— dijo desconsolado.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo unió que alcanzó a decir tras escuchar lo dicho por Keith. — ¿De qué hablas?

El enojo y la frustración se condensaron dentro de él ante la confusión de Lance.

—Algún día…— su voz se escuchó temblorosa. —…Te cansaras.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—¡Tu siempre has sido así!— Grito exasperado. —Incluso si cambiaste…— Lance lo liberó de su agarre. —Incluso si dices eso, ¿Cuánto durará? — pregunto molesto y dolido.

Lance confundido no lograba comprender del todo lo que Keith intentaba decir.

—Lotor lo dijo, todos saben cómo vivías antes—. Se cubrió con la sábana jalándola de la cama.

— ¿Lotor? — comprendido de inmediato. — ¿De dónde conoces a Lotor? — pregunto. No tenía sentido que se conocieran. Al menos para él.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¡No me has respondido!

—Lotor y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. — Se levantó de la cama tomando a Keith se los costados. Su agarre fue firme pero suave. — ¿Cómo lo conoces?

La idea de que Lotor y Keith se conocieran le preocupaba. Su mala relación con Lotor era algo que varias personas sabían.

—Eso no importa…— trato de apartar a Lance. — ¿Es verdad? — cuestionó a punto de llorar.

—No, no lo es— negó desesperado. —Lotor me odia, por Allura— desesperado ante todo trato de explicarle las cosas a Keith. —Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero ¿Cómo lo conoces? — insistió con la misma pregunta. —El ni siquiera vive aquí. – mientras decía eso pensó en algún amanera de que Keith se vinculara con Lotor. —El me odia por eso, siempre buscaba a Allura e incluso salieron por un tiempo, pero ella lo dejó, por eso está enojado…

— ¿Qué?

—Mierda…

— ¿Pero ¿cómo lo sabe? Él dijo que todos lo saben…

— ¿Saber qué?

—Tus pasatiempos…

—Nadie lo sabe, nadie más que gente de confianza, Koran— negó de inmediato. —Y…

— ¿Allura?

—Allura…— se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. —Así que ella le contó…— se sintió decepcionado de que la joven contara algo tan personal y que podría causarle problemas. —Allura…

Lance parecía molesto. Su enojo no era dirigido a Keith sino a Lotor.

Keith por su parte permaneció en un silencio sepulcral al darse cuenta de su error. Se sintió un completo imbécil al darse cuenta lo fácil que le había sido a Lotor manipularlo. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de estupor en Keith, se levantó de inmediato quedando frente al pelinegro quien permaneció inmóvil, de inmediato Lance lo abrazo sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos aferrándose a él. Keith inquieto se removió intentando liberarse. No le fue posible, Lance no se lo permitió. 

—Eres muy ingenuo si crees que te dejare ir tan fácilmente— acarició con suavidad la espalda de Keith deslizando sus manos sobre esta. La voz de Lance se oía tranquila contrastando con los latidos agitados de su corazón. – Me esforcé tanto para que aceptaras casarte conmigo, para que creyeras en mí, me arrastre y suplique, no soy tan estúpido como para arruinar algo que me costó tanto obtener. — Se escuchaba afligido y algo desesperado por retener a Keith entre sus brazos.

—Yo…— de inmediato trato de pensar en algo para justificar sus acciones, pero la inquietud aún yacía en su mente molestándole.

—Creo que lo entiendo— lo apartó un poco de él manteniendo sus manos a los costados de la cintura de Keith.No quería soltarlo. —Si yo estuviera en tu lugar también lo pensaría— dijo justificando el comportamiento del pelinegro. Se lamento de sus acciones en el pasado. Lejos de estar enojado lo miro solo para sonreírle. La sonrisa cálida disipó de inmediato las dudas en Keith.

Su corazón se alivió al instante.

—Te amo— lo tomo con cuidado del mentón para besarlo. —No lo dudes. —Le guiño el ojo derecho.

Keith lo besó de nuevo, un beso mas apasionado y ansioso. Lance lo correspondió saboreando los labios hambrientos de su esposo.

—Te amo— dijo con voz bajita cuando se separaron para respirar. Se aferró a Lance buscando más contacto. —Llévame a la cama— pidió abrazándose al cuello de Lance.

—Debo tomar un baño— lamentándose de arruinar del ambiente, quiso apartar a Keith, el pelinegro se aferró a él negándose a dejarlo ir.

—No me importa— dijo sin liberarlo de su agarre.

—Fue un viaje largo— le dio un beso en la frente a Keith.

—Ugh…— Keith se apartó haciendo un puchero a modo de protesta. Se acostó en la cama rodando sobre esta se hizo un ovillo dándole la espalda a Lance.

Se inclinó sobre Keith acariciando su hombro, beso el oscuro cabello despeinado.

—No tardó.

Keith se colocó boca arriba sobre la cama mirando al techo. Aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Cerró los ojos ante la idea de ser demandado. Eso seria algo de lo que se encargaría después. Respiro profundo.

Lance salió el baño envuelto en una bata, secaba su cabello con una toalla. Se acostó a lado de Keith. El peligro mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió cuando percibió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Keith al verlo de inmediato se lanzó a él dándole besos y mimos, parecía un gato restregándose en su dueño, Lance solo alcanzó a reír ante la actitud de él. Se detuvo acurrucándose en el pecho de Lance.

—Lo lamento…— se disculpó en un murmuro que Lance logro oír.

—No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte— lo abrazo aspirando su fragancia.

Keith continuó lamentándose. Lance lo beso sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Los besos suaves dieron paso a besos más intensos y hambrientos. Una a una fue quitándole la ropa a Keith hasta dejarlo desnudo sobre la cama. Keith lo miro a los ojos con el rostro ruborizado y algo avergonzado intento cubrirse, pero Lance no se lo permitió. Se despojó de su bata que era lo único que le cubría y continúo besando el cuello de Keith dejando marcas rojas de besos en la pálida piel.

Estiró su brazo para abrir el cajón del buró, saco condónes y un lubricante. Lo tomo para dejarlo a su lado.

Keith se mantenía con las piernas abiertas esperando entre jadeos y gemidos bajitos.

—Pareces desesperado— dijo entre risas notando la obvia ansiedad de Keith. —No te desesperes— acarició el rostro del chico reconfortándolo. —No iré a ninguna parte.

Keith soltó un suspiro al percibir cómo los dedos de Lance invadían su interior, adentrándose milímetro a milímetro. Los sintió cálido e inquietos jugando y removiéndose dentro de él. Lance se tomaba su tiempo preparándolo. Besaba su cuello lamiendo y succionando, bajaba hasta los pezones para mordisquearlos. Keith trato de ahogar sus gemidos, pero se vio incapaz de acallar sus jadeos y gemidos cada vez que Lance tocaba ese punto exacto.

—Te amo— lograba oír contra su oído la voz ronca de Lance diciendo palabras amorosas. Las palabras dulces lo abrumaron y entre su gemido soltó un sollozo, Lance lo beso apretando sus labios contra los suyos y supo que todo iba a estar bien. Lo sentía tocar, besar y acariciar todo su cuerpo, para luego continuar jugando dentro el, el moreno conocía a la perfección cada rincón de su cuerpo y sabía que zonas tocar para hacerlo enloquecer. Bajo hasta sus muslos donde lo beso dejando marcas rojas que tardarían días en desaparecer, entre las piernas del pelinegro. Keith gemía bajito al sentir las mordidas y como los labios ejercían presión sobre su piel.

—Deja de jugar conmigo— se quejó en un suplica. Todo el mar de emociones en los últimos días se acumulo en su pecho y no pudo evitar sollozar. —Solo mételo— rogó sin poder contener sus lágrimas. Las emociones se desbordaron sin que pudiera hacer nada para acallarlos.

—Keith, te amo— le susurro al oído consolándolo. Se colocó entre sus piernas y sin hacerlo esperar más lo tomó en ese instante.

Keith soltó un grito al sentir como su interior era llenado de una sola embestida, fue invadido y tomado con rudeza por las caderas. Las embestidas rudas comenzaron. Gimió sin poder contenerse. Se sentía vulnerable entre los brazos de Lance, este lo sostenía firme y sin soltarlo continuaba entrando y saliendo de su interior.

—Extrañaba estar dentro de ti— lo jalo por la cadera acercándolo todo lo que le fue posible a él, hasta que ni un solo centímetro lo separara. Keith se retorcía al sentir su interior lleno. La cama rechinaba y el golpeteo de esta contra la pared le hizo darse cuenta de la rudeza de Lance.

—Más…— jadeo. —Muévete más…

A diferencia de las otras veces donde disfrutaba de jugar y bromear con Keith esta vez verlo tan angustiado y llorando solo provoco que lo tomara sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Quería hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, decirle que está equivocado, pero no podía mostrar su amor solo a base de palabras. Continuo con el vaivén besándolo por momentos.

Se tomaban descansos para armonizar su respiración y luego de sentirse aliviado lo tomaba de nuevo, Keith solo se limitaba a sentirlo.

Ya no era Keith el chico que conoció en una cafetería y a quien le propuso ser una de sus mascotas, ahora se trata de Keith su esposo y la persona que más ama. No soportaba la idea de verlo afligido, sobre todo por culpa de Lotor. Las palabras crueles.

Terminaron exhausto sobre la cama abrazados. Keith respiraba agotado mientras Lance lo ceñía a su pecho. 

El sol de la mañana golpeó su rostro, escuchó el sonido de las cortinas siendo desplazadas para abrirlas. Perezoso se incorporó sobre la cama para encontrarse con Lance quien abría las ventanas al tiempo que silbaba una canción. Se veía animado y fresco. 

—Buenos días— lo saludo al verlo despierto. Lance se acercó para besarlo, una rutina que hacían todas las mañanas después de casarse. Las muestras de cariño y el Lance amoroso frente a él lograba tranquilizarlo. 

Lance observó las marcas de besos que decoraban la piel de Keith. Toda la noche se la paso besandolo. Sabía que las palabras no bastarían y solo le quedaba demostrar su amor con acciones. 

—Me duele la espalda — intentó levantarse de la cama pero una punzada en su espalda baja lo detuvo. Quería bañarse, se sentía pegajoso. Anoche después de todo lo ocurrido terminó con Lance en la cama. 

Lance se río casi burlándose de él. 

—¿Fui demasiado duro contigo anoche? — preguntó dándole un beso en el cuello. — Lo siento — se disculpó. — Pero tu eras el que pedía más. 

Keith se ocultó entre las sábanas avergonzado. Lance lo abrazo. 

—Vamos voy a cargarte — dijo riendo mientras le quitaba la sabana. — No tienes por que avergonzarte, estamos casados, vamos déjame verte. 

—No te burles de mí— se quejó. — Iré por mi mismo — molesto se levanto de la cama solo para detenerse al sentir como sus piernas temblaban, por un momento sintió que caería. Lance lo sostuvo colocándolo sobre la cama de nueva cuenta. 

—No estoy burlándome de ti — lo cargo pese a la renuencia de Keith. — solo es que te vez tan vulnerable, bañémonos juntos.

Después de bañarse se quedaron un rato tendidos en la cama conversando. Lance miró la hora en su móvil y vio un mensaje de Verónica quien le decía sobre unos correos donde le enviaba información. Quería para la tarde unas gráficas hechas a base de esa información. Lance bufo molesto ante la exigencia de su hermana. 

—Debo irme— Lance se despidió de Keith dejándolo sobre la cama. —Verónica regresará mañana y ella me ha dejado unas cosas para hacer— dio una media sonrisa al imaginar la molestia de su hermana cuando regresara. —Nos vemos luego.

Keith se movió un poco al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Continúo sumergido en su sueño.

Después de pensarlo mucho decidió ir a hablar con Lance. Debía aclarar las cosas, sobre las acciones de Lotor y disculparse por su imprudencia al contar algo de ese tipo.

Llamó a la puerta, esperaba encontrarse con un Lance furioso con ella quién la recibiría entre reclamos y reproches, en su lugar quien la recibió fue una de las empleadas la cual no la reconoció.

— ¿Esta Lance? — pregunto de inmediato.

—Él no está— respondió la chica.

En el interior logró ver a Keith quien se dirigía a la sala. Vestía una bata de satén roja.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — dio un largo paso entrando a la casa. La joven empleada intentó detenerla, pero Allura fue más rápida. —Por favor. 

De inmediato noto que acababa de despertar, este la miro confundido y por las marcas rojas en su cuello junto con sus labios algo inflados supo al instante que había logrado resolver el problema con Lance.

Keith permaneció en silencio ante la presencia de Allura. Ella caminó hasta la sala sentándose en uno de los sofás. Esperaba ser recibida y no ser echada de la casa.

—Estoy enterada de lo que hizo Lotor— dijo al darse cuenta de que Keith no parecía querer decirle nada y se limitaba a observarla como tratando de comprender su presencia. Al escuchar lo dicho por la joven miró a todos lados como buscando algo.

—Vamos afuera— dijo cambiando. Allura no sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo lo siguió sin preguntar nada en un silencio casi ceremonial. Keith la llevaba al patio trasero. Allura recordó que ahí había un jardín poco cuidado. Avergonzada recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí y que Keith estaba en todo su derecho de echarla de la casa, aun así, no quería irse sin antes aclarar las cosas. El pelinegro en vez de mostrarse enojado la trato con cordialidad recelosa pero amable.

En su mente sospechaba un poco lo que Lotor le pudo haber dicho.

Salieron al patio y de inmediato se sorprendió al verlo. No parecía ni de cerca el lugar que vio por última vez antes de irse. Se veía limpio y cuidado, con las plantas y flores cuidadas con esmero. Recordó el poco o nulo interés de Lance por la jardinería y como era ella quien se encargaba de mantener limpio el lugar. Ahora se veía bellísimo decorado por los rosales.

—Esto tiene un mejor aspecto del que recuerdo— sonrió melancólica intentando iniciar un tema de conversación. —A Lance nunca le gusto la jardinería, dice que es absurdo…

— ¿En serio? — Keith la miro extrañado. —Lance y yo juntos arreglamos este lugar, incluso él eligió las flores.

—No esperaba eso…

—Este es un lugar muy grande— respondió para sorpresa de Allura. —Sería una lástima solo dejarlo morir y ya, le pedí a un jardinero que evaluará el lugar—. Señaló las plantas altas y frondosas que perimetreaban la casa sirviendo como barrera del mundo externo y protegidas por las rejas de gruesos barrotes que Lance mando a poner una vez que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

—Lamento lo que hizo Lotor— apenada bajo la cabeza. —No sabía que él haría algo así— explico angustiada.

Keith le creyó. Ella sonaba honesta y su angustia auténtica.

—Pero él no mintió…— negó con la cabeza. —El solo dijo lo que me llevaba tiempo molestando, sobre Lance y…

—Keith— Allura lo llamó con un tono de voz firme que lo atemorizó. El temor se disipó cuando ella le sonrió. —Lance cambio— afirmó con la certeza que le dictaba su corazón. —No dejes que las palabras de Lotor te afecten.

El dudo dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Observó el pasto como si mirarlo arreglara su mente atormentada.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lotor dijo que va a demandarme—. En ese momento ya no le preocupaba las palabras de Lotor sino la posible demanda por incumplimiento de contrato.

— ¿Él dijo eso? — Allura frunció el entrecejo al oír lo dicho por Keith. —No puedo creerlo…— refunfuño indignada. —Luego de todo lo que hizo se atreve a amenazarte.

—Hablaré con Lance…— suspiro desganado.

—Estoy seguro de que podrán resolverlo, a decir verdad, no creo que el los demande e incluso si lo hiciera pueden pedirme ayuda, pero no dejes que las palabras del Lotor hagan que dudes de Lance.

—Creo en Lance— dijo con la certeza en sus palabras. —Pero todo fue tan rápido…— es como si de repente se diera cuenta de todo lo ocurrido en sus últimos cuatro años de vida. Rememoro todo desde el inicio. Desde el día en que se encontraron en la cafetería hasta el día de su boda.

Allura lo comprendido todo de inmediato, aún mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios. Se levantó de la banca para marcharse. Antes de irse se giró para mirar a Keith.

—Estoy segura de que el no va a arruinarlo— la brisa de la mañana sacudió los bucles de su cabello blanco. —Así que no debes preocuparte.

Aturdido por las palabras de la joven no alcanzó a decir nada más y solo vio como ella se despedía de él.

Se levantó de inmediato antes de que ella se fuera, la guió por la sala. Vio como Koran la saludaba animado.

—Me alegra verla otra vez, señorita Allura— decía el hombre mayor al verla.

La llevó hasta la puerta, ella le dio una última sonrisa antes de salir de la casa y subir a su auto.

Supo que esa sería la última vez que la vería. Lance y el. Y así es como debe ser. 


	39. Terciopelo rojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy feliz de terminar este fanfic. Ha decir verdad me sorprende que llegara a tantos capítulos ya que al principio solo tenía en mente que durará quince capítulos, luego veinticinco y hasta que finalmente terminó en treinta y nueve. Me gusto mucho como quedo, aunque igual me hubiera gustado agregar ciertas cosas.  
> No me importa si el Klance no fue canon, siempre será una de mis ships favoritas.

Terciopelo rojo.

  
  


XXIX

  
  


—Así que paso todo eso…— Shiro escuchó asombrado todo lo que Keith le acababa de contar. El pelinegro se abstuvo de contar algunos detalles, pero en esencia todo estaba ahí.

Lotor

Allura

Lance

—Lo lamento tanto— se disculpó siendo consciente de que sus acciones terminaron por afectar a Shiro. —Ambos nos quedamos sin trabajo— solo una risa lastimera apenado con el mayor.

Shiro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—El único desempleado aquí eres tú.

Keith se sorprendió por lo dicho y volteo a ver al más alto.

— ¿Qué?

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Japón— dijo contento. —Estaba por decirtelo, pero me has contado todo esto.

Le alivió saber que el único desempleado era él. No quería que por sus errores alguien como Shiro que siempre lo ayudo se viera afectado.

—Vaya…— sonrió ante la buena noticia. —Siempre has sido talentoso, era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos vinieran por ti.

— ¿Y qué harás tú? —. Los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era Shiro preocupado por la situación actual de Keith.

—Por ahora seré un mantenido— dio una media sonrisa. Por supuesto Lance era el más feliz con su situación. Un Keith desempleado y sin nada que hacer se vería a merced de Lance quien estaba más que dispuesto a mantenerlo y mimarlo por el resto de su vida. Meloso se aferraba a él todo el día, suspiro al pensar en todo lo que Lance le haría y solo alcanzo a estremecerse, ya se merecían un tiempo a solas y libres de problemas.

—Espero encuentres pronto un trabajo— lo motivó Shiro.

Pero contra lo que Shiro pensaba a Keith no le molestaba del todo ser un mantenido.

—Me tomaré un año sabático— se encogió de hombros. Quería dedicarse a otras actividades en su tiempo libre. —Siempre quise aprender a pintar.

Dejaron de hablar sobre empleos y se dedicaron a hablar sobre temas triviales, Shiro le contó que su viaje a Japón sería en dos meses y después de despedirse Keith se dirigió a su casa para estar con Lance. 

  
  


Llegó a la casa y como todos los días fue recibido por Koran quien le abrió la puerta. Saludo al mayordomo como le es costumbre.

—Estoy hambriento…— Se dejó caer en el amplio sofá de la sala principal. Se lamentó de no haber ido a comer con Shiro. No le quedaba más que ordenar pizza. Kosmo corrió hacia él arrojándosele encima. Keith soltó un quejido al sentir todo el peso de su perro sobre él. —Yo también te extrañe— le acarició el espeso pelaje.

— ¡Ya te dije que gane yo! —. Escucho la voz de Lance provenir del jardín trasero. No lo vio cuando llego así que asumió se encontraba fuera, se levantó para ir a saludarlo. Definitivamente ser un mantenido no le vendría mal si era junto a Lance.

— ¡No me importa! — gritó una voz femenina que reconoció. —Ni siquiera sabes jugar.

Abrió la puerta corrediza para encontrarse con Lance y Verónica jugando póker en la mesa del jardín. 

— ¡Keith! — Lance se levantó de su silla emocionado al verlo. Verónica se limitó a saludarlo con un gesto de su rostro al verlo. —No te oí venir.

Keith se sentó a lado de Lance sorprendido por la presencia de su cuñada. Verónica acostumbraba a venir a menudo. No le molestaba por que mantenía entretenido a Lance.

—Verónica vino de visita— dijo Lance tomando entre sus manos sus cartas receloso. —Hemos estado jugando toda la tarde.

—Fui a disculparme con Shiro por todo lo que pasó—. Observó como el par de hermanos jugaban cartas como si se tratara de un duelo a muerte. 

Lance había olvidado ese detalle. Todo lo ocurrido con Lotor terminó con daños colaterales que incluso hasta ahora no lograba solucionar para su fortuna sus abogados lograron anular el contrato de Keith con la empresa de Lotor, incluyendo a Allura quien de un día para otro se esfumó. Le dio la sensación de que todo lo ocurrido tiempo atrás fue un sueño y luego miró a Keith sentado a su lado y supo que fue real.

—Ah…— dio una risa nerviosa. —Es verdad, ¿y que dijo?

—No le afectó tanto como creí—. Keith dirigió su mirada a Verónica quien miraba sus cartas sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía. —Le han ofrecido un trabajo en Japón y se irá en dos meses.

—Shiro si que es afortunado – Lance tomó una de las cartas de la baraja y la coloco receloso entre el resto que tenía entre su mano derecha, Verónica hizo lo mismo. 

— ¡Gane! — Verónica grito emocionada extendiendo sus cartas sobre la mesa mostrando orgullosa su victoria.

— ¡No puede ser! — grito Lance al verlo. — ¡Eso es trampa! — Lance la señalo con una de sus cartas. —Hiciste trampa.

—No hice trampa— se cruzó de brazos. —En fin— se levantó de su silla tomando su bolso. —Tengo otras cosas que hacer— miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

— ¡Hasta luego Keith! — se despidió de su cuñado.

— ¡Hasta luego! — se despidió Keith de ella.

—No te lleves bien con Verónica— Abrazo Lance a Keith. —Es malvada— dijo dándole varios besos a Keith alrededor del rostro.

—Verónica es agradable— hablaba pero los besos insistentes de Lance no le dejaban hablar con claridad. —A mí me agrada.

—Como sea, ella estaba aquí de mal tercio.

—No debes tratarla mal— lo reprendió Keith.

—Lo que tú quieras amor mío— le dio varios besos en la frente cariñoso. 

—Estoy hambriento— Keith recibía contento el trato meloso de Lance.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante?

—Me parece bien— se acurruco entre los brazos de Lance. 

Después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa ambos se dirigieron a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. 

—Una mesa con la mejor vista a la ciudad— pidió Lance a penas llegaron al recibidor. Al ser un día entre semana no había tanta gente en el lugar. Un host los guió hasta una mesa a lado de un gran ventanal desde el cual podían ver el arrebol del atardecer. 

—Es una increíble vista—. Keith miró maravillado el cielo frente a él. 

—Sabía que iba a gustarte— dijo Lance emocionado. —Aquí la comida es bastante buena.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

Un mesero dejo los menús.

—Me tomaré un año libre— comentó Keith hojeando el menú.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer en especial? — pregunto interesado más en lo que Keith le decía que en el menú.

—Quiero pintar— dijo emocionado con el menú entre manos. —Siempre quise pintar.

—Conozco un lugar donde dan clases— Comentó Lance.

— ¿En serio?

—Si— dejo el menú de lado. —Es un amigo de Verónica, un pintor algo famoso y da cursos de artes plásticas.

—Me gustaría mucho ir.

El atardecer dio paso a la oscuridad de la noche. El arrebol desapareció y el cielo se torno de un negro iluminado por las luces brillantes de la ciudad.

El mesero tomo los pedidos y se marchó con los menús.

Keith observaba el cielo embelesado. Lance lo miraba absorto en él. Como si fuera una película los últimos cuatro años de su vida aparecieron en su cabeza. Desde el día que vio a Keith en la cafetería, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, los besos, las lágrimas, el día que le dio el anillo y su boda. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que el tiempo se le iba veloz y aun había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer a lado de Keith.

Keith lo miro y le regaló una sonrisa. Entonces Lance comprendido que se encuentra en el lugar correcto y así debe ser.


End file.
